


Awaken Me

by TaJat07



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Heartbreak, Jealous Lexa, Masturbation, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sassy Clarke, Sassy Raven, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Starting Over, Sweet Clarke, romantic Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 130,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJat07/pseuds/TaJat07
Summary: "The look in his eyes changes. I don’t even see it coming until it is too late. He slaps me so hard across the face that I lose complete balance and fly across the floor, my face hitting the cold concrete for the second time that night. When I see Finn coming straight towards me again, I close my eyes and wait for the blow.

  I’m going to die tonight."
*****After escaping a nightmare of a relationship and a night she sure thought would be her last, Clarke decides it is time for her to leave New York and find her blank canvas. What she never expected was to meet the beautiful Lexa Woods who would alter her life in ways she never thought possible. When an unexpected accidents takes her brother away, Lexa is heartbroken but having the love of her life walk out on her at the same time, shattered her heart into pieces. She makes a vow to herself to never let anyone into her heart again. To never love again. But that promise will be defied when she meets the gorgeous, stubborn Clarke Griffin.From hate to love, from friends to lovers... when something is meant to be, it will always be.





	1. Darkest Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends,  
> TaJat here! So this story is very dear to my heart and I've been working on it for a very very long time. I never thought about posting it but after many request, I have decided to give it go. 
> 
> WARNING: The first scenes of this chapter contains physical aggression and is very emotionally charged. However the chapter does progress and moves on from the violence after the first scene.
> 
> The first half of this chapter is told in first person as it takes place in the past and I thought it best to describe all the feelings and emotions that each scene portrays.  
> I hope you guys stick with me through this crazy, emotional, sexy, funny, unexpected love story of two women, with a lot of baggage who find themselves at the perfect time. 
> 
> This is Awaken Me.
> 
> With all my love,  
> TaJat

 

**_2 months ago…_ **

_***Clarke***_

The moment his fist hits my face, I feel my world crumbling down. As if the force of impact shattered every fiber within me. I feel the heat of pain spread through my jaw. The force of the blow so strong that everything went black. I stumbled backwards. Falling down the cold steel stairs, feeling as every step carves out its mark on my back. The same stairs that I hated from the moment we first moved-in to this loft five years ago, but none of it matters now. None of it. _For tonight might be the night he finally kills me._

As my body falls, my vision focuses on the look on Finn’s face. Something twisted, almost dark… a look almost filled with pleasure. Satisfaction, even. _How could he?_

My head slams against the hard, cold concrete floor at the bottom of the stairs, the thud from the impact resounding through my head, echoing all those “ _I should have known betters”_. But none of that matters now. All I focus on is the black, steel beams running parallel across the ceiling as I lie there trying to push the pain away.

_‘Holy shit! My head fucking hurts. Fuck.’_

I try standing up slowly, the pounding in my head is unbearable and the room is spinning. My vision becomes blurry but I see the moment Finn starts walking up to me.

Rough fingers wrap around my arm and he tugs me up forcefully against him to where he is now hovering over me. He wants to make me feel inferior, to make me feel like he has power over me. To intimidate me and make me feel like he is still in control. That much is clear to me.

“This is _your_ fucking fault Clarke! Goddamn it! If you had just listened to me, none of this shit would be happening!”

_It’s always my fault. He always says it is my fault. I should’ve known better._

“I —didn’t do any—thing wrong!” The words constrict and scrape against the walls of my throat, trying to desperately come out. Every syllable inducing a throbbing pain in my jaw. A sob ripples through me, as pain runs through my veins. I feel his grip tighten around my arm. Bruises were inevitable at this point. I could feel them forming where his fingers dug forcefully against my skin. My head is killing me, pounding endless waves of torturous pain with every minuscule sound. My jaw feels like it’s broken. He had never hit me this hard before.

_Tonight might be the night he finally kills me._

“You didn’t do anything _wrong_? You were flirting with him _Princess_! I saw the way you were touching him and dancing with him! Did you flirt with him just to piss me the _fuck_ _off_? Just to get a fucking reaction out of me? Is that what you were fucking trying to do Clarke?” Finn spat each word with such poison, such anger.

Looking into his eyes, those brown eyes that I once loved and that once displayed honesty, affection and so much love in return, I now found anger searing from them with the force of a waterfall dropping into an endless abysm. Those eyes now instilling fear within me and a chill that runs down my spine as I try to figure out where the hell did everything go wrong? _Where did I go wrong?_

The essence of the man I was knew, gone in an instant. It is almost as if a man I never knew, a complete stranger, was staring back at me through those eyes. Anger… hate, and rage staring back at me with such intent. I try pulling away from him to get him to let me go. To stop hurting me. To stop causing the pain that runs through my arm as he deepens his hold with every word he spits at me. But this is a bad idea. _I should have known better._

I shouldn’t have talked to Cage, let alone danced with him. He is Finn’s biggest competition in the firm, and they are both up for the same promotion within the company. But Cage Wallace wasn’t what Finn was making him out to be.

He was a nice guy. At every one of the Firm’s events he was always very friendly, polite and respectful. I even thought him and Finn to be friends until the whole competition for the promotion put a split and an end to their “friendship”.

_Finn had been dancing and groping all over some woman earlier that evening while we were at another of the Firm’s dinner party, and he hadn’t so much as said two words to me all night. At one point, I saw him grab her ass and whisper something into her ear. I got pissed, so I’d sought out Cage and started to talk to him. He was the only familiar face I saw around the party. We danced only once, and as I was thanking him for the dance, I’d placed my hand on his upper arm. The moment I did it, I knew I’d made a terrible mistake. I should have known better._

 

“It was just an innocent dance Finn, and I was thanking him for his kindness since you seemed to be making plans for later with whoever that woman was!” I try jerking my arm out of his grip, but he pulls back my arm so hard that I heard something pop. Dropping to my knees, I let out a scream. A scream that took everything with in me. A cry that compiled all the pain, the hurt and the anguish that I feel within me. Looking up, I see the expression on his face turning from anger to hate to something indecipherable.

_Oh my God, he’s going to kill me._

Finn pulls me up, and tears start rolling down my cheeks from the pain in my jaw, head, and now, my shoulder. The pain is unbearable. I just want this night to end. I want this nightmare to be over. I can’t take it any more. I am fighting to stay conscious but the pain is too much. I am sure I will pass out soon from the throbbing aches that pulsate through every fiber in me. He puts his face right up to mine and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. The repugnant smell turns my stomach, and I try to turn away but he grabs my jaw and forces me to look at him, causing me to yell out again from the excruciating sharp pain that sweeps my jaw under his grip. A pain so strong that it knocks the very last particle of air out of my lungs.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, you fucking bitch! You. Don’t. Touch. Other. Men. Ever!” He is yelling in my face and shaking me with every word. “You are mine, Clarke. You’ve always been mine, and you’ll always be mine. You knew exactly what you were trying to accomplish by flirting with him and throwing yourself at him. You wanted to get a reaction out of me _princess_ … well you got it!”

I can’t take it any more. I can’t take the pain scattering through my body like cracks running wild through a broken windshield. I can’t take the hurt that resonates through all of me, through every single fiber of my being. Physically and emotionally. I finally shove him away from me and find the strength to speak.

“Don’t ever _fucking_ put your hands on me ever again you _sick_ bastard!” My skin starts to crawl with the disgust I feel from being near this man. How could I have let this go on for so long? It has been months like this. _Years_. I can’t take it any more. I should have done something long ago. I should have put a stop to him the first time he ever laid a finger on me. I should have left this man years ago. _I should have known better._

The look in his eyes changes. I don’t even see it coming until it is too late. He slaps me so hard across the face that I lose complete balance and fly across the floor, my face hitting the cold concrete for the second time that night. When I see Finn coming straight towards me again, I close my eyes and wait for the blow.

 

_I’m going to die tonight._

 

*** _Lexa***_

As I am sitting at the bar, downing another Corona, enjoying the cool breeze of the night that runs in from the ocean, someone slaps my back.

“What the hell, Lexa? Drinking again?” I don’t have to turn to know that it is Anya taking a seat next to me. She reaches across the bar and grabs a hold of Luna, the bartender who works nights, ordering a beer and attempting to flirt but miserably failing as usual. I have to take a sip of my beer to hold back the chuckle at the pathetic scene unfolding next to me.

Luna wants absolutely nothing to do with Anya, and all Anya wants form Luna is a chance to get into her pants. But what Anya doesn’t understand is that all Luna wants is a chance for _me_ to get into _her_ pants. She practically begged me yesterday to fuck her, and I almost gave in… I’d do anything to forget about Costia.

_If only sex would make me forget everything that’s happened…_

“Fuck off, Anya.” I grunt, irritated with her remark. I gesture for her to let go of Luna and leave the poor woman alone. The last thing I need from her right now is to cause a fight at the bar. Neither do I need her judgment about being at the bar. I am here to forget, to drown my mind with beer in hopes of numbing the pain that endlessly haunts me. I don’t need her scolding me. I don’t want her incisiveness.

I can hear when Anya takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out, so I prepare myself for the lecture she is undoubtedly about to serve me with.

“Lex, I know the last few months have been hell for you. _Shit,_ if anyone knows it’s me. I’ve been by your side through it all, just like I’ve been by your side every second since the moment we met when we were 5 years old. You know, back when you were this little skinny, tomboyish, little bugger who had no game and a horrible head of tangled curls.” Leave it to Anya to crack a joke in the middle of her “serious” lecture. I can’t help but to smile at the memory.

“…Anyways, I know it all can’t be easy to cope with but you got to snap out of it! You are better than this Alexandria! You can’t lose yourself in alcohol. Alcohol has never been the answer and it will never be. You _can_ get through this. You are so much better than this-“ she paused, waving her hand gesturing to the scenery of the bar. “-this _shit hole_ that you're throwing yourself into. Have you even been to Blue’s to check how everything is going over there? You know Nyko believed in that dream, Lexa.”

Just the mention of my brother’s name makes me feel sick to my stomach. “I know what my fucking brother believed in. You don’t have to keep reminding me, Anya. I’m going to do him proud. I promised him. You don’t have to fucking worry about me. I’m fine.” I spit out, indignantly.

I know I shouldn’t take this out on Anya. None of this is her fault. She’s done nothing but be there for me unconditionally through it all. She doesn’t deserve this. I take a deep breath; smoke in the air of the bar burns deep in my lungs, and I slowly exhale trying to get my emotions back in order.

“I know you promised him, Lexa. I _know_. And I have no doubt that you’ll do him proud. You are more than capable of that and so much more… I’m just worried about you. That’s all. You stopped living. You stopped caring and I can’t stand it. This is not the Lexa I know. You need to take life by its reins again and start living again Alexandria.”

I now turn to look at her. I watch as she takes a sip of her beer, and exhales softly not wanting to start an argument with me. She is right. About everything. I need to do better. I need to pull myself out of this dark abysm that I’ve managed to fall into. This damness that seems to be consuming every aspect of my life. I need to awaken the person that I used to be.

“It’s just…An, I just… I keep expecting him to walk through that door with that big goofy smile on his face… I keep waiting— but he never comes.” My voice cracks, and I can’t— don’t want to continue talking about this. I don’t know how. I drop my head down, not wanting to meet her gaze.

Without looking I can tell Anya is staring at me. I feel her brown eyes glued to the side of my head, so I inhale once again and turn to her. Clearing my throat I smile, and shoot her a wink as I pick my beer up to finish it. _I won’t do this tonight. I can’t do this tonight. I’ll be better but not tonight. I need time._

I look up and see Luna giving me that pathetic sympathy smile that everyone in town has been giving me for months since Nyko’s dead. I am sick of it.

“Luna, what are you doing after work?” I ask, giving her my best suggestive smirk. The smirk that Anya likes to call “ _The Panty Dropper_ ”. The one that apparently drives all these women around town insane.

Luna’s smile grows slowly and I notice when she bites down on her lower lip. I take it as an indication of how much she wants me and I instantly become turned on as I think about fucking her tonight. It would be a distraction and I need a distraction now more than ever.

“Going home with you?” she asks coyly. That causes Anya to slam her beer down on the counter and turn to glare at me.

“You know Alexandria, sometimes you can be such a fucking _prick_. You take care of yourself and enjoy your night.” She is mad. I know she is mad. But I don’t do anything about it. I watch her as she chugs the last half of her beer down and heads out the door to her truck. Unbothered, I look back at Luna. _I couldn’t do this tonight. I couldn’t let my feelings win over. Not tonight. I’m not ready. I need time._

I just simply don’t want to feel anything. I just want to numb the pain. I want it all to stop hurting. I want my heart to stop aching.

It is just Luna and I inside the bar now. “Can you close up early?” I ask licking my lower lip and sending her another one of my smirks.

She nods at me slowly, a smiled plastered on her face, as she strolls toward the front door and locks it, turning the _Open_ sign off. She shuts off all the lights, except for the ones over by the pool tables.

As Luna is walking towards me, she starts to take off her clothes. Piece by piece. Her hips swaying side to side in the most suggestive and presumptuous of ways. By the time she reaches me, she is only wearing her bra and thong. She has a smokin’ hot body that I can’t deny. She looks hot standing in front of me bare. I take one last gulp of my beer and I stand, closing the distance between her and I. I pick her up, my hands on her ass, and make my way over to a pool table.

 

_Maybe she can make me forget for a few minutes._

_***Clarke***_

I can hear Raven talking to someone in the distance, and I strain trying to hear what she is saying above all the beeping noises coming from the machines in the room.

“She won’t tell us what happened, Ms. Reyes, but we know she was assaulted by someone. I can’t help her if she won’t tell me who did this to her.”

“I can tell you who did it! It was that _motherfucking_ , good-for-nothing, _bastard_ boyfriend of hers! Can’t you just arrest him?! I mean, he put her in the _damn_ hospital, for Christ’s sake!” She hears Raven argue with the woman in front of her. Anger clearly rising within the brunette and spilling from every single pore of her body.

“No, Ms. Reyes. Unfortunately it has to be Ms. Griffin to do the accusation. I’ve called the police, and she refuses to talk to them. The police questioned the boyfriend yesterday, and Mr. Collins said he was at his office late that night working. That Ms. Griffin left the party without him. Mr. Collins told the police that when he got home, Ms. Griffin was lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious.”

Raven lets out an angry snarl, and she is speaking through clenched teeth when I hear her saying, “Of course! That _sick_ bastard has it all neatly wrapped up, like always. He is such a _fucking_ liar and a coward! I only just found out a few months ago that he had been hitting her. He’s been pretty good at hiding it and putting up a great innocent act. That _Motherfucker—_ ”

I try to speak up to let them know I am awake but instead I end up coughing, the pain that shoots through my head and jaw has me squirming in place.

“Clarke, babe, don’t move. You’re in the hospital sweetie.” Raven rushes over to me and leans down, running her hand through my hair and whispering in my ear, “I’m so sorry babe. I’m so sorry this happened to you. I should have been there all this time. I’m going to kill him when I see him!... You need to rest. I’m here. I won’t let anything else happen to you. Go back to sleep sweetie.” And with that I drift back into unconsciousness.

 

***

I wake up two days later to the warm feeling of Raven softly running her fingers through my hair. I make the biggest effort to give her a smile and her smile immediately spreads across her lips as she realizes I’m awake. I look over her shoulder at the tall, dark-haired woman standing there. I remember her, the woman that tried speaking to me when I first got to the hospital, the woman I heard Raven speaking to before I fell back asleep. Looking at the both of them I ask, “How long have I been out for?”

“A couple of days, but that’s a good thing. You needed it. You needed to rest Clarke. You were in and out of consciousness a couple of times but it would only last for a couple of seconds before you’d be asleep again. It was mostly due to the morphine and the pain medicines.” Raven explained.

“Has anyone been here to visit?” I ask, mostly referring to Finn. I don’t want to see him and I sure as hell don’t want him to have access to anything regarding me.

“No babe. Just Mrs. Moore and I. I haven’t told your parents. I figured you’d want to speak to them yourself, plus the doctors said you just had a couple of broken rips, a bruised shoulder bone that was dislocated, a bruised jaw, and a concussion. They said you should recover soon without any complications as long as you had the adequate amount of rest and the proper treatment, so I didn’t see why I’d worry your parents.”

“Thank you Rae. I’ll make sure to call them later today. And thank you for staying here with me.”

“Of course! I’m not going anywhere Clarke. We are getting through this together.” Raven said while squeezing my hand. I smile at Raven and turn to look at the brunette lady standing in the middle of the hospital room, looking at Raven and I.

“Can I ask you to please only allow certain people to have access to my room?”

The dark-haired woman nods. “Yes, but your boyfriend would like information on how you’re doing. Mr. Collins has been calling insistently and he sent you those roses.” She gestures toward the bouquet of pink roses lying on top of the coffee table by the small couch in the room.

I turn in their direction and whisper, “Please throw them out.” Just the mention of his name has me feeling tears building in my eyes, threatening to fall. Raven’s hands are on mine in seconds and I feel her gently squeeze them reassuring me that I am safe now. That my nightmare is finally over. That she is here for me and won’t let anything else bad happen to me. I feel a sense of calmness wash over me by having her here with me.

“I’ll gladly do it!” Raven says, letting go of my hands and moving to grab the flowers. “I’m going to go take them to the sexy nurse’s station outside. I saw her eyeing me earlier and I’m sure she’d like these.” She winked at me and I had to fight the urge to laugh at her and her usual craziness.

I watch as Raven walks out of the room with the roses in hand and I glance back to where the brunette woman is still standing, watching me. “I know what you’re thinking.”

She shakes her head as she moves closer to me. “No, Clarke, you don’t. You see, I’ve been exactly where you are right now sweetie—feeling so broken, like there is no way out. Like no matter what you do or say, nothing will ever change. Like _it_ will never stop. But there _is_ a way out. There are people who can help you. I can help you if you just allow me to.” Her voice is serene, almost soothing. There is an aura of trust and tranquility that pours from this woman. She makes me feel like I can trust her.

“I’m sorry. What’s your name again?”

“Regina, Regina Moore.”

“Regina, I just want to leave New York City and forget about everything. I want to forget I ever met him. _Please_ just let me do this my way.” I watch as Regina takes a deep breath and looks at me with pleading eyes.

“Clarke, listen to me sweetie, please press charges against him. Let him know he can’t do this to you or any other woman for that matter.”

Raven comes back at that precise moment and she stops when she realizes Regina and I were in the middle of a conversation. She glances between the two of us, “Should I leave? I can come back in a little if you guys want me to. There are plenty of vending machines I can raid down the hall, and my stomach is starting to sing to me the song of its people... Plus I think Nurse HotPants wants to give me check up.”

I chuckle at Raven’s ridiculousness and it honestly doesn’t surprise me that she is hungry or trying to get laid. When _isn’t_ she? Regina laughs at Raven’s words as I look at her and say, “No Rae. You can stay. I was just telling Regina about my plans to move and leave New York as soon as possible.” Regina’s smile fades a little but she nods.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, honey. Please leave him as soon as possible.” Regina’s hand comes down on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

“I promise. I will.” I smile at her as she bids her good-byes and hands me her card just in case I’d change my mind.

Raven watches Regina step out and turns to face me. “Why, Princess? Why won’t you put his ass in jail?”

“Rae…please don’t ever call me _Princess_ again. Please.” The words come out broken. Princess had been my nickname since we were children. I’d been given it because of my family’s wealth and how much my parents spoiled me growing up. Raven came up with it long ago but Finn loved the nickname, and he would call me that since the day we began dating in high school. Now, that name only brings back memories of pain and hurt. Regret and heartbreak.

Raven looks at me with concern written through her expressions and I know what is coming next. Bracing myself for the questions to follow, I take a deep breath. I don’t know if I can… if I’ll be able to explain.

“Clarke, what did he do to you babe? How long has this been going on? And I want the truth, _please_. Don’t hide anything else from me.”

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I feel tears building up against my lids. Rivers of uncried tears that I have been holding in for way too long. Dams that finally need be broken for tears to be shed in ordered to start over. In order to try to heal. When I open my eyes, the tears begin streaming down my cheeks, leaving moist stains behind. Stains that stand for all the pain and hurt that I’d lived through for what feels like an eternity.

“About six months after we moved to New York, while we were getting ready to go to a dinner party, we got into a fight about what I was wearing. He told me I looked like a whore, and I called him an asshole. He slapped me so hard that I had to put makeup on to cover the mark that bruised my cheek. The whole way to the party, he begged me to forgive him, and I did. He even cried.”

At this point, at the realization that the abuse had been going on for almost all of five years, Raven closes her eyes and when she opens them again, I see her tears threatening to fall. I smile weakly at her and motion for her to come closer. I grab her hand because I need to feel safe. I need to anchor myself to my best friend to feel like I can do this. I need to anchor down to her like these life machines that are presently hooked on to me to help me stay alive. I need to feel like I can open up for the first time and speak of all those times where my spirit was broken little by little, piece by piece. Where every word and every blow amounted to the pain, the agony, the misery, and the torment that had engulfed my life within a split moment. But most importantly, I grab her hand because I need for her to know that I am finally safe.

“What happened after that Clarke? Was there a next time?” Raven’s voice is barely a whisper. Her words choked and broken with the pain and despair that she is fighting so hard to conceal. She wants to seem strong, for me. She wants me to continue, to let me feel that it is finally ok to open up. To speak about it all. So I do.

I continue telling her about all those times where Finn had hurt me, physically and emotionally. All those times where I wished that I would have never followed him into the city right after high school. All those times where I just wanted him to stop, where I wanted him to stick to his promise of never hurting me again, of never lying a finger on me again. But time passed and those promises got broken time after time. The man that I once knew, gone with everyday that passed. Nothing ever changed.

My emotions finally surfaced all at once bursting through a broken sob. It is as if finally being able to speak to Raven about all of this, having her finally know about Finn and everything he put me through, is setting me free once and for all. It is as if with every word that spills from my lips, all the pain, the hurt, and the fear that had been suppressed inside of me for so long is disappearing and washing away from my body and soul.

Raven lets out a shocked gasp as I finish telling her my story. Her jaw is agape. A look of pure outrage spreads across her face. “Why didn’t you call me? Why didn’t you tell me Clarke? I could have helped you… I could have done something!” Her tone isn’t accusing. It is more of anguish, pain and suffering for me. She exhales, and I watch as tears commence flowing down her cheeks endlessly.

Closing my eyes I think about what to respond. I _had_ push Raven away. I didn’t want her finding out but it was because I didn’t want Finn being able to hurt her as well. I wanted to keep her safe and for her not to have to worry about me. To not hurt for me. “I’m sorry, Rae. I really thought he would change.” My lips start quivering and I can’t look at my best friend. She cups my face gently and forces my gaze to meet hers.

“No babe. Don’t be sorry, please. Don’t apologize. None of this is you freaking fault. You can’t blame yourself for any of it, you hear me. You were scared but I’m here for you now. You— you no longer have to be afraid Clarke. I love you and I am so sorry this happened to you.” She leans in and embraces me as I feel her tears falling down to my shoulder. An endless river of sorrows and pain.

“Gosh Raven, not only did hurt me physically, but he belittled me. He broke me down mentally. He instilled doubt within me, and it didn’t matter what I tried to do or say to stop him, nothing ever changed…You know I met a woman once, she was the owner of a very well known galley here in Manhattan, and she wanted to show case some of my work. I was so excited about it, that is, until Finn told me I couldn’t do it. He insulted my art and said I was just wasting my time _playing_ artist. He said I didn’t even have a college degree to know what the hell I was doing. When I reminded him I hadn’t finished my degree because I’d followed him to New York right after high school so he could work for his father’s stupid firm, and then had to drop out of NYU to get a job and help with the bills around the house, he slapped me and called me ungrateful.”

“ _Fuck_ _him_ , Clarke. You can do anything you want!” Raven spat, the rage she is feeling, evident in her eyes. “You are the most talented person I have met in my entire life. Your art is _outstanding_. Your gift is untouchable and you shouldn’t let fuckboy Finn, or anyone else for that matter, make you think otherwise.” At this moment, her words begin to wash over me, ridding me of every self-doubt Finn had poured onto me. For the first time in years, I feel like I am finally able to breath again. For the first time in a long time, I feel alive… I feel awaken.

“Thanks Rae. You have no idea what that means to me. I love you. Thank you for being here for me.”

“Honey, where else am I supposed to be when my best friend is in a hospital bed? Don’t be silly. I love you too Clarke. Go ahead and try to get some rest love. I’m going to go raid those vending machines out there.”

“Ok. But please Rae, go home and get some rest yourself as well. I’ll be ok. Only you are allowed access here anyways. It will make me feel better knowing that you’ve at least showered and gotten a goodnight’s sleep.”

“Ok, if you say so. But I’ll be back early in the morning. I won’t be long ok?”

 

***

The next morning I wake up to the wonderful smell of Starbucks coffee and warm Krispy Kreme donuts. I open my eyes to find Raven launched on the small sofa in the room, feet propped on top of the small coffee table next to an open box of donuts. She is stuffing her face with a glazed one when she notices I’ve woken up.

“Well good morning sunshine! Someone is looking a whole lot better today.” The grin on her face is as bright as the sunlight shinning through the curtains.

“Hi Rae. It smells amazing in here.”

“I brought KK donuts. I know how much you love them. Oh- and I also got your favorite from Starbucks. I figured you could use a good doze of sugar and junk food after being stuck eating that atrocious hospital food for the last few days.”

“Thank you! You are the best.” She pulls a chair close to the bed and brings over the coffee and the box of donuts, handing me the coffee and setting the box on the bed. After a few minutes of savoring a donut and feeling the wonderful warm liquid of the coffee coating my stomach I smile to Raven and look directly into her eyes. “I need your help Rae.”

She stops mid-bite of what seems to be her fourth donut and regards me. Her smile turning into a crooked smirk. “Okay... I know people.” She says.

“ _What_?” I look at her confused as to what she is referring to.

“If you want to take him out, I know people who know people. It can look like an accident. _Easy_. You just say the word and it’s all done.”

“Oh. My. God. Rae! Are you being serious?” I shake my head.

“Shit yeah, I am! No one gets to hurt you this bad and gets away with it babe. No one deserves this _shit_. That bastard deserves what’s coming for him!” I can see the hate boiling within her, spilling form her eyes like water spilling from a hot pot sitting on burning fire.

I shake my head and laugh. I can’t help it. God, I love this girl like the sister she’s always been to me. I am so grateful to have her in my life. I don’t know what I would do or where I’d be if it weren’t for her and her unconditional love and friendship.

_A memory crosses my mind and I remembered how she tried to steal my lollipop during recess back in pre-school and I shoved her down from the bench, making her fall flat on her ass. All the kids laughed at her and she got up from the floor and head-butted me, busting my lip open. Believe it or not, we have been best friends ever since and I wouldn’t trade her for the world._

“As tempting as that sounds, Rae, I think I’ll pass.” She simply plops down next to me on the hospital bed and rolls her eyes at me, letting out a loud huff.

“So what’s the plan babe? What do you want to do?” Raven asks expectantly and I know that no matter what my answer may be, she will support my decision.

“Well… I was thinking that maybe it’s time for us to go pay Octavia a visit, don’t you think?”

“Wait!... Wait—are you saying what I think you’re saying Clarke?” I laugh because Raven’s eyes light up like a Christmas tree, and she is two seconds away from jumping on top of this hospital bed from excitement.

“Well, I called my dad last night after you left and told him I was leaving Finn because he was cheating on me. I simply couldn't bare to tell him everything that had happened over the phone. I need time Rae. Time to heal. Time to process everything and start all over. I told him that I wanted a fresh new start. That I wanted to go somewhere far, somewhere different. I told him I had Hawaii in mind since Octavia lives there, and it would be far away from everything. A place of tranquility and a slower pace of life. A place to start all over. To start with a blank new canvas and rewrite my own story… My mother was out of town for a work convention so thankfully I didn’t have to explain it all to her. She probably would have interrogated me until she dug the truth out of me. Dad said he would speak to her once she got back and that he understands and supports me and whatever decision I make.”

The smile spreading across Raven’s face once again is priceless. “Your dad is the best!... Ahhh no fucking way Griffin! I can’t believe we’re going to _Hawaii_ _!!_ Fuck YES!!! Octavia is going to be so ecstatic!”

I’m pushing up slowly on the bed, laughing at Rae’s enthusiasm. I swear she is seconds away from busting out into a full on Aloha dance. I feel so much better knowing that my best friend is so ready to just up and leave everything behind to go to Hawaii with me.

“Well Rae, that’s where I want to go. I still have to call O and see if it is ok with her. I wouldn’t want to impose anything on her. I mean we could stay at a hotel either way until we find somewhere to call home.”

“Are you kidding me Clarke?! Of course O would say yes! She has been begging us to go visit her and stay with her since she moved! She has been dying for us to go meet little Ollie. Like I said she is going to be fucking excited to have her best friends move to her little corner of the world with her! I can’t wait to call her and give her the news.”

“Rae, are you sure you’re down to leave everything you have over here behind to come with me all the way to Hawaii? I mean, what about your job? And your family Rae?”

“Clarke, YOU are my family. You and Octavia both. My mom will be ok, plus she is barely ever in town as it is. She will probably be ecstatic to have a new location to travel to and visit me with her new boyfriend. And I can find a job over there, I’m sure they’ll need aerospace mechanics somewhere in those islands. I have enough saved up to be well off for a while so it’s not a problem. So I’m 1000 percent sure that I am down to leave New York for fucking hot sexy weather!”

“I love you Rae. I don’t know what I’d do without you! And about your job… I plan on looking for a place to set up a studio/gallery there once we get settled, so you could help me out at the gallery while you find something. What do you say?”

“Ah— I don’t know _shit_ about how to run an art gallery but hell yeah, I’ll do it! When do we leave? After you fully recover that is.” Raven looks so excited, her expression completely different from earlier. She seems determined to do whatever it takes to see me happy. To take me away from this nightmare I just survived.

I take a deep breath while I find the courage to tell her what I have in mind. This is going to be the tricky part. “Um… actually Rae, I need to leave, like, right now. Finn is in Boston for the next couple of days at some business retreat with his dad. He sent me a text saying he’s been trying to call the hospital, and they won’t give him any information even though he’s my “fiancé”.”

I say the words with disgust as I look down my finger at the diamond he’d given me two years ago. We never talked about a wedding after he put the ring on my finger. It was all for show for his job and that’s all clear to me now. _I should have known better._

Raven’s smile is wide and bright. She jumps out of the bed and walks out the door as she is looking back over her shoulder at me. “I’m on it babe. I already have nurse _HotPants’_ phone number and I bet I can get those discharge papers ready for you in no time. We will go to the loft and grab any of your stuff that’s necessary or that you want to keep. We will be in a plane, on our way to Hawaii before you know it!”

“That’s all you need? I don’t need to convince you or bribe you?” I ask giggling at my devious best friend.

She winks at me,  “Get dressed, _bitch_. We’re busting you out of New York City and saying Aloha to Hawaii!” she replies as her adventurous, wild side starts to shine through. Leave it to Raven to make the best out of any situation and be able to uplift my spirits with just her enthusiasm.

 

_______________

 

**_Present Day…_ **

*** _Lexa_ ***

Sitting down on the stone front steps of her house, Lexa relishes in the cool morning breeze and the delightful aroma of her coffee, while enjoying the beautiful sound of the ocean waves breaking against the warm morning sand of her backyard. Her senses awaken. A smile brightens her face as she thinks about how Nyko would be so happy to see that she is doing better, to hear that their dream is still afloat and doing well. That with so much hard work and dedication Lexa was able to finish building the home they had always dreamed of building. The bliss of the peaceful moment is interrupted by loud speakers blaring _Santeria by Sublime_ , as the waves of the music break through the calmness in the air. The song blasting from the white Ford F-150 coming down her driveway.

Lexa exhales and rolls her eyes watching Anya pull in, jump out of her truck, and walk up to her. The morning sun is shining down her hair, making it look a shade lighter than what it actually is. The delicate breeze of the morning instigating the tangles of dirty blonde hair that glide freely under the red hat that fights to keep the mess in place. Anya’s tanned skin is glistening under the beautiful Hawaii morning sun. She is approaching Lexa vigorously, hands firmly on her hips. Her eyes more squinted than usual, as she pins Lexa with her stare. Lexa recognizes this behavior. She knows damn well when Anya has a bone to pick with her and she knows her friend is about to rip her one.

“My God… You _little_ shit! I can’t believe you’ve been fucking Luna for the last _two_ _months_ , you _bitch_! You knew how much I liked that girl.” Taking a sip of her coffee, Lexa hides her smirk into her mug and rolls her eyes at her. _Here we go_.

Oh, Anya loves being overly dramatic. She thrives for opportunities to pick a fight whenever she can. She has been this way since they were kids. From playground fights over who was the fastest and most athletic and how she would always call Lexa a cheater when she’d win, to fights over who had the most game and charm when it came to dating.

Throughout the years, Lexa has learned how not to take it personal. To just hear her out and then let her know how ridiculous she is being for overreacting, which is pretty much always the case. This precise moment is a prime example of one of those overreacting, overly dramatic Anya occasions. She knows Anya only wanted to sleep with Luna and that’s why she is so bitter about it. Although, the situation is nothing like Anya is painting it out to be.

“Well good morning to you too _Grumpy_! Nice of you to finally stop by and pay your best friend a visit…” Lexa can’t help the chuckle that ripples though her lips as Anya gives her the fakest smile, teeth clenched together as her eyebrows rise to her hairline. “And twice, Anya... It’s only been _twice_ that Luna and I have hooked up… not an entire two months. So maybe before you jump your panties and rip me a new one, how about you get your facts right first, stupid.”

Anya twists her baseball cap around and slumps down next to Lexa on the cobble steps, letting out a deep sigh before turning to face her friend. “Really Lex? Because someone told me you’ve been screwing Luna in the bar for the last few months or so. Apparently Luna has been telling everyone that you two are a couple— Oh! and _thanks_ , I’m never going to be able to have a drink there ever again without picturing you going down on her, you _asshole_.” A guttural laughs breaks through Lexa’s parted lips because, damn, women love to make up shit and talk. She can’t believe Luna right now, although she does feel bad for leading her on, she never did anything to make her think that the two of them were together, let alone a couple. _Shit,_ she hasn’t even seen the girl since the last time they screwed and that was over a month ago.

She looks to Anya, shaking her head at her friend’s accusations wondering why would Anya believe something like that. She, more than anyone, knows that there are no secrets between them. There never have been and there never will be. She has no idea why her idiot friend would jump to conclusion. But in a way it doesn’t surprise Lexa that she would want to pick a fight over pussy.

“Anya, don’t worry. I have absolutely no interest in Luna. Don’t you think I would have told you if there was something there? You would have been the first to know.”

“So if you’re not with her, then what is this all about?” Anya asks raising her brow.

“She was just something to get my mind off of Costia, that’s all. There is nothing more to it. It only happened that day you saw me at the bar and then once more after that. It was just a distraction. I needed to forget about what Costia did and what happened to Nyko. That’s all, I swear… _Plus_ I am emotionally unavailable, remember?”

Anya lets out a sigh of relief. Her gaze turning from accusing to understating under her thick lashes. Her agitation dissipating and she looks to Lexa placing her hand on the brunette’s knee. “Lexa, Nyko’s death was over six months ago. I know you how much he meant to you. I mean he was your older brother and I know how much you adored him… but you’ve got to move on babe. You can’t keep doing stuff like this. This person isn’t you. You’re better than— than quick _fucks_ and one night stands. You have never been the one to use people just for sex, let alone lead them on and give them false hopes.” She leans back on her elbows, hoping and praying that Lexa won’t shut her out this time. Hoping that for once her friend will actually listen to what she has to say and make a change for the better.

She wants Lexa to understand that none of what happened is her fault and that she needs to stop condemning herself. She needs to find herself again, to give herself another chance.

Anya is looking at her hoping that the door that has been sealed for the last six months will finally burst open and set her friend free. But Lexa looks away. She feels like she has to. She can’t face Anya when her emotions are threatening to spill like lava erupting from a volcano that’s been dormant for the longest. And in her head, she chooses to tell herself that it is way too damn early in the morning to go there. So instead, she turns to look across her yard, to the far end of her property, where the ocean waves break furiously as they meet golden sands.

“I know it’s been hard Alexandria, but I am here for you. We all are. We all want you to get over everything that’s happened and be the person that you once were. I’m not saying to forget about the memory of your brother. No. What I am saying is to hold his memory dear to your heart and use that love that you had for him to do good things in your life. I know he is watching over you and he would want nothing more than to see you be happy babe.”

Anya’s words touch Lexa deep in her heart. She feels the truth of the spoken words run free through every single one of her veins. She takes a deep breath to calm her emotions, inhaling the crisp smell of ocean water, tasting the saltiness of its essence.

“I not only lost my brother An, but I also lost the woman I thought was the love of my life. The woman I was supposed to share my whole life with.” Lexa rasps slowly, letting the words spill free from her mouth as she fights back a storm of tears that threaten to destroy the tranquility of the moment.

She braces herself for the pang of emotions that usually rushes soon after she starts to open up. Closing her eyes, she recalls all those memories with Costia that were so beautiful and so unexpectedly gone in the blink of an eye. Watching her walk away had ripped her heart into pieces. Hearing her say she was leaving to be with a man had about killed Lexa, especially with Costia knowing how much Lexa needed her in that moment.

“Lexa, she _left_ you the day after your brother died. After all those years, she didn’t give a shit. She didn’t care about you. She’s a _bitch!_ If she ever really loved you, she would have never walked away from you when you needed her most. She doesn’t deserve you. She’s not worth the heartache. You deserve better Lex. You need someone who is going to be there for you unconditionally. Who is going to love you through the heavens and the hells. Who is going to give you their heart without hesitation and take care of yours equally. Someone who will be your rock and reason for you to wake up every morning to do better, to be better. And Alexandria I have no doubt you will find your person. Just let go of all the hurt and heartache you’ve been holding on to, and start living again. Don’t lose yourself.”

She smiles at Anya because, God, this woman knows her so well. The fact that she is always spot-on in what to say and when to say it, will never cease to amaze her. It is as if Lexa was an open book to her. One that Anya has read from beginning to end and decrypted every page of it.

“You’re right An… I promise I’ll do better. It’s time for me to move on… But I’ll never trust another woman again. I’ll never let another person into my heart, _ever_.” The heavy words leave Lexa’s mouth as a silent promise to herself. A promise to safeguard her heart.

Hearing Lexa’s confession causes Anya to burst into a fit of laughter and she shoves Lexa as she turns her hat forward and stands up from the ground, wiping the back of her shorts.

“Alexandria, you tell yourself whatever you want… But I know you. I know how hard and how deep you are capable of loving. How much of a hopeless romantic and a puppy you are. I know deep inside you’re scared but I assure you the moment that special girl walks into your life, nothing you say or do will keep you from falling like a sac of bricks into deep water my friend.”

“Shut up An. I’m not the one giving speeches straight out of a romance novel.” Lexa chuckles, as she shoves her friend back causing her to stumble forward.

“Alright, I’ll shut up but you know everything I say is true. I’m like Gandhi speaking nothing but truth and wisdom… Oh and it makes me so happy to hear that you are willing to give yourself a second chance. Praise the llamas for you finally realizing that you have to move on!”

“You’re an idiot… Look here _Gandhi_ , how about you drop your wisdom act and come take a spin with me on the bikes like old times? I want to take the new baby out for a test ride along the coastline… maybe we can stop by Blue’s and see how everything is going over there. What do you say?”

Lexa feels fifty times better than when she woke up this morning. There is a big smile on her face, one that hasn’t been there in months. She feels happy, happier than she’s been in a while. Anya always did know how to brighten her day. Maybe her friend is right, after all. Maybe she does deserve a chance to make something better of her life. Maybe it’s time for her to let the past be in the past and finally start living again. It’s time to move on.

Anya gives Lexa that smile of hers that implies she is up to no good. “No can do Lexy. I’m going to have to pass on it today, kid. I’m actually going to lunch with Harper. But that smile on your face-” she points to Lexa, “-keep it my friend. It looks good on you.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively, implying what Lexa already knows. Anya is up to no good. She shakes her head, laughing as she walks down the steps, making her way to the parking garage where her bike is stored.

“Have fun with that An… Oh and don’t go breaking her heart on the first date. She is actually a very nice girl.” She teases her friend knowing how much Anya hates even the slightest mention of something that could potentially imply a commitment, let alone a relationship.

“Shut up Lex! It’s not a freaking date— It’s just a… umm a— you know? Get together. Like a hangout, _lunch_ type of thing. Nothing close to a date.” Lexa’s amusement is clear as she listens to Anya babble on. “And you should be the last person talking you asshole.”

 

***

Lexa rides along the curvy, narrow road overlooking the breathtaking coastline of Maui, where crystal blue waters brake with a roar against the wall of rocks separating the road from the ocean. She feels a sense of freedom cruising through the beautiful morning; wind flowing through her clothes alleviating the beat down of the scalding sun on her leather jacket. Her mind hasn’t been this clear in days. This is where Lexa likes to come to do her best thinking.

Something about this place has always brought a peace to her, and admiration to the paradise that’s seen her evolve into the woman that she is today. She loves it out here. Out in the open landscape, in the open road. With nothing but miles and miles of ocean surrounded by green landscapes, filled with palm trees and flowers of the brightest of colors. The air, pure as drops of rain falling on a stormy day, purifies her lungs. There is a peace, a tranquility to it all. Not a sound in the air aside from the roar of her bike and birds chirping in the skies. She could get lost just being here in the quiet of it all.

As she turns to take the next curve up the hill to the open road, she slows down when she hears:

_“Son of a bitch! Stupid-ass car! Ughhh!”_

_‘What in the hell?’_ She thinks to herself.

She comes up over the small hill and sees a black Mercedes AMG C43 pulled off the side of the road. The woman standing next to the car looks flustered, kicking its wheel with her black pumps. She is dressed in a white long pencil skirt that hugs her curves and accents her figure gloriously. She has a sheer white blouse that reveals just the right amount of cleavage, leaving the rest to tease one’s imagination. Her blonde hair a flowing golden river streaming down her shoulders. She is wearing dark sunglasses and the way she is screaming at the tire and yelling at the car makes Lexa smile instantly.

_‘Too fucking cute.’_

“Piece-of-shit car!” The blonde huffs with frustration not even realizing that Lexa is approaching her.

Lexa lets out a small, concealed laugh as she pulls on the breaks of her bike and brings it to a stop behind the blonde’s car. She takes her helmet off, letting tangles of brown curls cascade free over her shoulders, gets down from the bike and approaches the blonde. “Excuse me ma’am. You’ve got a problem with your car?”

The blonde spins around and throws her hands on her hips, tilting her head, and ‘ _holy shit’_ Lexa thinks _, ‘she is breathtaking’._ She is as beautiful as a single rose in a sea of lilies. Her hair flows with the beat of the summer breeze. A beautiful golden mess. There are tiny beads of sweat shining on her forehead and her chest. The mounds of her full breasts adorned with single droplets of perspiration (not that Lexa was looking at her cleavage or anything).

The blonde clears her throat and Lexa raises her eyes settling them on the thin but perfectly rosy lips that are being lapped over by the most enticing tongue Lexa has ever laid eyes on. She has to shake her head faintly to break free from the trance she finds herself in; a reverie of foreign desires that she’s never felt before. Finally she lifts her gaze to meet a pair of eyes that are staring at her through dark lenses, and it dawns on her how much she wants to discover what color those eyes are. When the blonde crinkles up her nose, Lexa can’t help but to let a smile break through her lips. She guesses it’s something the blonde does when she gets mad or frustrated but it is just simply the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

“Are you done eye _fucking_ me yet?” The blonde’s lips part, the question flowing from them with the rasp of an angelic voice, and all Lexa focuses on is the sass of the woman’s tilted hip and the eyebrow that undoubtedly rises behind the obscured lens as she pins Lexa with her gaze… Her question hitting Lexa like a bucket of ice cold water.

‘ _Holy shit, did she just ask me that?’_

“ _Excuse me_?” Lexa is sure her eyes are about to bulge out of her head in disbelief. Her eyes are wide open and with no doubt the green of her irises is shining vibrantly as the sunlight illuminates them. Her eyes a reflection of the paradise surrounding them.

“You heard my question. Are you _done_ eye-fucking me?” The blonde repeats, a little irritation coating her tone.

“I— _What_? I wasn’t eye fucking you…”

_Come on Lexa, compose yourself. Quit stuttering like an idiot._

“Don’t think so highly of yourself _baby girl_. I simply just asked if you were having trouble with your car.”

“No! Of course not… I love standing on the side of a deserted road in the middle of July, yelling at my piece-of-shit car. I get a kick out of it. Specially in this damn heat and humidity form hell!” she sasses, her words dripping with sarcasm.

_‘Wow. What a bitch!’_

“Oo-kay. Well aren’t you full of spit and fire? _Look_ I was just trying to be nice and ask if you needed any help. Maybe I should just go—” but before Lexa can even finish her sentence and jump back on her bike the blonde’s voice halts her in place.

“No! No! Wait! _Oh God,_ please don’t go. I’ve been here for almost an _hour_ , and not a single car has gone by. Not even a damn mule has trotted-on-by this road. My phone’s battery died and I’m just so frustrated— I’m _sorry_. I didn’t mean to be such a bitch… I’m late for my first job meeting here, and really, this day couldn’t be going any worst.” The blonde’s words break as she tries to hold back a sob, and Lexa’s heart sinks.

She doesn’t know why but she can’t stand to see this woman like this. The look of defeat and sadness obscuring the aura and glow of her essence that were brightly shining just moments before. She prefers to see her feisty and sassy, full of attitude and spark, insulting her, than to see her like this.  

_‘Ah, shit. What the hell? I just met this girl.’_

“Ok ok. I’m not going anywhere, just—please don’t cry. I’ll help you.” Lexa says, taking a step closer to the blonde and reaching out to her. Her hand faintly touching the forearm of the woman in front of her, resting atop the skin that feels as soft as the richest porcelain. The breeze stirs the woman’s scent, causing Lexa to get lost in a sea of lavender and honey. The touch sends a current of electricity, jolting up to Lexa’s heart and she knows the woman must have felt the same because she pulls her arm out of reach of Lexa and takes a small step backwards.

Lexa is lost in a daze again. Fighting to regain control and trying to make sense of what the hell it is that she just felt.

She wonders what is going through the blonde’s head when she slowly looks up and finds her smirking. “Are all locals here so…’ _friendly’_?” The woman uses air quotations when she says friendly and Lexa is completely stunned at the blonde’s sudden insinuation.

 _‘What is it with this woman and her assumptions? Fucking unbelievable.’_ Lexa thinks, scoffing to herself.

She decides this time she won’t let the blonde have the upper hand. She refuses to become a babbling mess again, so she shoots the blonde her _‘Panty Dropper’_ smirk, as Anya would call it. She watches the blonde’s lips break into the slightest of grins. She could see the woman trying to fight it but Lexa’s charms apparently win over and the woman’s tongue pokes out slightly from in between her teeth and _damn_ , Lexa suddenly feels like she can’t breathe.

This woman is absolutely gorgeous. She feels her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, pushing its way through her abdomen, but she quickly pushes the feeling away and opts to ignore it. She made a promise to herself.

“So _first_ you accuse me of _eye fucking_ you and now of having other intentions aside from just simply wanting to help you? _Woman_ what is it with you and your assumptions... At least I see where _your_ mind is at _baby girl._ ” The mention of the pet name and the accusation has the blonde’s scowl piercing through Lexa, while a pink blush rises through the woman’s chest and spreads lightly across her cheeks.

“…And to answer your question, I’m _one_ of a kind,” She sends the blonde a wink and turns to look at the car. “So, what’s going on with the overpriced piece of crap?”

The blonde looks at her car and then at Lexa, her eyebrows arch up while she pins Lexa with a death stare once again. Lexa’s smirk grows wider. There is something about this woman. She can’t put her finger on it but she likes the fire the blonde seems to have within her.

‘ _Fuck, she is going to be trouble.’_

The woman rolls her eyes at Lexa and takes a deep breath. “If I knew what was wrong with it, we wouldn’t be standing here, don’t you think?”

“Point made. My bad. Stupid question…” Lexa has never met someone whose level of sarcasm could compare to her own, that is until now. She can’t deny how attractive she finds it to be but again she forces the thoughts away.

“Anyways, it just died. It won’t turn on… Can I please use your phone to call a tow truck—or _actually_ do you know of someone I could call to help me with my car? I moved here recently and don’t know much of what’s around.”

Lexa pulls out her cellphone from the back pocket of her ripped jeans, and much to her amusement she finds that it does not have service either.

“Sorry love but it seems like today isn’t your lucky day. My phone doesn’t have a signal either.”

“ _What?_ You have got to be kidding me! Let me see.” She grabs Lexa’s phone from her hands and pouts when she confirms that indeed there is no service in the area. “Shit! What now?” She looks over to Lexa with pleading eyes.

“Oh, don’t look at me. It’s not my fault you got stranded out here in the first place.” Lexa says shaking her head, raising her hands, palms facing outward.

“Gee thanks, you are such the _gentlewoman_.” Lexa has never seen a more exaggerated eye roll in her life and it makes her burst out into a throaty laugh. “… _Ughh_ , are you just going to sit there and laugh at my misery? Or are you actually going to try and help me fix my car like you said you would?”

“Woah, I never said I’d fix your car. Do I look like a mechanic to you or something?”

“No. You just look like an asshole.” The blonde spits out irritated.

“Again with the insults! Woman you are unbelievable… Is this how you expect me to help you when you just keep throwing insults at me like candy falling from a piñata?”

“I’m sorry. I just-”

Lexa interrupts her before she can continue. “Where were you headed anyways?”

“I was on my way to meet a client. We agreed to meet in an hour and clearly I won’t be making our appointment. It was my first chance to get my name out there and that won’t be happening any more. I freaking blew it.” The blonde groans in frustration.

“A client? Wait— are you like a call girl or something?” Lexa blurts out before she can rethink what she just said.

“ _Seriously!_ Out of all the things I could be, your guess is a freaking _prostitute_!” Lexa can’t move fast enough before the blonde reaches out and whacks her arm.

“Ouch! Hey! My bad for assuming you were a _lady of the night_. I mean you are clearly not from around here. You drive a nice, fancy car, and with all due respect but, _baby_ you have a banging body. If anything, I meant it as a compliment.” Lexa justifies while rubbing her bicep and smirking at the blonde.

“Whatever... You think you are so smug, don’t you?” The blonde rolls her eyes and lifts her sunglasses atop her head and for the first time blue meet green.

Without the barrier of the shades, Lexa finds herself drowning in the most beautiful, dreamy pair of blue eyes. A blue the Hawaiian oceans can’t even come close to competing with. Eyes so vibrant, so rich, and so alive that not even the clearest of skies could do them justice. The woman’s eyes so clear, so deep that her gaze alone tells a story deep within her soul. A sweetness found within her gaze that seems to last amid the dregs of past sorrows.

“ _Wow_. Your eyes…” Lexa mumbles without grasping what she is saying.

“Huh? What about my eyes?” The blonde looks confused and unsure.

 _‘Get a grip of yourself Lexa. What are you doing?_ ’

“Oh—nothing, just… you have nice eyes.” There is a moment of silence in which neither one of them says anything.

“So what is it that you do exactly? And who is this client?” Lexa averts the conversation, ignoring that weird haste of emotions that runs through her veins every time she looks into those sapphires.

“I’m an artist, well at least I am trying to be. Today is my first meeting about a painting that I am suppose to do for a lady I met at a coffee shop in town. Her name is Grace Elliot. My stupid GPS took me off route to avoid “traffic” and here I am, stranded on this beautiful road, melting a little more with every second that goes by…”

“Grace Elliot?” Lexa repeats.

“Yeah... Do you happen to know where I could find her?”

“Yes I do. She doesn’t live too far from my place.” Lexa watches as a smile grows from the lips of the blue eyed woman. A smile so bright that it could radiate miles and miles of clarity into the deepest, darkest parts of a soul.

“Oh my God, is there any way you could take me to her house? _Please_?”

Lexa can’t help but to smile and look in adoration at the major puppy eyes being thrown her way. _‘Damn. How can I say no to those eyes.’_ She thinks to herself.

“I’d actually be happy to bring you up to my house so we could call someone to get your car, and then I could drive you over to Mrs. Elliots, if you’d like.”

“No funny business?” The blonde probes, crossing her arms and examining Lexa with an intense blue gaze. Funny how just in seconds she goes from begging puppy eyes to scary lioness.

“Ok... Can you explain to me exactly what was it that I did for you to have this idea in your head that I want something else with you?” Lexa asks exasperatedly.

One accusation was enough, but this was like the fifth one this woman threw at her and its not like Lexa had done anything to deserved them. I mean, she hasn’t even tried to be her persuasive, suave, ‘ _let me take you to bed’-self_ this whole time, so it baffles her why the blonde keeps on pressing.

“You mean, _aside_ from the eye-fucking from earlier?” The blonde teases and Lexa can’t help but to roll her eyes at her, fighting the blush that wants to spread across her cheeks.

“I already told you I was doing no such thing!”

“Yea. Sure. Whatever you say ‘ _Ms. Wondering Eyes’_ … anyways, let me grab some _shi_ —I mean, some stuff out of my car.”

Lexa is standing there, watching her search her car. The blonde takes a large binder out of the backseat and places it on the ground. Then, she grabs a laptop carrier and slings it over her shoulder. When she shuts the door, she reaches for her binder and just looks at Lexa. Lexa just stares back at her and the big binder she is holding in her hands.

“Oh…we are going in your bike, aren’t we?” The blonde asks coyly. Lexa looks all around her, at her bike, and then back to the blonde as she lets out a croaky laugh.

“Well baby girl, unless you know of a magic pony that appears out of nowhere, what else do you see around here as a mode of transportation?”

“And how exactly am I suppose to ride with you on your bike? With all my stuff? And wearing _this_ skirt?” She questions, looking down at her tight pencil skirt that ended right below her knees.

“Baby girl, how in the world—” But the blonde cuts Lexa off before she can finish her sentence. Balancing her thick binder in one hand, she holds up her other hand, palm facing Lexa, while she shoots Lexa an exasperated look.

“Okay, first of all, stop calling me _baby girl_. I am not your _baby_ and I sure as hell am not your girl…” Lexa looks stumped, but before she has time to come up with a witty remark or say something to irritate the blonde, the woman finishes. “So please just _stop_ calling me that. My name is Clarke.”

“Well _Clarke_ , it is about time you gave me your name…” A tantalizing smirk is back on her face as she faces the blonde. “…And I am sorry to break it to you beautiful, but if you want a ride to my house, you’ll have to get off your damn high-society horse and figure out how to get on this bike.” Lexa turns on her heels and walks over to her bike to pick up her helmet from where she had left it resting on the handlebars. She stands there and looks over at Clarke, her smirk still in place, analyzing what the woman’s next move is going to be.

“I live about 5 miles from here, so unless you want to ruin your pretty little shoes walking, you have no other option. If you want a lift, you’ll get your ass over here so that I can help you get on the back of my bike. If you’d like to wait for a car to come by, _good luck!_ — _Oh_ … And my name is Lexa, by the way.”

She sends a wink to the blonde and moves to put her helmet on, but she stops when she sees Clarke open her car door and toss the thick binder inside. Still clinging to her laptop carrier, she flings it around her torso and grabs her purse, making her way over towards Lexa, stopping right in front of her.

“You so much as _touch_ me wrong, and I’ll knock the shit out of you, _Lexa_.” Clarke threatens, nudging her finger against Lexa’s chest and Lexa can’t help but to roll her eyes and smirk at the fire and aggression coming from the woman in front of her.

“Ok _Rhonda Rousey_ , try to roll your skirt up as high as you can to where you are able to spread your legs wide… and I mean that in the _least_ sexual possible way.” The smirk pulling at the corner of her lips says otherwise.

Clarke’s cheeks turn beat red and she scowls Lexa. Her gaze carrying the intensity of a high-speed punch from an MMA fighter. But Lexa tries to play innocent. “Look I’m just trying to help you out. Here…” She takes her leather jacket off and hands it over to Clarke. “Use this. Maybe you can wrap it around your waist and keep from flashing half of the island.” She teases and the blonde takes the jacket, swatting Lexa’s arm, warning her with those beautiful, penetrating blue eyes.

Deep inside Lexa knows she is being sweet and that Clarke is appreciative of it, regardless of how much the blonde looks like she is about to murder her.

Once Clarke hikes up her skirt and wraps Lexa’s jacket around her waist, Lexa leans forward without warning and picks her up by her waist, lifting her effortlessly over the back seat of her bike. She sets her down gently and her hands linger at the blonde’s curves, her grip still firm in place. Clarke gasps as she is taken by surprise and Lexa can feel when her breathing hitched. The new proximity between the two of them now rising a heat that isn’t a product of the scalding sun in the clear skies. Clarke clears her throat and Lexa lets go, taking a small step back and watching as the blonde tries to adjust her balance on the bike.

 _‘Damn she looks fucking hot on top of my bike.’_ Is all that Lexa can think in that moment.

_This woman is going to be trouble._

Lexa takes a moment to compose herself. She clears her throat gaining Clarke’s attention. “ _So_ … I didn’t expect anyone to need a ride today. I only have my helmet. Do you want it?” She looks at Clarke and the moment blue meets green there is another current of electricity that jolts through her and she can’t figure out why.

She’s never felt so out of control. So rattled by the presence of a beautiful girl. She’s never felt anything like this. It is as if a powerful current entangled itself inevitably through her.

“I have no idea how _bad_ of driver you are so, better safe than sorry, right?” Clarke takes her sunglasses down from her head and puts them away inside her purse. She leans forward, making her blonde waves cascade forward, as she bunches her hair up and ties it into a messy bun before she grabs for the helmet. Lexa is frozen in place. She is looking at Clarke… no, more like she is staring at Clarke mesmerized by the true beauty of this woman.

_‘Fucking Hell.’_

She snaps out of her trance and jumps on the Kawasaki, pressing the button that brings the engine to life. “Hold On” she warns the blonde, feeling as her hands immediately wrap around her waist.

The warm of the blonde’s body flushes against Lexa’s back. Her thin, simple grey V-neck barely serving as a boundary between her skin and the blonde’s. Having Clarke wrapped close, so close around her allows Lexa to sense every change in the blonde’s breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall against her back. It’s all so hypnotizing, so distracting. The beautiful rhythm of Clarke’s heart serenates Lexa as she speeds down the open roads, feeling drunk. Feeling different, feeling ignited. Clarke could easily become her new addiction, one that Lexa doesn’t know if she is going to be able to resist.

‘ _Fuck_ , _I’m in trouble_.’ Lexa thinks to herself.

And she wouldn’t realize it until much later, but in that moment Lexa finally came to understand that true love is no perfect-beautiful flower that you pick from a field, but a wild plant, born in a clear morning, born of an hour of sunshine; sprung from a wild seed, blown along the road by a wild wind, meeting the soil by pure chance, and growing in a moment into something that would be beautiful with time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear what you all have to say :)
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter @TaJat07 and find me on Tumblr @TaJat07


	2. Time To Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> First of all I just wanted to say Thank You for all the wonderful comments and feedback on the first chapter! I was truly blown away. Thank you for all the immense support and encouragement to continue the story! I am so excited to be continuing this for you all.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> TaJat07
> 
> Ps: HAPPY NATIONAL COMING OUT DAY!!

_***Clarke***_

‘ _Fuck, what am I doing?... I really hope she is not some psycho and ends up kidnapping my ass... Why did I agree to come to her house?... Oh God, just please let her be genuinely trying to help me...’_

Clarke couldn’t believe she was on her way to her first appointment on the back of a motorcycle, with a damn _smart-ass_ , cocky, undeniably attractive woman.

‘ _Wait until Raven hears about this. She is going to have a field-day with this shit!_ ’

Clarke thinks to herself.

She is sure Raven is never going to let her live this down. Clarke can already hear her teasing coming from miles away. And all thanks to her _shitty_ luck _._

 _‘Shit! Why did my car have to break down?..._ _And Damn it! Why does she have to smell so fucking good? Breathe out of your mouth, Clarke! Don’t breathe in her heavenly scent_.’

Clarke hasn’t been with a woman in years. Not since Finn and her started dating. She’s known she was bisexual since her freshman year of high school and dated a couple of girls back then. Everyone that knows her well enough knows that about her. She just hasn’t explored that side of herself since _Finn_. But Lexa’s perfume is undeniably awakening a precipice of forbidden desires.

She closes her eyes and thinks back to fifteen minutes ago when she saw the brunette for the first time. Clarke was sure she had died standing under the blazing sun for too long, gone straight to heaven and was now face to face with a goddess. Lexa was a couple of inches taller than her and was built like she was precisely hand sculpted. _Strong_ , yet so feminine.

Clarke watched how the woman’s beautiful brown hair fell in perfect waves over her shoulders while the brunette stood by her car watching her, studying her with those green eyes. It was as if Lexa was drinking up every inch of her body, savoring every curve that shaped the blonde. And even though Lexa had denied it at the time, Clarke knew the look in her eyes was almost predatory.

Clarke couldn’t help but to stare into those beautiful emeralds. She was grateful to have been wearing her sunglasses to disguise her gaze. The brunette’s eyes reminded Clarke of fireflies brightly shinning of the purest greens. A green so vibrant that it radiated and resonated the miles and miles of beautiful landscapes that extended all the way to the horizons of the ocean. Never in her life had Clarke seen eyes that looked like they were piercing straight to her soul. Tearing down through every wall, like a blade slicing through a field of weeds. Eyes that seemed so alive yet still in time, as if they were missing something in life.

And Lexa’s smile… _good God_ , her _damn_ smile. Clarke swore her panties had combusted the moment the brunette had flashed that damn smirk her way. A playful, daring smirk that felt like daggers of heat penetrating straight through her core.

‘ _Ughh. That stupid smirk!’_ she scoffed, shaking her head subtly.

Clarke opens her eyes and looks at the back of Lexa’s head. The woman’s brown curls are flawlessly flowing with the wind as they ride down the open road. Clarke’s eyes spot the beginning of an intricate tattoo that runs up to the back of Lexa’s neck and peaks out from under her shirt. And oh, she thinks of how she would love to see the entirety of it (you know, for art purposes and all.)

Since Lexa had surrendered her leather jacket for Clarke to cover up her ass, the brunette is now left wearing a grey V-neck shirt that hangs loosely around her torso and exposes other tattoos decorating her right bicep and forearm. The tattoos a mixture of what seem to be typical Hawaiian tribal style designs.

Clarke has an urge to trace her fingers over the designs, to trace the tribal-like patterns that are perfectly scattered over the brunette’s arm, but she stops herself before she can regret her actions.

 _This girl is trouble…_ That much Clarke can tell.

In that moment, Lexa turns her head and says something, causing Clarke to startle a little, pulling the blonde out of her trance.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” A slight blush rushes to her cheeks as Clarke wonders if the brunette caught her staring.

Lexa smirks looking back at her once again.

 _‘Fucking smirk… Yup, definitely busted.’_ Clarke’s blush darkens.

“I said, my house is right over there.” She points with her finger into the far distance of the street. “It’s just another couple of minutes and we’ll be there.”

The brunette’s eyes have a playful glint to them and Clarke knows that somehow she has caught-on to her flushed appearance.

‘ _Fuck_ _ing great… Ughh._ ’

“Great! I can still make my appointment.” The blonde replies, wanting to sound indifferent and unaffected by the sexy smirk that keeps on throwing her off-balance and sending a shock of electricity straight down her spine.

When they reach the end of the road, the house in front of them literally takes Clarke’s breath away. Her jaw slacks and her eyes widen as she stares at the most beautiful home she’s ever seen.

“ _Holy shit_. Is that your house?” Clarke can’t hide the shock in her tone.

“Yes ma’am, it is. My brother and I started building it about a year ago and I recently finished it.” There is a sense of pride and melancholy that Clarke could hear in Lexa’s words. Something told her there is a story behind this place.

“It’s…it’s breathtaking.” Clarke tries to focus on every detail of the house in front of her. This house looks almost identical to the dream home she had envisioned one day she’d like to own. It is a two-story home made of a light, almost white-color concrete siding and trims that resemble wood. The roof is made of dark rich wood panels. There is a beautiful porch that wraps around the entire home. Clarke can see an open terrace where two hammocks hang, along with various sitting and comfortable lounge chairs. The house was clearly designed to take advantage of the trade winds to cool the public spaces with lots of little areas to lie around, and just relax. She can see the ocean behind the terrace and it is all absolutely picturesque.

On the second floor, she notices a huge balcony that has to belong to the master bedroom from the looks of it. The balcony faces the ocean and Clarke can only imagine what it would be like to wake up everyday to a view like that.

There is a three-car garage next to the house and a white Jeep Wrangler parked out front.

Lexa’s house is something straight out of a magazine. Something most people could only dream of having, especially in a place like this, with all the beautiful landscapes that surround the property and the ocean just footsteps away. This was truly paradise. An artist’s dream of a home.

Lexa drives slowly up the long driveway and stops the bike in front of one of the garages, parking it next to the Jeep. She leans back and asks Clarke to sit tight.

The brunette gets down from the bike in one swift, effortless motion, taking Clarke’s purse and laptop bag and setting them on top of the Jeep’s hood. She turns and reaches for Clarke without warning, picking the blonde up by the waist effortlessly once again.

 _‘What is it with this woman and picking me up? Like damn… is she trying to prove a point that she is strong enough or something?... I mean it’s not like I couldn’t freaking tell before… Fuck… her muscles straining look so—STOP IT GRIFFIN! No way—you’re not going there! This woman is trouble.’_ The blonde mentally scolds herself.

As much as Clarke wants to tell Lexa that she is very capable of getting down from the bike on her own, she also can’t help the feeling of longing for the brunette’s touch, which really surprises her.

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She _can’t_ allow herself to feel this way. But, without much thought, she lets Lexa help her down regardless.

The moment the brunette’s hands grip her waist, Clarke feels a surge of electricity go through her entire body, much like the first time when the brunette grabbed her forearm when they first met.

_‘What in the hell was that?’_

Clarke’s heart rate spikes up when Lexa slowly brings her down, flush against her chest, tentatively watching her take off the helmet, as the blonde sets it on top of the bike’s seat. And when Clarke looks up to meet Lexa’s gaze, green eyes capture blues in an abysmal sea of green and the blonde can’t seem to find her pulse. In that moment, Clarke feels as if a lifeline was plugged in to both of their souls, and a silent connection was agreed upon. A silent understanding of what both women desperately were fighting to hide, of the unspoken past that hunted their purest of memories.

Lexa’s hands stay anchored to her waist as she takes Clarke in, drinks her in, gives her goose bumps and a tingling sensation in places she shouldn’t allow herself to even think about. It is almost as if an inevitable flame burned between the two of them, threatening to burn if one of them moves.

 _‘This woman is going to be trouble. I can’t fall for whatever she is trying to do.’_ Clarke thinks to herself, tearing her gaze away, choosing to ignore what she is feeling.

“ _Um_ …thank you, Lexa.” The blonde purposely looks everywhere but at the woman standing mere inches in front of her. Her eyes dance around, avoiding the profoundness of those green irises. She refuses to make eye contact, but after a few seconds she can’t help herself and gives in.

When she looks back at Lexa, the brunette smiles that _drop-dead_ gorgeous smile of hers that makes Clarke’s panties feel like they are set on fire and _good Lord_ , Clarke has to bite her lip to keep herself in check. Watching Clarke intently, Lexa smirks. ‘ _Fucker_.’ The blonde curses inwardly.

Lexa knows she’s having an effect on Clarke. She knows exactly what she is doing and she seems to be enjoying it. Clarke realizes that the brunette is being _smooth_ on purpose, so she decides to take matters into her own hands and stop her from advancing any further.

As her eyebrow rises and she smirks back at the brunette she says, “You know, if you take picture it’ll last you longer.”

Clarke’s witty remark seems to catch the brunette of guard as she takes a step back and lets go of Clarke. The blonde sees the woman trying to act indifferent, as she rolls her eyes and walks towards her Jeep.

She walks up to the car, grabs Clarke’s purse and laptop bag from where they are laying on the hood of the Jeep and hands them back to the blonde. She gestures towards the house, and Clarke follows her. They both walk side by side as they approach the front door of the beautiful home, and the closer they get, the bigger the house gets. Aside from it all, Clarke is still stunned that this is Lexa’s house.

 _‘What a dream it must be to live in a place like this.’_ She thinks.

“ _Jesus_ …this house is huge! Is it _just_ you living here?” Clarke asks curiously. She couldn’t fathom the idea of having a place like this, so beautiful, so perfect, and so big but having no one to share it with.

Surely the brunette probably has someone or by the looks of her appearance, _multiple someones_ , that she probably shares her home with. Clarke can’t help but to shake her head at the thought. _‘Playgirl.’_

Lexa chuckles, admiring Clarke’s adorable reaction to her home as they walk up to the front door. She stands in front of the door, searching for her key when she suddenly turns around and stares at Clarke.

“What?” Clarke looks puzzled.

“My keys are in my jacket, which you are still wearing around your waist beautiful.” The brunette gestures, pointing her chin towards her jacket.

“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize I was still wearing it. Here.” Clarke unwraps the leather jacket from her waist, hands it back to Lexa and shifts on her feet to readjust her skirt.

Clarke looks up and notices how Lexa is still staring at her, but this time her eyes are undoubtedly fixated on her skirt.

 _“What now Lexa,_ missing another pair of keys? _”_ Clarke huffs out in false irritation.

“No… I just know when to appreciate a beautiful woman in a skirt.” The brunette winks, letting her smirk pull at the corner of her lips, and _God_ does Clarke want to smack that smirk off her damn face.

“ _Whatever.”_ Clarke chooses to ignore the compliment, begging her body not to blush.

“You know, _usually_ when someone gives you a compliment you are _supposed_ to say thank you.” Lexa teases and Clarke can’t help the major eye roll she gives her.

The brunette turns around and opens the door, standing aside while she holds it open for Clarke to walk in. Clarke walks in and Lexa follows behind. The blonde can feel the woman staring, obviously checking out her ass, as she walks in front of her. The blonde chooses not to mention it.

Now, standing inside, Clarke takes in the house and the enormity of it. It is an open floor plan with beautiful hardwood floors throughout the entire home. She is standing in the entryway looking to her right at the breathtaking living room which is furnished with a white sectional couch adorned with beautiful, light blue cushions and a soft cream blanket folded at the arm of it. The sectional wraps around most of the room as it faces a stunning, built-in media center where a huge flat screen TV hangs in the middle of it. There is a beautifully designed modern glass coffee table at the center that holds pictures of what seems to be Lexa’s family and friends. There are also a couple of books that sit atop it. The large photographs of beautiful paradises on the walls along with all the decorations and light colors give the room a whole beach-feel and look to it.

The house is so bright thanks to all the natural light that comes in through the floor-to-ceiling windows that are found throughout the floor plan. Clarke decides the light colors give the home a sense of tranquility and peacefulness. It all feels so homey to her.

Lexa breaks her daze when she calls out to Clarke from the large gourmet kitchen.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Just a water please.” Clarke makes her way to the kitchen, passing through the elegant dinning room, and is once again struck by the beauty of the design. The kitchen has a floor-to-celling glass wall that seems to slide open and come in unison with a beautiful terrace outside. Through the glass the blonde can see the breathtaking scenery that is the backyard of the house. It is for sure an artist’s dream of a view.

From where she is standing she can see a magnificent crystal-blue water pool and the gorgeous beach right behind it. There are palm trees and beautiful landscapes of colorful flowers surrounding the green open grass. _What Clarke wouldn’t give to be able to spend a day sitting on that terrace, drawing the paradise in front of her._

The blonde turns to look at Lexa who is reaching into the fridge, when she sees the huge island at the center of the kitchen for the first time. Her mind immediately goes to think what it would be like to get fucked on top of it.

“ _Holy shit,_ Lexa! I could have an orgasm just standing in this kitchen.” Clarke blurts out the words and her eyes go wide with shock.

 _‘What the fuck Clarke!’_ she clears her throat and turns back to look at the backyard. _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_

She feels her cheeks heat up thinking about what she had just blurted out and she braces herself for the smart remark that was sure to follow from the brunette. _‘Fuck!’_

Clarke feels Lexa approach her from behind, clearing her throat to call her attention. Taking a deep breath, the blonde turns around to find Lexa leaning with her back against the island, a smug look plastered on her face.

 _‘She looks so damn sexy’_ Clarke thinks, watching as Lexa hands her a bottle of water. Her messy brown waves sit over the woman’s shoulder and that irritating smirk is back on her lips.

 _‘Holy shit.’_ Clarke can’t help noticing how riding without a helmet left Lexa’s hair looking like that “ _just-fucked”_ hair that Raven is always talking about from all the damn sex books she’s always reading and all the one night stands she constantly brags about.

 _‘Don’t let her get to you Clarke. Be. Cool.’_ She gives herself a peptalk.

“Well, I gotta say, I’ve never heard anyone say that about my kitchen before… but it’s a theory I’d love to test.” Lexa’s smirk grows wider and she pins Clarke with an intense gaze.

_‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck… No. Don’t go there. Stop her before it gets any further Clarke.’_

“You must use this kitchen a lot for entertaining and having people over. I mean, it is so beautiful and huge! You could host some nice dinner parties here.” Clarke completely ignores Lexa’s comment, desperately wanting to change the course of the conversation but she doesn’t fail to notice when the brunette’s smile fades. Lexa walks away and makes her way back to her living room.

_‘Shit. What did I say? Did I say something wrong?’_

Clarke goes to follow her but as she is approaching the living room a big Golden Retriever comes running up to her from upstairs. The blonde is surprised at first but then instantly bends down to pet the dog and is immediately attacked with wet kisses. She can’t help but to giggle at the sweetness and love the dog is showing her.

“All-right boy, leave her be. _Outside_!” And with that, the dog leaves Clarke alone and runs towards the glass door, where he sits patiently, wagging his tail as he waits for Lexa to open the door for him.

Clarke looks at Lexa, who is moving to the glass door, opening it for the dog. The blonde can’t help but to smile and shoot the brunette an intriguing look and question the earlier command. “ _Outside_?”

“Yup. I just have to say the word and he knows to go outside. He likes to lay on the terrace or by the pool if the sun isn’t too hot.” Lexa explains with a small smile rising from her lips, showing a sense of pride at the level of respect the dog has for her.

‘ _Damn_.’ The thought of Lexa training her dog to listen to her so damn well is kind of a turn on… ‘ _Fuck_ , total turn-on!’ Something about her being in command it’s just...

‘ _Stop it Clarke!’_

“You know I’m _actually_ surprised he didn’t bark at you. He usually barks at everyone that enters the house until he feels them out.”

“Well, what can I say? I’m gifted!” Clarke answers playfully and Lexa rolls her eyes at her. Clarke doesn’t fail to notice the smile the brunette is trying to suppress. “What’s his name?”

“It’s Milo.”

“He looks like a Milo. He is adorable! Have you had him for a while?”

“He’s been with me for 3 years now. I got him when he was just 5 weeks old.”

“He is beautiful.” Clarke smiles, her gaze locked on Milo who is now lying by one of the hammocks.

“ _You’re_ beautiful.” Lexa counters, staring at Clarke with such intensity in her eyes that Clarke has to turn away to hide the flush of bright red that washes over her cheeks. She hates how her stomach flips, as the words feel like the ocean tide, coming, and going… pulling Clarke into a sea of forbidden desires.

“ _Um ok_ … I think it’s time for you to take me to my appointment _playgirl_ … and my phone is still dead, so the car—“

“ _My God_ _woman_ , you seriously don’t know how to take a compliment.”

Lexa walks over to the kitchen island and picks up her cell phone, dialing a number as she looks at Clarke.

“Sinclair? Hey, it’s Lexa Woods.”

 _‘Woods_.’ Clarke mumbles. _‘Gosh, even her name is fucking sexy… STOP… what in the hell is wrong with me? You need to stop that, Clarke. You’re done with relationships—forever. They are nothing but evil bastards who only want to break you, to take everything from you and then leave you empty, alone, and broken. You are not going there again honey.’_ Her conscience yells at her.

“Yes sir…it’s on the north side by the coastline on Polis Road. Yeah, sure. It’s Clarke _umm_ …” Lexa looks over at the blonde and raises her eyebrow in question.

“ _Griffin_.”

“Clarke Griffin… Yup… Hold on a sec—what’s your cell or home number, so Sinclair can contact you?” Lexa asks with a smirk. Something tells the blonde the phone number isn’t going to be _only_ for the mechanic. That _stupid_ smirk on Lexa’s face tells her otherwise.

_Smooth Lexa, smooth._

She rattles off her cell phone number to the brunette, avoiding eye contact, knowing her cheeks were well on their way to blushing once again for the millionth time since she met this woman.

While Lexa is talking to Sinclair on the phone, Clarke moves to the living room and sits at the edge on the couch. She grabs one of the photos from the coffee table and gazes at it. The photo was of Lexa standing next to a guy who looks to be a few years older than her. Their arms are around each other’s shoulders as they embraced for the picture.

The man is undeniably handsome and Clarke can see his resemblance to Lexa. The two of them have similar facial features and that beautiful sun-kissed skin tone. ‘ _Was that her brother, maybe?’_

“Sinclair is on his way to get your car.” Clarke startles when she hears Lexa voice from behind her. She jumps up from the couch and damn near drops the picture.

“ _Shit_! You scared the hell out of me.” She shoots back, settling the photograph back on the table.

“You enjoy snooping around people’s homes _beautiful_?” Lexa teases, taking a couple of steps closer to Clarke.

The blonde feels her cheeks instantly burn. Whispering, “I’m so sorry” she quickly strolls out of the front door.

Clarke stands outside in between the house and the garage, praying that the breeze coming from the beach is enough to cool down the heat spreading across her cheeks. Lexa meets her outside and stands next to her in silence, just studying the blonde’s expression. She shoves her hands in her back pockets and takes a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Clarke. That was rude of me. I didn’t really mean that you were snooping… It’s just… I guess I’m just not used to people walking around in my house, let alone looking at my stuff.”

Clarke notices how Lexa’s gaze is fixated straight ahead, looking to the water and not at her. She senses such _sadness_ in the way the brunette is staring off into the horizon. Such sadness in her words. The same melancholic feeling that Clarke felt when Lexa first told her the house was her and her brother’s project and that she had finished it recently. Clarke wants to ask her who is in the picture with her, but just by the brunette’s demeanor, the blonde has a feeling that she already knows.

“No, I shouldn’t have done that. It is your house and I didn’t ask if I could look at the pictures. I am the one that should apologize and I’m terribly sorry.”

Lexa glances at Clarke but her eyes don’t give anything away. The blonde can’t read her, let alone figure out what she is thinking but she doesn’t want to press.

“So, um…you’ll let me know who’s coming to get my car?” Clarke attempts to change the conversation and dissipate the uncomfortable tension that was growing in between them.

“Oh yeah…here. I wrote it down for you. Sinclair is probably the best mechanic in town. You’re in good hands.” She hands Clarke the piece of paper, and their fingers grace. Lexa moves her hand back and runs it through her messy waves, looking curiously over at the blonde. Clarke shoves the paper into her purse and fixes her gaze on the beach, ignoring the sensation she feels when their fingers touch.

“I bet the sunsets are amazing to watch from here,” Clarke says looking back at Lexa.

The brunette smiles but as quick as the smile comes, just as quickly it fades. “Yeah, they’re pretty amazing.” Lexa says, clearly lost in her thoughts. She looks pensive and Clarke would give anything in this moment to know what’s running through her mind.

“Surely, there has to be someone special you share all this with?” The blonde asks with a smile. Clarke’s intention is not to intrude or try to interrogate Lexa. She is just simply trying to alleviate the awkward tension by making small talk with the brunette.

Of course a woman like Lexa has to have someone in her life. I mean, from what she could tell, there is so much more to the brunette than what meets the eye, and _Lord_ knows that what meets the eye is glorious. Lexa is undeniably gorgeous and so sure of herself, sometimes a little too sure which makes Clarke want to smack her upside the head and wipe the cocky smirk of her face, but the brunette is undeniably a confident woman. There is an air of confidence she carries herself with and it just makes her that much more attractive… and interesting.

Hearing the question, Lexa looks at Clarke, and the hurt in her eyes is more than Clarke could ever understand in this moment. The look in the woman’s gaze is different and far beyond from what the blonde actually expected to find staring back at her. There is definitely a story behind those green eyes. There is hurt and sadness hidden within them. A gaze so intense that it is clear to Clarke that the brunette is guarding her heart and soul from whatever caused it all.

It is clear to Clarke that the question she’d just asked the brunette is a walk over a forbidden line. A line that Lexa is not willing to cross over. A line that screams at Clarke to stay away. That much is clear to her.

“No, Clarke, there’s no one. —I’ll take you to Mrs. Elliot’s place now.” Lexa says as she turns on her heels and starts to walk toward the garage, leaving Clarke to follow.

Reaching for the passenger door of her Jeep, she opens it and waits on Clarke. The brunette holds out her hand for Clarke and helps the blonde settle into the car. She shuts the door and strolls around the front of the Jeep, as Clarke watches her. The playful smile that kept on teasing her all day, is now gone. The idea of Lexa being sad bothered her for some reason. She doesn’t know what it is about the brunette but something is just… different. She can feel it.

But even without that glorious smile of hers, Lexa still manages to look stunning. Clarke hadn’t really noticed how good the brunette truly looks. Those jeans do her figure some justice. Her tight ass perfectly sculpted by the tight jeans hugging at her curves. Clarke thinks of how she’s never met anyone who can pull of a simple V-neck shirt and make it look so goddamn sexy. The way the sun beats down on her skin resembles a glow so perfect and so enticing that only a goddess like her could do it justice. And the way the breeze is blowing on her hair is just… _damn_.

 _‘Stop staring Clarke! You don’t even know this woman... Plus it doesn’t matter. No relationships, remember your promise!’_ She scolds herself.

“You’ve got your purse and laptop?” The brunette asks as she jumps up and settles into the driver’s side of the Jeep, buckling her seatbelt.

“Yep, got ’em.” Clarke nods and gives her a small smile.

“ _Good_. I wouldn’t want you needing an excuse to come back and take another peek around my house.” _And_ there was the _asshole_ Clarke had met a couple of hours ago.

‘ _God_ , She was so _fucking_ infuriating!’ Clarke rolls her eyes and turns away from her. “Don’t worry _Lexa_. After you drop me off at Mrs. Elliot’s, you won’t have to be in my presence ever again.”

Lexa laughs, taking off down her driveway. “It’s a small island, _Miss Griffin_. I wouldn’t make promises you can’t keep _baby girl_.”

Clarke’s head snaps to look over at Lexa after hearing the pet name once again. She catches the brunette smirking.

_‘Ugh. Fucking asshole.’_

_“_ Will you _please_ stop calling me that!” Clarke groans, fully glaring at the brunette once again but this time Lexa turns and looks at her. Blue meet green and it is an internal battle for dominance… an unspoken dare between the two women.

“Oh come on _beautiful_ , don’t look at me like that.” Seeing the blonde throwing daggers at her with her eyes makes Lexa burst into a throaty laugh and Clarke doesn’t know whether to punch her or kiss— ‘ _Stop it!’_

“You are _insufferable_ , you know that? I’ve never met anyone as annoying as you and that’s a lot to say, given that we haven’t even known each other for a full 24 hours!” Clarke barks out, crossing her arms across her chest and turning to look out the window. She can’t stand to look at the brunette anymore. She can’t let those eyes continue to tantalize and mesmerize her. She just needs to get away from her, to get to her first client and say her _Goodbyes_ to this woman, who she hopes she’ll never have to see again.

***

A few minutes of silence passed by…

“So, have you always lived here?” Clarke decides to give _civil_ conversation a try after observing the beautiful, calming paradise surrounding them, with the warm breeze of the ocean swaying through her blonde waves as they move in perfect rhythms.

“Yes baby girl, my whole life.” Lexa winces when she feels Clarke twisting her fingers and pinching the side of her abdomen at the mention of “ _baby girl_ ”.

“Ow!! What the hell _Clarke_!” The blonde’s brow rises and she pins Lexa once again with a death stare. Lexa smiles, knowing damn well she is irritating the shit out of the blonde by calling her that but she chooses to play naïve to it all.

“I told you to _quit_ calling me that!”

“Geez, fine. My bad bab— _Clarke_ ” Lexa whines, furrowing her brows and turning her smile into a small pout. Even through her irritation Clarke wants to smile so badly at the child-like action but she stops herself from doing so. She can’t have Lexa thinking that she has the upper hand on her.

“Ok… So what about family?”

“What about it?” Clarke notices how Lexa slightly stiffens.

“Are they from here as well? Do they live here? Like your mom and dad… do you have any siblings? Clarke asks curiously. She is sincerely just trying to have a normal conversation. She didn’t expect for Lexa to tense up so visibly.

Turning to face Clarke without saying anything, Lexa gives Clarke the look that undoubtedly screams “ _No ma’am, we aren’t going there”._

“ _Ok_ … I’ll take that as it’s none of my damn business…” Clarke says exasperatedly. “Sorry for asking.”

She doesn’t understand where the change in attitude in the woman is coming from. I mean, they are simple questions. Questions that even strangers wouldn’t have a problem answering to. She didn’t say anything wrong, so she can’t help feeling a little frustrated and irritated.

“It’s fine.” Lexa says, staring straight ahead to the road.

“Ok. _Fine.”_ Clarke repeats in annoyance.

“Fine.” Lexa repeats.

“ _Fine_.” Clarke mocks.

“I _already_ said fine, _Clarke_.” Lexa says, rolling her eyes.

 _“No wonder you’re not married…”_ The words slip past Clarke’s lips before she can filter them.

But to her surprise, Lexa starts to laugh.

“I don’t see a ring on your finger either, _baby girl_.”

“You are _so_ _annoying_ , you know that?” Clarke spits back, shoving the brunette while she can’t help her eye roll.

“…So what about you?” Lexa asks.

“What about me?” Clarke counters defensively and Lexa could sense the blonde’s eyebrow arching at the question.

“Married? Boyfriend? or _Girlfriend_? Family here? What brings you here? How old are you?”

Clarke tenses up, knowing exactly where these questions will lead. Her demeanor changes and Lexa gives her a questioning look which it is clear to Clarke that the brunette is wondering if she has overstepped a line of some sort.

“I’m single _and_ plan on staying that way. My parents live back in New York, and my best friend, Raven, moved here with me about two months ago. I needed a fresh start and this seemed to be the perfect place for it. I have another best friend that has been living here for a while and she helped us with the move…So here I am… Oh, and I’m twenty-three _but_ that is not a question to ask a lady.”

“Right, ok… so what are you running from?” Lexa doesn’t know what the hell possessed her to ask the question but before she can stop herself, the words were already spilling out of her mouth.

“ _What?_ Why would you ask me that?” Clarke immediately panics at her question. She should have seen this coming. She knew this would lead here.

Lexa doesn’t fail to notice how instantly on guard and tense the blonde becomes. ‘ _Something isn’t right.’_ She can sense the fear radiating from the beautiful blue eyes that immediately dim.

“It was just a question baby girl.” Lexa teases in an attempt to lighten up the mood and dissipate the uncomfortable tension that’s settled in the car. She never meant to make Clarke feel uncomfortable.

“Whatever, asshole.” Clarke turns and grabs her sunglasses from her purse, putting them on. She turns to the window and simply stays like that, facing away from the curious brunette. Fighting back tears that are threatening to spill at the memories rushing to her head. But she can’t do this now. She won’t do this. Not here. Not in front of Lexa.

“ _Ouch_. Now, I see why _you_ are single.” Lexa chuckles not realizing the state the blonde is in.

“Can we just not talk anymore? Please.” The question is a silent plea to Lexa and the brunette doesn’t fail to notice. Something else close to desperation, is coating the blonde’s tone. ‘ _Maybe fear? But fear of what?’_

“Ok,” Lexa says, shrugging.

***

*** _Lexa***_

Clarke fiddled with her damn hands the whole way to Mrs. Elliot’s. She seems nervous as hell. She won’t stay still in her seat and it is driving Lexa nuts.

“Are you Ok?”

“I’m fine Lexa.”

“You sure?... Look I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean anything with that question. I don’t even know why I asked it, if I am honest.”

“It’s fine. I’m Ok.”

“ _Clarke…”_ Lexa insists.

“I’m fine Lexa. I’m just… I’m just a little nervous about the meeting that’s all.” Clarke explains, turning to look at Lexa, removing her sunglasses and putting them back on her head.

“There is no need for you to be nervous about Mrs. E. She is the sweetest lady and I am sure she will love your work. Just _relax_ baby girl. Be yourself, and you’ll do fine. You’ll see” Lexa tries to reassure her, looking to give the blonde some peace of mind in what seems to be worrying her.

Lexa sees when Clarke looks over at her and lets out a sigh. She knows calling her _baby girl_ is getting on Clarke’s nerves, again, which only makes her want to do it even more. Maybe that way she will finally stop worrying about her meeting or whatever else has her acting like this, and she can be herself again.

She quickly glances at the blonde, only to see her furrowing her brow and shooting her the dirtiest look.

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” Clarke grunts, her jaw locking in irritation.

Lexa shrugs her shoulders and turns into Mrs. Elliot’s driveway as they reach the property. She rolls down the window and hits the call button on the gate that’s out-front.

“Hello?” a nice, sweet voice echoes through the intercom.

“Mrs. Elliot, It’s Lexa. How are you ma’am?”

“Lexa! _Honey_ , my Lord, child! Where have you been? I’ve missed you sweet pie!” The woman rants on and Lexa laughs at her antics.

“I know Mrs. E, I’m sorry ma’am. But I’m actually here delivering a Miss Griffin for you. She supposedly has a meeting with you today and her car was having trouble, so I am doing her the favor.” Lexa explains when she hears a beep and the old colossal, elegant, rustic iron gate starts to open.

“Come on up, sweetness.” Mrs. Elliot replies before the line goes dead.

“Mrs. Elliot lives near the back side of her property, so there is just a bit of a drive to get to her house. The scenery, however, makes it worth it.” Lexa explains while Clarke looks in awe at the landscapes surrounding the property. They are abundant with every flower known to man, as it appears.

The scene is so picturesque and beautiful that it seems as if every color in the spectrum could be found within the flowers on these gardens, and Lexa just has a feeling that Clarke is in artist’s heaven while she watches blue eyes wander over the vibrant colors.

“If her garden’s look like this, I can only imagine what her house is going to look like! Holy shit! I could paint this for days!” Clarke admits excitedly, turning to look at Lexa with a smile, as her head rests in her hand that is propped up by the Jeep’s open window.

“Does she have just as much property as you do?” The curiosity dancing in those blue eyes almost makes Lexa giggle. The vibrancy of excitement in those blues is absolutely adorable. ‘ _She_ is adorable.’ Lexa tells herself.

“Just about… Her husband owned a chain of restaurants throughout Hawaii. They only have one son, who wanted nothing to do with the restaurant business. So when Mr. Elliot mentioned that he wanted to retire, I chose to give him a helping hand by buying one of the restaurants.”

Clarke turns slightly in her seat, kicking her heels off and propping her legs up on the seat. She leans her body against her legs, resting her chin atop her knees while she stares at Lexa. “So, you’re in the restaurant business?”

Lexa finds that same curiosity dancing once again through those gorgeous blue eyes and she smiles at the blonde. The fact that Clarke is so interested and curious in knowing what exactly Lexa’s life consist of makes the brunette feel happy.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say I’m into the restaurant business. I mean I just own _a_ restaurant but I don’t manage it or anything. But yes, the restaurant is one of my investments.” Lexa, still smiling, glances over at Clarke to find her tilting her head slightly while her chin still rests on her knee.

‘ _So damn cute. So damn adorable. So damn fucking beautiful.’_

“So just _one_ of your investments huh? You must be really good at what you do then?”

“I am _always_ good at _everything_ I do beautiful.” Lexa says, and the double innuendo isn’t lost on Clarke.

Lexa watches as a rush of rose burns over the blonde’s cheeks and spreads down her neck and over the mounds of her chest. Those perfect breasts that Lexa suddenly finds herself staring at. Lost in a haze of desire and torturous craving. An insatiable hunger building in the deepest center of the brunette’s core. She was captivated.

“Alright _Casanova,_ quit looking at my tits! My eyes are up here.” The blonde says, breaking the trance that Lexa seems to find herself in, snapping her back to reality. Her cheeks still burning from Lexa’s previous words.

“…And I am _sure_ you are great at everything you do…” The sarcastic tone was evident to Lexa. “…But I was most certainly simply referring to your business investments, considering you have such a large property, and your house is…” She drifts off, avoiding looking in Lexa’s direction as she fixates her eyes on the road ahead of them.

“My house is _what_?” Now Lexa is the one curious to hear what the blonde has to say. She wants to know what’s running through that pretty little head of hers.

“Nothing. I’m being rude by talking about your income. I’m sorry Lexa.” _Damn_ , Lexa can’t deny how much she loves the way her name sounds coming from those beautiful rosy lips. Hearing Clarke say her name makes her feel things she should most definitely _not_ be allowing herself to feel.

The blonde is looking out the window, nervously fidgeting with her hands and Lexa can see the shade of pink still prominent in her cheeks. It makes her smile. It baffles her how this woman can so easily go from being so damn blunt and feisty in a moment, to being simply just shy… almost a little insecure and nervous in a way.

Lexa sighs and tries to keep her focus on the road ahead of her. “I’ve learned not to put all my eggs in one basket, _Clarke_. I’ve made investments in real estate, the restaurant, stocks, and my company. I’ve learned how to run and make good use of my investments. The property is owned outright since it was a personal project, so—” but Clarke interrupts her before she can continue.

“Please, Ms. Woods, you don’t owe me any explanations at all. Like I said, it was very rude of me to make such assumptions. I apologize.” The blonde turns her gaze downward and stares at her fidgety fingers. Lexa can tell something is different with her expression but she can’t tell what it is. She can’t tell why she is acting like this. It is almost as if she’d been scolded before for asking similar questions.

“Ok… so _now_ we’re back to formalities? Well, _Miss Griffin_ , we’re almost to the house.”

Clarke shifts in her seat again, and Lexa really wants to ask her why she’s done a one-eighty and gone all-formal on her. Why the sudden change? But as they round the corner, Lexa’s heart drops to her stomach at what she finds.

_‘Fuck_ _! What’s she doing here?’_

At this particular moment, Lexa wants nothing more than to turn around and leave, but she doesn’t want to be rude to Clarke. She pulls up and parks next to the white BMW that’s out front.

“Wow! Mrs. Elliot drives a nice car.” Clarke says referring to the white convertible parked outside the house.

Lexa jumps out of the Jeep and walks around to help Clarke down. The blonde holds her purse and laptop carrier in one hand as she allows Lexa to help her down without any refusal, much to the brunette’s surprise.

“That’s not her car.” Lexa mutters, the words feel thick in her throat. Clarke turns and looks curiously at her and Lexa knows that the blonde’s heard the fear in her voice.

“Whose car is it then?” Her brows are furrowed in confusion as she waits for Lexa’s response.

“Her son’s girlfriend—Let’s go. Mrs. Elliot is waiting for you, and you’re already late.” Lexa gently takes her by the arm to lead her inside, but then Clarke jerks away from her unexpectedly. A completely different expression adorns her face while the blonde’s demeanor resembles the one of a person that’s seen a ghost.

 _‘What the hell?_ _Did I do something wrong?’_ Lexa asks herself.

“Please don’t touch me like that—ever again.” The blonde’s voice sounds shaky, and it is clear that she is fighting back tears. It is almost as if she is here, standing in front of Lexa, but her mind is reliving a nightmare that she is desperately fighting to get free from. And in that moment Lexa can see a river of hurt, sorrow, and fear coating those once beautiful, vibrant sky blue eyes that now stare back at her in pure terror.

Clarke rubs her hand absentmindedly over the arm Lexa had attempted to gently grab and she walks past the brunette, up to the steps of the house. She stops there for a brief second and takes a deep breath before walking up the steps and ringing the doorbell.

Lexa is left wondering what in the world she’d done wrong. Watching Clarke act like this is breaking her heart, even if she wants to admit it or not. She needed to know what or who had cause such pain to her. Who was responsible for the blonde’s demeanor, fear. This woman deserved better. So she walks up to stand next to her and leans down.

“Hey Clarke, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—” The blonde snaps her head up and is about to say something to interrupt Lexa, when the front door opens.

“Well, looky here, if it ain’t my beautiful Lexa!” Before Lexa has any time to react, she is engulfed in a strong bear hug, as Mrs. E sways them side-to-side.

“Honey, you have to come over more often! We missed you sweetie… Mr. Elliot is out back working on one of his cars, if you want to say hello.” The older woman finally releases her hold on the brunette, as she stands outside the front door of her house. Her smile is big and radiant. She seems so happy and so welcoming.

Lexa can’t remember the last time she came over to visit. “It’s so nice to see you again Mrs. E. I’ve missed you guys and I am so sorry for not stopping by before but...”

“Oh sweetie no apologies needed, I am just happy you're here.” Mrs. E turns as she starts making her way inside the house. Lexa gestures for Clarke to go in first. When they stand at the foyer, Mrs. E turns around and smiles at Clarke. Clarke grins back as she extends her hand out to shake Mrs. Elliot’s but she doesn’t realize she is in for a surprise. Lexa giggles to herself.

“Oh, _Christ Al’ Mighty_ , girl. Come in for a hug!” Mrs. E demands as she grabs Clarke and pulls her into a tight embrace, as she squeezes the air out of the small blonde. Embracing her as if she had known the woman her entire life. Clarke lets out a gasp and then giggles.

“I’m so very sorry I’m late, Mrs. Elliot. My car broke down, and…well, Ms. Woods here came to my rescue, _sort of_.” She glances at Lexa as the brunette is walking away.

Lexa is moving through the kitchen of the house, making her way towards the back to go find Mr. Elliot, when she hears Clarke and can’t help herself. She stops before opening the back door and says, “Your knight in shining armor _baby girl_.”

Turning on her heels she sees Clarke’s mouth hanging open, her eyes vibrant once again, and filled with that fire that Lexa’s came to like so much in the past few hours. Those sweet blues now starting back at her with the intensity of a lion hunting its prey. She winks at the blonde and makes her way out to the backyard.

Mrs. E is watching the whole exchange, smiling from ear to ear. “ _Baby girl_ _?_ Well I am so, so, so happy that Lexa’s finally found someone to love again…”

“Oh _GOD NO_!... It’s not like that Mrs. Elliot… I’m not—” Clarke’s shaking her head in denial, trying to explain to Mrs. E that there is nothing between her and the brunette but it is all a failed, desperate attempt as the older lady doesn’t hear her out.

“Oh _sweetie_ , it’s ok. I am happy! You don’t have to explain. Trust me, that girl deserves to be happy after everything that she’s gone through.”

“No Mrs. Elliot, let me explain—there’s—“ Clarke’s eye are so wide that she’s sure her eyeballs are about to fall out of her face and roll down the hardwood floor of the house, as her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She seems frantic, almost like a desperate kid trying to make her case but it’s all in vain because the lady doesn’t allow her to do so.

“Sweetie, please just call me Grace. And come on… stop the nonsense, we have business to talk about.” The older lady says, as she leads Clarke into her living room, where tea and cookies have been set on the coffee table.

Clarke decides in that moment that she is going to kill Lexa.

***

Lexa makes her way down to the backyard where a small garage is towards the far end of the property. She can hear Mr. Elliot singing away to Eric Clapton’s _Wonderful Tonight_ and she smiles to herself, thinking about how Nyko used to come and talk to Mr. E for hours when he was in town in between assignments. She never knew what they talked about, but she is pretty sure Mr. and Mrs. Elliot always knew how her and Nyko had lived at one point in time. The older couple had always left groceries at their front door on Mondays, but they never admitted to it being them. Before Lexa’s grandfather moved to Hawaii to take care of his grandkids, the older couple definitely watched over Lexa and Nyko and served as their secret guardian angels. She is certain the couple knows how their father left them to live by themselves. But they never talked about it.

Just as Lexa is about to walk into the garage, she hears someone call out her name.

“ _Lexa_?”

The sound of her voice rings through her whole body, shattering every progress and every piece of mind the brunette has fought so hard to have. She hasn’t talked to Costia since the night the woman told her she was leaving her.

Lexa stops dead in her tracks. She is frozen in place. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she ignores the voice and continues walking towards the garage.

“Lexa, _wait_ , please. Talk to me for just a second!”

The brunette feels the woman’s warm hand on her arm and she fights against the need she feels to take her into her arms. Lexa slowly turns around and looks into the beautiful hazel eyes that she finds starting back at her. A rush of emotions and lost memories invade her mind as she fights those feelings away. Her heart begins pounding incessantly against her ribcage.

“Costia. I’m just heading to say hi to Mr. E. If you’ll excuse me…”

“ _Please Lexa.._. I just want to know how you’re doing. I’ve heard, um…I’ve heard things have been tough for you, baby.”

Lexa looks her up and down in disbelief. ‘ _Did she just call me baby?... Fuck, she looks good.’_

Costia was wearing tight-ass jeans and a red shirt, which exposes her entire cleavage. Her dark black hair is pulled back in a high ponytail and her caramel skin glistens under the afternoon sun.

“I’m doing fine, Costia. Things have been great. No worries on my end. I am better than ever.” Lexa lies, knowing her life has been the farthest from great but she refuses to let the woman know that.

She can’t tell her how fucking broken she had left her. In how deep of a shit hole her life is currently in and all thanks to the fact that she’s spent the last 6 months trying to move on and failing miserably. How badly she feels like she is slowly losing herself and the person she used to be with each day that passes by.

If she is being honest with herself, today is actually the first day that she’s felt a little like her old self since everything went to shit. Today has been the first day in a long time that she’s felt her heart beat again. That she’s felt a smile pulling at her lips. That she’s seen some light shinning throughout the darkness. Whether she realizes that it is all thanks to the feisty blonde sitting inside the house, she doesn’t admit it to herself.

She goes to walk away but Costia holds on to her arm.

“Lexa, I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to.”

She doesn’t know what to make of the woman’s apology. She doesn’t know if it is sincere and honest, or if this is just another one of her fucking games to draw Lexa back in. Lexa just stares at her, analyzing every aspect of the situation.

“Really, Cos? ’Cause you leaving me right after my brother _died_ was a pretty _fucked_ _up_ thing to do. Not sure how you didn’t _think_ that one would hurt.”

Costia takes a deep breath and throws her head back. “Lexa, I’ll always love you, baby, but—”

“ _Please_ , Costia, I can’t deal with this right now, okay?” Just when Lexa feels like she’s moving on and finally forgetting her. Like she is finally ready to leave the past behind and start over. As she finally feels like she is ready to be herself again… she has to fucking see her. ‘ _Fuck Me_ _!’_

Why can’t one thing for once in her life be easy and go her way? Why the fuck does life insist on throwing her down an endless labyrinth of fucking hurt, heartbreaks and constant disappointments?

“Baby, I just want to be friends. I heard about you whoring around with Luna and I can’t help to worry. I don’t want you to sell yourself short. You deserve so much more, Lexa... Baby, would you like to have dinner tonight so we could talk?”

 _‘Was she fucking being serious right now? This isn’t happening. What in the world is wrong with this fucking woman? Does she not realize what she is asking of me? And how fucking dare she!’_ Lexa felt her blood starting to boil. She couldn’t believe the audacity of her ex-lover.

Lexa just stares at Costia... Her anger is starting to creep up her stomach and she feels her insides starting to burn. She is desperately looking for an answer. For something to say to this woman. For a sign on what the fuck to do.

She is tempted to say yes. A part of her wants to spend time with her but something in the back of her mind tells her that is the worst possible idea.

Costia takes a step closer and runs her hand from Lexa’s chest down to her stomach as she leans into Lexa.

“Lexa, I’ve missed you, baby.” She whispers against her neck. “Hmm, I’ve missed your body and your delicious smell, Lex. Have you missed me?” Costia’s voice is seductive just like it used to be back when she wanted Lexa to take her to bed. The woman knows what effect her voice has on Lexa and she is clearly taking advantage of the situation. Lexa knows Costia. She knows better than to fall for her game again.

Lexa closes her eyes and places her hand on Costia’s hip as she pulls her closer. She leans close to the woman’s ear and says, “Your _fucking_ game isn’t going to work on me any more Costia. So you might as well quit while you’re at it.”

Costia lets out a small giggle and then moves her lips up to Lexa’s ear. “Who’s the girl, Lex? Are you seeing someone new?”

 _‘What_ _? What is she talking about?’_ Lexa’s mind goes on a limn for a moment, trying to figure out who Costia is talking about. Her eyes fly open to find Costia looking at her with the most suggestive look. Lexa pulls back and takes her hands off of Costia’s hip, looking at her with confusion. _“What?”_

Costia licks her lips and arches her eyebrow as she clarifies. “The blonde you pulled up with Lex…”

Just then, Lexa hears Roan’s voice calling out to Costia. The woman quickly moves her lips against Lexa’s mouth and bites the brunette’s lower lip, pulling it with a pop, before stepping away from her.

Lexa is left dumbfounded, not even being able to think straight. _‘What the fuck had Costia just done? What was her fucking deal?’_

Roan walks over smiling as he sees Costia stepping away from the brunette. The woman strolls right into his arms and kisses him, acting like she hadn’t just been flirting with Lexa. Acting like she hadn’t just bitten Lexa’s lip. Lexa feels _sick_ to her stomach.

 _‘What in the fuck just happened?’_ The brunette is left looking like a deer in the headlights.

Roan pulls back from his embrace with Costia and that’s when he notices Lexa.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were here, Woods. Um, Cos, is everything okay?”

_‘Did he just call her Cos? That was my nickname for her. Fucking prick.’_

Costia turns back and looks at me. “Oh yeah, baby. Lexa was just on her way to say hello to your dad, and we happened to run into each other. I don’t know what she is here for though.” Her voice is now cold towards Lexa.

Lexa feels like she can’t breath. Like the wind has been sucked out of her for the hundredth time. It is all as if life is playing a huge fucking sick joke on her that she can’t stop from happening.

She glances between Costia and Roan but out of the corner of her eye she sees Mrs. E and Clarke walking towards them.

 _‘Fuck_. _I can’t do this right now._ ’

The brunette turns and starts walking to the garage, following Mr. Elliot’s singing voice. She needs room to breathe, she feels like she is suffocating. _‘What in the hell does she think she was trying to do to me? And who the hell is she talking about? What blonde—’_

Just as Lexa reaches Mr. E, it hits her. Costia must have seen her helping Clarke out of her Jeep and walking with her to the house. She probably thinks they are together.

“Hey there Alexandria! What a great surprise!” Mr. Elliot yells out when he spots the brunette.

Lexa smiles and waves at him. “Hey, Mr. E. Um, sorry…I’ll be right back.”

She turns and storms out of the garage.

She can see Mrs. E introducing Clarke to Costia and Roan, and she can’t help the surge of protectiveness that explodes within her for Clarke. She doesn’t want Costia and her poisonous self anywhere near the blonde. It surprises her to feel like this but she lets the surge of emotion carry her forward.

She reaches where they’re all standing and grabs Costia by the arm. “I need to talk to you— _now_.” She hisses through clenched teeth.

Costia looks around, and her face flushes. “Um…Lexa, can it wait? Can’t you see I’m—”

“No, _you_ started this, and I’m finally finishing it.” She rushes out before her courage and determination disappears, along with her words. She glances at Roan, and he seems like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Lexa looks to Clarke to find the blonde with a terrified look on her face.

“Fine!” Costia yanks her arm from the brunette’s grip and makes her way up to the house, Lexa following right behind her. As soon as the kitchen door shuts, Costia attempts to kiss Lexa once again but the brunette pushes her away.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing? Are you purposely trying to mess with my head?” Lexa spits furiously.

The dark hair woman looks at Lexa with a naïve look on her face, acting clueless while she starts laughing. “Oh gosh, Lexa. I’ve just missed you, that’s all. You were always such a good _fuck_.” She licks her lips and Lexa simply can’t believe this woman’s nerve.

She steps away and looks through the glass door where she sees Clarke’s eyes fixated on her through the glass door.

“What’s your fucking game?” Lexa asks, never taking her eyes off of Clarke.

“My _game_? What do you mean baby?” Costia’s voice is soft, going for the innocent act.

“You _fucking_ left me for Roan the day after my brother _died_ Costia! Roan, whom you knew grew up with Nyko and I since we were kids… I haven’t heard from you for months, and now that you see me you act like you want to fuck? Like you want a _“dinner date”_?. What’s your _fucking_ game Costia?”

Lexa’s anger is growing deeper by the second. The months of hurt and rage that she’d been suppressing for so long, finally freeing themselves from the cage of her heart, as she decides it is time to let go. _It is finally time to let go._ She can feel her temperature rising, her blood boiling and the beat of her heart racing a thousand miles per hour but _it is time to let go._

Lexa watches as Clarke continues to stare at her. For one brief moment, she sees concern all over her face. _‘Concern for me? Or for Costia? Does she think… I’m going to hurt Costia?’_

Lexa slowly turns with the intention of ending this once and for all. To walk away from this woman for good. But she finds Costia’s gaze on Clarke.

“Who is she?” The woman asks, hands landing on her hips, acting as if she has all the right in the world to be jealous.

“It’s none of your goddamn business who she is.” Lexa’s voice sounds protective and she doesn’t care to hide it. She _is_ protective of Clarke and will defend her from this evil, soulless woman if it is the last thing she does. She doesn’t have time to think about where this rush of defensiveness is coming from. Not now. All she cares about right now is leaving this house as soon as she can, _with Clarke_.

Costia’s head snaps over as she studies Lexa. “The _hell_ it isn’t. What does she want with my boyfriend’s mother? She’s probably just using you to get close to Mrs. Elliot for her money. That girl is trouble, Lexa.”

Lexa throws her head back and laughs. “Do you hear what you're saying?! You are crazy. You don’t even know who she is Costia!”

Lexa glances over to Clarke to make sure she is alright. The blonde is still staring in her direction but her expression seems to have relaxed a little. Lexa gives her a small smile, which the blonde returns.

“Don’t be desperate, Lexa. Go ahead and screw the local bartender, but don’t bring your tramps around to meet my soon to be parents in law.” Costia bites back.

 _‘What a fucking bitch!_ _How did I ever love her? And what! Her soon to be parents in law? Wait what?_ ’ The news hit Lexa like a bucket of ice and she moves to walk away but Costia grabs her arm.

“Did you hear me? I mean it! Don’t fucking test me Lexa!” She yells.

“ _Fuck off_ , Costia. Who I fuck and who I don’t fuck is none of your goddamn business anymore.”

Costia stares out the window towards Clarke. “You _fucking_ her?” she asks without looking back at Lexa.

“I believe I just said that’s none of your business.” And with that Lexa leaves her standing there as she makes her way back outside to where Clarke is standing next to Mrs. Elliot. Clarke takes one look at her and smiles slightly before glancing over her shoulder at Costia.

“So, You’re _new_ in town, _Clarke_ is it?” Costia says as she approaches, looking the blonde up and down.

“I am and it is.” Clarke replies very curtly. Lexa can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips. She knew she liked this girl for a reason and Clarke definitely must have sensed where Costia was trying to get at because she is definitely not having it.

Mrs. Elliot interrupts; sensing things could go down south. The older woman smiles and claps her hands. “Yes! Yes, she is new in town and I’m helping her get aquatinted and established here. She is actually here to draw a portrait for me and pick up some of the works of art I have been saving up to give to someone who will finally know how to take good care of them and used them with great purpose.”

Clarke grins at Mrs. E’s excitement and her eyes shine with so much happiness. “Really?! So does that mean you agree to let me borrow the paintings for the gallery Mrs. Elliot? I mean, I can go over more ideas and options for you to—”

Mrs. E shakes her head. “No! I already made up my mind. I like you Clarke. You’re exactly what this town needs—a breath of fresh air. And I don’t think my paintings will ever be in better hands. Plus, remember our deal. You can have the paintings as long as you agree to open up a section of the gallery as an art studio for you to teach in. I want you spreading your love and passion for art to others around this town. Specially the youth. They need something like this.” She finishes, grabbing Clarke’s hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Oh, I promise I won’t let you down Mrs. Elliot!” Clarke turns over to Lexa and smiles in excitement. Lexa gives the blonde her best smile in return, which causes the beautiful, blue-eye woman to scrunch her nose at her playfully.

“Well, Clarke, since my soon to be _mother in law_ is so fond of you, I’m going to have to invite you to my engagement party.” _‘Holy fuck. This woman’s nerve.’_

The air leaves Lexa’s lungs as she looks at Roan, who glances at her and then quickly turns away.

“I don’t think—” Clarke starts before Lexa cuts her off.

“I don’t think that’s such a great idea.” Clarke can see that the brunette is desperately trying to hold back her emotions.

“Why not, Lexa?” Costia asks smirking at the brunette, watching as she struggles to keep her emotions at bay.

 _‘What a bitch.’_ In that moment, Lexa reminds herself to never let another woman in her heart again. All the pain and the hurt is not worth it.

“Clarke I have to get going. I still need to head into town to do some errands. Would you like a ride? I can take you to your house if you need me to.” Lexa tries to deviate the conversation and get the hell out of there before she completely passes out from the lack of oxygen burning in her lungs.

Clarke smiles at Costia, not replying to the woman’s previous invitation, while she looks over at Mrs. E to find the older woman with the fakest smile she’s ever seen on her face.

Lexa notices Mrs. Elliot’s expression as well, and in that moment she realizes that the older woman knew that Costia was doing this on purpose. It is clear that Mrs. E didn’t know about the _so-called_ engagement either and that Costia is purposely just looking for a reaction out of Lexa.

Mrs. Elliot, herself, isn’t very fond of the girl as she is aware of what Costia did to Lexa and how she had tangled up her son and dragged him along with her mess. Her and Mr. Elliot wanted someone different for Roan, that much is clear to Lexa.

Clarke turns to Lexa and nods. Their eyes meeting as the brunette’s smile fades a little while the blonde seems to be analyzing the situation. However she seems to find the answer she is looking for within Lexa’s pleading eyes. Those green eyes that serve as a fortress holding back so many emotions that threatens to spill over if another word is spoken. Those green eyes that seem to have lost the sight of light in a moments notice. And Clarke wonders what history is there between these two women.

“I’ll meet you back in the car, Clarke.” Lexa says, giving her a weak smile.

The blonde nods again and watches as Lexa turns to Mrs. Elliot and gives the older woman a kiss good-bye on the cheek, excusing herself, as she makes her way towards her Jeep.

By the time Lexa reaches the Jeep, she feels like she is struggling to breathe. The lack of oxygen ripping her lungs apart in a pain deeper than the utter shattering of her heart. She feels like she is about to hyperventilate or have a panic attack. ‘ _She’s getting married.’_

Her cell phone starts ringing, startling her and she picks it up seeing that it is Anya.

“Anya.”

“Lex, guess who the hell is in town?” Lexa listen to Anya as she tries to calm herself, fighting to gain a breath of air that won’t seem to penetrate her lungs. The brunette, struggling to get her breathing under control.

“Who?”

“Lincoln!” Anya practically yells out. Her excitement is pouring through the phone’s speaker and in a way helping alleviate all the mix emotions Lexa is feeling. Helping the brunette feel like all of the sudden she can breath again.

A small smile tugs at Lexa’s lips and her mood brightens at the simple mention of her cousin’s name. Lincoln and Nyko both served in the Marine Corps together, and Lincoln had re-enlisted a month after Nyko’s death, saying he still had a promise and a duty to fulfill to their brother and this country. He was deployed a couple of weeks after re-enlisting and Lexa hasn’t seen him since then.

They’d write each often and they would FaceTime whenever he got the opportunity to do so. Lexa would always let him know how his wife and son were doing and she always reassured him that she’d look out for them while he was away. There were some phone calls here and there, but it wasn’t the same as having him home. She misses him every single day and she lives everyday with the fear of losing him too. The fear of a couple of Marines showing up to her door, once again, to tell her that he won’t be coming back home.

The news hit Lexa like the first ray of sunshine on a stormy day, shinning through the dark labyrinth that seems to cloud the sky. Better news couldn’t have come her way at a better time.

“WHAT! No shit. No _fucking_ way! He’s home on leave?” The brunette asks excitedly, suddenly forgetting for a moment the crucial beating her heart received seconds ago.

“Yep! He wanted it to be a surprise but I can’t keep quiet. Him and a few other guys are heading to Ark’s tomorrow night to celebrate and he wants everyone there. What do you say? You down?”

Lexa rests her head back against her seat. She knows Luna will be working tomorrow night. She doesn’t really want to see her again, but she needs to talk to her, to make things clear between them. To stop leading the girl on. Plus there is no way she’d say no to seeing Lincoln and spend some time with everyone.

“Of course! I can’t wait to see him, plus I need a few beers. I’ve had a shit-filled fucking afternoon.” Lexa sighs. She can’t wait to fucking forget about Costia. She can’t wait to get on with her life. She needs to start changing. She needs to do better for herself.

“OK! Tell me all about it later babe. I’ll stop by the house on my way home tonight, ok? I gotta go now. Love you Lex!”

As the line goes dead, Lexa looks up and sees Clarke and Mrs. E talking as they stroll towards her car. She looks to see if Costia is with them, but thankfully she is nowhere in sight. She watches as Mrs. E says something to Clarke, causing the blonde to laugh and Lexa can’t help the grin that forms on her lips.

Clarke has the most beautiful smile she’s ever seen, Lexa can’t deny it. It is so contagious and so strikingly perfect. The way her eyes actually seem to sparkle when she smiles and laughs, never fails to captivate the brunette. It is almost as if a piece of heaven is shinning through those stunning sky blue eyes.

Lexa notices how the blonde’s hands are flying everywhere as she talks to the older woman and she thinks about how the action would drive her crazy if it was her she was talking to. Although she can’t help but giggle at the sight. The blonde glances up and catches Lexa watching her. She crinkles her nose making Lexa laugh. Apparently all Lexa has to do is look at Clarke to piss her off.

As they get closer, Lexa jumps out of the Jeep, walking around to the passenger side, and opening the door for the blonde. She hears Clarke tell the older woman that she will come back in a few days to work on ideas for the classes she has in mind and to pick up the art works she’d offered to her. They say their good-byes and Clarke turns, glancing at Lexa, climbing up the Jeep. Lexa shuts the door and says her good-byes again to Mrs. E.

“Lexa, I’m sorry for what Costia did today. You have to know, it wasn’t your fault. Don’t let her get to you. She was just jealous from seeing you with another woman. Don’t let her get Clarke into this mess. She is a great girl and I already adore her!” She winks at the brunette and Lexa can’t help but to look dumbfounded at Mrs. Elliot’s insinuation.

 _‘Is she telling me to pursue Clarke?’_ Lexa wonders for a moment before the older woman continues…

“I’m sorry Costia hurt you, but don’t let that change you sweetie. Don’t let her take away from you who you are. You take care my sweet girl and I better see you around more often, you hear me!” She scolds Lexa and the brunette can’t help the big smile tugging at her lips.

“Mrs. E, I highly doubt Costia is jealous, after all, she’s the one who left me, remember? And no need to worry about blondie. I’ll make sure she doesn’t get involve and that Costia leaves her alone. Thank you for your kind words ma’am. You always do know just what to say… I’ll be around, I promise.” Lexa ends, giving the older woman a tight hug.

She starts walking around to the driver’s side of her car when Mrs. E calls out, “Oh and Lexa, stop teasing that girl! She hates that nickname you’ve given her! You are never going to get her to fall for you if you keep that up sweetie!”

“Who says I want to make her fall for me ma’am?” Lexa spits back playfully, not being able to hide her smile.

“You can fool _her,_ Alexandria. But you can’t fool me child!” Mrs. Elliot waves her off as Lexa reaches the driver’s side and jumps into the Jeep.

The brunette looks over to the very happy blonde sitting next to her and can’t help to think of how good she looks sitting in her Jeep. It’s kind of a perfect fit.

Maybe Mrs. E is right— _‘Shit! Shit! Shit! Don’t even, Lexa!’_

“Okay baby girl, let’s get you home, shall we? Where do you live?”

“ _Jesus Christ_ , I swear if you call me that one more time I am seriously going to hurt you! I don’t care if I end up going to jail for murder.” Clarke warns, as she pulls her hair up into a messy bun.

Lexa laughs as she puts the car in reverse and heads back down the gravel pathway of the property. Clarke is shooting daggers at her the whole way down the driveway as they make their way out to the main road.

“Alright _Rhonda Rousey_ , do you want me to stop by Sinclair’s shop to get what you need out of your car first? I’m not sure how long he’ll have it for. I’m sure he doesn’t keep fancy car parts on hand, since you know, there aren’t many city girl’s around here with overpriced pieces of junk” Lexa teases and loves watching as the blonde huffs in exasperation.

If looks could kill, Lexa is pretty sure she’d be six feet buried underground right about now.

“ _Ha-ha_. Very funny. I swear you are the most insufferable person I have ever met. I cannot stand you _Lexa.._. You think you are so _smug_ , don’t you?”

The brunette peeks over at Clarke to see her jaw setting, and she could swear the blonde is biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. Lexa thinks she looks adorable attempting to look mad at her and it makes her laugh.

“ _Ugh_. Look I am very thankful for all your help today but I _cannot_ wait to get my ass out of this car. So yes, that’s fine. We can stop by Sinclair’s since there are actually a couple of things I need from my _car_ and then you can just drop me off at the coffee place in town. I’ll have Raven come get me from there.”

“Ok. If that’s what you want… but how exactly do you plan on letting your friend know to come get you?”

Clarke grabs her cellphone from inside her bag and holds it up to realize that the device is still dead. She hasn’t gotten the chance to charge it yet. After a few minutes she looks at Lexa, “Could I please borrow your phone?”

“Sure… here.” Lexa hands the phone over to Clarke, watching the blonde dial a number and bringing the phone up to her ear. She looks at Lexa and scrunches her nose in that cute little way that is well on its way to becoming one of Lexa’s favorite things in the world.

“Hey, Rae!... I am so sorry, babe. My car broke down in the middle of _Bumblefuck_ Egypt, and my phone’s battery died. I had to ride on the back of a motorcycle to _this woman’s_ house. She called a tow truck for me and offered me a ride to Mrs. Elliot’s house— No, in her Jeep. Um… yes I said _her…_ Long story Rae… Yes Rae! I am sure she is not... RAVEN! No.”

Lexa notices how Clarke has the cheekiest smile tugging at her lips when she turns to look at her. There is a hint of red brushing its way across her cheeks and her eyes have a different twinkle to them. In this moment the blonde looks God-nearly perfect and Lexa can’t tare her eyes away from her.

“Yes. Uh…really? Right _now_ , Raven? No, I can’t—Because… Fine.” She sighs, breaking their gaze, turning to look towards the window, as she tries to whisper. “I don’t know… _ugh_. Oh. My. God! Nine! Are you happy? You _bitch_!”

 _‘What!?_ _…Is she rating me? And if she is, why in the hell am I a nine and not a fucking ten? What the hell?!’_ Lexa studies the blonde trying to figure out what the conversation is about.

“Yes, Raven. Yep. The whole package. NO! Hell no! Not even…”

_‘Yup! She sure is talking about me. Unbelievable!’_

Lexa starts laughing, grabbing Clarke’s attention and asking, “Are you seriously talking about me while I’m sitting right here?”

But to Lexa’s surprise, the blonde shrugs her shoulders and shoots her a smirk. Not even trying to be subtle about it or trying to hide it.

“Listen Rae, I have to stop and pick up some things that I left in my car, and then Lexa is going to drop me off at the coffee place around the corner. The one we went to the other morning. Do you think you can come get me?”

Clarke lets out a sigh as she settles back against her seat. “You’re joking, right?…Raven! No! Are you crazy? I can’t do that.” She peeks back at Lexa with a funny, mischievous look on her face.

The way Clarke is pursing her lips together and looking at the brunette has Lexa adjusting herself in her seat and shifting her gaze back on the road. Lexa’s never been so attracted to a woman she barely knows. ‘ _This girl is fucking trouble.’_

“Raven, you're insane… I’ll see you in a bit, ok? Bye.”

The blonde ends the call and Lexa can feel blue eyes contemplating her so she turns and glances over at the blonde, giving Clarke her _Panty Dropping_ smirk.

 _“What?!”_ Clarke bites back.

“Wow. That’s a nice way to pay me back for helping you out today baby girl. Why exactly am I just a 9 and not a 10?” Lexa teases.

Clarke snaps her head over at the brunette as they stop at a Stop sign. Lexa turns to find the blonde fully blushing. Their eyes meet again in a blend of sky blues and forest’s greens, and Lexa swears she can’t pull herself away from the allure of sapphires and olives melding. It is as if something had click in that moment. As if there is this indescribable, inevitable pull between the two of them. A force bigger than she could ever describe. Something about the blonde is driving her totally insane. One minute, she couldn’t wait to get away from her, and the next, she desperately wants to know everything about the woman.

Adele’s _Remedy_ starts playing on the radio, catching Lexa’s attention as she finally pulls her gaze from Clarke’s and takes off driving into town. They both reach down to turn the volume up, their hands brushing against one another, and the electrifying shock that runs up Lexa’s arm stirs her soul once again.

_‘Shit_ _. I just need this girl out of my damn car. With any luck, I’ll only just run into her every now and then. I can’t risk it. I can’t let myself be tempted. I made a promise to myself and this girl is trouble.’_

“I’m sorry. It’s your car. I just, um…I just like this song.” A newly, beautiful shade of pink surges up the blonde’s neck and across her soft, pale cheeks. A shy smile tugs at her pink lips, while loose strands of her golden locks fall down from the messy bun, framing her angelic face.

In that moment, Lexa believes Clarke is the most beautiful sight she’s ever laid eyes on. She gives her a half-smile and reaches back down to turn the volume up. The words of the song silently professing emotions, spilling words, and speaking of promises that make her want to second-guess her own promise to herself.

_In that moment she realized that no matter what she told herself, she knew deep down that Clarke would be in her life for a very long time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear all your ideas, comments, feedback, and reactions!  
> Thank you all for reading and for your continuos support!  
> Don't forget to leave your Kudos! <3
> 
> Come find me on Twitter @TaJat07 and Tumblr @TaJat07
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Parallels of The Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys!
> 
> Sorry about the wait. My schedule has been a little hectic but I was finally able to finish this chapter for you all.  
> I really hope you all enjoy it! (Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I barely had time to edit it).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, comments, and tweets that I've received since the last update. You guys are amazing and I am so grateful for you all!!
> 
> Here is chapter 3,  
> With Much Love,  
> xxTaJat

 

“So, Griffin are you going to tell us what happened today??” Raven asks, while lounging on the couch with her leg draped over its arm and a beer in one hand.

“Wait, what is Raven talking about babe?... Ollie, baby, I told you not to put that in your mouth! It’s dirty.”

“It’s nothing O. Rae is just crazy… I’ve already told her everything that happened today. My car broke down… That woman helped me and I met with Mrs. Elliot, who by the way is the absolute nicest lady I’ve ever met… AND on top of it all, she turned out to be some art collector who happens to have a lot of rare, prestige works in her possession. She is actually letting me borrow them when I open the gallery! Can you believe that?!” Clarke is so excited as she recalls the meeting with the older lady. She couldn’t believe it when Mrs. Elliot had said she was willing to help her in anything that she could. That woman is seriously a blessing send from above.

In the two months that Clarke has been living in Hawaii, not once has she lost sight of her dream to find a place to open up a gallery. It’s always been a dream she’s had since she graduated high school. A dream that she set out to accomplish after college, but giving the turns life had given her, neither college or her dream were able to be met. But when she made the decision to start over, to give herself a new canvas, to give herself a second chance, the first thing she decided she wanted to do for herself was to open that art gallery that she’s had to put on hold due to the circumstances.

She hasn’t been able to look around for a place yet as her first month here was mostly spent in bed, just resting and recovering from all her injuries. It was the agreement Raven and her made with the doctor back in New York, the only way the man would agree to discharge her from the hospital. But she has decided that it’s time to begin searching for that's perfect spot along with pieces of artwork to use for the exhibitions. She has a lot of finished works herself but she thought it would be a great idea to showcase other people’s talent and works from around town as well.

Clarke simply hasn’t been or felt this happy and at peace with herself in a very long time.

“That is awesome Clarke! I am so very happy for you sweetie. I know how much this means to you. Like I said, if there is anything I can help with, you just say the words.” Octavia smiles at the blonde while she finishes cutting little pieces of apple for her son.

“You’ve done more than enough already O. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for letting me and that idiot over there stay here, at your house, while we find a place of our own. Thank you for all that you’ve done... Seriously Octavia, I don’t know where I’d be without you or Rae.” Clarke’s sincerity pours through her now teary eyes as she rounds the kitchen island to embrace her friend in a hug.

“No need to thank me babe. That’s what family is for. I love having you guys here, and Ollie here adores you two. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“But he loves me more!! Right chubby cheeks? Come to aunty Rae.” Raven coos at the little brunette as she sits up from the couch and opens her arms, inviting the kid to come to her. But instead, Ollie gets up from where he is sitting on the floor, next to the kitchen table and runs to Clarke, giggling as the blonde picks him up and sticks her tongue out at her friend.

“You are such a _sellout_ Oliver! You know you’re choosing blondie because she’s closest to the apples your momma is cutting for you! But I ain’t even mad at you kid. You’re like me, always thinking with your belly.” Raven laughs watching as the 3 year old boy dangles from Clarke’s arms and tries to reach for a piece of apple.

“Here sweetie, let me get that for you.” She readjusts the kid in her arms and picks up a little slice of the apple, handing it over to him. She watches as Ollie eagerly takes a messy bite of the fruit, and grins back at her.

“Oliver what do you say baby?” Octavia asks, looking at her son.

“Thank you aunty Kark” He says, cutely stumbling over Clarke’s name and leaning in to peck the blonde on the cheek.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Here, let’s go kick aunty Raven out of the couch so we can watch a movie together.”

“Hey, hey, no kicking necessary blondie. There’s enough room for all of us... And I’ll pick the movie since I know the kid best.” Raven scoots over on the couch, making room for Clarke and Ollie.

“Whatever Rae. You can pick the movie if it makes you happy.”

“It would make me even happier if you’d tell me who the mystery woman from today is!” She pins while looking over at the blonde with a mischievous look in her eyes, wiggling her eyebrows at her.

“What _mystery_ woman? What did I miss?” Octavia moves from the kitchen to join her friends, sitting on the recliner next to the couch. She looks over at Clarke curiously; expecting her friend to fill her in on whatever Raven is talking about.

“There is no mystery woman O. Raven just likes to make shi—stuff up… you know she is crazy.” Clarke says, reassuring Octavia while adjusting her words in front of the kid. But regardless of her words, the soft blush that spreads over her cheeks, tell Octavia that Raven is on to something.

“I wasn’t that crazy when I went to pick your butt up from that coffee shop this afternoon and you were sitting there with the biggest, cheesiest smile glued to your face… looking like an idiot out of one of those poster boards for a toothpaste commercials.” Raven counters back making the blonde’s blush turn a shade darker.

“Spit it Griffin! Who is she?” Octavia demands, smirking at the blonde who is currently glaring at Raven like a little kid caught in the middle of a lie.

“She’s no one. She is just—” but in that moment the front door of the house flies open, interrupting Clarke midsentence and Clarke thanks the heavens for the distraction in that moment. They all turn to find a tall, muscular man dressed in uniform, with a huge smile plastered on his face.

 _“Lincoln?”_ Both Raven and Clarke question at the same time, staring in disbelieve at the man who is standing frozen in place, looking straight at Octavia.

“LINCOLN?!!! OH MY GOD!! BABY!!!!” Octavia leaps from the couch, rushing into the arms of her beloved husband. She can’t believe her eyes. She can’t believe that her husband is finally home. That after all these months away, he is finally standing here, in their home with her… embracing her.

“Hi baby. I’m home!” He whispers into her ear as he crushes her in a tight embrace that is filled with the love and relief he feels to finally be able to come home to his family.

“Lincoln, oh gosh it’s really you! What are you doing here? Is everything ok baby? Are you hurt??” Octavia pulls away from his embrace and runs her hands over his face and chest, examining the tall, strong man for any signs of injury. It is almost as if she needs the physical contact for reassurance that he is truly here. That it is not just a dream or an illusion.

“Everything is great babe. I’m ok. I’m home on leave. Our mission abroad got cut short, and they pulled our Platoon out early. Our Commanding Officer sent us home on leave.”

“I’m so glad you’re here! Ollie come say hi to your daddy, baby!” Octavia calls to the kid who is still glued to Clarke’s lap, frozen in place, staring at the man with his little wide, bright blue eyes.

“Daddy!! Youww here, youww here!” The kid jumps out of Clarke’s lap and runs into the arms of his father, Lincoln picking him up and giving the kid a kiss on his forehead as he runs his hand through Ollie’s messy, short brown waves. “Look at you! You’ve gotten so big and strong. I love you Oliver!”

“I love you too daddy and I’m so happy youw home. Look aunty Rae and aunty Kark is here too!” The kid points excitedly with his tiny little finger in the direction of his aunties, both women still sitting on the couch, looking at Lincoln in disbelieve.

“Well don’t just sit there and look at me like I’m a ghost. Bring it in for a hug girls!” Lincoln smiles at them, breaking the trance both women seemed to be caught in.

 

***

After a few moments of greetings and emotional welcomes, they all sit together in the living room, watching Finding Nemo as per Oliver’s request, while they talk and share stories from the last few months and Lincoln shares little bits and pieces of what he is able to talk about, while they understand the rest is all confidential. They all laugh at Raven’s jokes here and there, and at little Ollie’s excitement for the movie.

Clarke observes the scene quietly, smiling, laughing, and feeling happy for her friend. In a moment, she is lost in a daze, dreaming about how much she wants to have a family of her own one day. She knows that regardless of how she is feeling right now and all that she’s been through in the last few years, that she would never deny herself a chance at a happy ending. A chance to have a family. But first she must heal. She must learn to forgive and forget. She must learn to trust again and believe that maybe perhaps, her one true love is still out there, waiting to start and build a life with her. But only time will help her. She needs time to heal, time to think, time to find herself again.

Lincoln’s voice breaks the blonde’s daze as she hears him speak to Octavia, “So I called Anya when I got to the airport and told her I wanted to see everyone tomorrow. She suggested we’d all go to the bar at night to celebrate. She said she would take care of inviting everyone. Is that ok? What do you say?”

“I think that’s a great idea. I know everyone misses you and they’ll be very happy to see you baby.” Octavia reassures him, leaning in for a kiss.

“Ewww” Oliver covers his eyes not wanting to watch his parents kissing while he seats in between them. “Stop it!”

Octavia giggles, “Ollie what do you say if momma makes your favorite Spaghetti tomorrow night, before Grandpa Gus comes to get you for your sleepover?

“Yup mommy! I like that. I can’t wait to see _Kekoa_ … he takes me to get some ice cream tomorrow!!” Ollie claps his hands in excitement, as he bounces on Lincoln’s lap.

“I know baby, I’m going to be very happy to see Gus too. And I know your momma had told me you guys had an awesome sleepover planned for this weekend. Maybe next time I can join? What do you say buddy?”

“I would like that very much, but why can’t you come tomorrow?” The kid asks curiously, looking up with his little bright, blue eyes at his dad.

“Oh Ollie, Aunty Anya has planned for us adults to go celebrate tomorrow night my return home with our friends, son… and I had already told her I’d go _but_ I promise we can plan to do another sleepover at Grandpa Gus’s house very soon, is that ok?”

“Yup, that’s ok daddy. I get ice cream twice!” The kid reassures, grinning at the idea of getting to eat his favorite dessert multiple times. “Mommy why don’t we invite Aunty A and Aunty Lexy for spaghetti too?” He asks Octavia, the idea popping into his little head in an instant.

“I think that’s a great idea baby. I know you’ve been asking about them and saying how much you’ve missed them lately. Lincoln, I say we do dinner here, invite just the two of them and maybe my brother, before we head to the bar to meet everyone else?” Octavia looks to her husband, awaiting his answer.

“I think that’s great babe. I’ll text them later to let them know. Right now I just want to sit here and enjoy this moment with you all.” He leans in and kisses her again, smiling when he hears Oliver’s protest once again.

“ _So_ , am I like… _invited_ to this dinner?” Raven blurts out. Of course she would be the one worrying about eating and whether she is invited or not.

“Shut up Rae! Of course you are. You both are. You both live here and are a part of this family so it is needless to say you’ll be here for dinner. The invitation goes without saying.” Octavia clarifies, gesturing to both of her friends.

“Lincoln, I wanted to talk to you about that. I know we kind of invaded your house but—” Clarke starts but doesn’t get to finish when the man interrupts her.

“No need Clarke. I know exactly what you’re going to try to say. But like Octavia just said, you are _family_ and you both can stay here for as long as you need. Just like we spoke that day over the phone, my decision still stands. The house is big enough for all of us. Plus it keeps me at peace to know that Octavia has both of you here to help her with Ollie and to look after her as well while I’m away. I appreciate you both.”

Clarke feels beyond grateful in this moment. How did she get so lucky to have such an amazing support system? How has she been so blessed to have such a wonderful, crazy, loving group of friends that above all are her family? She knows that with them by her side she is able to conquer any fears, any doubts, any trepidations that threaten to cloud her only chance at hope.

“Thank you.”

 

***

Lexa sits on one of the hammocks hanging on her terrace, overlooking the ocean, while Milo lies on the floor next to her, fast as sleep. She sits, slowly swaying back and forth with her guitar in hand, as she listens to the sweet melody of the ocean’s waves breaking against the shore, creating peaceful harmonies, serving as a chorus to the soft melodies of her guitar.

The sky is a midnight-blue, like warm deep water, with bright stars scattering across the dark canvas, as the moon seems to lie on top like a water-lily, floating forward with an invisible current. It is simply beautiful. No matter how long Lexa stares at it, she somehow finds herself eternally perplexed by it. No matter how many times she’s seen the same sky look like this, tonight she feels connected to it. As if the dark canvas emits inspiration in ways she can finally understand. A spark of motivation seems to have ignited within her, although she is still trying to figure out what caused it.

“Wow. If I weren’t seeing it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t believe it. Alexandria playing the guitar.” Anya’s voice calls out from the threshold of the kitchen door, as Milo startles and runs to her, sniffing her all over, as she leans down to greet the golden retriever.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in. When did you get here?” Lexa turns to look at her friend who is still watching her curiously.

“Just now. I got the spare key remember? You said over the phone you had a shitty day but from the looks of it… doesn’t seem to be half as bad… I don’t think I’ve seen you play since before you started dating Costia.” Anya’s eyebrows arch as she studies the brunette’s demeanor, moving closer and settling herself on the spare hammock next to Lexa.

“Well that’s because Costia used to hate it. She said it was senseless noise and that I should spend my spare time doing something more… _‘productive.’_ ”

“What, like _fucking_ her?” Anya’s blunt remark has Lexa coughing out of thin air, breaking into a hoarse, deep laughter. Leave it to Anya to not beat around the bush. She was never a fan of Costia and neither was she ever afraid to voice it and let it be known. Many times had Lexa had to stop them from arguing. It sucked to have her best friend not like her girlfriend one bit and vise versa. Back then, she could never understand it, she couldn't fully understand what the issue was… but after today all she could do is ask herself how the hell had she been so blinded by the venomous woman.

“Yeah… I guess that’s what she always wanted. Nothing else seemed to matter to her now that I think about it.” The brunette scuffs, staring off into the ocean, trying not to recall the memories.

“I honestly never understood what you saw in her Lex. I mean, she is beautiful and all, but we could all see straight through her _“innocent girl”_ act _._ She was always after your money from the moment she met you. I‘m sorry to be so blunt and put it this way, but it’s the truth Lex. The moment she found out about Roan’s possible inheritance from his parents was the moment yall’s relationship went to shit. ‘Till this day I still want to beat her ass for leaving you when she did.”

“Yeah I know… you know I—I saw her today…” Lexa turns to look at Anya, and the reflection of her green eyes finally give her friend the answer she’s been wondering about. She now understands the meaning or better said, the person responsible for ruining Lexa’s day. Of course it had to be Costia.

“You did what? Where? The _bitch_ is in town again??”

Lexa nods, proceeding to tell Anya about her day. About how she was riding through the coastal route, freeing her mind, allowing herself to think clearly for what felt like the first time in forever. How she was riding in peace, thinking about her friend’s advice from earlier that morning. About how it was time for her to move on, to forgive, to forget and allow herself a second chance… to begin to do some soul searching, and find the person she once used to be.

She told Anya how half way through her ride, she stumbled upon what seemed to be a fallen angel. A woman so beautiful, so breathtaking that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her, afraid she would disappear in the blink of an eye. How watching her, felt like looking at clouds sail across the blue skies. How the woman took her to heaven with her sweet smile and penetrating blue eyes… and how she drove her to hell in a battle of witty remarks as words left her enticing lips coated in flaming fire. She was mystery, she was desire, and she was perfection in the most imperfect of ways. Her eyes had depth like the profoundness of the oceans, and for a second she made Lexa feel like she was willing to go forth with hope and fear into the depths of the deep blue sea. That is, until she was reminded why she couldn’t love again… why she shouldn’t love again. Seeing Costia, reminded her to fortify those walls around her heart. It reminded her why love was weakness. It reminded her of the promise she had not so long ago made to herself… to safeguard her heart.

“I cannot believe that _bitch_! How dare she speak to you like that and act like she has a right to be jealous after fucking you over like she did? I’m sorry Lexa but I really hope you didn’t fall for her shit again…”

“Of course not Anya!... I mean seeing her like that opened my eyes to finally see the kind of person that woman truly is. It hurt me, I’m not going to lie and say it was easy seeing her again, when seeing her broke my heart all over again and her words felt like weapons shredding my soul to pieces, but honestly An… I _needed_ that. I needed to see her in her true colors. I needed for the blindfold to finally fall from my eyes and set me free. I needed that to finally close that chapter of my life… I just don’t understand how I didn’t see it earlier…” Lexa says, gripping her guitar and shaking her head in clear disappointment.

Her heart hurts but it isn’t the same type of hurt as before. It isn’t a hurt due to the years lost in fake conviction of what she once believed to be true love. A _love_ that had broken and betrayed her in the darkest of ways. This hurt is the good type of hurt... It is the final hurt and sorrow leaving her body once and for all, allowing her heart a chance to heal. Setting her soul free.

“I always believed that woman had done voodoo on your ass. But it’s all over now babe. In a way I am happy that you ran into her today, even though it was a shitty situation… but like you said, it was that final push that you needed to knock some damn sense into that big ass head of yours!” Anya laughs, feeling relieved to hear her friend slowly letting go of the past and coming out of the darkness that had engulfed her for so long. Finally seeing some understanding and realization arise from those emerald eyes that, surprisingly, had a new light to them.

“You’re an ass… but I love you.” Lexa rolls her eyes at her best friend’s words, her heart feeling happy and at peace for the first time in a long time. She leans back on that hammock, and resumes swaying, letting her fingers softly strum the chords of her guitar, creating a sweet melody that reflected a deep, hidden emotion of her soul.

In that moment both her phone and Anya’s phone beep. She reaches for her own, tapping on the home button.

 

**Group Message Started [11:07pm]**

Lexa unlocks the screen and a smile crossed her face as she sees the name.

 **Lincoln [11:07pm]:** So I have to say I am very surprised I haven’t heard from you yet Woods.

 **Lexa [11:08pm]:** Lincoln! I am so sorry I haven’t reached out. I am so happy you’re back. How are you??

 **Anya [11:08pm]:** That’s because she’s too busy being a little sap and playing her guitar :D

 **Lincoln** **[11:09pm]:** Wait? What? She’s playing again? Wow, how long have I been gone for?

 **Lincoln [11:09pm]:** Oh and I’m doing great Lexa :) I miss you kid!

 **Lexa [11:10pm]:** An, don’t start! It’s not that big of a deal.

 **Lexa [11:11pm]:** I miss you too Lincoln! I’m excited to see you tomorrow night!

 **Lincoln [11:13pm]:** That’s actually why I am texting both of you. O is making dinner tomorrow night to celebrate with Oliver before we go out and she told me to invite you both. Ollie misses you guys.

 **Anya [11:14pm]:** Free food? Count me in! ;)

 **Lexa [11:15pm]:** I’d love to see Oliver. I’ll be there. Thank you for the invitation Lincoln.

 **Lincoln [11:17pm]:** Great! See you both tomorrow then. Good night.

 **Anya [11:18pm]:** GN!

 **Lexa [11:18pm]:** Night :)

 

“That was nice of Octavia to invite us.” Lexa says, still smiling at her phone.

“Yeah it was…. _So_ , what’s got you playing again?” Anya asks curiously, squinting her eyes at Lexa as she, herself, leans back on her hammock and starts rocking side to side.

“Nothing. Just felt like it.”

“I call bullshit Lexa… I know damn well you only play when you are feeling happy like your heart is about to burst with excitement and you want to get it all out of your chest before it explodes. So spit it, what’s got you playing after all these years… or better said _who_?”

“You’re insane. I just simply felt like playing An. Can’t I play without having a reason to?” Lexa tries to defend but her friend can see right through her.

“I mean sure you can _but_ that’s never been the case in the past _so_ … don’t make me drag it out of you Lex…” Her eyebrow arches, pinning Lexa under a probing glare. “…Wait… is it that woman you met today? The one you were telling me about? The _fallen angel_ with the dreamy blue eyes and the attitude problem that you couldn’t stop eye fucking?” The brunette asks, smirking and in that moment Lexa knows she is fucked.

“ _Eye fucking?_ Damn Anya, you sound just like her! I never _eye fucked_ her. Since when is admiring a simply beautiful woman a crime these days? Geez…”

“Sure sure… that still doesn’t answer my question Alexandria… It’s her isn’t it!?”

“No! You’re crazy. I just met her today. I don’t know anything at all about her except for the fact that she is new to town and that she is an artist…” Lexa tries to look at her friend like her accusations are nonsense but the shine in her green eyes deceive her, giving Anya all the confirmation she needs.

“BUT you, my friend, can’t deny that you are dying to know everything about her! Lexa look at you… it’s like your eyes have a new light to them! You can’t even deny it. You like this girl!”

“Again, you’re insane. I’m not having this conversation with you. You’re just going to end up making your own assumptions and letting crazy ideas into your head regardless of what I say … Plus, I already told you I am never going to love another woman again. I‘m never trusting anyone else with my heart… so drop it.” Lexa insists, avoiding Anya’s gaze and staring off into the ocean, desperately fighting back the blush that’s threatening to rise over her cheeks, and the smile that’s threatening to break free from her lips at the mention of the blonde.

_‘Why the hell am I getting so defensive over this? I don’t like her… I mean I don’t even know her. Anya is just crazy--- Why is the thought of her making me feel so dazed then? Fuck. No Lexa. Remember your promise!’_

“Uhuhmm… sure Lex. Whatever you say… but remember my words? ‘ _You’ll fall like a sac of bricks into deep water’_ , well kid I am afraid you’re already sinking.” Anya finishes, laughing at her friend’s denial. She is dying to find out who this _fallen angel_ is that has captivated Lexa and awaken her senses once again.

Lexa rises from the hammock and reaches across the small distance where her friend lays in the other hammock, and without hesitation she grabs hold of the fabric and flips her over, sending Anya falling on her ass.

“What the hell Lexa!? You idiot! I could have broken an arm.” Anya grunts from the floor, as she lies sprawled out, like a starfish out of water.

“Quit being so dramatic, idiot. Anyways, I’m heading to bed before you get any more crazy ideas. Make sure you lock up when you leave. Milo, come on boy!” Lexa calls to the dog, watching as he springs up and makes his way inside the house, the brunette following behind him, making her way across the threshold of the kitchen door, not failing to hear Anya’s last words...

“Night night Lexy… sweet dreams! I hope you dream of a little _blonde_ _angel_ tonight.” Anya bellowed, laying flat on the floor of the terrace, laughing at the evident reaction the mention of the blonde caused on Lexa.

That night, as Lexa lies in bed, those blue eyes are like a storm that hunt her dreams and shake the oceans of her sleep.

 

***

As Clarke lies in bed, there is a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“I come baring treats blondie.” Raven says, walking further into the room and settling herself at the end of the bed, facing Clarke. “Hot tea and cookies that I stole from Octavia’s secret stash.”

“You’re the best. I was actually about to go downstairs to make myself some tea. I’m feeling a little restless…”

“Nah ahh ahh… not so fast there, Griffin. These treats come with one condition.” Raven swats away Clarke’s hand and a mischievous smile crosses her lips, causing the blonde to squint her eyes at her, as she tries to figure out what Raven has up her sleeve.

“What condition Rae?”

“You are going to spill all the beans about _bike-girl_!” Raven states, grinning wider at the blonde who is now looking at her in nuisance.

“Oh my god Reyes! For the last time, there are no _beans_ to spill. I’ve already told you everything there was to tell.”

“You know… I’d believe that if your eyes didn’t twinkle every time I mentioned bike-girl… so ma’am I repeat, no cookies or tea unless I get the truth.”

_“Raven…”_

_“Clarkey…”_ Raven mocks.

“I hate you!” the blonde blurts in annoyance.

“No cookies or tea Griffin… no way around it!”

“Ughh fine… but just because I really want some tea and I’m too lazy to get out of bed to make myself some. What do you want to know?” Clarke says, rolling her eyes and reaching for the black mug containing the hot, steaming liquid inside that she so desperately wants. She tells herself that she is simply doing this for the tea… and the cookies… not because she is dying to tell someone about the woman that shook her straight to her core when blue met green.

“Name?” Raven begins.

“Lexa.” And just with the simple mention of her name Clarke can already feel herself blushing… a warm feeling spreading through her insides, and awakening all those senses that she swore she’d never let herself feel ever again.

_‘What is wrong with me? Pull it together Clarke!’_

“Hmmm _Lexa._ Ok…. So you said earlier she was a 9? I’m guessing bike-girl must be smoking hot?”

“Is that a question or are you just stating that Raven?” Clarke tries to deviate from answering the obvious question but fails when her friend sees right through her.

“Don’t play smart with me Griffin, you know it is an obvious question.”

“I’m not playing smart… I said she was a 9 to get you to stop harassing me on the phone. That’s all. She is good looking but nothing I haven’t seen. Like I said before, not interested.” The blonde lies through her teeth, averting Raven’s eyes, knowing damn well her friend would know she is lying the moment she looks into her eyes. She doesn’t know if she is only trying to fool Raven or if she is trying to make herself believe her own words also.

“That’s a load of crap and you know it!” Raven yells in excitement. “Look at you Clarke… you can’t even look me in the eyes! You’re a big ass liar blondie!

“I am not lying Raven! Please stop!”

“Ok, so it is clear _bike-girl_ is smoking hot… You don’t have to get all defensive on me sweetie.”

“But I’m not. I’m just simply telling you—“ Clarke tries to explain but before she is able to finish her sentence Raven jumps up from the bed, pointing her finger at the blonde and starring at her with wide eyes.

“Wait!... do you— _like_ this girl?!”

“What? NO! NO! I don’t even know her Rae! And do you seriously think I want to think about getting into another relationship after my ex ended up almost killing me less than three months ago?” Clarke justifies, desperately praying that her friend drops the subject.

“Then why are you blushing? AND why are those beautiful blue’s of yours shining like twinkle stars across the sky?” Raven accuses, her brow arching as she watches Clarke fidget nervously on the bed.

“I’m not blushing! I—it’s the tea. It’s hot, and it’s making me hot… and—I”

“You sure it’s not the thought of _Lexa_ that’s getting you all _hot?_ I mean, Clarke, trust me, I know what you mean with the whole _not looking for a relationship_ thing. It’s completely understandable... _BUT_ that doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t be attracted to someone new… to _bike-girl._ You’ve got the hots for her! _”_ Raven winks, grinning at the blonde’s reaction to her teasing words. It seems like blondie has the hots for bike-girl, and oh is Raven going to get to the bottom of it all.

“Shut up Raven! I do not!... It has nothing to do with—meeting Lexa today. I don’t know anything about her besides the fact that she is incredibly annoying! She could be some _psycho_ for all I know. Plus… my hormones have been acting insane lately. I don’t know if it is due to the stress of trying to find a place for the gallery or the fact that I haven’t had sex in a fucking long ass time! So no, the last thing I want is to listen to my hormones and get involved with someone new. Specially NOT her.” Clarke blurts out, exasperatedly, feeling the heat rising again deep in her core, and whether she wants to admit it or not, something tells her a pair of green eyes have a lot to do with it.

“Damn Griffin… why are you getting so worked up?... Look, I can let you borrow one of my special books to help you release some of those hormones if you want? I’m just saying.”

“Raven you’re insane! I highly doubt a book would help me with my _hormones.”_

“Not just any book Griffin… but my _special_ books definitely can help. I promise if you read it, along with the help of a fellow vibrator, all your problems will seem to vanish! And voilà.” Raven wiggles her eyebrows mischievously, already planning something far ahead.

“Rae I am _not_ going to read one of your dirty books! And I don’t own a vibrator so… thanks, but no thanks. I’ll manage.”

“You what? Oh hell no Clarke. You’re seriously telling me you don’t own at least o-n-e vibrator??” Raven’s eyes want to vault out of her face, as she looks at her friend in disbelief but the smile that spreads across her face says it all. Clarke was in trouble. “… You know what? Wait right here. I’ll be right back.”

The brunette rushes out of the room as if her life depended on it and Clarke sits still, anxiously waiting to see what the hell her friend is up to. Clarke knows that when her friend has that _‘woman on a mission’_ type of look on her face, she is always in for a pleasant surprise.

A few minutes later the brunette strolls back into the bedroom, a book in one hand, and a bag in the other.

“What is that Rae? What’s in the bag?” Clarke asks immediately, sitting up a little straighter on the bed, and adjusting her sleeping shirt.

“This, my dear Clarke, is the _wonderful_ book that will save your ass from having to jump bike-girl’s panties… and THIS” she pauses holding up the gift bag and dangling it towards Clarke for the blonde to grab it. “…Is going to keep you sane!” Raven winks, tossing the bag at Clarke and joining the blonde on the bed.

Clarke grabs the book and stares at the title shaking her head. Of course Raven would give her an erotic romantic lesbian novel. _‘Fucking great!’_

“Really Rae? You expect me to read this?”

“I sure do. And I expect you to use my gift to you along with it.” The brunette finishes, winking at her friend and urging her to see what is inside the bag.

When Clarke pulls the straps of the bag apart and reaches inside, she finds what seems to be a brand new pink vibrator, still in its packaging, awaiting her at the bottom of the bag.

“Oh my god! Raven! Where the hell did you just get this? Please tell me it’s not one of yours!?”

“Of course not you idiot. It’s brand new! I haven’t even touched it. It’s suppose to be a really good one and I bought it about a week ago but never got around to using it. So now I pass it down to you Griffin AND I expect you to put it to good use.” Raven giggles, pinning Clarke with her mischievous gaze.

“I’m not using this! I’ve never had the need for one and I am not about to start now. You’re crazy Raven. You can take it back… I am sure you’ll put it to better use than me.” Clarke finishes, shaking her head, attempting to place the still wrapped vibrator back on Raven’s hands.

“No! Quit being stubborn. _Peaches_ is now yours. There is always a first time for everything and I think your time has come my friend… plus after reading just the first few pages of that book, you are so going to need it. Trust me.”

“Peaches?” Clarke’s eyes look comical, as her blue irises stare back at the brunette in amusement.

“Oh yeah, I kind of had already named it… anyways you’ll thank me later.”

“Raven, there is no way I am going to use it or let alone, call it that.” The blonde argues back, shaking her head and leaning back down against the headboard, taking a sip of the warm tea.

“One hundred bucks says you’ll have your hands reaching for it and putting it to good use after page 25.” Raven dares, leaning back on her elbows, wiggling her eyebrows at Clarke.

“No way. I’m not playing this betting game.”

“You’re such a pussy.”

“I’m not a pussy, you bitch!” Clarke shoves Raven off the bed with her free hand, giggling when the brunette stumbles off of the mattress. Raven stables herself and turns on her heels, walking towards the white wooden door, stopping before grabbing a hold of the handle and looking back at Clarke over her shoulder.

“One hundred and fifty then.”

“Rae! You’re really willing to throw away that much money just to see if a _book_ will turn me on enough to need to use a vibrator for the first time ever?” The blonde’s eyebrow arches, as she studies her friend’s expression and waits for her answer.

“Hell yes! Just to prove to your ass the power my _special_ book and your unsettled hormones can have over your body. Griffin, you have no idea what you’ve been missing out on during the last few years you spent with that asshole.” Raven finishes, looking as sure as ever of her crazyself.

Just the mention of her ex causes a shudder to travel down Clarke’s body but she shakes it off and reanalyzes her friend’s words. The whole idea is funny and insane… Seems like a pretty easy bet for Clarke to be able to win. So she doesn’t give it much thought before agreeing.

“Fine. I’ll read the damn book. I’ll even finish it all _BUT_ if it doesn’t work… if it doesn’t have the slightest effect on me, and when I end up _not_ using the damn vibrator, on top of the $150 you have to agree to never talk about how hot your freaking latest book made you at night and how you loved using whatever the hell your other _toy’s_ name is to help yourself.”

The wicked smile that crosses Raven’s face while she listen to Clarke, has the blonde cringing in fear. _‘Oh dear God. What the hell is she gonna have me read? What is this damn book about?’_

“Deal. Sweet Dreams blondie. Enjoy the book!” Raven finishes, winking at Clarke as she opens the door and waltzes out of the room, closing the door behind her. Whoever would see the brunette right now would think that she’d already won the bet. Clarke is in for a ride and she has no idea.

“Fuck.” Clarke mutters to herself while staring at the book and the vibrator lying on top of her covers, waiting for her to put them to use. She shakes her head and grabs both objects and throws them inside the drawer of her night table. Out of sight, out of mind. “Not tonight.”

The blonde sets the tea mug atop her night table and turns off her lamp, plopping down on her soft pillows as she begs her mind to let herself fall asleep quickly. As she feels sleep winning her over, she closes her eyes to find a sea of green staring back at her. An abysm of endless wonders and new found curiosities take over her dreams and she can’t help the smile that subconsciously forms on her lips as she falls into the happiest, most peaceful slumber she’s had since she left Finn.

 

*** 

_Knock Knock._

“Hey baby, can you grab the door? I think that’s your granddad. He said he was on his way over when I called him earlier.” Octavia asks Lincoln, watching him place Oliver on the ground and make his way to the front door.

Lincoln opens the door and sure enough Gustus is standing there with a huge smile spreading across his lips as he studies his grandson. The old man looks exactly the same as when Lincoln left for deployment. Tall, dark skin, muscular, his long beard perfectly groomed and his long dark hair pulled back in a long, single braid. He is wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with white flowers and khaki shorts.

“Lincoln. It’s so good to have you back.” Gustus reaches for his grandson, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“Thank you Gus. I’m happy to see you again. Hey Ollie, look who is here!” Lincoln calls out to his son, watching the kid jump up from where he was sitting on the ground and run towards the old man.

“Kekoa, Kekoa!! You here! Can we have ice cream now?”

“I think your momma would kill us if we left to go get ice cream without having dinner first Ollie. But once we eat, I’ll take you to get your ice cream, Deal?” Gustus asks, hoping the kid will understand.

“Deal. Mommy can we have dinner now?” Ollie questions excitedly, looking over to the kitchen where Octavia is finishing up placing the final ingredients on the pasta sauce.

She, along with Lincoln and Gus can’t help the laughter that breaks through the room at the kid’s intention to get dinner over with fast so he can get his ice cream.

“Hey, I’m with the kid. I’m down to have dinner now.” Raven pitches in, making her way down the stairs into the kitchen where Octavia looks at her and shakes her head in amusement.

“Of course you are Rae... Sorry Ollie but we still have to wait on aunty Anya and Lexy to get here. Don’t you want them to be here as well to eat with you?”

The kid looks over at his mom, and nods his little head, “Yes mommy. Are they coming soon?” He questions, the impatience evident in his little blue eyes.

“They should be here soon Ollie. How about you go back to the living room and finish coloring that picture you wanted to give to aunty Lexy?” Lincoln urges the kid, watching him nod his little head excitedly and going back to sitting on the floor in the middle of a pile of coloring markers and crayons.

“Hey Raven, this is Gustus, my granddad. I don’t know if you guys met yet.” Lincoln introduces while both men make their way to the kitchen and sit by the island.

“No I haven’t had the pleasure. It’s so nice to meet you Gustus. I’m Raven, Octavia’s best friend and personal nightmare.” Raven extends her hand, greeting the older man.

Gus chuckles at Raven’s antics and shakes her hand in return. “Pleasure is mine Raven.”

“Oh and blondie over there is Clarke, O’s other best friend, but not such a nightmare as I am… She is actually the good one out of the trio.” Raven clarifies, pointing at the blonde who is making her way down the stairs at the moment.

“Hey I’m good too.” Octavia protests. As Clarke joins the group and smiles at her friends.

“I heard Raven saying my name. What is she lying about now?” The blonde teases, playfully shoving Raven.

“I wasn’t lying Griffin. I was just telling Gustus here that I am the nightmare of the three of us and you are the only good one out of the trio.” Raven clarifies, receiving a dirty glare from Octavia.

“Clarke this is Lincoln’s grandfather, Gustus. He is the man that took care of Ollie when you guys first moved here.” Octavia explains, not being able to suppress the sad smile that crosses her lips at the memory of her friend being bruised and in so much pain when she first arrived.

When Clarke first moved with Raven, she looked broken and Octavia didn’t want Ollie to meet his aunty for the first time while the blonde was in such a state. She didn’t want her son to have that image of her and not be able to explain to him exactly what had happened to his aunty. But it was actually Clarke who asked Octavia if she could hold off on meeting Oliver until she was in better health and spirits. Her friend didn’t want to scare the little boy or cause him any confusion. That’s when it crossed Octavia’s mind to send the kid off for a couple of weeks to stay with Lincoln’s granddad, who Ollie adored so much. Gustus had agreed with no hesitation and Ollie loved every second of the time spent with his great granddad or his _‘Kekoa’_ like Ollie would call him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gustus and thank you for taking care of Ollie sir.” Clarke says shaking the man’s extended hand.

“It’s great to meet you as well Clarke. Please call me Gus. And there is no need to thank me sweet girl, I am happy with any time I get to spend with Oliver.” The older man reassures her, giving the blonde a genuine smile.

“Kark look!” Ollie calls to the blonde from his spot on the living room.

Clarke smiles hearing her name and makes her way to the living room. She squats down next to Ollie and runs her hand through the kid’s dark, messy waves.

“Do you like it? I colored this picture for my Aunty Lexy. She likes the ocean and Lilo and Stitch is her favorite movie like mine, so I make her thiss!” Ollie’s picture is a drawing of Lilo and Stitch at the beach, ripped out from one of the pages from his coloring book. The kid did his best to mimic the same colors and shades in all the right areas and Clarke could see the excitement pouring from the shiny blue eyes that stared back at her.

“Oh my gosh Ollie, this is beautiful baby. You did such a great job! I’m sure your aunty will really love it.” Clarke reassures him, praising the kid for his cute work.

 

_Knock Knock._

“I’ll get it. I’m sure it’s Anya and Lexa.” Lincoln gets up and walks to the door.

Raven’s ears perk up at the mention of the familiar name she had just learned of last night. _‘It’s probably just a coincidence though.’_ She tells herself, looking over at Clarke but finding that the blonde seems to have missed the mention of the name as she is too engrossed with Ollie.

As the door opens, Lincoln’s smile grows radiant as he reaches for the first of the two women standing outside the door.

“Anya!”

“Linc is so freaking great to see you man! I’m so happy you’re back safe dude.” Anya greets the bigger man, engulfing him in a big bear hug. After Lincoln releases his hold on her, Anya makes her way inside the house to greet everyone else, while Lincoln turns to look at the brunette that’s staring back at him with tears in her eyes.

“Lincoln, hi.”

“Hello Lex.” The greeting is heartfelt with so much emotion. It's been months since they last saw each other, and Lincoln remembers how broken Lexa was when she heard of her brother's death... when she learned that Costia was leaving her for Roan, and how scared she'd been when Lincoln announced his deployment, her fear of losing him as well spilling from her lifeless green eyes. He embraces the brunette, squeezing her and picking her off of the ground, as she wraps her arms tightly around his neck, and no words needed to be said for them to understand what this moment meant.

“I’m so relieved that you’re safe. It’s so good to have you back big head.” Lexa whispers, fighting the tears that she so desperately wants to shed but won’t allow herself to do so.

“It’s good to be back. Come on in. Ollie is dying to see you!... Ollie baby look who is finally here.” Lincoln calls out, while Lexa walks in, standing by the foyer of the house, looking for the little kid. When her eyes find him, they also find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her in utter surprise. The same blue eyes that hunted her dreams the night before.

_‘Holy shit, it’s her. Breathe Lexa, breathe.’_

Oliver, realizing Lexa is staring in his direction, gets up with his little painting in hand and rushes towards the brunette, breaking her reverie. Lexa squats down and opens her arms, embracing the kid in the sweetest manner. She tries her hardest to look at Ollie and not at the blonde that still stands in the living room, frozen in place.

“Lexy look, I made for you!” Oliver shouts, handing the piece of paper over to Lexa.

“Oh wow Ollie! This is awesome!! Did you make this all yourself?” Lexa praises, smiling when the little boy nods his head and gives her the cheesiest smile. Her eyes, however, subtly keep on drifting to the blonde... the blonde that she so desperately wanted to get off of her mind the previous night... the blonde that Anya had teased her endlessly about. The woman she thought she’d probably never see again, and yet here she is, standing in her cousin’s living room, looking even more beautiful than she last remembers.

From the other side of the room, Raven stood, watching the exchange of subtle glances and it that moment it all clicked. This Lexa was Clarke’s Lexa. This gorgeous woman that stood, holding Oliver in her arms was none other than _bike-girl._

 _‘Oh Clarke is so fucked…. And I might actually lose that fucking bet. She won’t even need the damn book to end up using the vibrator… this woman will do that to her all on her own. Damn it!’_ Raven curses herself mentally, not being able to help the smirk that plasters across her lips as she watches Clarke stand in place, looking dumbfounded. What were the odds? And oh was Raven going to have a blast tonight!

“Hey Lexa, this is Clarke. Octavia’s best friend… Clarke this is Lexa, my cousin.” Lincoln introduces both women, watching as Lexa smirks tugs at her lips and Clarke’s soft gaze transforms into a fiery glare.

“You’re related to this woman?” Clarke blurts out before she can rethink her words, regretting them immediately as Lexa’s infuriating grin grows wider and those beautiful green eyes grow playful. She regrets her words the moment her insides start to heat up and she feels Raven’s eyes burrowing a whole to the side of her head. _‘Fuck’_

“Wait you two know each other?” Lincoln looks between them, curiously.

“Unfortunately,” Clarke responds.

“Ouch… O-K… it’s good to see you again Clarke.” Seeing the blonde’s clear annoyance growing, Lexa decides to leave her alone. She is here to see her cousin and little Ollie. She is here to spend quality time with her family and enjoy a nice dinner so she opts out to simply ignore Clarke… as hard as that might be when the blonde looks as stunning as she does dressed in a tight pair of ripped jeans, and a baby blue v-cut blouse that makes Clarke’s eyes stand out.

“Hey Ollie let’s go find aunty Anya.” Lexa carries the kid in her arms towards the kitchen where the rest of the group is engulfed in conversation.

“Hey Lex, it’s good to see you!” Octavia calls out from where she is adding the finishing touches to the meatballs. “I see Ollie has found you. He was dying to see you.”

“Hey O! Thank you for inviting An and I to dinner, and yes the little nugget has found me… ” The brunette says grinning at the boy, ruffling his hair causing him to giggle and wrap his little arms around her neck.

“You don’t have to thank me Lex, you’re family… Oh by the way I almost forgot, this is Raven. She is one of my closest friend’s along with blondie over there.” Octavia gestures to where Clarke and Lincoln are standing.

“It’s nice to meet you Raven.” Lexa extends her hand towards the other brunette, noticing the smirk that grows on the lips of the other woman.

“The pleasure is all mine Lexa. I’ve heard so much about you—”

“Rae come help me set up the table please!” Clarke cuts in, grabbing Raven and dragging her towards the dinning room before her friend can finish whatever the hell she was planning on saying.

Once they reach the dinning room, Clarke lets go of her arm and moves around the table to start placing some of the plates down, along with the silverware and napkins.

“Well would you look at that, blondie… isn’t it a very small world? That’s _bike-girl_ isn’t it? That’s your Lexa?” Raven questions grinning, already very aware of the answer.

“Shut it Reyes. Not a single word about it, do you hear me?... and she is _not_ my Lexa. So don’t even think about it.” Clarke warns, pointing at her friend with a fork in hand.

“First of all, put that fork down and quit threatening me with it… and second of all, think about what? I didn’t say or do anything.” Raven feigns looking wounded, knowing damn well that if Clarke hadn’t dragged her out of the kitchen she would have probably open her big mouth and said something she wasn’t suppose to.

“Raven quit acting all innocent. I could hear the wheels in your mind turning and working your calculated, deceitful plan.”

“Just answer me then. Is that or is that not bike-girl?” Raven insists.

“Fine. Yes. That’s her. That’s the insufferable, annoying woman that helped me yesterday when my car broke down.” Clarke rolls her eyes trying to hide the blush that’s threatening to spill over her cheeks.

“Knew it!... Damn Griffin, you’re in deep shit sweetie. She is definitely a fucking 10 and you know it!... Her and that other goddess of a woman that she came with look like someone that belongs on the cover of ‘Curve’ magazine. No wonder you got your panties all in a bunch.” Raven snorts, laughing at the irony of it all.

“Fuck you Raven. I hate you.”

“Sure you do. I can’t wait for tonight to get started by the way.” Raven teases and she receives a death glare from the blonde.

“Shut up. I swear if you do something stupid Reyes I will disown you… now quit trying to play cupid and help me set the damn table.”

“Yup… you definitely need _peaches._ ” Clarke’s final death stare gets Raven to hush and move around to reach for a couple of plates to set around the table. She keeps throwing suggestive glances at Clarke but she doesn’t dare say another word on the topic. She decides to leave it all alone for now, and see how tonight goes.

Later on, as everyone sits down at the table, when dinner is served, Lexa ends up sitting right across from Clarke and Raven doesn’t fail to notice how the blonde does everything to avoid looking or speaking directly to the brunette. She also notices how the brunette not so subtly steals glances and her green eyes roam purposely over to where Clarke sits. It is clear to Raven that the woman is fascinated with her friend, and the new found information is a treasure that Raven definitely plans on using later on.

Dinner goes by smoothly, as both parties behave themselves and mostly focus on Oliver and his antics. The kid is over the moon to have everyone there, specially his dad. Lexa ruffles his wavy hair once in a while, smiling at the beautiful boy who seems to be so happy. And Clarke doesn’t fall too far behind; giving Ollie all the attention he calls for. Whether they realize it or not, both women seem to be infatuated with their interactions with the little boy.

“Kekoa can we go have ice cream now?” _Pleaseee_ ” Oliver asks, getting up from his spot on the table and making his way to the old man.

“Kekoa?” Clarke asks intrigued and to her surprise it is Lexa that explains.

“It means warrior in Maui’s native tongue. Our grandfather was a great soldier who served for many, many years and ever since little Ollie here found out about it, he gave Gus the nickname.” Lexa’s voice is soft and sweet, as she looks up and meets Clarke’s eyes. She gives her a genuine smile and notices how the blonde slightly blushes, adverting her eyes to where Oliver is standing.

“Oh ok… so it means warrior in Hawaiian. That makes since. Thanks for—for sharing that.” Clarke acknowledges the brunette who is still gazing at her with a soft regard in her features. Her green eyes shining contently. _‘Gosh, why is she so beautiful!’_

“Octavia and Lincoln, is it ok if Ollie and myself take off a little earlier than planned? I did promise the kid some ice cream before going to my house.” Gus asks.

“Sure.” Octavia nods.

“It’s fine with me.” Lincoln smiles, reaching for his son and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Say bye to everyone and go grab your bag from upstairs so you can go with Grandpa.”

Oliver makes his way around the table saying his goodbyes, and Clarke doesn’t fail to notice how he embraces Lexa in the tightest hug of them all, giving the brunette a sloppy kiss on her cheek and bidding his goodbyes, as she reciprocates the same amount of love and affection towards the little brunette. Her heart melts a little at the sight and she can’t tear her eyes away no matter how much she tells herself that she should.

After a couple of minutes Ollie and Gus bid their final goodbyes making their way out, leaving the group behind as everyone moves around, helping Octavia to clean up.

“So I think we should start heading out before the bar gets too packed.” Anya suggest as she dries the last couple of glasses with Lincoln’s help.

“I was just thinking the same.” Octavia responds.

“Alright, fine by me. Let’s get going then, I’m sure the boys are already at the bar drinking.” Lincoln chuckles at the idea as makes his way towards the front door.

“Anyone needs a ride?” Anya asks and she doesn’t miss the glare she receives from Lexa, the brunette knowing damn well what her friend is trying to do.

“I think we are good. Clarke and Raven can ride with us.” Octavia says, and Clarke secretly thanks the gods for her saying something before Raven would jump the gun and throw out any crazy ideas.

“Ok. See you all there then.” Lexa says, making her way out but not before finding Clarke’s gaze and throwing a subtle wink to the blonde.

 _‘Fuck.’_ Clarke curses herself and her hormones, inwardly hoping no one else caught that.

“I definitely saw that...” Raven whispers in her ear as she walks past the blonde.

 

***

A couple of hours later, the group is at the bar, everyone enjoying themselves and celebrating that Lincoln is finally back.

The boys along with Lexa and Anya are sitting at the bar well into their forth or so drink, while Octavia, Raven, and Clarke are out on the dance floor with a beer in hand, dancing and enjoying themselves after everything that’s happened in the last few months. Luna is working behind the bar, but the place is a little more crowded tonight than usual, so besides taking her drink order, the woman hasn’t been able to really come over and talk to Lexa, which in a way the brunette is really grateful for.

Lexa and Clarke make it their mission to stay far away from each other and avoid the other unless they are with the group and have no way around it. Lexa won’t admit it, but she keeps glancing over to the dance floor where a certain blonde seems to have caught her eye inevitably with the swaying of her hips.

_‘Fuck me, she looks so damn good.’_

In that moment Lexa notices Bellamy, Octavia’s brother, approaching the blonde and placing his hand on her back, whispering something in the blonde’s ear. She watches as Clarke throws her head back and laughs at whatever he is telling her and she can’t help the pang she feels in her gut. A pang of jealousy and even possessiveness for the blonde rushes over her and she has to fight each emotion back, swallowing the impulse to go— _‘Stop it Lexa. You don’t even like this girl. What do you care if Bellamy is all over her? She wants nothing to do with you anyways.’_ The brunette scolds herself, taking a gulp of her cold beer and turning back around to face the woman behind the bar.

Luna walks over to her with a shit-eating grin on her face. “Hey gorgeous,” she says with a wink.

“Hey Luna. It seems like you finally got someone to help you out. What do you say, want to go dance with me.” Lexa asks, knowing damn well she shouldn’t lead this woman on again but not being able to control her feelings is driving her crazy and she needs a distraction.

The redhead laughed. “Oh, of course… I want to go dancing but not just on the dance floor gorgeous. What do you say?” The innuendo is certainly there and Lexa is caught of guard not knowing exactly what to say. She doesn’t want to sleep with Luna again. Somehow the only thought she is able to form clearly in her mind at the moment is the name of a certain blonde.

She turns and looks out toward the dance floor, finding Clarke dancing with Bellamy but looking in her direction. It is clear that the blonde notices Lexa looking at her, so Lexa smiles slightly but Clarke looks away. In that moment, another woman catches Lexa’s eye. Not too far behind Clarke she sees Costia, bent forward, grinding her ass into Roan’s dick. The dark-hair woman notices Lexa looking at her and she continues her suggestive dancing while smiling mischievously at the brunette.

_‘Fuck me. What the fuck is she doing here. Fuck.’_

“Luna, I say we dance and then see where the night takes us.” Lexa replies watching as Luna reaches across the bar and kisses her, letting out a small moan as she bites on the brunette’s lower lip. When Luna pulls away, Lexa immediately feels like shit. She feels guilty knowing she has no feelings at all for this woman and knowing that she shouldn’t be taking advantage of the situation. Lexa gives the redhead a small smile and gestures for her to go around the bar and onto the dance floor. She can’t help but to quickly glance over one more time at Clarke.

Lexa and Luna make their way onto the dance floor, picking a spot close by to where Clarke, Raven, Octavia are dancing. The brunette doesn’t have to do much before Luna is grinding all over her front... her moves more than suggestive, making it clear to Lexa what her intentions for the night are. Lexa tries to act the best that she can giving the circumstances, keeping her hands where they would seem appropriate, trying to control the wild woman dancing on her.

Out of the corner of her eye Lexa notices Raven staring at her, an eyebrow rising almost as if she were scolding the brunette. Then she notices the look on Clarke’s face. It almost looks as if the blonde is jealous but that couldn’t be right. Why in the world would Clarke care who she dances with? Why would she be staring at Luna like she just wants to pull the girl right off of the brunette? _‘No way. You are just imagining what you want to see Lexa. She isn’t yours and you aren’t hers.’_ Lexa reminds herself as she turns her focus back to the redhead in front of her.

 

***

 Clarke can’t help herself. She is looking at the brunette and can’t tear her eyes away from Lexa dancing with the redhead.

 _‘Who in the hell is she? A girlfriend? I swear she told me yesterday she didn’t have a girlfriend. Freaking liar. Playgirl.’_ Clarke scuffs, trying desperately to keep her temper under control.

After the current song finishes, Bellamy walks Clarke over to a near by table and leaves her alone while he goes to get her a water. The blonde sits at the table, her eyes drifting to where Lexa is still dancing with the redhead, watching the woman grinding on the brunette like her life depended on it while Lexa just seems to follow along.

_‘Jesus, fucking get a room…’_

Clarke looks away not being able to watch them dance anymore. Raven approaches the table and smiles at the blonde, grabbing a seat next to her.

“Jealous much Griffin?” Raven asks, a smirk evident in her smile.

“What are you talking about Rae?” Her friend must have seen her staring at Lexa.

“I’m talking about the fact that you haven’t been able to take your eyes away from a certain brunette on the dance floor, even when you were dancing with Bell.” Raven’s smirk grows wider, and eyebrow arching, pinning the fidgety blonde next to her.

“I’m not jealous. Why would I be? She can dance with whoever she wants, and I have not been staring at her like you’re accusing me of.” The blonde denies, rolling her eyes at her friend in exasperation.

“Don’t bullshit me Griffin. I’ve watched you the entire night. Your pretty little blue eyes have been glued to bike-girl the entire night. You aren’t as subtle as you think you are sweetie.”

“Whatever Rae…” Clarke grabs the beer from her friend’s hand and takes a full gulp of it.

“Easy there blondie, I don’t want you getting drunk…”

“I’m not going to get drunk from beer Reyes. I’ll be fine.”

“Clarke we all know how much of a light weight you are, so I’m just saying take it easy. Plus, I wouldn’t feel too bad about staring seeing as Lexa herself can’t seem to take her eyes off of you either.” Raven states, pointing with her chin towards where the brunette is standing and when Clarke follows her gaze to see what Raven is talking about she finds a pair of piercing green eyes studying her. She can’t help the rush of heat that ignites deep within her core as she watches the woman’s green eyes piercing in her direction... The redhead forgotten in a moment.

“See I told you.” Raven finishes, grabbing her beer back and taking a sip from it.

Clarke’s blush spreads across her cheeks, watching as Lexa pulls the redhead close to her and whisper something in her ear but her eyes never drift away from Clarke’s. The redhead nods, plants a kiss on the brunette’s lips before leaving and making her way back behind the bar. Another rush of heat, perhaps jealousy, rambles over Clarke and she breaks their gaze, adverting her eyes to look back at Raven.

“Whatever. Where is Bell with my water?” Clarke asks irritated.

“Who knows… but if you were thirsty before, you’re about to get even worst… I’ll be right back blondie.” Raven rushes out of her seat and makes her way back to the bar to where Octavia and Lincoln are sitting. Before Clarke can ask her what the hell she is talking about, she feels a hand on her shoulder, and the warmth of it sends shivers down her spine. _‘Oh fuck.’_

“Tired already beautiful?” A husky voice asks and Clarke doesn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belongs to. _‘Fuck.’_ She swallows and gathers herself before turning her head to find Lexa standing a few inches behind her.

“No. I’m not.” Clarke states simply, not wanting to give the brunette any reason to sit down with her.

“Where is your dancing partner?”

“Where is yours? Did she get tired of sucking your face?” Clarke blurts out not realizing how jealous she sounds. It is clear now to the brunette that she had been staring at her while Luna was dancing on her.

A throaty laugh escapes Lexa as she looks at Clarke inquisitively. “You sound jealous, beautiful?”

“But you wish!... Don’t flatter yourself playgirl.” The blonde rolls her eyes; turning around, giving her back to Lexa, feign irritation and indifference towards the brunette. The woman doesn’t need any more reason to be cockier and Clarke refuses to accept that it is certainly jealousy that is burning through her veins.

“Dance with me” the brunette asks taking Clarke completely by surprise.

The blonde turns around to find Lexa’s hand extended towards her, her green eyes reflecting a soft, sweet expression that tells Clarke she was being serious. There is a light of hope and serenity in the green emeralds looking back at her that send a current of serenity throughout the blonde..

 _‘Oh crap. Clarke don’t fall for those gorgeous eyes. You saw how she was dancing with that woman.’_ The blonde tries to reason with herself, turning her back towards Lexa.

“Wouldn’t your girlfriend get mad at you.” Clarke questions, the tone in her voice telling Lexa what she could already see… the blonde _is_ jealous. It doesn’t matter how much Clarke tries to mask it and deny it, the pitch of her tone betrays her in the river of jealousy that flows with the question.

“If you’re referring to Luna, one she isn’t my girlfriend and two she’s working.” Lexa clarifies, shifting on her feet, making her way around the blonde and facing her directly. Clarke has no option now but to look into the leering eyes that seem to be dancing in an invisible dais of beguilement.

“Sure she isn’t.” There is nothing but distrust and skepticism flooding from the depths of blue eyes and Lexa studies them, wondering why the blonde finds her words so hard to believe.

“What?” the brunette challenges.

“Nothing.”

“Clearly it's something if you thought she was my girlfriend, Clarke.”

“Well in New York, we don’t exactly go around kissing people on the lips that aren’t our significant others… but sorry if I misunderstood your— _friend’s_ affection for something that it’s supposedly not.” Clarke retorts back, turning her gaze upward to meet Lexa’s in challenge.

“Oh that? Trust me, it’s nothing. Luna is just—“ Lexa tries to explain but Clarke interrupts her. “You don’t have to explain. It’s none of my business Lexa.”

“Ok… well, will you dance with me?” Lexa repeats, smiling that beautiful smile of hers, melting right through the blonde’s walls, little by little... Green eyes studying every single centimeter of the blonde’s face, noticing how Clarke's blue eyes had a hazed look to them but even in the dim lights of the bar they still shined a beautiful light blue. She notices how the beauty mark above the woman’s lip seems to accent her perfect, soft lips and Lexa is lost in the desire to uncover their taste. She notices Clarke swallowing and in that moment the brunette swears it seems as if the blonde is biting down her cheeks, fighting back a smile.

“No thanks.” Clarke huffs.

“Why not?” Lexa insists, flashing that panty-dropping smirk of hers at Clarke.

“Lexa, something tells me you’re the type of woman that isn’t used to getting no for an answer…” Clarke taunts, her brow arching at the insistent brunette.

“And something tells me deep down you _want_ to dance with me.” Lexa spits back, challenging the blonde.

“Well that _something_ is wrong.” The blonde rebuts.

“Are you _always_ this difficult, Clarke?”

“You’d be surprise.” And the playful smile that erupts from the blonde’s lips only incites Lexa further. In that moment she decides she isn’t taking a no for an answer.

“Come on, what’s wrong with just one dance?”

“The answer is still no.” Clarke finishes, refusing to give in.

“So you’re just going to sit here all night, by yourself then?” Lexa sneers, squatting down next to the blonde, bringing their faces inches away from one another.

“No. Bellamy should be back soon with my—“ Lexa averts her gaze to somewhere by the bar and chuckles at the sight she finds. It seems as if tonight, for the first time, the universe seems to be on the same page as her, deciding to become her ally. “Sorry beautiful, but your friend seems to have found himself a new dancing partner. He looks a little… preoccupied.” Lexa interrupts, pointing to where Bellamy is completely entangled with Raven, both dancing in sync to the rhythm of the music.

 _‘Fucking Raven… You bitch.’_ Clarke glares at her friend hoping that the subliminal message makes it over to her. She turns to look back at Lexa, ready to scold the brunette but instead startles when she finds her, leaning in, closer than she expected. Clarke can smell the beer in the woman’s breath along with the delicious smell of her perfume. That damn aroma that makes her blood rush to the deepest crevices of her heart, sending a wave of heat down to the center of her core, awakening every fiber of her anatomy.

Her eyes get lost in a haze of green that seem to be almost begging her to stop fighting and let go. She feels her body tremble at the proximity of having Lexa so close to her and she can only imagine what dancing with the brunette will do to her.

“…So? Dance with me?” The brunette repeats, fully aware of the effect her proximity is having on the woman. The woman’s blue eyes spilling her emotions without consent.

Lexa’s voice resonates as a sweet, sensual melody that dances in Clarke’s ears and makes her loose all sense of reason. “Fine. Just one dance.” She gives in, not able to resists any longer the alluring smirk dancing on the brunette’s lips.

“Just one dance. I promise.” Lexa extends her hand once again and this time Clarke grabs it, feeling the warm, soft, perfect touch of the woman against her skin. An electric current breaking through her core, and running wild, rousing every single nerve fiber in her body.

When they reach the dance floor Lexa turns to face Clarke slowly. “May I?” she asks, wondering if the blonde would be ok if she were to place her hands on her hips to lead.

“As long as _they_ don’t go wondering...” Is all Clarke replies, losing her breath the instant she feels the brunette’s hands softly grabbing her hips, instantaneously pulling her flush against her warm body and the only thought that crosses Clarke’s mind is _‘Fuck. This was a bad idea.’_

Lexa slowly starts to sway her hips side to side, starting a slow grind against the blonde, making Clarke’s heart feel like it’s pushing against her ribcage, wanting to burst free.

 _‘Of course she can fucking dance like a god on top of looking like one… fuck me. Why did I agree to this.’_ Clarke scolds herself not being able to deny how good she feels dancing in the arms of the brunette, feelings the woman’s hips lead her in rhythm, making Clarke follow with every beat, losing herself with each movement. It’s almost as if there was a sense of security in the way the woman held her.

They follow the beat of the music, getting lost in an abysm of growing desire erupting from the heat and proximity of their bodies, holding each other’s gaze, forgetting for a moment their pasts and everything confining them.

Clarke can’t help but to think of how the intensity of Lexa’s eyes feel as if they are pleading for Clarke to let her in, to trust her, to give her a chance to get to know her... to not be afraid.

“See… it’s not so bad. I don’t bite… unless you—“

“ _For the love of God_ , please don’t finish that sentence! You were doing pretty good until now…” Clarke interrupts, feeling the woman’s laugh ripple through her body the instant she interrupts her. “…I swear if you finish that sentence I will have to knock your teeth in.” the blonde threatens, desperately hoping that her words will stop the brunette from finishing whatever dirty thought she was about to divulge to her.

“Are you always so feisty _baby girl_?... you know this is like the fourth threat that I’ve received from you since we met, _yesterday_.” Lexa laughs playfully, already expecting the blonde’s reaction to the pet name. But she couldn’t help herself. There is something about having Clarke near her that makes her want to tease the woman incessantly... to bring her fire out… to see those gorgeous blue eyes ignite while her cute little nose scrunches up in irritation.

“Are you seriously going to start, Lexa?... I swear you are-- You’re such a fucking child.” Clarke scuffs, glaring at the woman who is madly driving her crazy between sensual thrusts and stupid name-callings.

“I didn’t do anything beautiful.” Lexa denies, smirking when the blonde rolls her eyes at her. “Ok. Ok. I’m sorry you— you just look adorable when you’re irritated and I can’t help myself. But I’ll behave.” She reassures, noticing the blush that creeps up, casting over Clarke’s beautiful soft cheeks and she can’t help the smile that breaks through her lips.

This woman is beautiful and it doesn’t matter how much Lexa wants to deny it, she’d do anything for Clarke to allow her to get to know her. She can’t help but to feel lost in a endless dream of bliss and possibilities when she stares into the depth of the woman’s dazzling blue eyes.

“You’re a good dancer. Is this how you manage to seduce all these women?” Clarke asks playfully, a lighter air settling between the two women.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” the brunette teases, winking, and in one swift move turning the blonde around, pressing her front to Clarke’s back and leaning close to the woman’s ear, noticing the tint of red that flushes the tips of the blonde’s ears.

Clarke feels like her ears are on fire, _‘What the fuck was she doing?… damn.’_ she is glad to be facing away from the brunette because she is certain her face is 50 shades of red. Her entire body feels like it could combust if this woman dares to make another move.

They stay like that for the following two song… Clarke facing forward, tentatively moving her hips, as Lexa holds her close from behind, leading her in a sensual beat. The blonde’s promise to herself of _“just one dance”_ long forgotten.

A moment later, a slower song comes on, and Lexa detaches herself from Clarke, grabbing her hand and slowly turning her around. She seeks blue eyes for objection and when she finds none, she guides Clarke’s arms around her neck, and closes the distance slowly, partially leaving just a couple of inches between their bodies, smiling at the blonde who seems to be studying her every move.

The brunette leans in, her lips gracing the outer shell of Clarke’s ear as she whispers, “You know, you are a pretty great dancer yourself. Thank you for allowing me to dance with you,” pulling back a moment later to look into the blonde’s eyes.

And with the sincerity and simplicity of Lexa’s last words Clarke feels everything shift. It is almost as if the irritable, childish, annoying woman she met the previous day vanished and she now sees this sincere, sweet, genuine and respectful version of the woman arise. When she tries to speak, she feels her words stuck in constriction so she settles to give the brunette a genuine smile, that’s beautifully returned.

“I think this is the longest you’ve gone without ripping me one since we met.” Lexa smirks, and there is that infuriating smirk that Clarke finds so irritably annoying, yet so damn sexy.

“Well you haven’t given me a reason to—“ there is a woman’s voice that interrupts them, “Well, well, well… who do we have here again?” the voice unfamiliar to Clarke but she someone feels like she’s heard it before. She lets go of Lexa, taking a step back, turning slightly to find the source of the voice. It is the same woman from Mrs. Elliot’s house. The same woman that Clarke watched Lexa arguing with the day before. _‘Who is she?’_

“It’s so typical to find you here picking out your next one-night stand baby…. Hello again Clarke.” Costia says clearly with the intention of getting under Lexa’s skin once again.

“What is your problem Costia? What are you doing over here? Where is Roan?” There is clear aggravation in Lexa’s tone, as the brunette runs a hand through her hair in exasperation. _‘Of course fucking Costia would have to be here tonight and feel the need to come instigate shit. And just at this precise moment. Fuck!’_

Clarke can clearly tell this woman is trouble watching as once again Lexa’s demeanor completely changes. Whatever her and Lexa’s relationship in the past might have been, clearly it most not have been a good one.

“I think he went to the restroom or something. Who cares? I just simply thought I’d come say hello.” The dark-hair woman leans in unexpectedly, planting a wet kiss to Lexa’s lips as the brunette instantly jumps back and wipes her lips.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Costia?” she hisses through gritted teeth.

“What’s going on here?” At that exact moment that Costia decided to show up, Luna was making her way over to Lexa to ask the brunette for her second promised dance and she is met with the scene of Costia kissing Lexa. “Why is Costia kissing you?” Luna asks.

“Luna. Hey. It’s nothing. I didn’t ask for it and Costia is leaving, right?” Lexa states trying to get the point across, scolding Costia.

“Kicking me out so soon baby?” Costia instigates looking to get a rise out of the brunette.

“Lexa, my shift just ended and I was coming to get my second promised dance but what do you say if skip the dancing and get out of here as usual?” Luna questions expectantly, and the last part of the question isn’t lost to Clarke’s ears.

 _‘As usual? Wow… how many women is this asshole involved with? Just fucking great. All that sweet talk was probably just all part of her fucking game… ughh!’_ Clarke’s thoughts reflect on her semblance as she scoffs out loud at the situation she finds herself in. She can’t help but to think back to all those times she found herself in a similar situation with Finn. The memories of all those women that she had caught him with either getting too handsy or being too flirtatious at different parties, bars, or company outings… The faces of both women whom she had caught him cheating with and chosen to forgiven him… all come crashing down on her.

She feels as if the roof is caving in on her, and the walls are threatening to close around her… She starts to walk away from where the other three women stand arguing but a hand grabs onto her arm and halts her mid-step, the touch bringing her back to the times Finn used to grab her more forcefully in a similar manner, and it’s all too much. It’s all too similar… It’s all wrong and she can’t take it. She can’t stand here another moment.

“Wait Clarke, where are you going?” the blonde finds Lexa starting back at her, desperation in her eyes.

“Lexa, _please_ let go of me.” The blonde pleads, tears swelling her eyes and Lexa immediately releases her hold on her.

The brunette is confused with Clarke’s reaction, and she takes a step back to study her. _‘Have I done something wrong? I mean I know this situation is shit with these two crazy women behind me but why does she look scared? Why does she look like she is about to break down crying?’_

“Clarke, are you ok? What’s wrong?” Lexa asks trying to get closer to the blonde but noticing how the woman instantly takes a step back.

“I— I have to go. Please tell— tell Raven and Octavia I had to go.” Clarke’s broken words an indication that she is not ok. Something is really wrong and Lexa refuses to let her walk away like this.

“Wait, please don’t leave. Talk to me. What’s going on?” Lexa begs, desperate to understand what is happening.

“I’ll call an Uber to take me to the house. Just please, I— let me go.” Clarke turns on her heels, and makes her way through the crowd towards the door. Not looking back, not waiting for Lexa to stop her again. She just needs to go. She needs to leave. She needs air… she feels like her chest is caving in and she is slowly suffocating.

Lexa leaves Costia and Luna without a word and rushes to find Raven and Octavia. When she locates both women by the bar, she pushes through the last bit of people to get to them.

“Octavia, Raven something is wrong. Clarke is leaving… And I—I don’t—”

“WHAT?” Raven yells, “What the hell happened? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! We were dancing and then we were interrupted and she got upset at something… I don’t know, she looked like she was about to cry… she said she needed to go. I couldn’t stop her. She wouldn’t talk to me.” Lexa rushes to explain, still utter confused at what the fuck is going on.

“I’ll go after her. She is probably… never mind.” Raven stops, looking to Lexa and then to her friend. “O, I’ll see you at the house. I’ll call you when we get there.”

“Lexa what happened?” Octavia asks, “You guys seemed to be having a good time… I don’t understand.”

“Octavia I swear to you I don’t know. I didn’t do anything wrong. One moment we were dancing, the next Costia was freaking kissing me, trying to instigate something and then Luna shows up and next thing I know Clarke is walking off. But something wasn’t right with her… her eyes seemed distant, almost— almost as if her mind was somewhere else… she looked scared Octavia... I don’t know.” Lexa explains, trying to recall every detail, trying desperately to find an answer to the blonde’s demeanor.

“Ok Lex. Well I’m going to go find Lincoln and head home to make sure she is ok. Anya left with some girl. So if you want to head home you can.”

“Ok… Hey Octavia, can you— can you please let me know if she is ok? Could you maybe text me” Lexa asks before Octavia could leave to go look for Lincoln.

“Sure. I’ll text you. Take care Lex.”

 

***

_A couple of hours later…_

“So that’s why you ran off? You sure nothing else happened?” Raven asks as both her and Octavia sit next to Clarke in bed.

“I promise Rae. It’s just— it all felt too real. Too similar to— to him. I— I felt like my chest was caving in and I was suffocating. Finn— he— he took the best of me… he broke me down so much that I don’t even know who I am anymore. He holds so much power over me… It’s like every little thing that happens triggers a fear within me. He’s always in the back of my mind. I— I find myself scared, waiting…waiting for him to find me. Waiting for him to come teach me another one of his damn lessons…” Clarke explains trying not to break down with every word. “…When Lexa grabbed me tonight to see what was wrong all I could hear was Finn yelling… and I— I just couldn’t break down in front of her. I couldn’t explain… Plus she clearly had better things to worry about, like who she was taking home tonight to sleep with.” Clarke can’t help but to feel a newfound surge of jealousy at the thought, regardless of it all.

 _‘What do you care who she goes home with?… She is no good, anyways. Just another player like the rest.’_ Clarke shakes the thought, “But I am ok, I promise. Thank you for coming home with me. I am sorry for scaring you guys.”

Raven and Octavia share a look, catching on to the hidden tone of jealousy behind Clarke’s last words but they choose to ignore it. The last thing Clarke needs right now is for them to give her a hard time, teasing her. They decide to save it for later, just as Octavia also chooses to withhold the fact that Lexa was so worried about the blonde and even asked her to txt her, which she completely forgot to do.

“Ok sweetie, if you say your ok then I believe you. Try to get some rest. If you need anything just come get me ok. I’m going to go find Lincoln and go to bed. I love you Clarke.”

“I love you too O and sorry about tonight.” Clarke apologizes, feeling that she ruined Lincoln’s welcome back celebration.

“No need to apologize. Lincoln understands. Now get some rest… Come on Reyes, let her get some sleep.”

“ _Fine_. I’m coming, I’m coming… goodnight blondie. Don’t scare me like that again ok! And don’t forget Clarke, you’re safe here with us.” The brunette leans in placing a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “Oh and I left you a cup of tea right here on your dresser. It’ll help you relax.”

“Thank you Rae. Goodnight.”

 

***

Later that night, as Clarke lies in bed not being able to fall asleep, her mind drifts to how the night turned out and she can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips atthe memory of the dance… well the few dances that she shared with a certain brunette. Although the woman was a clear playgirl, she still feels like the brunette showed her a side of herself that Clarke hadn’t expected to see. The blonde thought about how throughout the night she was lost in between the swaying of hips, playful glances from a pair of green eyes that pierced straight to her soul, and smiles that said a thousand words. She shakes her head at the memory, _‘Stupid infuriating woman.’_

Her phone beeps and she is startled. She glances over at her phone and it reads; 

**_1:37am_ **

**_1 Unread Message_ **

“Who is texting me at this hour?” she asks herself, reaching for the iPhone and unlocking it.

**_Unknown Number [1:37am]:_ ** _Hey Clarke, I know it’s late and I hope this doesn’t wake you up. If it does, then shit, I’m so sorry! I just wanted to say I’m so sorry for the way things went down with Costia and Luna. I know I probably looked like the biggest fucking player to you but I swear to you that’s not the case._

**_Unknown Number [1:38am]:_ ** _I am sorry if that really upset you. It wasn’t my intention for you to be caught in the middle of all that mess. I’m not sure what exactly happened or why you left but you seemed really upset and you left me really worried._

**_Unknown Number [1:39am]:_ ** _I asked Octavia if she could text me when they left to go home with you but I guess she forgot or something… Anyways I just wanted to make sure you were ok._

**_Unknown Number [1:40am]:_ ** _Oh this is Lexa by the way. Mmm… I kinda saved your # on my phone when you gave it to me for the mechanic yesterday… you know just in case Sinclair couldn’t reach you or something._

**_Unknown Number [1:40am]:_ ** _Ok I’m going to stop rambling on now. Sorry again for txting so late. I really hope you're ok. Take care. GN._

Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes. She stared at her phone’s screen re-reading the messages over and over again… “Holy shit… she— she texted me?... She is worried?” Clarke feels her heart pushing against her ribcage, threatening to burst with the intensity of the rush of emotion flowing through her veins and pounding against her heart. Her lungs feel tight and her excitement is palpable… in that instant all chances of her sleeping tonight completely disappear as she finds her heart beat in wild palpitations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you all as always!
> 
> See you guys next time!!  
> Thank you for reading and don't forget to press for Kudos if you liked the chapter :)
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter @TaJat07


	4. Go With It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello... It's me..."  
> Sorry for the wait guys! Life has been crazy... school has been crazy... work has been crazy... I've been crazy lol
> 
> It took me so long to get this chapter written out and looking the way I wanted it to.  
> But it's finally here... and it's kind of fluffy lol
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Ps: Thank you to those of you who constantly reached out to check up on me and check up on the progress and continuation of the story! Love you guys!  
> You all are absolutely the best.
> 
> xx TaJat

**_A week later…_ **

It is a beautiful Friday afternoon and both friends are sitting outside in the stairs of the terrace, enjoying the beautiful sunny afternoon of the paradise that surrounds them. Milo is looking to play fetch as he runs around the yard and looks at Lexa and Anya from time to time hoping one of the women throws him the tennis ball.

“Throw him the ball Anya! He’s going to start barking if you don’t… quit being mean to him.”

“I am teaching him to be patient Lexa!... he needs to learn that patience is a virtue.”

“He is a _dog_ … why would he need to understand that for?” Lexa retorts, confused as to why her friend is trying to teach her dog a lesson that he certainly doesn’t seem to need.

“So he can _quit_ being disappointed when things don’t go his way… or in this case, when I don’t throw him the ball.” Anya explains as if it is common sense, not noticing when the brunette reaches her hand over her and grabs the tennis ball. Before Anya can protest, the round, green sphere is flying mid-air in the direction of the golden retriever.

“See! That’s why you are having such a hard time lately… you have zero patience.” Anya scolds, shaking her head when the dog grabs the ball and starts walking it back to them.

Lexa looks confused at her accusation. What is she referring to? She is patient… she’s always been the most patient one out of the two of them.

“Don’t look at me like that Woods…. you were about to drive your Jeep into the ocean last week when your _blonde angel_ didn’t text you back… _IMPATIENT_!” Anya chuckles remembering the look of annoyance and desperation she saw in Lexa.

“I was _not._ I just—I just found it a little rude that she didn’t bother texting back… honestly, I just wanted to make sure she was doing ok.” Lexa shrugs, feeling the pang of disappointment that resurfaces in the pit of her stomach with the knowledge that the blonde seems to have completely ignored her. “I figured I wouldn’t get a text back that night because she was already probably asleep… but not getting anything the rest of the week is just… _rude_.”

“So I’m guessing you still haven’t heard from her?” Anya questions, turning to grab the beer that stood next to her foot on the steps.

“No.” The disappointment isn’t lost to Anya’s ears. She’d heard from Lexa the story of how things had gone down the night they all went out to celebrate Lincoln’s homecoming, and how _dragon bitch_ and Luna had made it fairly impossible for Lexa to just be herself with the blonde… ruining a perfect and genuine moment between the two. Lexa told Anya what a great time she was having and how much she had enjoyed dancing and speaking to Clarke, the little time she got to be with her, that is. The brunette’s eyes seemed to have a new light to them when recalling the event… Although, at the end, the predicament that Lexa found herself in probably screamed nothing but playgirl and drama to the poor blonde who had no idea of the brunette’s history with these women. Anya could understand how the incident didn’t favor her friend what so ever… it almost seemed like the universe was constantly playing a sick joke on Lexa and she couldn’t help but to feel bad for her.

“Damn. Well Lex… maybe she didn’t get your texts?” Anya explains, trying to sound hopeful.

“I’m sure she got the texts An…. I don’t blame her though. I probably seemed liked the biggest _jackass_ … like I was playing games with all of them, trying to lure them in. She probably thinks that’s the reason I asked her to dance with me, and it didn’t fucking help having Costia there insinuating shit and Luna on the other hand implying that she was ready to leave with me _as usual…_ I mean for god’s sake, we slept together twice!” Lexa explains in exasperation. She still can’t believe her shitty luck. She is so sick of seeming or playing the asshole… the _playgirl_. That person isn’t her.

“Lex, you should’ve talked to Luna though… you know, to clear things up and all. I know you don’t want to hurt her or have anyone else think shit of you _but_ that is the perception you’ll continue on giving if you don’t put a stop to it.”

“I know. I’m meeting with her later at the coffee shop in town. I can’t continue having her think that whatever happened between us is more than what it really was. I meant to do it the night of the bar but things didn’t go as I planned, clearly.”

“I think that’s the best thing Lex...” Anya says, getting up and making her way to the grilling area, diving for the mini fridge to grab another cold beer, “You sure you don’t want one?” she asks, but Lexa shakes her head in response while she once again throws the tennis ball to the overly hyper dog.

“Spoiled brat.” Anya scuffs and Lexa laughs.

The rest of the afternoon went by peacefully as they enjoyed some down time and each other’s company.

 

***

The bell above the door of the café chimes, as Lexa walks in and finds Luna sitting on one of the small tables by the far window. She stops for a moment and takes a deep breath, attempting to compose herself before approaching the woman awaiting her. She knows the conversation she is about to have probably will not go well. She had spent the past weeks thinking about exactly what to say and how to explain herself but the truth is, standing here in this moment, about to face Luna, her thoughts are a jumble mixture of words that ramble across her mind in no particular order. She is nervous. She can feel moisture starting to form in the palm of her hands and her heart is beating to a quivery tempo. But regardless of it all, Lexa is determined to have this conversation. She _needs_ to have this conversation. It isn’t fair to Luna and she is done being perceived as this deceitful person who doesn’t have a care for other’s feelings.

“Hello you!” Luna greets, rising from her seat and placing a chaste kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Hey Luna. You’re here early. Can—can I get you something?” Lexa asks, fighting the nervous tone that threatens to crack her words.

“No, it’s fine. I already bought an iced coffee. I got here a little early since I didn’t have much else going on today.”

“Oh ok…” Lexa looks to her feet, nervously shifting to take the sit across from the redhead, her back facing to the entrance. “Please sit down.”

“Are you not getting anything?” Luna asks curiously, studying the brunette with a curious gaze.

“Oh, no thanks, I—I just wanted to talk to you.”

“What about?”

_‘OK… here it goes. Breathe Lexa. You can do this.’_

“Luna, first of all I just want to say that you’re an incredible woman, with one of the nicest personalities and kindest hearts that I know…” Lexa notices how the woman stares at her with a hopeful light in her eyes. It is clear that she has no idea where this conversation is leading. She probably thinks Lexa is about to ask her to finally be official and just the thought of the disappointment the woman is about to receive has the brunette’s gut tied in a knot. She doesn’t want to hurt her. She doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

The bell above the front door chimes again and after a moment, out of the corner of her eye Lexa sees a flash of blonde making it’s way towards the counter. She turns her head slightly in it’s direction to find that the flash of blonde is, in fact, Clarke.

_‘Fuck. Of course.’_

She watches as the blonde places her order and looks around to find an empty sit, making her way to a table in the center of the coffee shop, a few seats away from where Lexa is sitting. She looks beautiful with her hair pulled up in a bun while a couple of strings fall lose to her sides. She is wearing a pair of glasses that fit her face perfectly, while she is dressed in a black top that falls loosely around her curves and a pair of skinny jeans that reveal every accent of those beautiful legs of hers, and Lexa is captivated by it all.

The brunette notices when the blonde sets a portfolio down along with her computer, and glances down at her phone. Lexa is still staring when a blue haze looks up to find a pair of frozen green irises staring back at her. She notices how the blonde’s eyes widen with realization and a soft shade of pink slowly spreads across Clarke’s cheeks. In that moment, Lexa can’t help the soft smile that forms in her lips as she continues to look at the blonde, her trance breaking when Luna clears her throat, drawing her back into her reality. For a moment, as she got lost in a haze of blue, Lexa had forgotten about the redhead sitting across from her and the conversation impending.

“You were saying?” Luna smiles, encouraging the brunette to continue.

Lexa takes a deep breath, “Sorry… I was saying that you are an incredible woman, with a big heart, and you’ve been a great friend to me, always willing to be there, to listen. I enjoyed the time we spent together… but Luna, I can’t keep pretending. I respect you and care for you and I refuse to give you false hopes and ideas. I refuse to play with your emotions or your heart. I—I have to be honest to both you and me… there is _nothing_ in between us Luna. Both nights that we spent together were great but I think you misinterpreted the circumstances and got the wrong idea out of it. I thought we were just having fun. I—I never thought—“

“What the hell Lexa? You never thought what?!” Luna’s eyes are wide, resembling the gaze of someone who’s been blindsided by the unexpected. The hurt in her eyes is evident and Lexa can’t help feeling like shit. No matter how nicely she puts it, she will still sound like a dick and Luna is clearly not going to take her words well. _‘Fuck’_

“I never thought… I never meant for you to think that there was something more serious between us. I thought you knew what my intentions were from the beginning, and I know I should have stopped this earlier and not let you sit there and believe in something that wasn’t or could never be… Luna I am so sorry. I never meant for you to misinterpret what we were doing or to get your hopes up. I— you know everything that I’ve been through… hell everyone in this fucking island knows, and unfortunately I am not ready to be with anyone emotionally. I— I am too broken and I need to take time to heal first… I need to allow myself time to—”

“So you’re basically saying that I was just a game to you Lexa?! A fucking one night stand?!! Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Luna’s tone of voice rises to a yell. She is staring at Lexa with a furious glare darting from her brown pupils. Lexa glances around the coffee shop and she notices a few people looking in their direction, wondering what was happening between the two women, paying attention to the scene that Luna was causing. She hates the fact that Luna is certainly about to lose her shit and let Lexa have it and there isn’t much the brunette can do about it.

Amongst the faces looking in their direction, the brunette notices a familiar pair of blue eyes staring at her in confusion, as well as the worried eyes of the older woman who now accompanies the blonde, Mrs. Elliot. _‘Oh God… fucking great.’_

Looking back to Luna, Lexa tries once more to explain herself, her voice a soft, calm tone that never rises, “No, no… Luna listen to me, you were _not_ a game to me. I’d never do that to you.” Lexa’s voice, a plea for the woman to understand.

“Right it wasn’t a fucking game, just a _damn_ _one night_ stand. A fucking booty call… that’s all I was ever to you, right?”

“I’m _so_ _sorry_ Luna. I don’t know what else to say. I never meant for things to escalate to this. I’m—”

“You know what Lexa, _FUCK YOU!”_ and before Lexa could react, Luna’s iced cold coffee was splashing across her face, soaking her clothes, and leaving her hair drenched, sending the brunette jolting backwards from the table.

“Fuck.” Lexa groans in between gritted teeth, a rush of heat from embarrassment taking over her body as Luna storms out of the coffee shop without saying another word.

The brunette reaches across the table to grab a couple of napkins, attempting to wipe some of the sticky substance from her face, “Are you alright Alexandria?” Lexa turns to find Mrs. Elliot at her side, holding more napkins, concern written in her eyes.

“Oh Mrs. E, I’m fine. No worries. I’m so sorry you had to see that. I didn’t mean to cause a scene. Luna is just—”

But Mrs. Elliot can see the pain, desolation and embracement carved in Lexa’s eyes and she shakes her head, “No. You don’t apologize to me Lexa. You have nothing to apologize for. I know you and I saw what happened. You don’t have to explain yourself sweetie. Are you sure you’re ok?” she insists, knowing how much the thought of having potentially hurt Luna is probably eating at Lexa’s insides.

Mrs. Elliot knew more than anyone what kind of person the brunette was, and she never believed her to be this womanizer, playgirl that circumstance painted her out to be. Mrs. E knows that Lexa is one of the most genuine, kind hearted, caring individuals she’s ever had the pleasure of knowing and that in no way would Lexa ever hurt anyone on purpose, let alone play with their emotions.

“Yes ma’am. I’m fine… I’m just going to head home. It was nice to see you Mrs. E, and again I’m sorry.” Lexa gives the older woman a small smile that barely breaks through the surface of her lips before she turns on her heels and leaves, refusing to look back at the scene or to the pair of blue eyes that she knows are undoubtedly still staring at her.

 

***

After Lexa exits the coffee shop, Mrs. Elliot makes her way back to the table where Clarke sits, a confused look transcribed in blue eyes as she contemplates the coffee in her hand. “Poor girl, she just can’t catch a break,” the older woman laments, as she takes a sit across from the blonde.

Blue eyes look up to meet the older woman’s, “From what I heard, it looked like she deserved it.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear honey. That child is a good woman. She would never do any harm to anyone on purpose… she’s— she’s been through a lot.” Mrs. Elliot reassures, pinning Clarke with her gaze.

“The redhead seemed to be pretty upset… Lexa must have done something wrong, don’t you think Mrs. E?” Clarke questions, thinking back to the bits and pieces of the conversation she overheard the woman yelling about.

“I can almost guarantee that was all part of a misunderstanding sweetie. Luna’s been after Lexa for a long time, even when Lexa was with Costia. Lexa has never led that girl to believe there was anything in between them. Even when she was with Costia she was faithful until the very last day…”

Clarke’s eyes widen as something seems to click in her head, “Wait, Lexa and Costia used to date?”

“They were a couple. Lexa loved that girl from the moment she met her back in her freshman year of college… the first thing she did as soon as she got back from boot camp the following summer was ask Costia to be her girlfriend.”

“Wait boot camp? Was Lexa in the Marines too?” the information seems to have ignited a curious flame in the blonde and Mrs. Elliot doesn’t fail to notice the subtle interest scripted over blue eyes about a certain brunette.

She smiles at Clarke and leans back on her chair, setting her own coffee cup down, “No, Lexa enlisted into the Air Force halfway through her first year of college and stayed in their reserve.” The thought of Lexa in uniform certainly kindles a new arousal throughout the blonde’s core, and she shifts subtly to try to contain the heat.

“Oh ok… So… she and Costia were—together?” and somehow, with her words, Clarke can feel a weird sense of jealousy forming at the thought but she quickly shakes it off, not allowing herself to even think about it. If the older woman notices the tone in Clarke’s voice, she doesn’t say.

“Yes. For almost 6 years.”

 _‘6 years? That’s… a long time.’_ Clarke thinks to herself.

“So—so what happened between them?” Clarke asks, bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips to hide her shocked, puzzled expression, “did Lexa cheat or something?” she mumbles into the cup before taking a sip of the still warm liquid.

“ _Actually,_ Costia did… Look sweetie I know you probably see Lexa as this beautiful woman who seems to have it all, and who has women falling at her feet but trust me, she is far from this _womanizer_ that people who _don’t_ know her make her out to be. I wish I could sit here and tell you everything that that poor girl has been through but it’s not my place or my story to tell, Clarke. All I ask is that you please not judge her before getting to know her. Give her a chance… After all, you’d be surprise.” Mrs. Elliot finishes, winking at the blonde and watching as she processes all the new information.

After a moment, Clarke softly nods in understanding, silently agreeing to not misjudge the brunette. She knows that she is nowhere near ready to let anyone else into her life, not romantically anyways. She knows that she is so far from trusting someone new, from allowing herself to possibly like or even develop feelings for anyone else. That there is still so much healing she must do before starting over, before allowing anyone else a second chance to win her heart… but who is to say that maybe her and Lexa couldn’t be friends? She knows how much the other woman irritates and annoys her, how she drives her crazy with her freaking pet names, playful green eyes, and that damn cocky smirk of hers… but she can’t deny that she enjoyed her company and the other side of her that she was able to see the night of the bar… The sweet, persistent, gentle and almost likeable side that allowed Clarke to let go of her guard a little and enjoy herself for the first time in a long time. She wouldn’t necessarily fight the idea of them possibly becoming friends, but she is also not going to pursue it. If it happens, then she will just… go with it.

Clarke sighs pulling herself from her thoughts, smiling at the older woman who seems to be in deep thought as her brown eyes study Clarke. The blonde is curious to know what the older woman is thinking but decides against asking… after all, she wasn’t here to speak about Lexa or herself. She is here to discuss work.

“So Mrs. E, did you want to see what I had in mind for the larger piece?”

A knowing smile breaks across the older woman’s lips, and the look in her eyes is almost as if she had finally found a missing piece to a puzzle. Clarke doesn’t fail to notice but Mrs. Elliot just simply nods and continues smiling as she answers Clarke, “Of course sweetie, show me.”

 

***

Later that night Clarke is sitting in the balcony of the house, feeling the breeze of the night’s air play through every strand of her golden hair. She sits with her sketchbook on her lap, tapping her pencil against it, letting her mind wonder endlessly on the medley of thoughts that roams openly through it. She wants so desperately to focus on brainstorming ideas for her upcoming painting but her thoughts seem to continuously deviate to the conversation Mrs. Elliot and her had earlier at the café.

She sighs, pondering on the little insight and background she got of what used to be Costia and Lexa’s relationship. She thinks about Mrs. Elliot’s words of not misjudging the brunette before truly understanding the circumstances the woman finds herself in. She is so deep in thought, so lost into analyzing the meaning behind Mrs. E’s words that she doesn’t notice when Octavia comes and sits next to her.

“What are you doing out here all by yourself?”

Octavia’s voice makes Clarke startle, sending the pencil in the blonde’s hand flying into the air.

“Crap Octavia! You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I called your name but I guess you didn’t hear me.” Octavia says, giggling at the terrified expression still plastered over her friend’s face.

“No I didn’t…. I guess I was lost in thought.” Clarke exhales, bending over and picking up the pencil that lies by her bare foot.

“What were you so lost day-dreaming about babe?” Octavia teases, her eyebrow rising knowingly.

“Nothing. Just… just thinking about the next piece I am working on for Mrs. Elliot.”

“Oh that’s right! You had that meeting with her today. How did it go?” Octavia smiles, placing a hand on Clarke’s knee, radiating happiness for the blonde and the success she seems to be having with her first client. It makes her happy to hear Clarke is finally working towards what she’s always dreamed of. She knows how much the blonde deserves an opportunity like this and how much joy her work brings to her.

“It went well for the most part. She is very easy to work with and loves pretty much any idea I propose to her… She is such a sweet lady.” The blonde smiles softly at her friend.

“For the most part?” Octavia doesn’t seem to miss the little innuendo in Clarke’s words.

“We had… an eventful display at the coffee shop before we were able to discuss business.” Clarke explains abstaining from giving any specific details about the events from earlier that day.

“What do you mean?” Octavia looks confused.

“O… I don’t think it’s my place to go around telling people what happened.” Clarke tries but Octavia insists.

“Griffin I’m not just _people!_ I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything and know that my lips are sealed… so come on, _what_ are you talking about?”

After a few seconds of hesitation Clarke opts to tell Octavia what happened at the café between Lexa and the woman from the bar, giving her small details of what she noticed or what she was able to catch on from the incident. She didn’t exactly know what had caused the argument between the two women or what all led to Lexa getting drenched with coffee, so she tried her best to describe everything from her perspective without sounding judgmental or biased.

“I cannot believe Luna fucking did that shit!.... _Ughhhh_ that makes me so fucking angry! She has no right!!” Octavia is furious; her eyes are manifesting a fire that Clarke doesn’t understand.

“I don’t understand… why are you so angry O? I mean… from what I saw and the little I heard it seemed like _maybe_ Lexa deserved it?” Clarke shifts on her chair, looking directly at Octavia, trying to decipher the look on her friend’s eyes.

“No. She doesn’t deserve that Clarke. Trust me. Lexa would never do anyone wrong. She doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad I just—”

“No babe, I’m not mad at you… it just breaks my heart to hear the shit that Lex has to deal with, you know?” Octavia explains, taking a deep breath and exhaling, trying to ease her emotions.

“I _guess_. I don’t really know her Octavia and I told Mrs. Elliot I wouldn’t judge or make assumptions about her _but_ if she found herself in that _predicament_ then it must mean that maybe she went looking for it, don’t you think?”

“I honestly just think that life hasn’t given her a break… but she’s a good person Clarke.”

“ _So I’ve heard_ … the jury is still out on that one though.” Clarke chuckles lightly and Octavia notices the playful glint in her blue eyes and it was different. It was as if the mention of the brunette brought a new light that reflected off of the blonde’s eyes. The eyes that once had been somber for so long, living under an obscure cloud that sucked the life from them, were now shinning brightly with a new glow like a single star in the darkest of night. Octavia can’t help the smile that tugs at her lips as she fixates Clarke under a sagacious gaze.

“What?” Clarke asks noticing the way Octavia looks at her as if she has just discovered the golden key to a missing puzzle piece.

“Nothing, I’m just happy that everything is going well with Mrs. Elliot and your paintings. I’m glad to finally see you happy Griffin.” Octavia says, settling to leave the subject of Lexa alone for now and allow time and perhaps fate to take its own course. “I’m going back inside to put Ollie to bed and call it a night. You coming?”

“In a bit. I am going to finish this sketch first before I head inside.”

“Alright Griffin, have a good night. Love ya!”

“Love you too O. Good Night.” Clarke smiles, watching her friend disappear inside the house. And just like she said, she sits in the balcony looking out into the tranquil night, letting the starts and moon serve her for inspiration as she runs her pencil across the open page of her notebook.

 

***

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

**Clarke [10:31am]:** _Hey, I was thinking I could take Ollie to the beach today? I wanted to check with you first._

**Octavia [10:32am]:** _Sounds like a great idea! :) He would love that._

**Clarke [10:33am]:** _Perfect! I’d love to take him._

**Octavia [10:37am]:** _Sorry we got a rush at work. You have my permission. Lincoln and I will be home late from work so he is all yours :)_

**Octavia [10:38am]:** _You guys have fun and be safe! Don’t let Raven do anything crazy! Call me if you need anything. GTG._

**Clarke [10:38am]:** _Will do!_

Placing her phone in her pocket, Clarke walks to the living room where Oliver is laying down on his belly, staring at Raven’s poor attempt to build a boat from the kid’s Legos.

“Hey guys, what do you say if we go to the beach today?”

Hearing Clarke’s proposal, Oliver springs up from the floor and rushes to where she stands. He wraps his arms around her legs and jumps up in excitement, looking up to her, yelling “Yes!” as he continues bouncing. A huge smile crosses Clarke’s lips as she watches the excitement erupt from Ollie.

“What about you Ray?” Clarke asks, watching her friend stop her poor attempt to work with the Legos and sit back against the couch.

“I wish I could but I promised Bellamy that’d I stop by today to take a look at an old car he bought and needs help fixing up. He’s paying me so you know I can’t say no.”

“Oh come on Raven! You can always help later… Ollie would love for you to come and keep us company, wouldn’t you baby?” Clarke picks up Oliver and faces him towards Raven as the kid nods.

“You can’t use his puppy eyes on me Griffin! That’s not fair.” Raven protests, standing up from the floor.

“You really are going to say no to this beautiful munchkin?” Clarke feigns affliction, holding back her devious smile, knowing how hard it is for her friend to deny the kid anything.

“I am sorry Ollie, I promise to go next time but aunty had already promise uncle Bell to help him with his new toy. Will you forgive me for missing out this time?” Raven asks, as she grabs Oliver by his cheeks and waits for the kid’s response.

Oliver nods and gives Raven his famous toothy grin, leaning forward, over Clarke’s arms and giving Raven a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

“Alright munchkin then it’s you and me today! Let’s get upstairs and look for our bathing suits and get a bag ready to go.” Clarke finishes, rushing up the stairs, making her way to Oliver’s room to get everything ready for the day. The kid is still in her arms, wobbling and giggling from excitement and happiness as he watches Clarke ramble up the stairs and to his room.

Later Clarke finds herself parking her car in a gravel lot in front of a strip of small restaurants and kiosks along the side of the road. This is one of the few areas she finds herself frequenting over the weeks she’d been venturing out, looking for a place for her gallery, as the strip is close to Octavia’s house and seems to always be busy with tourist and locals. She found that the restaurants here had some of the best food and lunch special in the area, and given that Oliver was somehow hungry once again, Clarke decided to make a quick stop and grab a bite before finally getting to the beach.

“Was that yummy baby?” Clarke asks, smiling at the kid who is finishing stuffing the last piece of a chicken nugget in his mouth, barbeque now smeared all over his chubby cheeks.

“Mmhmm” Oliver nods as he finishes chewing his last little bite and reaches for the small cup filled with soda. His eyes, flying over the rim of the cup to something behind Clarke, grow wide with new excitement. Before the blonde can turn around to see what Oliver is looking at, the kid jumps out of his chair, stumbling to his feet, and rushes past Clarke.

 _“Aunty Lexy!!”_ and with these two words the blonde gets all the answers to her questions.

 _‘Shit… Shit… She’s here.’_ Clarke slowly turns around in her chair and her eyes land on a certain brunette who is kneeling down, embracing the boy in a tight bear hug. Oliver seems to be overflowing with happiness and the smile on Lexa’s lips is different from all the playful, flirty smirks that Clarke has received from her in the past. This smile is genuine, filled with pure joy and happiness. The love that she has for this kid is evident, as it pours from her lips in the form of her smile.

Clarke chooses not to say anything to interrupt the moment. She simply sits there and watches the two brunettes greet each other as if nothing else in the world matter at that precise moment. It was probably one of the cutest things Clarke had ever witnessed. To anyone who didn’t know the relationship between the two, it would be pretty evident how much love they had for each other and how much they meant to the other. It brought a smile to Clarke’s lips.

“Ollie what are you doing here kid? Who are you here with?” Clarke hears Lexa ask the little boy, watching as he slightly shifts on his small feet and his little finger rises to point right behind him, in the direction where Clarke is still sitting.

“Aunty Kark!” Ollie responds, excitement still evident in his tone.

And that’s when the brunette lifts her gaze to find a pair of bright blue eyes observing the two of them. Clarke doesn’t realize that a smile is still plastered on her lips. She also fails to notice when such smile grows a little wider when green eyes meet hers.

“Oh… hey Clarke. Sorry I didn’t notice you were sitting there. The kid just ambushed me and I was too surprised…” Clarke hears Lexa ramble on, a light chuckle escaping her lips at the sound of jitters evident in the brunette’s words.

“Hey. It’s ok. I know how much of a distraction Ollie can be. He noticed you and took off from the table before I even had a chance to see who his little eyes had spotted.” The blonde explains, watching as Lexa get’s up from her kneeling position on the ground and moves a little closer to the table, Oliver following suit behind her.

“We going to beach Lexy!!” Oliver discloses, his little high pitch tone causing Lexa to laugh.

“You’re going to the beach? That’s awesome buddy!” Lexa smiles down at the kid, ruffling his already messy hair, watching as Oliver grins back at her and then turns to Clarke causing Lexa to do the same.

“Yeah. We are headed to the beach. It’s a beautiful day and I didn’t want Ollie to be stuck inside the house all day… we just made a quick stop to fill up his tummy before hitting the water, right buddy?” Clarke smiles at the already grinning little brunette, but she can’t help when she shifts her gaze to the pair of green eyes looking at her.

“Well, that’s the right way to do it. Full tummies means more time for fun in the water.” the brunette smiles, her eyes moving from Clarke to the little brunette who still stood by her side looking up at her excitedly. “I hope you guys have an awesome time. I will let you finish here so you don’t waste any more time, ok? Ollie you be good to Clarke.”

Oliver reaches with his little hand and intertwines it with Lexa’s, “No! You come with us Aunty Lexy!” the kid begs, tugging at her hand eagerly. Lexa’s eyes grow wide and she turns to look at Clarke. The blonde’s expression mimics that of the brunette, her blue eyes growing wide at the kid’s suggestion. _‘Shit’_

Leave it to Oliver to put them on the spot. Clarke didn’t want to say no and disappoint him. She loved seeing him so excited and happy. But at the same time just the thought of having to potentially _hang out_ with the brunette made her want to cringe. She hadn’t spent any time with her since the night of the bar, almost a month ago. The night she had suffered the almost panic attack. The night the flashbacks had kicked in and sent her fleeing from the bar. The night she received the texts from Lexa and had opted to not reply back to them. She figured she could avoid the woman. She didn’t want to speak to her that night. She couldn’t. It was too much to try and explain what had happened, plus she was still essentially just a stranger to Clarke. What would she say to her? She figured avoidance was the best option. Well avoidance is now coming back to bite her in the ass it seems.

She hadn’t expected to see the woman again a week after that. Although the circumstances they saw each other in weren’t ideal per say, it didn’t take away from the fact that somehow Clarke still felt a little guilty seeing her and knowing that she had purposely ignored her messages. That she had purposely avoided her. Lexa’s texts seemed genuine but Clarke just didn’t want to lead herself down that path. She didn’t want to give the brunette any ideas. Although, she must admit that after seeing Lexa get drenched in coffee and embarrassed the way she had been at the café two weeks ago, the thought of reaching out to her had definitely crossed her mind. Specially after having Mrs. Elliot and Octavia’s words run through her head, having her second-guess her pre-assumed ideas of who Lexa really was.

She told herself two weeks ago that she wouldn’t fight the idea of them possibly being able to get along and maybe even becoming friends but that she wouldn’t actively pursue it. If it were to happen, then she would just go with it… And now, she finds herself in this situation. It’s almost as if no matter how much Clarke tried or wanted to stay away, something always ended up bringing both women together.

“Ollie I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Lexa tries her best to explain.

“Munchkin, Lexa is probably working today and is busy.” Clarke seconds.

“Are you working Lexy?” Ollie asks, his eyes looking up at her expectantly.

“Mmm. Well I actually just finished for today, but still kid… I wouldn’t want to be in the way of the plans Clarke had for you guys already. Maybe next time?” the brunette insists but Oliver won’t let it go. The kid wants her to come and he is determined to make it happen.

“No. Today! You come today Lexy! I want you to come. Please?” he begs one last time, looking up at Lexa with a glint in his blue eyes, his little fingers still intertwined in her hand.

Clarke stays quiet, not wanting to add pressure to the brunette. She assumes Lexa will say no, but surprising her, the brunette nods slightly. Her eyes are glued to Oliver’s and when she speaks, her voice is soft. “Okay,” Lexa finally says causing Clarke’s heart to skip a beat and her pulse to accelerate.

Lexa takes her gaze away from Ollie for a second and looks to Clarke, “It’s that ok? Do you mind?” she asks, her voice still soft, almost as if there was a certain fear of getting rejected by the blonde.

“I—I don’t. As long as you’re ok with it. Ollie would love to have you.” Clarke replies, a timid smile spreading across her lips. _‘God, don’t make me regret this.’_

“Yayyy!!” Oliver cries in excitement, hopping in place.

“I have to go next door and pick up a bathing suit then, while you guys finish up here. I’ll be right back, ok?” Lexa explains, leaning in to give Oliver a kiss on his head and leaving Clarke with him as she walks across the strip to one of the little shacks that Clarke guesses sells beach stuff.

A few moments later, Clarke is making her way to her car with Oliver when the brunette reappears wearing a pair of Hurley’s black and white surfing board shorts, with a white cut-out tank hiding a black bikini top underneath, and a pair of Chaco sandals on her feet. Her hair is down in messy brown waves that flow with the breeze as she walks towards Clarke and the blonde can’t help but to stare at her. She looks simply beautiful as if she were right in her element.

“Hey… are you guys all set?”

“Yeah, I think we are ready to go, right Ollie?” Clarke replies, looking down at the kid who is growing impatient with every second.

“Ok great… mmm, do you know what beach you’re going to?” Lexa asks.

“I think I heard someone mention once Little Beach was nice? I know it’s south of here, so I was thinking of taking Ollie there.” Clarke responds. Looking to Lexa, she notices the brunette’s eyes growing wide and a throaty laugh escaping her lips. Clarke is confused at her reaction. Had she said something wrong?

But just on queue, the brunette takes a step closer and leans in to whisper in Clarke’s ear, “Mmmm seeing that Little Beach is the biggest _nudist_ beach in all of Maui, I’d suggest you rethink that if you don’t want to scar the kid for life.”

Stepping back, Lexa watches when Clarke’s eyes grow wide in realization, her cheeks and ears burning red, as her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

“Oh gosh!” She muffles through her hands, “I didn’t know.”

“I figured you didn’t” Lexa says, still laughing at the mortified expression the blonde is still holding, “It’s ok. No big deal… good think I ran into you guys and Ollie invited me.” The brunette winks, turning to the kid who is looking at both of them in confusion. “Ollie would you like to see some awesome kite surfing and go swimming with the fish?” Lexa kneels down in front of the kid and Clarke is able to catch a glance of the woman’s toned abs through the side cut of her tank. _‘Oh dear God… this is going to be interesting.’_

She turns her gaze and tries to focus on the words coming out of Oliver’s mouth, “Yes! That sounds fun!” Ollie repeats excitedly.

“Ok. Perfect. Are you ok with that Clarke?”

“Sure. You know the area better so you lead the way.”

“Why don’t you guys ride with me?” Lexa suggests, smiling at both Clarke and Oliver.

“What about my car?” Clarke protests.

“There is a hotel down the street from here. I know the owner. We can park it there and it’ll be safe.”

“Ok. If you say so…” the blonde agrees giving her a timid smile.

 

***

When they arrive at the beach, Clarke is blown away by the sight in front of her. The spot Lexa chose to bring them to was at the northern side of the island. Clarke notices that the beach has flawless white sands and gorgeous clear waters. It is a bit windy but under the scolding sun, the breeze feels amazing. To the east far side there is a baby beach with what seems to be a lagoon for lounging and playing with smaller children like Oliver, while on the other side, there were well over 30 people kite boarding and windsurfing out in the open ocean. It is absolutely breath taking. Nothing like Clarke had ever scene.

Lexa pulls into a small parking lot nestled in between palm trees and turns slightly on her seat to face Clarke.

“What do you think? Good enough?” the brunette asks, a smirk forming on her lips as she watches the blonde’s undeniable marvel. Clarke can’t hide the excited look on her face.

“This is beautiful... I’ve never seen anything like it.” Clarke voice is soft; her eyes remain glued to her surroundings.

“Glad you like it...” Lexa smiles and turns to face the back seat, “What about you Ollie? Are you ready kid?!” Clarke doesn’t fail to notice the brunette’s voice is filled with enthusiasm.

Nodding, Oliver starts trying to unbuckle his seatbelt on his car-seat, “Hold on there buddy! Let me come around and help you with that.” The brunette jumps down from the car, and opens her rear door, aiding the kid with his seatbelt and picking him up from his seat. She places him atop her shoulders, Oliver’s little hands grabbing onto her forehead, as she walks over to the other side of the car to meet Clarke.

“Aunty Kark, look at me! I’m tall.” Ollie says, giggling as Lexa grabs one of his little feet and bites lightly at his little toe. The sight melts Clarke’s heart just a tiny bit. She can’t deny how cute both brunettes look, and how adorable Lexa is being with little Ollie.

A beaming smile breaks through the blonde’s lips “Look at you Ollie! You’re so high up! Are you excited to go in the water?”

“Yes! Let’s go Lexy! I want to swim like a fish.” The kid exclaims, smacking his hands lightly against the brunette’s head.

“Ouch! Wait a second little nugget, we have to help your Aunty Clarke unload the back of the jeep.”

“It’s fine. I got it. It’s just a backpack and a couple of beach towels, I’ll meet you guys on the sand, you go ahead and go before the kid ends up decapitating you.” Clarke chuckles, smiling up at Oliver and doing her best to avoid Lexa’s eyes.

“Let me at least grab the cooler.” the brunette insists and without waiting for Clarke’s protest, she makes her way to the back of the jeep, “Hold on tight kiddo while I take this down.” She unloads the cooler and drags it through the sand, picking a spot for them to settle in. She brings Oliver down from her shoulders and watches as the kid starts taking his little shirt off and attempts to take off in the direction of the ocean.

“Aunty Lex, water now!”

“Ollie wait! Not yet. We have to put sunscreen on first and we don’t even have your floaties. We have to wait for—” Lexa is interrupted by Clarke setting down their backpacks and towels on the sand. “I’m here.” the blonde says.

“Sorry he almost took off running and I almost forgot he needs his floaties and sunscreen first.” the brunette says smiling at the blonde.

Digging into her backpack, Clarke pulls out a bottle of sunscreen, and hands it over to Lexa, their fingers lightly touching. She looks up to find green eyes studying her.

“What?” she asks coyly.

“You look beautiful.” Lexa’s voice is soft as she compliments Clarke, and the way she is looking at her sends a shiver down the blonde’s spine.

“Don’t start.” Clarke warns with a certain playfulness in her tone.

“I’m not starting anything Clarke. Just saying that you look beautiful… you know with the sun shinning down on you and all.” Lexa says as she smiles at the blonde. This smile however isn’t the woman’s typical playful smirk… this smile is soft, genuine… sweet; and Clarke can’t help the blush that she feels spreading over her cheeks.

“Alright Romeo… how about you focus on putting sunscreen on Ollie before he kills you for making him wait much longer.” Clarke ignores the compliment, spending the next few minutes taking the items out of the bags, setting up their towels a little farther up in the sand where high tide wouldn’t encroach. Though there were a few other families, tourist and locals, for the most part they had this section of beach to themselves. In between setting the stuff down, Clarke glances over to see Ollie slip off his little sandals and stand at the water’s edge as small waves splash in the shallows. His arms are extended out as Lexa pushes the floaties into them, and even from a distance, Clarke notices the contentment on his face. In that moment the brunette turns to take her tank top off, and the sight that Clarke is left with is short of perfection. If she thought Lexa looked beautiful and attractive before seeing her with her shirt off… now she feels like a circuit is going off in her brain while she traces the woman’s impeccable body through the lenses of her sunglasses.

 _‘Dear God… why do you insist on tempting me!’_ the blonde murmurs to herself, forcing herself to look away.

Moments later Clarke is sitting down on one of the towels, watching as Lexa takes Oliver on her shoulders and gently throws the kid into the water. The look of pure joy on his face as he comes up for air makes Clarke laugh. She can’t deny that watching these two playing around gives her a sense of glee. She hasn’t felt this relaxed and at peace in a very long time. It surprises her that so far the day seems to be going pretty well. Lexa hasn’t said or done anything to irk her nerves or bother her. Her attention has been mainly on Oliver, which she is thankful for.

Oliver calls out to Clarke for her to join them in the water. The blonde gets up from where she is sitting and takes her shirt off, setting it down on her towel along with her sunglasses. She thinks about taking off her shorts too but decides against it. When she looks up she finds green eyes once again looking in her direction. She walks slowly towards the water, feet digging in the warm sand with every step. When she reaches the shore she just stands there, taking in the beautiful scene that is the crystal clear water and its surroundings. She is mesmerized. She is perplexed by the simplicity of the ocean’s beauty.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Clarke turns at the sound of the soft voice to find the brunette standing next to her, drops of water dripping down her skin. “I forgot how much I missed the ocean.”

“Been awhile?” Lexa asks.

“Too long,” the blonde says, listening to the steady rhythm of the waves as they gently roll ashore. She turns to look at Lexa whose eyes are still fixated on her, “Thanks for bringing us here… I am enjoying myself and so is Ollie.” Clarke points at the kid who is a couple of feet in front of them, sitting down, digging little sea shells out of the wet sand.

“He seems to be, huh? I love that little smile of his.” Lexa says turning to watch the kid, a soft smile breaking through her lips.

“What about you?” Clarke asks, not knowing exactly where this question may lead.

“What about me?” the brunette turns to face Clarke with a slight furrow in between her brows.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” the blonde’s voice is a soft, timid tone. It is almost as if she is afraid of the path their conversation could stir in.

“I am. Thanks for letting me come… I know Ollie put you on the spot but still thank you.” The sincerity in her voice is crystal clear like the clarity of the ocean’s water, and Clarke can’t help but to smile at the woman. “I needed a distraction… to let go of a couple of things on my mind and…” Lexa sighs, “…and there’s no better place than the ocean… and may I add no better company than that of Ollie’s.”

“Oh geez, thanks.” Clarke teases, smiling at the brunette. She doesn’t understand why, but at that moment she feels light… lighter than she’s felt in months. It is almost as if her need to keep her walls high and strong is diminished by the simplicity of this moment… by the sincerity she feels resounding within the brunette’s words… by the small opening of trust that she feels Lexa is expressing to her in this moment. By the easiness of it all.

“Oh! No, no Clarke… I didn’t mean it like that. Of course your company is nice as well, I just meant—”

Lexa’s eyes are wide and she is rambling when Clarke begins giggling, “Relax Lexa, I am just teasing you. I know what you meant.”

“Oh… ok.” Lexa looks confused; the furrow between her brows grows again, as her head tilts slightly. She is clearly confused by the change in Clarke’s demeanor towards her.

“What?” Clarke asks. Her insecurity growing as the brunette’s gaze intensifies.

“What?” Lexa playfully smiles.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” the blonde clarifies.

“It’s just… it took me by surprise that you’d be teasing me… you—you seem different.”

“Different how?” Clarke’s heart beat speeds up a notch, as her eyes lock with resplendent green irises and no matter how much her heart is yelling at her to break that gaze, her body does not seem to obey. She is frozen, looking as light green intertwines with her blues.

“Well for starters, you have _yet_ to insult me or _threaten_ me... and you’re smiling but your smile is _different_ this time… it’s—I don’t know.” Lexa explains, still holding Clarke with her gaze.

“You haven’t given me a reason _yet_ to.” Clarke clarifies, as she feels her palpitations change into a confused rhythm at Lexa’s last words. She feels her cheeks starting to grow warm and she knows it is not from the heat of the sun, so she forces herself to look away from Lexa and fixates her eyes on Oliver instead. The kid, still happily playing in the sand.

“Whatever you say Princess.”

And just like that, Clarke’s heart drops to the pit of her stomach as the last word echoes in her ears. She feels sick, like the lightness and happiness she felt just moments ago is sucked out of her. She feels her chest tighten, causing her lungs to constrict. It hurts to breathe… it’s hard to breathe. She closes her eyes for a moment, trying to get her sporadic heart rhythm under control. Trying to get control of her senses once again. She stands frozen in time, fighting to stay in control, fighting to neglect the word and all the memories that rush with it.

Clarke doesn’t know how much time passes while she stands like that, eyes closed, in silence, frozen, afraid to make a move… afraid to open her eyes and find Finn staring back at her.

After a moment she’s finally able to take a deep breath, her lungs feeling with the ocean breeze, cleansing her of her terrors. She opens her eyes slowly, gradually turning to Lexa to find the woman regarding her with concern in her eyes. The lips that once portrayed a playful smile now turned upside down in the smallest of frowns.

Clarke tries to give her a slight smile, a smile that is suppose to reassure the brunette that she is back and she is ok. But instead the smile that falls on the blonde’s lips is broken, nothing like it was seconds ago when she was teasing Lexa.

“Hey… are you ok? You just got really pale… Are you not feeling well?” Lexa asks, her voice soft as if she was afraid it would hurt or scare Clarke.

Finally, Clarke is able to find her words, swallowing the last fragment of fear that overtook her in a moment, “Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry… I—Could I ask you for something?”

“Yes, of course.” The brunette nods.

“Could you please never call me _Princess_?” Clarke asks, turning her gaze away, not able to look the brunette in the eye while asking for this. She isn’t ready to share her story with this woman. Not yet. And she knows that if she looks at Lexa, her eyes will probably give away her fears, and lead to a torment of forbidden questions.

“Of course. I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean it in a bad way. It won’t happen again.” Lexa offers her a genuine smile letting Clarke know that somehow she understands. It is almost as if she is asking Clarke to trust her… a smile that begs for the blonde to forgive her unknown mistake and to please not fortify her walls once again. To Clarke’s surprise, Lexa doesn’t ask any questions. She simply smiles.

“Thank you.”

“You sure you’re ok? Do you want to go sit down? I can get you some water or something?” Before Lexa could move or say anything else, Ollie comes rushing in, “Look Kark, look Lexy I gots a spider!” the kid shouts in excitement.

“What?!” Clarke immediately kneels down to see what it is that Oliver is holding in his tiny hand. All worries from before gone in a instant as she focuses completely on the kid now. “Let me see what’s in your hand Ollie.”

Oliver opens his hand to show his aunties what he found in the sand. At first it just seems like a simply tiny sea shell, but looking at it a little closer Lexa knows exactly what it is.

“Buddy that’s not a spider” she says chuckling at the kid’s antics, “that’s a small hermit crab.”

“A crab?” the kid questions, looking at the tiny shell a little closer.

“Yup. You know like the big ones I’ve shown you before, but these are tiny.” The brunette explains, smiling down at her excited nephew.

“Kark, I gots a crab!!!” Ollie hops in place, grinning up at the blonde with his wet hair bouncing along with every hop, splashing water around him.

“That is awesome Ollie! Look at you!.... baby you’re getting my shorts wet.” Clarke giggles, trying to place her hands on Oliver’s shoulders to still the kid, but she fails. The action only makes the kid bounce harder, shaking his head side to side to make it a point to spray the blonde.

Clarke chuckles, trying to step back from the kid but after two steps she feels a pair of warm, soft hands grab at her shoulders from behind, stopping her in her tracks. She turns her head to find Lexa right behind her, both hands place gently atop her shoulders, a smirk plastered on her lips and a playful look shinning in those beautiful green eyes of hers.

“Get her kid! I got you!” Lexa calls playfully to Oliver, who rushes in to shake his head against Clarke’s stomach.

“Lexa! You are so dead!” Clarke laughs, trying to fight her way out of Lexa’s hold but honestly she doesn’t try hard enough. She can feel how gentle Lexa’s grip is and she knows that she can easily get out of it if she really wants to. She can’t understand how, but her playfulness is back and she feels light again… happy. Something in Lexa’s eyes makes her forget. It makes her feel… ok. “Why are you guys tag teaming against me?... that’s not fair!” she chuckles, giving Lexa a playful glare and the brunette counters with a daring smirk.

“Ollie what do you think… should we finally get Clarke in the water?” Lexa asks, her hold tightening just a little on Clarke’s shoulder. Clearly whatever she has in mind, she is anticipating the blonde will probably try to run. And turning back to look at her, Clarke can tell there is nothing but mischief written in those eyes… She can see what’s coming.

“Don’t you dare!” she warns playfully, her grin deceiving her.

“Yes Lexy! To the water!” Oliver shouts, encouraging Lexa as he sprints to the shore, and Clarke turns around to face the brunette, but before she has time to protest she feels herself getting lifted off the ground and getting thrown over Lexa’s shoulder.

Lexa begins running towards the water with Clarke kicking her feet in the air and shouting while the brunette laughs, watching Oliver excitedly jump up and down. Lexa grabs Clarke and tosses her into the ocean, grinning, watching as the blonde comes up from under the water gasping for air, and even though she is glaring at Lexa, the brunette doesn’t fail to notice the smile that breaks through her lips.

“You will so pay for this!”

“Pay for what? The kid asked for it… and you know I can’t deny him anything.” Lexa adds, trying to act innocent. Their eyes lock and for a moment they both forget anything and everything, just simply letting the moment be.

Clarke looks at Lexa as if she has seen her for the first time... as if she has just discovered something new. As if this woman standing in the water in front of her is someone completely different from the Lexa she met almost a month ago. She doesn’t realize it but she is smiling and her heart is beating to an erratic rhythm that only seems to emerge with the countenance of a certain pair of green eyes.

“I like that” Lexa breaks through the silence causing Clarke to wince.

“Huh?”

“Your smile… It’s beautiful.” Lexa says, smiling back.

“Oh, thanks.” Clarke says coyly looking away, not wanting to blush at the praise.

“No need to thank me, I’m just stating the truth. You have a beautiful smile… you know, you should smile more often.”

Clarke can’t help the grin that grows on her lips. She looks at Lexa curiously, her eyes intently studying the brunette, “You’re different than what I thought.”

“What do you mean? Different how?” Lexa smirks, and Clarke is lost in the curves of the woman’s lips but she dismisses any thoughts and composes herself before letting her mind wonder into the forbidden.

“You don’t seem to be the _asshole_ that I thought you were.” Clarke smirks playfully.

“Ouch. You thought I was an asshole, _baby girl_?” Lexa smirks and seeing Clarke roll her eyes at her antics, she can’t help the throaty laugh that escapes her.

“See _that’s_ exactly the reason why I—you’re such a _child!”_ the blonde shakes her head but her playful smile I still present .

“I am just kidding, Clarke. I—I just like giving you a hard time. I guess I enjoy watching you get all… worked up.” Lexa chuckles, still gazing at the blonde with mischief in her gaze.

“See what I mean, _asshole…_ or better yet a _conceited_ asshole!” Clarke huffs, feigning annoyance when in reality she can’t deny she likes this playful side to Lexa. This new side that seems genuinely happy and free. This caring side that she’s seen all day take over the brunette’s nature when she was around Ollie.

“Well Ms. Griffin I can say the same about you then…”

“I am _not_ a conceited asshole!” Clarke argues back.

“No you’re not… but you are definitely a brat… or better said, _were_ a brat. You seem different as well today.” Lexa smirks, arching her brow, daring Clarke to differ.

“Oh really? How was I a brat?!” Clarke challenges, crossing her arms across her chest, feeling the continuous rhythm of the waves as they gently break against her back.

“For starters, you ripped me one from the very first moment we met and all I did was offer you help with your stranded car.”

“Sure you _offered_ me help and then proceeded to _eye-fuck_ me! Don’t play all innocent… I saw right through you.” Clarke chuckles remembering the day she met Lexa.

“For the billionth time, I did no such thing.” Lexa assures, but the smirk on her lips tells Clarke otherwise.

“Whatever _playgirl…_ I was _not_ a brat.” Clarke rolls her eyes again playfully, moving her hand purposely to splash a little water in Lexa’s way.

“See another reason you were a brat, the name calling!... there was no need for that.” Lexa raises her eyebrow once again and looks at Clarke mischievously, “And watch your hand there ma’am. Don’t think I didn’t see what you were trying to do there.” She points at the water, watching as Clarke rest her hands over it’s surface.

“You _sooo_ deserved the name calling… don’t think _I_ didn’t _notice_ how you ate me up with those—those mischievous green eyes of yours.”

“ _Ate you up_?” Lexa laughs at the accusation, loving the fiery side she’s getting to see out of the blonde. “You sound like someone who’s been hit on more than a few times.”

Clarke shrugs, leaving the subject open for interpretation.

“Ok… so what about the night of the club? I texted you to see if you were ok and I am still waiting on a reply, brat.” Clarke knows that Lexa is teasing her but she can’t help to notice the particular subtle hurt behind Lexa’s words. Maybe she did mess up in not texting the brunette back that night. Maybe she should have. Maybe that was bratty of her and rude. But what would she have said? She couldn’t have told her about her demons then. She just simply couldn’t. That possibility was yet so far ahead and just the idea of sharing her story with anyone else, besides her family, sends a chill running through her spine.

Lexa can see Clarke’s expression changing with the question. She can tell that the blonde is searching for an answer but in that moment Oliver comes splashing toward them, holding a fistful of seashells.

“Kark!” he cries. “I found some really pretty ones!”

Clarke walks towards the shore and bends lower. “That’s awesome Ollie, can you show me?”

Oliver holds them out, dumping them into Clarke’s hand before turning toward Lexa. “Hey, Lexy?” he asks. “Can we get some snacks? I’m really hungry.” The kid expresses, looking up expectantly at the brunette.

“There are some snacks in the cooler buddy. How about we all go get some and then I teach you how to boogie board?” Lexa suggest, making eye contact with Clarke once again, offering the blonde a sweet smile.

Oliver agrees, jumping excitedly at the idea.

 

***

Later that afternoon, Clarke leads a shivering Oliver back toward the blanket she had spread out earlier. She looks around for his shirts and dresses him, wrapping the towel around the boy.

“I don’t want to leave yet Kark.” The little boy expresses, looking at Clarke while she finishes wrapping the towel around him.

“But baby look at your lips, they are purple from the cold and you’re shivering. We’ve been here pretty much all day. Aren’t you tired sweetie?” Clarke asks in the sweetest tone. Her hands caressing the boy’s back.

Oliver shakes his head, “Not yet.” He says through chattering teeth.

“Hey Ollie, I’m sure your mommy and daddy miss you. It’s getting late buddy. How about we call it a day and get you home like your aunty Clarke suggested? We can come back another day... I promise we can go fishing next time.” Lexa steps in, pausing amidst cleaning up their area and putting everything back into their bags and cooler to take back to her Jeep. She kneels down in front of Ollie, besides Clarke, as she waits for the kid’s response.

“Ok.” Oliver nods, rubbing at his eyes with his little hands. It is clear to both women that he is beyond tired and sleep is foreseeable in his near future.

“Ok buddy.” Lexa turns to Clarke, “You go ahead and take him to the car. I am almost done packing everything up. I’ll meet you guys there in a sec.”

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“No it’s fine. I got this. You guys go ahead, I’ll catch up… here…” Lexa digs in her small backpack and retreats her car keys, “let me give you the keys.”

Clarke reaches for the keys and offers the brunette a smile, which Lexa reciprocates.

Moments later they are all packed and en-route to the hotel where Clarke’s car was parked. A few minutes into the drive Oliver had immediately fallen fast asleep, his little head resting against his car-seat as messy waves of brown locks fell from his head and partially covered his sleepy face.

“Hey… why don’t I just drive you guys straight home? It’s getting late and Ollie is already asleep.” Lexa suggest, turning her head slightly to look at Clarke who is leaning with her head against the window, a sleepy look on her face as well. “That way we don’t wake him up and we don’t have to worry about taking everything out my car and putting it into yours… Plus you look pretty sleepy yourself.” She adds with a tender smile.

“What about my car?” Clarke asks.

“You can have your friend Raven or Octavia take you to get it tomorrow… if not I don’t mind taking you to it.”

“Ok. If you don’t mind driving us all the way home.” Clarke agrees.

“Not at all. After all, I had a great time with you guys and it’s the least I can do for you after you agreed to let me come along.” Lexa says, her eyes fixated on the road ahead of her, watching as the sun went down and nightfall started emerging.

“Well… I had a great time too.” Clarke simply states, avoiding looking at the brunette. She feels her cheeks growing pink and turns to look out the window to avoid Lexa noticing it.

 

***

Later that evening, when they arrive at Octavia’s home, Lincoln is sitting on the balcony, drinking a beer while Octavia sits next to him rubbing a hand through his back. The gesture is sweet and caring… that of a couple who truly has nothing but love for each other. When they see Lexa’s Jeep pull up, they both rise to their feet and make their way down the steps, not expecting to see the brunette.

Their surprise is even bigger when they see Clarke get down from the car, as Lexa comes around with Oliver in her arms. The kid still fast asleep.

“Well this is a surprise… Lexa how are you? What are you doing here?” Lincoln asks, confusion and surprise evident in his tone.

“Hey Linc. I’m great… I ran into Clarke and Ollie earlier today and Ollie invited me to go to the beach with them.”

“Did your car break down again Clarke?” Octavia asks and just from her tone Clarke knows that she was in for a long session of drilling and questions from her friend.

“No it didn’t. Lexa just offered to drive us. We left it in town.” The blonde explains nonchalantly, avoiding her friend’s eyes at all cost.

“Oh ok… we’ll it’s good to see you again Lex. Lincoln, come help me put Ollie to bed… you girls have a good night.”

Once Lincoln and Octavia are out of sight, Lexa turns to Clarke and after a moment of silent she speaks, “Well… I hope you have a good night Clarke… and again, thank you for allowing me to come along. I had a lot of fun.” She smiles.

“I—I had a lot of fun as well… I’m glad you came.” Clarke admits, noticing a glow in the brunette’s eyes. Her heart starts beating erratically once again and she doesn’t understand what it is about those eyes that make her heart go mad.

“Well… good night Clarke. I’ll see you around?” Lexa asks, a hint of hopefulness in her words and Clarke wants to agree and say yes but she doesn’t. She simply nods and smiles back at the brunette, afraid at the words that might come out of her mouth. “Good night Lexa.”

 

***

Later that night Clarke walks out of the shower, her bathrobe the only thing covering her. Her hair is damped and she can smell her shampoo on it. She makes her way to her bed and sits against the headboard, picking up her sketchbook from her nightstand. She opens it to the sketch she started on the night she last saw Lexa at he café. The sketch that was supposed to be a rough draft to Mrs. Elliot’s second painting but, somehow, it ended up being a sketch of a beautiful forest. The scenery defined by the different shades of green that spread throughout the page. Clarke had no idea where the image had emerged from… she just let her mind blindly guide her color pencils across the page and somehow this is what her subconscious created. A beautiful, dense, green forest that seemed to be filled with hidden mysteries, and a gloominess that floated over it’s landscape.

While Clarke is studying the drawing, her phone buzzes on the bed. She picks it up and immediately her heartbeat rises a notch at the name on the screen.

**1 Unread Message**

**Lexa [10:47pm]:** _…Still waiting for a reply, Brat._

Clarke stares at the simple message, a cheesy grin breaking through her lips and she shakes her head at the woman’s antics. For a moment she sits still, phone in hand, debating whether to reply back. Grinning like an idiot.

She thinks about all the possible routes that this conversation could go to but hoping that it is nothing she will regret, she decides to take a leap of faith and text Lexa back.

**Clarke [10:50pm]:** _I told you I’m not a brat! Ps: Glad to see you made it home safely._

**Lexa [10:51pm]:** _Huh, so your phone does work! Interesting…_

**Lexa [10:51pm]:** _Now I know for sure you were being a BRAT! ;)_

**Lexa [10:52pm]:** _Ps: Were you worried about me? Awww, maybe you aren’t a brat after all._

Clarke smiles down at her phone, rolling her eyes at the insufferable woman, she feels light again… almost playful in a sense.

**Clarke [10:53pm]:** _You’re so annoying! -_-_

**Lexa [10:54pm]:** _lol…_

**Lexa [10:57pm]:** _On a serious note… I had fun today. Again, thank you for agreeing to let me come._

**Clarke [10:59pm]:** _I had fun today as well… you didn’t turn out to be so bad._

**Clarke [10:59pm]:** _I’m glad you came along… otherwise right now I’d be explaining to Octavia why I ended up with her kid on a nudist beach._

**Lexa [11:00pm]:** _Hahahah… that would have been hilarious!... not really though o_0_

**Lexa [11:01pm]:** _By the way… it seems like once again I was your knight in shinning armor ;)_

**Clarke [11:02pm]:** _NOT funny! She would have killed me… and DON’T get a big head... anyone could have warned me._

**Lexa [11:03pm]:** _Is it really that hard for you to accept that I saved your butt once again?... Brat._

**Clarke [11:04pm]:** _Fine!... you did save my butt once again. Thank you._

**Lexa [11:05pm]:** _:)_

**Lexa [11:06pm]:** _So… does this mean we can be friends?_

Clarke reads the text and her heart skips a beat at the idea. Lexa and her being friends? Could that be? I mean, sure she thinks the woman is absolutely gorgeous… and has a body to die for but she does not want to dive into the possibility of a new relationship… not now… not this soon. She needs time. But it doesn’t matter how much she denies it to herself, Clarke knows she likes being around Lexa. She enjoys her company and even their constant banter. Lexa brings out a certain lightness out of her… a certain exhilaration… a happiness and a fire that she hasn’t found in herself for a long time. Maybe they could be friends after all.

She thinks back to earlier today… to how Ollie squealed with delight, obviously having the time of his life as Lexa played with him on the water. She thinks back on how she marveled at the way Lexa was able to make him feel like he was the center of attention, caring for him at all times. There was a tenderness in the way the brunette treated Ollie, a depth of patience that Clarke hadn’t quite expected coming from her. As the afternoon wore on, Clarke found herself smiling, realizing that for the first time in many years, she felt completely relaxed and at ease. She never expected to be able to feel like that again… specially not around Lexa. But after all, life works in mysterious ways.

**Clarke [11:08pm]:** _Would that mean you would stop calling me Brat?_

**Lexa [11:09pm]:** _Maybe… perhaps._

Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s answer. This woman is capable of doing anything to work Clarke’s nerves it seemed.

**Clarke [11:10pm]:** _Then maybe… perhaps we can be friends. Idk ;)_

**Lexa [11:11pm]:** _Sounds like a good deal to me, friend._

**Lexa [11:12pm]:** _Well I don’t want to keep you up any longer. I know you’re probably exhausted from today and want to go to sleep. Plus I have to get up early in the morning for work._

**Clarke [11:13pm]:** _Wait… you actually have a job? lol_

**Lexa [11:14pm]:** _Ha. Ha. What kind of person do you really think I am?... Brat!_

**Clarke [11:15pm]:** _One that loves to get under my skin and call me Brat >_< lol_

**Lexa [11:16pm]:** _lol… you know me oh so well._

**Lexa [11:17 pm]:** _Well it was great getting to know the none-bratty side of you today. I had a lot of fun and I enjoyed myself. Thank you once again._

**Lexa [11:18pm]:** _I won’t keep you up any longer. Good night, Clarke._

**Clarke [11:19pm]:** _Good night, Lexa._

**Lexa [11:20pm]:** _See you around, beautiful ;)_

**Clarke [11:21pm]:** _Lexa…_

**Lexa [11:22pm]:** _You still don’t know how to take a compliment, don’t you?... Can’t a friend give her friend a nice compliment?_

Clarke rolls her eyes… only if Lexa could see her rolling her eyes at her. She giggles to herself.

**Clarke [11:23pm]:** _Maybe…_

**Lexa [11:25pm]:** _Good night, CG :)_

Clarke sets her phone on her night table and places her sketchbook next to it. She pulls the covers back and settles under the cool sheets that caress her body as she lies there in bliss and closes her eyes. Today was an unexpected day… and it turned out better than she could have ever imagine. It seem like fate had it that this woman was meant to be in her life one way or another, because no matter what she did to avoid Lexa, the woman always somehow managed to find her path crossing Clarke’s.

With the prospect of a new formed friendship, Clarke couldn’t help but to wonder where this all would lead. For now, she just remembers her promise to herself, to guard her heart first and foremost … but she also remembers her words the day she spoke to Mrs. Elliot at the café… _‘She wouldn’t necessarily fight the idea of them possibly becoming friends, but she is also not going to pursue it. If it happens, then she will just… go with it.’_ …After all, all she could do was go with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your amazing support and constant motivation and for all your LOVE!
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you guys think of the chapter... I always love reading y'alls comments, ideas, concerns, rants, predictions, etc... lol
> 
> Hope to hear from you all!  
> Much love and Happy Holidays!! 
> 
> Come chat on Twitter or Tumblr @TaJat07


	5. Breaking Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And I am back!
> 
> I am so sorry it's been so long but thank you guys for the outpour of love and support that I receive continuously from all of you every single day! This is a lengthy chapter, over 36 pages long (it was actually longer but I had to cut it at some point). A lot is said, established, and discovered in this chapter... I poured every single bit of free time I've had into writing it and I truly hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Much love always,  
> xxTaJat

The morning began as a whisper in the air, beautiful as the sky was like a dome of plasma-blue from the wakening of the new day. The clouds had been drifting under the gleaming disc of the sun. Up until now, the sky had been postcard-perfect, but it was changing. The beautiful cocktail-blue shade begins to darken into a sad grey with every minute that passes. Large pillows of cloud form, blotting out the vivid rays of the sun, as the sky turns completely black while harmonizing with the swirling of the palm trees as they dance to the tune of the wind, side to side, in the early hours of the morning when the sun should be out dancing and painting the sky with its beautiful, golden rays. It is Sunday, a day meant for love affairs created between warm bodies and soft bed sheets in the mist of a lazy day but instead Clarke sits downstairs, with a warm cup of coffee in one hand and her phone on the other. She’s lost amidst the words and pictures that she diligently scrolls through when Raven and Octavia make their way downstairs and into the kitchen.

“What are you doing up so early, Griffin?” Raven asks, diving head first into the fridge and coming out with a slice of cold pizza hanging from her mouth and the gallon of milk in her hand.

“I’m looking through listings of available places for the gallery. I’m meeting Jackie, the realtor, in an hour. She is going to show me a couple of places she’s had in mind, so I figured I’d wake up early and get a head start.”

“That’s—great!” Raven muffles in between bites.

“Are you seriously having cold pizza with milk for breakfast, Rae?” Clarke looks at her with judgment in her blue gaze as the brunette hops on top of the kitchen island and continues chewing.

“Yup! Best breakfast ever blondie!”

“You’ve always had weird eating habits…” Octavia states as she sits down next to Clarke, joining the blonde with a warm cup of coffee in her hand.

“Whatever… more pizza for me! You both are missing out.” Raven grins, taking another bite.

Both Clarke and Octavia are laughing at Raven’s antics when Clarke’s phone buzzes on the counter, interrupting the moment. The blonde looks down at her phone, the name on the screen inevitably bringing a smile to her lips.

 

**_1 Unread Message: [8:37am]_ **

**_Lexa Woods_ **

She doesn’t realize she is smiling while staring down at her phone until Octavia coughs and breaks her daze. “Who’s that?” she looks at Clarke curiously, waiting for the blonde’s answer.

“Oh—it’s just Jackie.” Clarke lies, shifting her gaze down, finding a sudden interest in her coffee mug.

“Sure… _Jackie_.” Octavia repeats turning to give Raven a knowing look.

“What?” Clarke asks, watching the exchange between the two women, while they both answer “Huh?” in unison.

“That look… don’t think I didn’t catch that. What is that for, Octavia?”

“Oh nothing… I just didn’t realize that seeing a text from _Jackie_ would bring such— _happiness_ to your day.” Octavia explains and the sarcasm isn’t lost to Clarke’s ears.

“Happiness?” Clarke feigns a confused look, bringing the coffee mug up to her lips to hide the smile that she’s still fighting to conceal.

“Oh come on Griffin! You were just freaking cheesing like a Cheshire cat looking at your phone!” Raven exclaims, pointing at the blonde with the left over thin crust of the pizza.

“I was not!... you guys are crazy.” the blonde denies, rolling her eyes as she prays to God that the blood that’s burning beneath her skin ceases before turning into a blush.

“Wait! Was that Lexa?! What’s going on between you two?” Octavia asks curiously.

“No! It wasn’t. It—it was Jackie. And nothing is going on, why would you ask that?” Clarke’s pretty sure that her body’s betrayal is evident at this point, as she feels the warmth of her blood creeping up furiously and spreading up her neck and across her cheeks. _‘Shit’_

“Relax babe, I’m just asking. You two seemed to be getting along pretty nicely the day you ended up taking Ollie to the beach… _together_. I was just wondering if you guys had seen each other since then or maybe, you know, talked.” but Octavia’s grin makes it more than clear what her insinuations are. There is no denying that she is trying to figure out if anything has changed between Clarke and Lexa since the night the brunette brought her friend and her son back home.

The morning after that little unexpected outing, Octavia questioned Clarke about the details of the previous day, and although the blonde did her best to explain the situation while showing no emotion and acting disinterested in the brunette, Octavia could see that something had changed. Something was different. There was a light in those blue eyes that had been dimmed for so long. She just hoped that whatever the change was, it would lead to nothing but the best for both her friends.

“I mean… I told you, she was nice at the beach. She seemed different than what I had painted her to be… we—we agreed to try to be friends but that’s it. Nothing has changed. Nothing’s happened. I haven’t seen her since that day.” Clarke states, leaving out the little detail that although they haven’t seen each other, her and Lexa have, in fact, been texting on and off for the last few days since the night of the beach. The brunette usually texts her randomly with either a joke or trying to be funny while teasing Clarke, which leads to Clarke calling her out and the woman starting a playful banter that for some reason the blonde doesn’t seem to resist partaking in.

Lexa, for the most part, behaved through her texts. She doesn’t seem to try to hit on Clarke as often or as much as she used to when they first met, although the blonde can tell there are times where the innuendos hidden within the brunette’s words can be interpreted as flirting, but she chooses to ignore them. They text back and forth about random subjects or ideas that either Lexa or herself thinks of and for some odd reason feel the need to discuss with each other. The situation was unexpected. It is nice. The conversations have become kind of natural. It is different… The topics are different every time, the texts are random… but one constant is the smile that inevitably forms on Clarke’s lips every time she reads the name on her phone’s screen.

“But the true question _is…_ have you been texting _bike-girl_?” Raven asks, grinning and wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde, noticing how she purposely avoided that part of Octavia’s question.

“Ok guys, it’s too early in the morning for you two to start with your crazy ideas and… assumptions. I have to go. I don’t want to make Jackie wait. See you both later.” Clarke gets up from her chair, grabbing her phone and her car keys and making her way out the front door before either of them can get another word out.

“Yup… that was totally Lexa.” Raven grins, plopping down next to Octavia on the chair that Clarke had just abandoned.

“I don’t know why she denies it. I get it… she doesn’t want a relationship or for us to suggest anything of the sort… but it’s evident that those two are attracted to each other.” Octavia says looking at Raven for confirmation.

“Mmm Duhh... I honestly think it’s great that at least Clarke decided to give the girl a chance to be her friend… you know? Ain’t nothing wrong with that in my book.”

“Yeah, I agree. She is still healing and I can see that her walls are still up… but I think this friendship will be good for her.” Octavia smiles, getting up from the chair and making her way to the stove. “Want me to make you a proper breakfast?”

“Nah, thanks though! I’m heading back to bed… it’s Sunday and too damn early to be up.”

“Why are you even up?” Octavia asks, looking at her friend in confusion.

“I was hungry and I couldn’t continue sleeping while my stomach sang me the song of my people… but I’ve shut it now _so_ back-to-bed I go!”

 

***

The sky is still dark as the sun fights hard against it to break through the dense clouds without much success. The wind died down a few minutes ago, calming the palm trees from their rhythmic sway, allowing Lexa to get back up the ladder to fix part of the panels of the roof that the wind slightly lifted out of place on the house she’s working on.

“Hey Jasper, can you pass me a couple of nails from that bag over there? I think I see the problem.” Lexa asks, standing at the top of the ladder, one hand holding onto the ladder while the other holds one of the wood panels in place.

“The _problem_ is that you’re crazy enough to get on that ladder when the weather threatens to throw you off the damn roof, Woods!” Lincoln approaches the scene, hollering at his cousin from bellow.

“Hey Linc! Glad you could make it.” Lexa says smiling down at the bald man. “Grab a ladder, I could use a hand up here. Monty is too much of a chicken to get up this high and I don’t trust Jasper with power tools.”

“I am _not_ afraid of heights… I just have more common sense than all of you put together. Only a dare devil like you would climb up that high with bad weather.” Monty argues, watching from the spot where he is currently sitting down, putting part of a window frame together.

“You know Lex, I think Monty is right. It looks like it’s going to storm soon… the winds were pretty bad earlier.” Lincoln tries to reason with the brunette before climbing up another ladder to meet her.

“It’ll be fine. I want to get most of the roof finished today… I don’t want this family to have to wait much longer.” Lexa explains, ignoring Lincoln and Monty’s remarks and moving up onto the roof, kneeling down to hammer down part of the panel in place.

After a couple of hours of working diligently hammering down panel after panel, Lincoln and Lexa find themselves almost done with the task. The brunette seems happier than Lincoln’s seen her since he got back from deployment. It almost seems as if whatever weight was dragging her down and glooming her days has fully disappeared. He hadn’t gotten the chance to speak to Lexa about the other night when the brunette brought Clarke and Ollie home and for some reason amidst the hammering of nails, the pending conversation came to mind.

“So Lex…” Lincoln starts, taking a break from the hammering to look at his cousin.

“Yeah?”

“I meant to ask you about the other night… what was that about?”

Lexa stops mid-strike to a nail and turns to look at him, “What was what about?” she asks, feign confusion but the slight blush that spreads across her cheeks tells Lincoln that the brunette knows exactly what he is referring to.

“You and Clarke. You guys seemed _friendly_ the other night when you dropped her off after the beach.”

“Ok… what about it?” Lexa asks, not giving her cousin the satisfaction of admitting anything.

“Is there something going on?” he finally asks, setting his tools down and wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

“Nop.”

“You sure?” Lincoln insists.

“Positive.” Lexa smirks, knowing exactly what she is purposely doing but not willing to give in.

“So… you don’t like her?” Lincoln’s brow rises, pressing for his cousin to give him the answer that he’s looking for.

“Phhhh” Lexa sighs, setting her hammer down and turning fully towards the man. “You are worst than a woman, you know that?”

“That still doesn’t answer my question Lex.” He smirks back.

“Do I think she is beautiful? Yes, absolutely. Do I want to be involved with her… not like that. I’m done with relationships Linc. You know that.” Lexa claims but Lincoln can see differently in her eyes. There is something there. Something different. Something that Lincoln has a feeling is completely opposite to what the brunette’s words want to portray.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t give it a chance if something were to _potentially_ happen?”

“Maybe… I don’t know... I mean she is different… but I’m done putting my heart on the line for anyone else. Plus there is something about her that I can’t figure out.” Lexa says, gesturing with her hands as she tries to make sense of her words.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know exactly but when I met her she seemed like this stubborn, high class, spoiled woman who was used to getting her way, but the last few encounters with her have been completely… different.”

“Different how?”

“There is this nice, sweet, unguarded side to her that for some reason she refuses for anyone to see... specially me. It almost feels as if she is fighting to constantly put up walls around herself to avoid anyone getting close… there is something in her eyes Linc, something that, at times, subtly yells how happy she wants to be but then its almost like the second she lets her guard down a dark cloud encloses those blue eyes of her and this… _fear_ becomes prominent in them.”

“Fear? How so? What do you mean?” Lincoln asks, wondering if his cousin had heard or knew anything about Clarke’s past.

“I know there is a story behind those eyes that she refuses to let anyone see. I can sense it every time I’m around her. She is guarded, almost as if she’s scared of something… or someone. I’ve noticed patterns in her demeanor that change with certain behaviors… or even _words_ , kind of like _triggers_ you know?”

“Anything else you’ve noticed?” Her cousin asks curiously, impressed at how much Lexa seems to have already figured out.

“Not really… just that. I’ve seen her be ok one second and next thing you know she is white as a ghost… there is definitely a story there. I’m sure of it.” Lexa says, stopping mid sentence as a realization pops in her mind. “You know something, don’t you? I mean Octavia and her are practically family… so you must know what happened to her?”

Lincoln’s eyes go wide as he is caught off guard by the sudden question. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and get his words right, “It’s not my story to tell Lex. All I can say to you is that she is an amazing girl who’s had a rough go at life. Life hasn’t been too kind to her and neither has love. She has all the right in the world to be guarded, so if you do decide that you’re interested in her… give her time, gain her trust, don’t play with her emotions, treat her well and make her happy… she deserves it, and so do you.”

Before Lexa could ask anything else, Jasper’s voice interrupts them from below, “Hey Linc, someone is asking for you!”

Lincoln moves closer to edge of the roof to see who Jasper is talking about, and to his surprise, it is none other than the blonde who’d been the topic of conversation between him and Lexa just moments ago. “What are the odds?!” He smirks at Lexa and turns to smile down and wave at the blonde.

 _‘Fuck. Are you serious?’_ Lexa mumbles to herself, taking advantage that the blonde hasn’t notice her yet to admire just how beautiful she looks.

Lincoln makes his way down the ladder and approaches the blonde with a knowing smile and a curious look in his gaze. “Hey Clarke, what are you doing here?”

“O has been trying to call you but hasn’t been able to get a hold of you on your phone. I was out in the area and she reached out to me and asked if I could stop by here to let you know. She said you’d be here, working.” Clarke explains.

“Oh crap! My phone is in the truck and I’ve been up on the roof for the last couple of hours. Thanks Clarke. Sorry you had to go out of your way.”

“No problem. I was close by.” Clarke reassures, smiling at the man. 

“Hey…” Lexa speaks softly, appearing from behind Lincoln.

“Oh… hi.” Clarke greets, her voice shaky and nervous, evident that she wasn’t aware of the presence of the brunette.

Smiling, Lexa looks to her, “How are you? What are you doing here?”

“I’m—I’m good… Just looking for Lincoln. Octavia was trying to reach him.” Clarke says, returning the genuine smile. Lincoln chooses that moment to walk away to his car to go fetch his phone and leave the two women alone.

“Oh ok.”

“What about you? Is this where you work?” the blonde questions, looking around at the construction site behind the brunette.

“Mmm no. Actually, this is where I volunteer.”

“You volunteer? I don’t understand.”

Lexa smiles, watching the intrigued, confused blue gaze that looks around as if trying to place pieces of a puzzle together. “Have you—“

“Woods, aren’t you going to introduce me to this beautiful piece of sun?” Jasper questions, racking his eyes over Clarke’s body. Lexa smiles, watching as Jasper’s gesture and pet name make the blonde roll her eyes and glare at the man with annoyance. _‘Not a good move Jasper.’_ The brunette thinks to herself.

“Clarke, this is Jasper Jordan a friend of mine. _Sunshine-boy_ this is Clarke, Octavia’s best friend.” Lexa introduces, not fully able to hide her annoyance at Jasper.

“Please excuse him… he seems to lack basic social skills. I’m Monty Green, friend of the Commander here.” Monty introduces himself, extending a hand out to the blonde in a cordial manner.

“Hi Monty, I’m Clarke Griffin. It’s nice to meet you.” The blonde gives the Asian man a pleased smile, and Lexa sits there watching the interchange of introductions with a goofy smile plastered on her lips. She loves how the blonde seems to know exactly how to handle idiots like Jasper and how she went from annoyed to sweet in a matter of seconds.

“Woods, sorry to interrupt but it seems like it’s about to start pouring down. I’m heading out. I don’t think there’s much else we’d be able to get done under the rain.” Monty says, “Are you going to ride back with us?”

“No it’s ok. I still want to get a couple of things done before heading out. I’ll catch a ride with Lincoln, no worries. Thanks for all your help today guys.”

“Alright! We’ll see you around. It was very nice to meet you Clarke… Jasper, get your ass in the car before you get left.” Monty makes his way to his car, waving good-bye at both women, taking off down the road.

“He seems nice.” Clarke mentions, turning to look back at Lexa.

“He is probably one of the nicest people I know.” Lexa reckons, smiling at the blonde whose piercing blue eyes manage to shine bright even in the absence of the sun. She truly is beautiful. Even standing there in a plain white t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans, with her feet in simple flip flops and her hair cascading over her shoulders in beautiful waves that resemble the curves of the clouds above. She is simply beautiful and Lexa can’t help but to admire her.

“So… _Commander?”_ the blonde repeats, intrigued by the nickname she heard Lexa’s friend refer to her by.

“Just ignore that…” Lexa mumbles, looking away as a tint of rose spreads throughout her cheeks from embarrassment and Clarke giggles at the sight causing the brunette to turn. Green eyes stare in a gaze that’s alluring, as Lexa did not expect what that sound would do to her. Needs… almost forgotten needs, surge. A flood of longings, a storm of desires. In that moment she wants nothing more than to hear that sound again. Every other thought, every other wish, wiped out of her mind.

“You have that look in your eyes again…” Clarke points out, turning her gaze towards the house, avoiding Lexa’s eyes.

“What look?” the brunette asks, her hand rubbing the back of her neck where her hair sticks to her skin due to the drops of sweat that were once riddling down her neck, leaving a trail down her spine. Her hand moves to adjust the baseball cap on her head, bringing it a bit lower hoping to conceal her gaze. Hoping to conceal the flood of desires and thoughts that run through her body in this moment.

Clarke turns to look at the brunette, smiling, as a playful haze veils her blue eyes when she chooses to leave the subject alone, “You said you’re volunteering here?”

Lexa notices how the blonde avoids her question but chooses to bring it back up another time… perhaps, she’d text her about it later, “I do. Have you heard of Habitat For Humanity?”

“I have.” The blonde nods, looking around, making sense of the scene. “Ohh. I see.”

“This is part of it. The family that lived in this house—well in the house that was here once, lost everything to a fire. We’ve been working on this project for a couple of months now. Recently, my company finished gathering extra materials needed so we’ve been working hard to get this home back on its ground to give this family a place to call home once again. Monty, Jasper, Lincoln and Anya have been coming around to help out from time to time along with the rest of the volunteers.”

“You know, I’ve always wanted to do something like this or be a part of it... Something where I could give back to someone in need… this is amazing Lexa.” The brunette feels her heart vault against her rib cage as the blonde’s words resonate in her ears and the only thing she can manage to do is to smile.

“Would you like a tour? It’s not finished but it’s coming along nicely.” Lexa suggests, looking at the blonde with hope in her eyes.

“Sure.” Clarke agrees.

The two women walk towards the house, side by side, while Lexa points out things throughout the place and explains certain aspects of the construction process to the blonde.

“So this right here will be their living room. Walls still need to come up and details need to be touched on here and there but overall you should be able to imagine sort of what it’ll be like…” Lexa glances at the blonde from time to time as she explains details and the work that’s been put into the home.

“Yeah, I can totally see it. I’m sure it’ll be beautiful… I honestly have to admit that I wasn’t expecting this…”

“What? The house being built like this?” Lexa looks confused, not really sure what the blonde is referring to.

“No… you.” Clarke clarifies softly.

“Me?”

“Just—I didn’t think you’d be involved in something like this. That’s all.”

“Right… let me guess, because in your mind I’m suppose to be this crazy, _playergirl_ who only likes to flirt and doesn’t care for anything or anyone else other than myself?” Lexa teases, raising her eyebrow, her tone of voice playful. She doesn’t want to make the blonde feel bad or even start an argument over something so silly. They’ve been doing well at the whole friendship thing and she doesn’t want to ruin that. She intends to keep things the way they are going.

“Can you blame me?” the blonde challenges, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Ouch… I see what you truly think of me… brat!” Lexa’s famous smirk is back on her lips and she watches the blonde mischievously, knowing that she will most definitely have something to say about the pet-name.

“Here we go again... You’re the worst!” Clarke says but there is still a smile on her face and Lexa doesn’t fail to notice how blue eyes shine with a certain playfulness to them.

“Me?! You’re the one practically insulting me… how exactly does this fall on me, beautiful?” the brunette playfully argues back, watching as Clarke looks down to her hands, suddenly finding interest in them. Lexa can see her trying to hide her flushed expression.

They stand in that position for a moment, Clarke too shy and nervous to dare look up into the abysm of green that is surely perplexed on her, and Lexa too infatuated with the gorgeous woman standing a couple of feet in front of her to dare look away. A loud thunder breaks through the silence of the moment, meeting the earth with a loud ruckus that startles both women out of their reverie.

“Shit!” Lexa curses under her breath and Clarke startles, turning to look outside to the once dark sky that’s now angry and at the early stages of letting go of a downpour. It almost seems as if the world is a bit on its head and the calmness before the storm has suddenly vanished as the dark sky is now illuminated with strikes of lighting randomly breaking through it. A calmness now replaced with the grumbling and roaring of the heavens.

“Great… how do we get out of here now?” Clarke turns to look at Lexa.

“Mmmm the only way is to make a run for it?” the brunette responds as her hands play with the rim of her baseball hat.

“We are going to get soaked! There is no way… wait, where is Lincoln?” Clarke questions, turning to look in the direction where Lincoln’s truck was once parked.

“What do you mean? Did he leave?!” Lexa moves to stand next to Clarke and looks out through the rain but just like the blonde, doesn’t see a sign of her cousin’s truck. “Shit!”

“What?”

“I don’t have my car. Anya asked to borrow it this morning so I rode with Monty… and I told Monty to leave because I’d catch a ride with Lincoln.”

“Uhhh… that’s going to be rough.” Clarke mocks, a smile breaking through her lips.

“What is?” Lexa’s eyes narrow.

“Walking home in this rain… well, good luck!” Clarke finishes, attempting to leave, taking a step towards the door but is stopped when Lexa’s hand wraps gently around her waist, holding the blonde in place.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Lexa asks and there’s a playful ring to her voice.

Clarke slowly turns around not realizing how close the brunette would be, and her mischievous blue eyes and smirk are met by daring greens that pierce right through her. “I’m going home.” She defies, lifting her brow.

“You would seriously just leave me here? Or even worst… make me walk home in the storm?” the brunette feigns a wounded look as she shakes her head, biting down on her cheeks to stop the smile that wants to break free.

“Maybe…” the blonde teases still defying the green gaze that locks her in place more than the hand around her waist.

“How about this instead?.... You give me a ride home and in exchange I’ll make you dinner and we can stay in and enjoy the storm?”

“Mmmm… that sounds like a date...” Clarke counters.

“And what if it was?” Lexa challenges, smirking at the beautiful blonde who is somehow still entangled in her arms and hasn’t made a single effort to move away.

“No thanks.” The blonde declines, rolling her eyes.

“Come on… I can see it in your eyes that you want to.” The brunette insists, her smirk still prominent.

Clarke let’s out a dry chuckle, “Seriously? What makes you think I’d want to go on a date with you?”

Lexa’s smirk grows bigger and her gaze drops to Clarke’s lips, “Because you can’t stop thinking about me.”

“I can’t stop thinking about how much you _annoy_ me,” Clarke corrects, softly placing her hands against the woman’s chest, pushing her away to place some distance between the two. “We’re _not_ going on a date.”

“But I thought we were friends? Maybe if you gave it a chance to get to know me better, you’d think differently,” Lexa persists, refusing to give up so easily.

“If I got to know you better, you’d probably annoy me even more… and you are still on trial with the whole friends thing, don’t forget.” Clarke challenges with a playful smile that stretches across her lips.

“Brat,” Lexa smiles.

Another thunder breaks through the ground, reminding them of their existence, “Whatever.” The blonde says, rolling her eyes once again.

“Ok… ok. I’m sorry. Can I please just have a ride home? I promise to behave. I won’t call you _brat_ the entire way there.” Lexa teases, loving the sound that comes out of the blonde’s mouth when she laughs.

“Fine! You’re impossible… I’ll give you a ride home.” Clarke takes a step away and turns around to face the downpour that’s broken free outside.

“No dinner?” Lexa teases, biting on her bottom lip as she stares at Clarke from under the rim of her hat.

“NO!” Clarke smiles, narrowing her gaze, “And don’t make me regret this.”

Lexa lifts her hands up hinting surrender, “Ok, alright… I won’t. Ready?”

“No… I freaking had to wear a white shirt today out of all days!” Clarke grunts, turning to the brunette. She notices the new smirk on Lexa’s face, “Please wipe that smirk off… you better keep your eyes to yourself unless you want to walk.”

The brunette laughs at the threat, “Geez, relax… I didn’t say anything.”

After another moment of contemplation, both of them take off running under the rain. By the time they reach Clarke’s car they are both drenched. In that moment the blonde is thankful that her seats are leather as everything from her hair down to her toes is dripping water. Lexa subtly steals a glance, her eyes falling on the white shirt that is now more transparent than anything else, as it sticks heavenly to the woman’s chest, leaving little to the imagination and showing off the blonde’s glorious curves under the nude lacy bra that serves as the only means of concealment. She feels a throbbing sensation and a sudden heat starting to build up at her core and she has to force herself to look ahead, ridding her mind of any impure thoughts or ideas. _‘No more relationships Lexa… God, why does she have to be so beautiful.’_ Lexa is lost in her thoughts, not realizing when Clarke speaks to her.

“Lexa... Lexa!”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Lexa startles as if being caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to be doing.

“I asked what your address is… I kind of need it if you’re going to be spacing out… are you ok?”

“Yeah… sorry. I can tell you how to get there.” Lexa nods, doing her best to focus on the barely visible road ahead of them.

***

After almost 30 minutes on the road, driving through deep puddles, and avoiding small pieces of branches that the winds seem to have knocked down, they finally arrive at Lexa’s place. The whole ride was quiet for the most part, with the exception of Lexa telling Clarke where to turn or warning her of fallen debris on the road. Clarke shuts off the engine, only leaving the windshield wipers on as the rain hasn’t ceased and it only seems to have gotten worst. She turns to Lexa, “home… safe and sound… you’re welcome.”

Lexa chuckles, “Thank you for the ride. Seriously, I would have been screwed otherwise, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome… now I just have to figure out how to get home in this hurricane.” Clarke adds as she runs a hand through her still soaked hair; shivering a bit from the cold, wet fabric that sticks to her body.

“Clarke, why don’t you stay and wait for the storm to pass? It’ll be safer…” Lexa’s voice is soft as she suggests for the blonde to stay with her.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” The blonde seems hesitant and Lexa notices.

“Look, I promise it’ll be fine. I was just teasing earlier… although, I can make us something to eat while we wait for the storm to pass.” She notices how Clarke is about to protest so she beats her to it, “And no, it’s not a date. I promise. Just two friends, sharing a home-cooked meal… we can sit on opposite sides of the house if you’d prefer that.” The suggestion makes Clarke laugh at the idea.

“That won’t be necessary as long as you behave.”

“So, is that a yes? Will you please stay?” green eyes lock with blue and Lexa feels this electric current that all of the sudden runs through every fiber of her body, alerting every nerve. Her gaze is soft and she sits in silence, patiently waiting for Clarke’s answer, not wanting to pressure the blonde into making any particular decision.

“Ok… but _only_ because I can barely see a foot in front of me and the idea of driving by myself in this mess honestly terrifies me.” the blonde explains but something in her eyes tell Lexa that deep down she would have chosen to stay either way. She can feel this inevitable pull that no matter how much she fights it, won’t go away, and she can’t help but wonder if Clarke feels it too.

Lexa smiles, “Ok… ready to make a run for it?”

“We are already drenched… I don’t think it’d make a difference.” Clarke smiles back.

Both women get out of the car as droplets of moisture drip from the leaves of the surrounding palm trees and a wall of rain moves over them. Drops drumming against the pavement that leads the way to the house. So much rain is falling that the sound blurs into one long, whirring noise that soothes and drowns the rest of the world away.

When opening the front door, Lexa is greeted by Milo who immediately wags his tail at her, running forward to stand against her chest. The brunette is greeted with a shower of wet kisses from the golden retriever, as she runs her hand through his fur and pats him down. However, the dog quickly loses interest in his owner, turning to Clarke and mimicking the same greeting for the blonde.

“Boy, get down!” Lexa hollers at her dog, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him down from Clarke.

“It’s ok. It’s fine… Leave him, he was just saying hi, right boy?” the blonde bends down and ruffles the dog’s ears, earning a smile from the brunette who seems to be amused by the interaction between the two. Her mind drifts to the memory of how Costia used to hate it when Milo would do that to her, and how she preferred for the dog to stay as far away from her as possible… Clarke was different. A good different, she thought with a smile.

“It still amazes me that he grew to like you so… easily.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Clarke shots up glaring at the brunette, her hands coming to land on her hips. Feisty pose in full effect now, as a playfulness coats her blue gaze.

“Nothing… _brat...”_ Lexa smirks, entering further into the house, watching as the dog once again goes to stand, placing his paws on Clarke’s chest. “Milo! I said down, boy!... Look, you got her shirt all dirty with your paws!... I’m so sorry Clarke.”

“Hey, it’s ok. Quit yelling at the poor fur baby, he’s probably just scared because of the storm and wants attention. It’s fine, really. My shirt was already ruined by the rain anyways.” and with Clarke’s words, Lexa’s eyes fall down for the second time that afternoon to the mounds that are visible through the transparent shirt that sticks to the blonde’s curves. “Eyes up here _Slick_.”

 _“Slick?”_ Lexa chuckles, moving to set her keys down on the coffee table.

“Yup.” The blonde grins, shivering once again and this time Lexa notices.

“You must be freezing in that. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait. Where are you going?”

“I’m getting you a change of clothes.” Lexa explains, still moving towards the stairs.

“It’s fine Lexa. You don’t have to do that.” Clarke refuses.

“OK, if you stay in those clothes, one, you’re going to get sick, and two… I can’t guarantee that my eyes won’t _wonder.”_ Lexa finishes with a playful smirk.

Clarke’s brows shoot up, “You did not just say that?” Shock written in her face.

“You seriously can’t blame me… Have you seeing yourself?” Lexa says, trying to look innocent as she studies Clarke from beneath the rim of her hat. She loves the slight blush of pink that she finds surfacing across the blonde’s cheeks. “I’ll be right back, ok?”

Clarke simply nods, not trusting her voice at the moment. She watches the brunette hustle up the stairs, listening to the squeaky sound of her wet shoes as they meet each wooden step.

A moment later, Lexa reappears with a faded, blue plaid shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants and a towel in her hands, “Here. These should be comfortable. Third door to your left over there is the bathroom. Feel free to use anything you need.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to go upstairs and get out of these clothes as well. Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back.” Lexa smiles softly at the blonde, “Keep her company boy.” She says turning to Milo and making her way up the stairs once again.

Clarke walks into the bathroom to find it beautifully decorated just like the rest of the house. The combination of soft blues and white marble make it feel serene, homey and she can’t help but notice how it smells like the ocean. She sets down the towel on top of the marble counter and sets the shirt and sweats right next to it. She proceeds to take off her soaked, white shirt, leaving her bra on while she sets the shirt on the sink. Her bra is a little damp but she manages to run the towel over it and absorb some of the moisture. She takes off her jeans, struggling as they stick to her skin, refusing to roll down easily. Once she is left standing in her underwear, she runs the towel over her body, drying herself slowly, noticing the fresh, clean fragrance that surely belonged to the laundry detergent used on the soft fabric.

Once dry, she grabs the sweatpants and pulls them up, over her legs, rejoicing in their soft, comfortable touch. She reaches for the plaid shirt, stopping for a moment as she brings the garment up to her nose and loses herself in the smell. She doesn’t know why she feels the need to do so, but Lexa’s shirt smells like a sweet summer sunset and lavender. Soft, sweet, sensual. The combination makes Clarke’s senses explode. Every sense in her awakening. Her mind lost to a pair of vibrant green eyes that seem to dare her to want to let go. To open up. To jump into an abysm of unknowns.

She quickly shakes her head, regaining control over herself, bringing herself back down to her reality, to her now. She quickly puts the shirt on, taking her time to carefully button up every button without skipping one. She runs the towel through her hair, drying it as best as she can. She checks herself in the mirror and without allowing herself another moment for her mind to drift, she leaves the bathroom.

Milo had been waiting for her outside of the door, and the dog immediately stands up when he sees her, wagging his tail side to side. Clarke runs a hand over the dog’s head and makes her way toward the living room. She notices that the brunette is still not back down, so she takes this time to look through the pictures on the walls, and on the TV’s media center. She sees a couple of pictures of Lincoln, Gustus, and Anya. Even Octavia is in one of the family photos and she wonders how she had missed that a month ago when she first met Lexa. She moves around, walking closer to the sofa and on top of the coffee table she finds the same photograph of Lexa embraced with the man that resembles her. The same photograph from last time. Once again Clarke wonders, _‘Who is he?’_

“Do you know who that is, boy?” she asks Milo, as the dog just looks back at her curiously. “Your momma sure is beautiful… I like her smile in this picture but don’t tell her I said that, ok?” The blonde whispers.

Clarke sets the picture down on the coffee table and moves to the stereo system where an iPod is currently plugged in. Curious to see what the brunette listens to, she turns on the device and hits play on the current album. She is pleasantly surprised when Brian McKnight’s _Never Felt This Way_ starts playing softly through the speakers. Out of all the songs Clarke expected to find, this was for sure not one of them. The waves of sound travel in smooth columns that intertwine with the tapping of the rain on the windows and Clarke is lost amidst the tranquility of it all. She sits down, bringing her knees up to her chest, while Milo hops next to her and settles against her on the sofa. She lays her chin on top of her knees and starts to run her hand over Milo’s soft fur. The dog is soon fast as asleep, little bouts of snores leaving his mouth. Clarke closes her eyes, listening to the melody of the music, listening to the even breaths of her little furry friend, listening as the drops of rain splatter against the glass and hum a tranquil lullaby. Resting against her knees, she can smell Lexa’s essence on her shirt and sweats with every deep breath she takes. It is all so peaceful, so calm, so perfect. She could sit like this for hours. Lost in it all.

A few moments later, Lexa makes her way downstairs to find Clarke and Milo cuddled on the couch while soft music fills the room. She walks softly, not wanting to alert the blonde. Not wanting to break the moment. She stops a few feet away from the sofa and watches as Clarke’s head rests atop her knees, her eyes are closed and her hand moves swiftly over Milo’s back. The blonde seems peaceful. She seems to be at ease. Lexa notices the tiny smile that adorns her lips and she thinks of how this must be what pure bliss looks like. She can’t help the smile that breaks through her own lips at the sight. _‘She looks like she belongs here. Like this could be her home. Like this could be her happiness.’_ The thought alone send Lexa’s heart into a whirlpool of inexorable beats that makes it feel as if her heart was fighting to break free from her chest.

 _‘Shit. Calm yourself. She doesn’t even like you like that.’_ Lexa tells herself, grabbing a hold of her emotions. She takes a deep breath and clears her throat, moving closer to the sofa.

“Comfortable there, brat?” she smiles, watching as the blonde startles, shooting up from the couch.

“Shit Lexa! You scared me. I didn’t here you coming down the stairs.” Clarke says, running a hand through her blonde locks.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Lexa continues smiling, taking in the sight of the blonde in her clothes. _‘Damn, she looks good.’_ The soft blue plaid shirt brings out the pureness of the sapphires that stare back at her, and the brunette needs more than a deep breath to calm her skipping heart. “You sure do know how to make yourself at home.” she teases, hoping to distract her mind from the gorgeous sight that is Clarke Griffin standing a few feet away from her. Her blonde locks still semi-damped, messily falling like cascades at her shoulders. Her eyes vibrantly staring back at Lexa. Her curves fully clothed by the brunette’s oversized shirt and sweatpants, as her feet laid bare against the wooden floors, and holy shit, she’d be damned if she didn’t think that Clarke is the most beautiful woman she’s ever laid eyes on. It is like this, calm, bare, with barely any makeup remaining in her face, her curves hidden underneath the comfortable fabrics, and an innocent gaze in her eyes as she stands unsurely of herself in the middle of the living room, that Clarke looks her most beautiful.

“I’m—I’m sorry… but you said to make myself—” Clarke stutters but before she can finish her sentence Lexa chuckles and interrupts her.

“I’m just teasing… but I _am_ curious, however, as to why there’s music playing?” Lexa smiles, her brow rising in question.

“Oh… well you were taking kind of long, so I thought I could listen to music meanwhile…” Clarke explains, leaving out the small little detail of how it was actually curiosity that won her over as she wondered what she’d find on the iPod.

“Uhmmm, ok.”

“I do have to say, I wasn’t expecting for this to be the first thing on your iPod.” Clarke smirks deviously, an undertone of challenge pouring from her body.

“What is that suppose to mean?”

“Well I didn’t exactly peg you for the old school, soulful music type of person.”

“And _what_ exactly did you peg me for Ms. Griffin?” Lexa asks, taking a step closer to Clarke, stopping less than a foot away from the blonde, and it isn’t until now that Clarke takes the brunette in. Lexa is dressed in a pair of black running shorts with a baggy grey t-shirt that seems to be a size too big for her. Her hair is wet, pulled up into a messy bun and her feet, just like Clarke’s, are bare. She smells of lavender mixed with something that’s unique to her. Something sensual. Something that Clarke can’t only describe as _her_ smell… the smell that drives her mad and sends currents of electricity deep to her bones.

The blonde takes a deep breath, pushing her thoughts away and doing her best to focus on the woman in front of her. “I don’t know… but I didn’t think this would be your taste.”

“You’d be surprise at my _taste._ ” there’s a smug smirk that surfaces playfully on the brunette’s lips, and the innuendo isn’t lost if Clarke’s blush is anything to go by.

“You are so _smug._ ” Clarke rolls her eyes, avoiding Lexa’s gaze.

The brunette smiles, refusing to tear her eyes away from the blonde. She doesn’t say anything. She just stands silently, watching Clarke, loving the blush that still spreads evenly across her features. Loving the coyness that reflects from the sapphires that glance at her hesitantly. _‘I could fall for her.’_ Lexa thinks in that moment as the song ends and Anthony Hamilton’s _Point of It All_ starts pealing from the speakers.

“Is that Anthony Hamilton?” Clarke asks, dazed.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa responds sweetly, a little surprised that the blonde seems to know her music.

“Ok… now I’m _definitely_ surprised.” Clarke says, her brows rising as a smile breaks through her lips.

“Well Ms. Griffin, I have to say I’m surprised myself that’d you seem to know these artist… I pegged you to be more of an Ed Sheeran and Shawn Mendes fan… you know something more around your age.” Lexa teases.

“For your information I actually love them... and you’re speaking as if you were 20 years older than me or something.” The blonde argues back. “Don’t under mind me when it comes to music.”

“Is that so?... What do you know about McKnight and Hamilton?” Lexa challenges, interested to hear where Clarke’s knowledge of these artists comes from.

“I’ll have you know that they are all I listened to growing up. My dad loves them, and he would always play their songs for my mother. On the weekends, when we were all home, I would wake up to their music. My dad would turn on the radio in the early mornings and play them all day long. I could probably name any song from McKnight to Eric Benet to Lionel Richie… honestly anything from late 80’s to 90’s.”

Lexa smiles, listening attentively to Clarke. She realizes this is actually the first time the blonde has opened up to her and given her a little insight into her life, and for some reason, knowing this makes Lexa’s heart palpitate uncontrollably. There is a light in those blue eyes as they recall old memories, a light that can brighten even the darkest of Lexa’s memories and Lexa wants nothing more than to see those eyes shine like that again. “Is that so?” she asks, taking a step closer to the blonde. “I’m going to have to challenge you later to see if you truly do know your music then, beautiful.”

“Try me.” Clarke challenges back with a playful look written across her blue eyes, as her body gravitates forward, closing the space between her and Lexa.

Green and blue meet in between the electric silence that has emerged between them. There is nothing but the soft sound of the music playing in the background with the beat of the raindrops against the windows, and a playfulness in the air that dares both women to act on it. Clarke’s playful smile is like a gravitational pool that grabs all of Lexa’s senses as green eyes settle on the pair of lips that challenge her. The brunette’s heart speeds up, daring her to launch forward and finally taste the woman that’s been dominating her thoughts since that sunny morning over a month ago. Clarke’s body is cryptic, as she stands rooted to the ground not giving Lexa anything to go by. Except that the blonde doesn’t realize that as she holds the other woman’s gaze, her sapphires dare Lexa to make a move. But before the brunette can gather the courage to do so, Milo barks, startling both women.

Lexa takes a step back from Clarke, “What is it boy?” Milo barks again, this time jumping up to her. “Sorry, I think he needs to go outside.”

“I can take him out, if you want.” Clarke offers, her eyes still shinning with a beautiful light to them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I don’t mind.”

“Well how about while you do that, I start prepping dinner?” Lexa suggest, making her way to the kitchen. “You can take him out through the terrace back here so you won’t get rained on.” 

***

After a couple of minutes, Clarke walks back into the house with Milo right behind her, “Can I help you with anything?”

“I don’t know… are you any good in the kitchen?” Lexa questions playfully.

“Shut up… of course I am. What are you making?” Clarke smiles, moving closer to the stove where Lexa is preparing some kind of pasta.

“Chicken Macaroni Casserole, if that’s ok with you?” Lexa turns to look at Clarke, awaiting her answer. 

“Sounds yummy. So, how can I help?”

“Here, do you mind dicing these tomatoes?”

“Not at all.” Clarke moves to the island, where there is a cutting board already set up. She picks up the first tomato and starts cutting into it, dicing it into small pieces.

“Are you a white wine or red wine kind of girl?” Lexa asks, turning to face the blonde.

“White. Why?” Clarke turns her head to look at Lexa as her hands continue to work on the tomatoes.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Lexa smiles, turning to one of the upper cabinets and pulling out two wine glasses. She sets them down on the island next to Clarke and moves to the small wine fridge at the far end of the kitchen. She pulls out an expensive looking bottle, and makes her way back to Clarke. “Here, give this a try.” She pours a decent amount into one of the glasses and offers it to the blonde.

Clarke lifts the glass to her lips, her eyes are fixated on Lexa’s as she takes the first sip of the chilled drink, “Damn, that’s really good.” She exclaims, looking down at the glass.

“Thought you might like it.” Lexa says, pouring herself a glass as well, walking back to the stove. “It’ll go great with dinner. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Can I see how you’re preparing the pasta?” Clarke asks shyly. She doesn’t necessarily care much about the meal as much as she just wants an excuse to get closer to the brunette, even if she denies it to herself.

“Sure. Come here, I’ll show you.” Lexa replies softly, her eyes turning to look at Clarke for a brief moment before they turn back to the pot in front of her. Clarke watches as Lexa pours some spices into the pot and stirs them thoughtfully. She looks like she knows what she is doing. She looks to be at ease and confident, and Clarke takes advantage of the situation to steal a couple glances when Lexa is distracted.

 _‘Damn… Can this woman look any hotter?’_ Clarke wonders, her mind drifting into the idea of what it would be like to be with Lexa. To have this woman cook for her, and pamper her, and look at her with that fire in those green eyes that never fail to shake her down to her core. She is still staring, lost in thought, when Lexa turns to look at her and notices her flushed expression.

“You alright there Mr. Griffin?” she asks, her smirk arising when Clarke flinches at being caught staring and her cheeks grow hot.

“Uhh—yeah. Sorry… I was just thinking.” The blonde stutters, taking a sip of her wine, drifting her eyes to the stove.

“And what exactly were you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing. I was just keeping track of—of what you were putting into the pasta.” She lies, hoping to God that Lexa would fall for it.

“Really?... So tell me, what have I put into the pasta?” Lexa challenges, turning to face the blushing woman, noticing how Clarke’s eyes grow wide.

“Mmmm… I—mmm” Clarke struggles to come up with a quick response, her eyes doing everything to avoid Lexa’s. _‘Shit!’_

“You know beautiful… you’re not a very good liar.” Lexa’s devious smirk is in full effect now as she teases her. The brunette turns back to the stove but halts for a moment and quickly turns to look back at the blonde, “Oh… and if I do recall, I once had a beautiful girl tell me _that a picture would last you a lot longer.”_ She winks and turns back to the food.

 _‘Fuck. Way to go Clarke!... very subtle, you idiot!’_ the blonde scolds herself, taking a long gulp of the sweet, cold liquid, hoping that her blush isn’t as bad as the heat and pulse she feels pounding in her ears.

“Could you please pass me the sauce?” Lexa asks, smirk still present, loving how Clarke’s cheeks are still a beautiful shade of pink.

Clarke goes to grab the jar of sauce but her hands falter and the jar slips, breaking as it hits the granite counter and sauce spills all over the surface. “SHIT!”

“Hey it’s ok… are you ok?” Lexa rushes to her side and without thinking she grabs the blonde’s hands and scans them for any cuts. “Did you hurt yourself?” her voice is filled with worry and concern, her eyes seeking blues.

“I’m ok. I’m so sorry Lexa, it completely slipped.” The blonde says worriedly. “I’ll clean this all up.”

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It happens. Don’t worry about it. I got it.” The brunette reassures, still holding Clarke’s hands in hers. “Wash your hands. I want to make sure you didn’t cut yourself anywhere.”

“Ok” Clarke nods, walking over to the sink and doing as Lexa asked. She looks down at her hands, washing the red sauce from them and examines them.

“Any cuts?” Lexa asks, coming behind her and placing a hand on one of Clarke’s shoulders.

“Just a small one, but it’s fine.” Clarke responds, turning towards the brunette.

“Let me see.” Clarke lifts her hands up towards the brunette and she watches as Lexa carefully inspects the open wound. It’s not too big, nothing too serious but Lexa walks Clarke over to one of the stools on the island and makes her have a sit. “Wait here. I have a first aid kit in the bathroom.”

Clarke does as she is told. She sits down, watching as Lexa hurriedly goes into the bathroom where she had changed earlier and rushes back with the white kit in her hands. “Lexa, it’s not that bad. I’m ok.”

“Regardless, let me clean it for you and at least place a bandage over it.” The brunette insists as she kneels down in front of Clarke and grabs the wounded hand. Lexa gently swipes an alcohol wipe over the cut, and when she notices Clarke flinch a bit she starts softly blowing over it to alleviate the sting. Clarke feels dazed watching the brunette as she gently and precisely takes care of her. She never thought she’d get to see this side of Lexa but the more time she seems to spend with the brunette, the more the woman seems to continuously surprise her. She isn’t at all what Clarke once thought of her and the realization alone brings a smile to her lips. _‘Who wouldn’t fall for this woman? I mean, gosh… she’s—’_

“You’re all set, beautiful.” Lexa says, looking up to blue eyes that regard her with what she can only interpret as affection.

Clarke smiles at her, “Thank you. And again, I am so sorry Lexa. I hope I didn’t ruin dinner?”

“Not at all. Although, you have been banished from my kitchen until further notice.” The brunette returns playfully.

“But…” Clarke begins, a small pout forming on her lips.

“But nothing. I’ll finish dinner and I’ll let you know once I am done. After all, I only have one extra jar of sauce.” The brunette teases, getting up from her kneeling position.

“You’re an ass.” Clarke fires back playfully and this time she isn’t able to retain the grin that breaks free.

“And you’re clumsy! Now take your behind out of my kitchen, ma’am.” Lexa laughs, pointing to her living room.

“Ughh fine. I’ll go cuddle with Milo and enjoy my wine.”

“I’ll let you know once dinner is ready.” Lexa finishes before walking back to the stove. She feels a lightness spreading through her chest at the easiness and playfulness that has developed between the two and she can’t deny how happy it makes her feel. 

***

A while later, Lexa gets done setting the table. She opts to open the sliding glass wall that separates the kitchen from the terrace thinking it’d be nice to have dinner somewhat out in the open, watching the storm. She picks a spot on the outside table that she is sure will not get rained on and she settles there. Everything looks perfect, she thinks. From the table setting, to how the meal turned out, to having the sound of the rain and the storm accompany them tonight.

She walks back into the house, making her way into the living room to find Clarke peacefully lying back on her sofa with Milo’s head on her lap. Music is playing softly as the blonde seems to be lost in thought.

“Hi” Lexa quietly calls out.

“Hey” Clarke smiles up at the brunette.

“Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?”

“I am.”

“Well, everything is set, so after you Ms. Griffin.” Lexa extends her hand to the blonde, watching her take it as she gets up from the sofa.

Reaching the terrace, Clarke stops and looks at how beautiful everything looks. She couldn’t deny that Lexa had definitely gone a few extra steps to make the table look breathtakingly beautiful and somewhat… romantic. _‘This is not a date.’_ Clarke tells herself, fighting the smile that burst through her lips at the idea.

The night is cool and breezy thanks to the winds of the storm that haven’t ceased yet. She can smell the raindrops in the air mixed with scent of the ocean. She can smell the delicious food that sits served on the white crystal plates with a glass of recently poured wine sitting next to them. She can smell Lexa. She can smell _that_ scent every time the wind blows a little and holy shit, the combination of it all makes Clarke feel drunk. The blonde takes a deep breath, taking control of her senses, as she turns to look at the brunette. “This is absolutely beautiful… and it all smells delicious _but_ won’t we get wet?”

“Only if you want to.” Lexa smirks, looking at Clarke deviously.

“What?!” Clarke’s blue eyes go wide.

“You make it too easy for me Clarke.” Lexa laughs regarding the blonde’s stunned expression.

“You’re an ass!... You know what I meant.” Clarke glares at her.

“Well you have nothing to worry about. I made sure to pick the right spot. We won’t get _rained_ on.” Lexa assures her smiling, enjoying the beautiful haze of blue that stare back at her with fervor and unmasked excitement. Clarke doesn’t say anything. She simply stands, just holding her gaze.

“Have you ever had dinner under a storm, _CG_?” Lexa questions, holding the playful gaze of the other woman.

“What is it with you and your damn nicknames woman?” Clarke argues, trying to suppress the smile that broadens from the nickname.

“Just answer me…” the brunette insists.

“No. I haven’t.”

“Glad I have the pleasure of giving you a _first.”_ Lexa brags, her panty-dropping smirk finding harbor on her lips.

“You’re so damn smug!” Clarke huffs, ignoring the tantalizing smirk and moving to take a sit on the rattan chair closest to her. 

“I’m just being honest.” Lexa tries to defend herself but it’s hard to believe her when she still has that playful smirk on her.

“Whatever. You’re smug.” Clarke insists as she brings her glass of wine to her lips to conceal the smile that’s now there. 

***

Both women eat quietly for the most part. Simply enjoying the delicious meal, enjoying the soothing ruckus of the storm as the waves break into shore a few feet from them… Enjoying each other’s company.

“This is delicious Lexa. I’m literary in heaven with this chicken… I would have never pegged you for a cook, either.” The blonde admits in between bites, breaking the silence for a moment and Lexa notices the light in her eyes. The same light she saw in them a few hours before when Clarke was telling her about her parents. The same light that Lexa swore she’d do anything to see over and over again. And seeing it again makes her feel that new found warmth spreading through her chest once more.

“You don’t seem to have _pegged_ me for a lot of things CG… but I am glad you like it.” The brunette smiles, lifting her glass to her lips to take a sip of the chilled drink.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?” Clarke teases, taking one last bite from her plate as her eyes meet Lexa’s.

“You have no idea.” The woman smirks, clinging her glass to Clarke’s. “Cheers… and thanks once again for saving me today and giving me a ride home.” She says as her smirk transforms into a genuine smile with the sincerity of her words.

“Well if you are going to repay me with this chicken every time, consider me your new, personal Uber driver.” Clarke laughs, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time in a long, long time. And she sits there, surprised, baffled with herself, not able to recall the last time she actually genuinely laughed like that. As the realization sets in, so does her radiant smile.

“ _Beautiful.”_

“I’m sorry?” Clarke’s eyes timidly turn to meet Lexa’s, finding a fire in those green eyes that seem to be drawn onto hers. She feels the rampant beat of her heart pulsing against her chest, but she doesn’t dare look away.

“The view,” Lexa says turning to look towards the ocean through the mist of rain, wind and the new darkness of the early evening, “…it’s beautiful.” she smirks; aware of the effect she’s having on Clarke but deciding to playfully ignore it.

Clarke giggles as she quickly catches on to Lexa’s subtle game… she decides to play along. The brunette turns to look back at her, meeting her eyes with a newfound mischievousness.

“It’s so beautiful, I can’t seem to get enough of it.” The brunette coaxes, her voice barely above a whisper… still low… still soft.

“Yeah, it’s really something, isn’t it?... Makes you wonder where it all comes from.” Clarke plays along, averting Lexa’s eyes, moving to look at the ocean.

The brunette simply smiles not saying anything else… knowing damn well that Clarke had caught her game. _‘So damn beautiful.’_ Lexa thinks to herself, mesmerized by the sight that was Clarke Griffin, in her clothes, wind blowing through her hair, her eyes distant as they studied the ocean afar, and a tiny smile pulling at the corner of her lips. In that moment Lexa felt like she could look at Clarke forever and never get tired of it.

Clarke turns around to find Lexa staring at her, “What?”

“Nothing…” the brunette smiles, “are you done with your plate?” she opts to deviate the direction in which things seemed to be going, scared that if taken any further the moment could be ruined.

“Yea… I can do the dishes though.” Clarke states, attempting to grab Lexa’s plate but the brunette beats her to it.

“No ma’am. You’re my guest.” Lexa argues, grabbing a hold of both her and Clarke’s plate as she gets up from the table and starts making her way inside the house.

Clarke follows closely behind, “Lexa! You cooked. I’ll clean… it’s only fair.”

“No way I’m letting you do the dishes. My house, my dishes CG. Go enjoy another glass of wine. I’ll meet you in a second.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk?!”

“I’m _trying_ to let you know there’s no way you’re doing the dishes… plus you have a cut in your hand and you can’t get the bandage wet.” Lexa points out as she winks at the blonde.

Clarke doesn’t say anything, knowing there is probably no point in trying to argue with Lexa. She can already tell the woman is stubborn and this is one fight she probably won’t win. She rolls her eyes and walks away, making her way towards the living room instead.

A few moments later Lexa joins Clarke. The blonde is sitting on the sofa scrolling through messages on her phone as a huge smile adorns her lips.

“Has anyone ever told you that when you smile, so do your eyes?”

Clarke looks up to find Lexa standing a few feet in front of her, green eyes gazing over her. She doesn’t know what to say so instead she subtly rolls her eyes playfully as she looks to her phone once again.

“I think your body is seriously allergic to compliments…” Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s reaction, “…good news I assume?” she looks to Clarke questioning.

“Huh?”

“Your phone. Whatever you’re looking at must be good news if it has got you smiling like that.” The brunette explains pointing to the blonde’s cellphone, as a genuine smile pulls at her lips.

“It’s a picture… My dad just sent me a picture of him and my mom. They are out on a date at my favorite ice cream place back home.” The blonde says, turning her phone to show Lexa the photo as blue eyes shined with tenderness.

“Your family is beautiful Clarke.” Lexa expresses as an undertone of sadness cracks through her words. Clarke notices, wondering what exactly caused it, wondering where the smile that had just been pulling at the brunette’s lips has disappeared to.

“Thank you…” Clarke looks to Lexa, blue eyes finding green as the blonde gathers the courage to asks Lexa about her family, a surge of nerves racking through her body as she remembers how the brunette reacted the last time Clarke attempted to have this exact conversation when they both first met. “What about your family?”

The blonde notices immediately how something shifts in the air causing Lexa to become tense. She can tell by the way the light in those green eyes dim and how the woman shifts unsubtly on her bare feet that this is something Lexa struggles with. Not wanting to make the brunette feel pressured, Clarke just sits still, quietly, observing how Lexa clearly fights an inner battle with whatever is running through her mind. As Clarke is about to retract her question, she becomes silenced by the breakthrough of Lexa’s soft-spoken words.

“My family was once beautiful too.” Lexa begins, surprising Clarke as she moves to take a sit next to her, shifting on the sofa to look at the blonde, settling down as she crosses her legs underneath herself and inhales a deep, shaky breath. “My mom was a beautiful woman, both inside and out. She was probably the strongest person I have ever known in my entire life. She was always happy, and would always find the good in every bad situation in life. She was genuine and caring… and she would always have a huge smile on her face. _Gosh—_ I remember her smile. That thing could light up the sky even through the darkest of storms. She was known for it, you know? _That_ and her voice… she had the voice of an angel. She could sing and she had a way with words that would leave anyone listening to her speechless. I remember when my brother and I were little, she would always sing to us at night. Sometimes when I think of her, I can still hear her voice like an endless lullaby that calms my soul.” There is a single tear that breaks free, cascading down Lexa’s cheeks, running down to her neck and pooling in the little crevice above her clavicle. Clarke watches as Lexa fights against her emotions, stopping to regain the little control she has over her words, before continuing.

“My dad was a great man too… at least he was when Nyko and I were younger. He was strong, hard working, and always treated everyone with respect. That’s something he always instilled in us. He always used to say _“no matter if the person is younger than you or older, Alexandria, everyone deserves respect. You always have to give respect in order to receive respect. Respect is earned. You should always treat others as you want them to treat you.”_ I don’t know if that was the Sergeant Major in him or what, but that was his only rule for us.”

“Sergeant Major?” Clarke interrupts, curious about the tittle.

Lexa smiles for the first time since she started speaking, “Yeah. He was a Marine. A very respected Sergeant Major, one of the highest ranks a Marine can achieve.” There is proudness in her voice as she speaks.

“So it runs in the family then?”

“Yes ma’am. My great-great grandfather was a Marine and his son was a Marine, and so was my granddad, Gus but you already knew about him. So I guess the tradition and expectations just got passed down from generation to generation and he became a Marine whose only weakness was my mother. They loved each other and cherished each other every single moment they were together. In my eyes, there was no other love like theirs.”

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Clarke asks hesitantly and she doesn’t have to explain herself for Lexa to understand what she is referring to.

Lexa’s eyes meet Clarke’s once again and she holds the woman’s gaze almost as if she needs to look into those blue eyes to find the strength to speak. The words break softly, slowly from her lips as Clarke listens. “My mom got cancer when I was 10 years old. From the moment she was diagnosed she was only given 6 months to live… but she was a warrior, Clarke. She was strong and she wanted to live. She fought for 2 years, a whole 18 months more than what the doctor’s had given her, when she finally lost her battle. We were devastated. She was the pillar and foundation of our family and it was the hardest thing we all had to endure at that time to have to say goodbye to her. My brother and I lost our mother, and my father lost his soul mate. It broke him to pieces. But… looking back at it now, I realize that she fought for us to have that chance with her. She fought to gives us time that she didn’t necessarily have to offer but knew that we needed. She fought against all odds and diagnosis just so she could be with her family a little while longer… just so she could love us a little while longer.” There were tears silently streaming down Lexa’s face now. Clarke could feel the pain in her words. The tragedy. She could not imagine what it must have felt losing her mom at such a young age. Her own eyes become full with tears that threaten to fall. She’s never seen sadder eyes in her life and it breaks her inside. She doesn’t understand why, but deep inside she wishes she could take all of Lexa’s pain away. That she can erase it forever and restore the playfulness and fire that moments ago stared back at her through those beautiful green eyes.

“I am so sorry Lexa. I can’t imagine what it is like to lose your mom.” Clarke’s voice is soft, genuine. She reaches out her hand and places it hesitantly on Lexa’s knee, feeling the need to touch her… to reassure her that everything is ok.

Lexa offers her a small smile that barely breaks through her lips. She lifts her hands to wipe her tears away, taking a deep breath once more before continuing, “After she died, everything changed. My dad submerged himself with work. My brother and I would barely see him. It was almost as if seeing us reminded him of my mother and he couldn’t bare it. He never said anything to us but I felt it. I felt his pain. I felt him drift away over time. I saw it in his eyes. As time went by, there were weeks where we saw him once… maybe twice out of the entire week. My brother became my care taker…” Lexa says, reaching over to the coffee table, picking up the photo that Clarke had been wondering about since the moment she first saw it. The photo with the man that resembled Lexa. The photo where Lexa seemed so happy that her smile actually reached her eyes. The photo that Lexa knew Clarke had been looking at once again.

“He was only 15 at the time but he took on the role of the man of the house. He would make sure that I’d get to school on time everyday. He would always fix me something to eat when we got home from school. He would help me with my homework and afterwards he would always work on his. He always looked out for me… made sure that I was ok. Always put me first before himself. My dad would always leave us money on the kitchen counter, I guess for food and whatever else we needed but it wasn’t the same. We needed him at that moment more than ever but he wasn’t there. I never necessarily blamed him, you know? Although my brother did. I tried to understand his pain and I always told myself that I would love him no matter what. After all, he was my dad… He died 2 and a half years later, 3 months before Nyko’s 18 birthday. He was abroad, in the middle of some country that neither Nyko or I knew where it was. He was only supposed to be deployed for 2 months but something went wrong and we lost him.”

“Oh my god… Lexa, I—” Clarke began with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, hey don’t cry. It’s ok. You know, life happens and at least he is with my mom now. That was a long time ago… I’m ok now.” Lexa leans over to place her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, reassuring the blonde. “Are you ok? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I am. Sorry for getting teary-eyed it’s just… wow… I never thought…” Clarke doesn’t know how to finish her sentence, her train of thought. When she first met Lexa, she would have never in a million years guessed that that woman had endured all of that in her short life. Seeing her house, and the way the brunette acted when they first met, Clarke would have sworn that Lexa was a spoiled, rich, daddy’s girl that had everything handed to her in life and didn’t have a single care in world. Tonight, she realizes how far from the truth she was. Tonight, those green eyes tell her more than even Lexa’s words could ever explain.

Lexa shakes her head, laughing softly, trying her best to lighten the mood as she finishes Clarke’s thoughts. “You thought that I was this spoiled brat who life had given everything to the easy way and that… I was probably a player, a womanizer… someone who didn’t have a single care in life, am I right?”

“I—I… yes.” Clarke simply states, “but I mean you can’t actually blame me for the whole _player_ thing. You definitely were a little _overconfident_ when we first met… hell, you still are.” Clarke chuckles playfully. “With your damn nicknames and those… those flirty eyes of yours. Plus, you seem to have your share of _woman_ drama.” The blonde’s brow lifts, challenging Lexa to deny it.

“Ok, fair enough. But now that you know about my story… I should also explain myself and _those women_ to you…”

“No. No. You don’t have to. I mean that’s your business, after all.” Clarke interrupts her.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. I want you to know the truth. I want you to know me for who I am Clarke, not for what appearances might have made me seem like. I want you to know all of me.” Lexa speaks softly, waiting for Clarke to allow her to explain.

Curiosity wins her over. Clarke can’t deny that she is still blown away at the fact that Lexa so openly shared her family’s story with her. That she opened up to her without barriers, without hesitation. And that by doing so, she let her guards down and showed vulnerability… she showed Clarke a piece of her heart. And now, she is sitting here, inches away from Clarke, asking her to fully let her open up to her and as bad as Clarke wants to say no, there is something inside her that makes her nod. Something deep inside Clarke doesn’t allow her to deny herself how badly she wants to know this woman.

Watching Clarke nod, Lexa begins. “So after my father died, my brother Nyko and I stayed at the house. The state actually allowed him to become my legal guardian after a lot of pleads since he was just months away from being considered an adult in the eyes of the law. He joined the Marines right after his birthday. He wanted to provide financial stability for me and himself without the aid of our father’s inheritance. I was 15 then, so while he was away at boot camp, Mrs. Elliot actually watched over me. She had always looked out for us since my mother’s passing and when Nyko asked her to watch over me while he was away, she did. I hated feeling like my brother never really got to live because of me. He worked really hard to support ourselves day in and day out. Every time I would argue with him about it, he’d always say _“Lex, I work because I want you to go to college and make something of yourself.”_ And I did. I graduated top of my class in high school and I got accepted to the Engineering program at Stanford University.”

“Stanford? As in California? As in one of the best schools in the whole country?” the surprised look on Clarke’s face causes Lexa to let out a croaky laugh.

“Yup.”

“Ok… again, did not see that coming.” Clarke says, her eyes wide as she looks baffled.

“I can see that.” Lexa laughs. “Well to not drag out the story any more than necessary, that’s where I met Costia, my first year there. I liked her and thought she was attractive but never had the guts to ask her out from the get go. We became friends, and I decided to join the Air Force and went of to boot camp that summer and needless to say I came back with a little more _confidence,_ I guess you could say. I asked her out, she said yes and everything was great. I had been with her for two years when she first cheated on me. I went off to a Drill weekend, and came back a day earlier than I was supposed to, to surprise her… well the surprise was on me to say the least. It was rough, I’m not going to lie, but eventually I forgave her and we made things work because I loved her. After I graduated, I moved back home, and she followed. I always had my suspicions about her after the incident but I never acted on them. We were together for about 6 years. I cared about her too much. About 8 months ago my brother passed away in an accident while deployed. I felt my entire world crumbling down, falling apart. It was almost like Déjà vu… I felt like I was losing my mother and my father all over again… like half of my heart was being ripped out from my chest.” Once again, tears found their way into those green eyes but this time Lexa didn’t allow for them to fall. She exhaled and continued.

“To make things worst, the same day those two Marine officers came to my door to give me the news, Costia broke up with me. She said she had fallen in love with Roan, Mrs. Elliot’s son. A guy that my brother and I grew up being friends with. I never really understood what the expression of a _broken_ heart meant until that day.” Lexa finishes, looking up into blues that went from reflecting sadness to now rage.

“You’re fucking kidding me, right!?” Clarke murmurs, unable to wrap her head around Lexa’s words.

“I wish I was.” Lexa chuckles, shrugging her shoulders and moving to set her brother’s picture down on the coffee table.

“I am sorry but what a _piece of shit_! How could she do that to you?” the blonde can’t seem to control the anger that builds up inside her and spills with her words.

“Trust me, I am thankful for it now. I see that it was for the best. I was in a very dark place after all of it happened… I almost lost myself but thanks to Anya always being on my ass and looking out for me I decided to do better… and thanks to—” Lexa stops, her eyes widening when she realizes what she’s about to say.

“Thanks to?” Clarke repeats, curiosity written on her eyes.

“No, nothing… just thanks to Gus and Lincoln as well.” Lexa lies, hoping that the blonde won’t catch on. _‘Thanks to you. Everything changed when I met you.’_ She thinks, unable to deny it to herself any longer.

“So that’s my story with Costia… and now you officially know everything there is to know about me.” Lexa smiles, “I hope that clears up any misconceptions that you might have had about me, Ms. Griffin.”

“It did.” Clarke smiles back, “Although, I still think you are a huge flirt.” She teases, gently shoving Lexa’s shoulder back.

“And I still think you’re a brat.” The brunette teases, smirking while she looks into those beautiful, big blue eyes that have all of the sudden become struck with a light of playfulness.  

Clarke stops for a moment and looks to the brunette, “Lexa”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” Clarke says genuinely.

“Are you thanking me again for the delicious chicken, CG?” Lexa jokes, laughing when she sees Clarke roll her eyes at her.

“You’re an idiot.” The blonde chuckles, “you know that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Lexa confesses, bringing her eyes down to her own hands, feeling nervous at the realization that she just so willingly opened up to Clarke about everything. Nervous that she took down her walls completely and let herself be vulnerable with this woman who she was barely getting to know. Nervous about what the blonde might actually think of her now. Nervous about what the erratic beat of her heart might mean.

“Seriously, thank you. It means a lot that you trusted me with your story. And I am so sorry you had to go through all of that.” Clarke doesn’t realize it then, but in this precise moment is when her own walls against Lexa fall completely, crumbling down to nonexistence. This is the moment when her heart realizes that they have more in common than she could have ever thought. Both women with broken hearts and a story behind them. Both refusing to trust again but finding their walls tumbling down with every second that they spend together, no matter how much each of them wants to fight against it.

“Well, thank you for listening.” Lexa smiles, hoping that Clarke can’t hear the unsteady, rapid beating of her heart as it pounds against her chest.

The storm seems to have ceased a little, as now only light rain beats against the glass of the windows like a soothing lullaby. The music is still on, playing softly in the background. Night had fallen upon them without realization. A few moments pass where they sit in silence and Milo comes to join them on the couch, lying between the two. Clarke seems to be lost in thought, her mind drifting somewhere far, it seems, and Lexa notices.

“Hey… I can hear you thinking.” The brunette teases, running her hands through Milo’s back.

“Sorry…” Clarke says distractedly.

“Can I ask what you’re thinking about?”

“My parents. I miss them. I wish I could go visit…” Clarke admits, hesitantly, knowing where this conversation could lead.

“Why can’t you?” Lexa questions curiously.

“There are reasons but—that’s a different story for another day.” Clarke finishes, not wanting to think about why she can’t return to New York… why she won’t return.

“OK.” The brunette says simply, smiling, hoping to take Clarke’s mind away from whatever seems to be eating at her. She can tell that there is a story there, but she won’t do anything to pressure Clarke into saying anything that she’s not comfortable with or maybe simply isn’t ready to share with her yet.

In that moment, the music changes and Lionel Richie’s _Truly_ starts softy channeling through the speakers. Lexa hears when Clarke lets out a little gasp of hair and a radiant smile pulls at her lips, reaching her eyes. Lexa is intrigued; her eyes size up Clarke, studying every line of the woman’s face and her body language. The blonde turns to look at her, smile still in place. “This is my parents’ song.”

“What do you mean?” Lexa asks, a tiny smile forming with Clarke’s contagious grin while green eyes look confused.

“My dad would always play this song for my mom. He would turn the radio up, and pull my mom into the center of our living room and dance with her to this song. I’d sit there as a child mesmerized, and watch them swaying around the room, their eyes interlocked with one another’s, a smile on their lips… as they just danced. Simply danced like nothing else mattered.” Clarke recalls, and the light that pours from her eyes at the memory is enough to incite Lexa.

The brunette gets on her feet quicker than Clarke can process. She stands in front of Clarke, hand extended, smiling down with the purest of smiles. “Dance with me?”

“What?” blue eyes go wide with astonishment.

“Dance with me. This is a beautiful song.” Lexa repeats, her hand still extended, her eyes searching Clarke’s for an answer.

“I can’t.” the blonde panics, not expecting this at all.

“Why?”

“It’s just… it’s weird, don’t you think? We’re alone… and we’d be dancing in the middle of your living room—I” but Clarke’s poor excuse is ignored as Lexa takes her hand and pulls her towards her, lifting her from the couch, and securing her body close to hers.

“Has anyone every told you that you _think_ too much, CG?” She leans in, whispering against her ear and when she pulls back there is _that_ smirk again. That smirk that sends Clarke’s heart into a fickle cycle. Holy shit, she just prays that Lexa can’t feel her heart as it fights to break out of her chest. _‘What is this woman doing to me?’_

“Relax… I’m not going to bite you Clarke.” Feeling how tense the blonde is in her arms, Lexa runs her thumb over Clarke’s fingers, her hand intertwining with hers, doing her best to reassure her. She places her other hand firmly but gently on Clarke’s lower back, above the plaid shirt, and brings their bodies closer. She gazes upon those sapphires that are nervously staring back at her and feels the blonde start to relax in her arms. Clarke’s left arm hesitantly drops against Lexa’s chest while her right hand lies in Lexa’s. And after a moment, the brunette begins to slowly sway them side-to-side, their bodies finding the rhythm of the song. Lexa stares at the beautiful woman before her, feeling her breathing become shallow and her heart feel heavy inside her chest. A realization sets in then, and she realizes that this is what she wants… She wants nothing more than to keep Clarke in her arms, safe and happy. Her eyes must be screaming a thousand words because she sees the moment when Clarke bites her lip nervously and her face turns to a light shade of soft pink. She could almost swear that she can feel Clarke’s heart beating rapidly against her own chest, but that couldn’t be? Could it? Why would her heart be beating out of her chest if the woman supposedly didn’t feel anything for her? _‘It doesn’t make since.’_ Lexa thinks.

The music plays and swirls and grows to fill the room and the space between them, as they for once stop thinking and worrying. Bare footed, as they are, they just dance. They simply just dance. They just feel this moment, lost in each other. Lost in a mix of lavenders and honeys. Lost in a sea of blues and greens. Lost in the desires that threaten to take control and dare them to give in.

Lexa frees Clarke’s lip with her thumb, and her eyes fall momentarily to those lips as they lie, parted, tempting… inviting. She lifts her gaze to find the pair of eyes anxiously regarding her and she searches them, wanting to remember the exact shade of blue they were in this moment. There is turmoil in Clarke’s eyes and Lexa can’t quite read them. She wonders if the blonde wants her to kiss her in this moment as much as Lexa is dying to taste her lips. She notices Clarke’s eyes drift to her lips and in that moment she gains every answer she’d been looking for. But before she dares make a move, the front door opens and the moment is ruined.

Both women spring apart hearing the intrusion and Lexa turns to find Anya frozen at the door. A huge grin plastered on her face as she pulls her key from the lock.

 _‘Oh fucking great timing!’_ Lexa hopes that her eyes are enough to let Anya know how much she wants her dead at this precise moment.

“Sorry. Did I interrupt something? I can come back later…” Anya’s tone of voice says it all. Lexa is screwed.

“No. I should go. It’s getting late.” Clarke turns to the sofa to grab her cell phone and her keys from the coffee table. “Thank you for dinner, Lexa. Good night.” She offers her a shy smile before turning to walk out the door.

Lexa just stands there, dumbfounded. Frozen. Rooted to the wooden floor. She turns to Anya, “You are so _dead!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Feel free to yell at me-- and Anya! lol
> 
>  
> 
> Love you guys!  
> Until next time,
> 
> xTaJat
> 
> Come chat with me on Twitter & Tumblr: TaJat07


	6. If The Seas Catch Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If we wait until we're ready... we'd be waiting for the rest of our lives." -D. Handler
> 
> Took a minute to really get this one flowing how I truly wanted it to. I apologize for the long wait but I've learned the hard way that deadlines just simply don't work... You can't rush feeling the emotions and finding the right words.
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this one ;)
> 
> Thank you for all the love and patience! You guys are the best!!
> 
> xxTaJat

_“Sorry. Did I interrupt something? I can come back later…” Anya’s tone of voice says it all. Lexa is screwed._ _“No. I should go. It’s getting late.” Clarke turns to the sofa to grab her cell phone and her keys from the coffee table. “Thank you for dinner, Lexa. Good night.” She offers her a shy smile before turning to walk out the door._ _Lexa just stands there, dumbfounded. Frozen. Rooted to the wooden floor. She turns to Anya, “You are so dead!!”_

Anya’s hands go up in surrender, her eyes go wide but her smirk grows wider. “Before you kill me, please tell me what the heck did I just walk into?!!”

Lexa rolls her eyes, frustration burning underneath her skin, “Nothing.” she responds over her shoulder as she moves towards the kitchen.

“It is almost 10pm and I walk in to blondie in your arms and you seconds away from devouring that girl’s lips… don’t bullshit me and say is nothing, Woods. Spill it!” Anya follows Lexa into the kitchen, determined to get answers.

“You are seriously not making me want to kill you any less!” Lexa spins around, glaring at the woman whose smirk could not be any wider. “Remind me again why I gave you a spare key?”

“Oh come on Lex, don’t be like that!... I didn’t mean to interrupt your love affair. I just came to return your Jeep and your keys.”

In the midst of it all, Lexa had completely forgotten that Anya borrowed her car earlier that morning and had told her she would return it later tonight. “It’s _not_ a love affair.” The brunette’s voice is stern when she speaks; her green eyes glare at Anya in warning.

“Ok Lex. I’m sorry. Really, I am… but please explain?”

After a moment, Lexa’s voice changes from stern to something unrecognizable to Anya’s ears. It is as if the words that are about to spill from her lips could bring on a downpour of emotions that could compromise her future; the tremble of her voice, barely above a whisper. “I told her, An...”

Confusion arises on Anya’s eyes and it is clear to Lexa that the meaning behind the three simple words is not understood by her friend, so without hesitating, she proceeds to explain... “I told her about mom and dad—and Nyko.” She breaks, taking a deep breath before continuing- “I told her about Costia and everything that happened with her. I opened up to her like I have never done with anyone else, Anya. I let my guard down… I was vulnerable. I—she knows now… _Everything_. I don’t know why but I just simply let go…” she finishes as a single tear cascades down her face and her hands begin to tremble with tremor and a fear that shakes her to her core as doubt creeps in her mind about having told Clarke her truth.

“Come here love. Sit.” Anya grabs one of Lexa’s hands, guiding her to one of the chairs at the dinning table and taking a sit next to her. “It’s alright. You hear me?”

Lexa nods softly, inhaling a gush of air to calm her nerves. Her eyes look shinny, coated with unshed tears as she looks into Anya’s understanding gaze. “Lex…” Anya’s soft-spoken words fight to calm the brunette’s shaking hands. “Are you ok, babe?”

“That’s the thing Anya… _I am_. I have never felt better—I have never felt more _alive_. I don’t know why _but_ telling her felt right… I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off of me and it is almost as if something that I can’t explain awaken within me.”

Anya’s bright smile reaches her eyes with the words coming out of Lexa’s mouth. She can’t help the happiness and relief she feels for her friend. She knew from the moment Lexa first spoke of the blonde, that that woman would be the one to finally break through to her. “So… what did she say?”

“She just listened. She understood. She didn’t judge me. She… she just looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers, Anya, and all of the sudden it was like I finally understood something that I didn’t know I was trying to understand all along.” Lexa says, not able to find the right words to help her explain the profound feelings surging inside of her that unravel after all this time. There is no words to explain that all she needed all along was to let go, to find her inner strength and fight… and she realizes it now— the moment she looked into Clarke’s eyes, she found a strength she didn’t even know she needed or had… She understands how crazy it all feels but _God_ , she feels like she finally found a reason worth wanting to fight for and feel alive.

As Anya watches how Lexa’s eyes glimmer with the conundrum of her unspoken words, her smile shifts into a knowing-smirk, “And how does that make you feel?”

 _“Scared as shit…”_ Lexa admits, tittering, “She scares the hell out of me. But it doesn’t matter how much I want to fight it, I just simply trust her—I don’t know what any of this means, Anya.”

“You don’t have to know what it means, Lexa… just take it one day at a time, see where it all goes. Give her a chance… from what I can see, your sac of bricks fell into deep water already, my friend.” Anya chuckles. Deep down, she knows exactly what it all means— _this woman is good for Lexa._ She’s never seen Lexa be so unsettled and so scared… and so happy all at once. The brunette’s eyes are lustrous, filled with new hope. Anya can see that Clarke challenges Lexa and inadvertently brings out her best qualities. She can only wait patiently until all the pieces of the puzzle fall together for her friend. 

***

Clarke walks out of the bathroom, naked, with a towel wrapped around her damped body and water trickling from her golden locks. It is late at night, the dark clouds from the earlier storm cover the night sky like a blanket obscuring even the smallest shade of light reflecting from the stars, as the heavens sprawl pitch black to the horizons; and she is so damn tired, but she knows she wouldn’t have been able to sleep if she hadn’t taken the cold shower.

Her imagination is still running wild but at least her body is partially tamed from the earlier fire that ignited every single bout of blood coursing through her veins thanks to a certain brunette. As she pads across her room, barefooted, she tries desperately not to over think what happened earlier that night, but the scent of Lexa’s skin still clouds her mind and every time she closes her eyes to shake the thought, a pair of gorgeous green eyes appear looking at her as if she was the last woman on this universe.

She can still see the fire in those green eyes, the hope, and the temptation that lied within every fleck of green and grey. She can still feel Lexa’s body heat and taste her breath mingling with her own as the woman held her close; and Clarke can only think how the feeling is as intoxicating as the wine from earlier. She can still palpitate the intensity in that moment hours ago that altered every fiber in her being and threatened to rip apart every single one of her walls. The taste of need still lingers on her lips and she replays the moment again and again in her head… that half second of bliss before Anya walked in.

She cannot get Lexa out of her head no matter what she tries, so instead, once she reaches the chair at the far end of her room, she grabs Lexa’s plaid shirt and dresses herself in it once more, only adding a pair of clean underwear underneath it before making her way to her bed. Thankfully, when she got home earlier, Raven was out with Bellamy and Octavia was already asleep so she did not have to deal with both women debriefing her on her where-abouts.

As Clarke climbs onto her bed, she lays against the headboard and tries desperately to look for a distraction… something to keep her mind from wondering, something to distract her from the throbbing pulse that seems to be tightening the muscles deep in her core, and making her body feel overheated regardless of just having taken a cold shower. Her ceiling fan is blowing and it is an unusually breezy night... but nothing seems to be working.

Desperate and aroused, she gives in and reaches over to her night table, pulling out the book that Raven gave to her about a month ago—the one the bet was placed over. She looks at the vibrator that’s lying, still wrapped, inside the night table’s drawer but she doesn’t pick it up thinking of the bet that she made with Raven. _She would never need it, especially not when reading her book._

Instead, she closes the drawer, opting to ignore the object. She opens the book to the first page, and begins reading hoping that the book will serve as a much needed distraction.

Ten pages into the first chapter and Clarke is already regretting her bet and her stupid decision to read the damn thing tonight. She feels worst than when she began… _hot and bothered_. Every word in this book seem to poke at the insatiable hunger growing inside of her, tightening her muscles even further. _‘Fucking Raven.’_

Turning to the next page, she hears her phone go off somewhere amidst the bundle of blankets on her bed. She stretches her hand, roaming, searching the fabrics in an attempt to allocate the device and after a few seconds she finally finds it. When she turns the screen on, her heart accelerates and a smile inevitably emerges from her lips.

**_Lexa Woods [1:38am]:_ ** _Just wanted to say thank you again for the ride… and for listening. I hope you made it home safe, CG._

Clarke slowly reads the message, beaming widely at the nickname at the end. Her heart feels oddly powerful in her chest and she can feel her blood drumming in her ears, as a swarm of butterflies seize her stomach. She debates for a moment whether to reply or simply wait until morning to text back the brunette, but her fingers seem to have a mind of their own and before she can even finish making a decision, they are already typing away.

**_Clarke [1:40am]:_ ** _I made it home safe and sound. Thank you for that amazing meal and for sharing your story with me. It meant a lot :)_

**_Lexa [1:41am]:_ ** _Well you’re up late… I thought women like you needed their beauty sleep? PS: Glad to hear your home safe._

The text draws a chuckle from Clarke and she can’t help the eye roll that follows it. She settles against the headboard into a more comfortable position and lets her fingers form her reply.

**_Clarke [1:43am]:_ ** _Women like me? What are you trying to say??_

**_Clarke [1:44am]:_ ** _… And fyi that’s just a bullshit myth about beauty-sleep. It takes more than sleep to get me to look somewhat beautiful… I’m exhausted but I can’t put down this damn book that Raven is forcing me to read._

**_Lexa [1:46am]:_ ** _Trust me Clarke, you don’t need anything to make you beautiful. You’re naturally beautiful… So, tell me, how exactly is Raven forcing you to read this book? It must be good if you can’t put it down._

Clarke pauses for a second, her eyes lock on the screen, as a smile manifests in her lips when she reads Lexa’s words. Even through a text the woman seems to know exactly what to say to make Clarke blush inevitably. She feels her skin flush just at the thought of ever telling Lexa about the book, let alone about the bet. She thinks hard before replying, not sure of where to go with it…

**_Clarke [1:48am]:_ ** _Well, thank you for the compliment, that’s actually very sweet of you to say :) …And Raven and I made a bet. I don’t like losing. So here I am, reading._

**_Lexa [1:49am]:_ ** _I must be dreaming… did you actually say ‘thank you’ instead of fighting my compliment for once? What will I ever do now without your infamous eye roll?? ;)_

**_Lexa [1:50am]: …_ ** _And now I’m intrigued by this bet. I have to know what it’s about?_

The inquiry causes Clarke to titter. _‘Crap… what now?’_ Noticing her phone’s battery is running low; she gets up from her bed and walks across the room to where her phone’s charger lays in a corner of the floor by her bathroom door. Picking it up, she makes her way back to her bed, pausing to plug in her phone before crawling into bed.

**_Clarke [1:55am]:_ ** _What makes you think the eye-roll didn’t happen? ;) and I actually have to say you’re not so bad on the eyes either, if we’re being honest. As far as the bet goes…um…pass. There is no way I am telling you the details of it. It’s embarrassing._

Clarke pauses, taking her bottom lip timidly in between her teeth as she re-reads her message. _‘Fuck… am I seriously flirting with her?’_ She takes a deep breath inhaling courage and once she feels dauntless enough to do it, she moves her finger above the blue arrow, pressing down _send._ She closes her eyes and focuses on the quickening beat of her heartbeat. Nervously, she awaits Lexa’s reply and when her phone chimes in her hand, she can’t help the squeal that escapes her lips as she rushes to unlock it.

**_Lexa [1:59am]:_ ** _I like this honest side of you, Clarke… and now I definitely have to know. Come on, you have to tell me! I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t, and I need my beauty sleep... ;)_

“Shit… shit… shit… now what the hell do I say?... oh God, please don’t make me regret this.”

**_Clarke [2:01am]:_ ** _-_- lol Fine… but you have to promise to never say a word to anyone about it. Promise?!_

The reply comes within seconds, and Clarke laughs imagining the look on the brunette’s face as she rushes to type her response.

**_Lexa [2:01am]:_ ** _Promise and cross my heart, beautiful. Not a word._

**_Clarke [2:03am]:_ ** _Ok, well… Raven thinks I’m crazy because I have never read one of her books. She bet me she could give me a book to read that would have me…um…well, it would have me…shit. NVM. I can’t tell you, Lexa!_

Clarke is cringing at her reply when the sound of her phone ringing startles her. Looking down at it, she panics, “ _Fuck!_ She’s calling me??” Taking a deep breath, she slides her finger right against the green flashing icon to answer the call. _“Hello?”_ she speaks softly into the receiver, closing her eyes as soon as she hears Lexa’s voice dripping like honey through the speaker.

“ _Hey_ , I hope it’s ok that I called you, I got tired of typing…” Clarke can hear the woman’s smile in her voice and her stomach immediately does a summersault pushing her heart against her ribs.

“ _Oh God_ , Lexa… I _can’t_ tell you over the phone! It’s too embarrassing. Can we please just forget that I even mentioned it, please?” Her mortification is clear in her voice but Clarke should have known that the brunette wouldn’t desist of the topic so easily.

“Come on, CG. Just tell me… It can’t be that bad!” she insists, the amusement in her voice driving Clarke mad.

“No way.” Her refusal comes instantaneously. In this moment, Clarke is undeniably grateful that the brunette is on the other end of the phone and not in front of her; the fury of her blush as it creeps up her neck and expands across her cheeks is unassailable.

“Please?”

“No.” Clarke repeats timidly.

 _“Pretty please?”_ Lexa insists, and something in her voice is so… _persuasive_ and almost sensual that it makes Clarke give in.

 _‘Fuck.’_ She groans in defeat, “Fine. Rae bet me she could have me read a book that was so hot that I’d be reaching for a vibrator… _there_ , I said it.” Clarke’s free hand flies up to cover her eyes, while her skin burns violently. Her breath hitches with the last of her words.

She hears Lexa exhale deeply into the phone before her voice breaks through the speaker, “ _Fuck_ , Clarke. I was not expecting that.” She sounds astounded… her words turning deep and fervid.

There is a giggle that spurts from Clarke’s lips unexpectedly, “I’m sorry, but you asked!” There is a moment of silence before Lexa speaks up again, and this time it is Clarke that is taken by surprise by the woman’s words.

“So… has it?” It is evident in her tone that Lexa is full-on smiling as she questions Clarke and the blonde is only able to think of the beautiful curve of the woman’s lips as she smiles.

“What?” the blonde stutters, her brain circuiting at the question. _‘Holy shit… is she really asking me that?’_

“Has it?” Lexa repeats, knowing damn well that Clarke definitely heard her right the first time.

“Has it what, Lexa?” At this point, Clarke is desperately searching for words to say to the brunette, as the panic in her voice is as dangerous and as damning as the impending question. _‘How the fuck am I suppose to answer her?... And God, why must she sound so sexy… ughh so not helping my case.’_ Clarke mentally scolds herself, dropping down onto her cool pillows and burring her face into the soft fabric.

She hears Lexa breathe into the phone once again, almost as if gathering some courage before speaking, and with her next words, “The book, Clarke…has it turned you on enough to have you reaching for your vibrator?” Clarke’s hands and feet grow cold as all the blood rushes to her core, exploding at the apex in between her legs.

 _‘Holy shit. Fuck… fuck…’_ Clarke rolls onto her back, her head tilting back against her pillow as she watches the fins of her ceiling fan circle around and no matter how much she tries to concentrate on the air drifting down from it, her body still feels like it is seconds away from combusting. She doesn’t even know how, but words somehow find a way to leak from her lips, “I don’t even own one… Raven bought me one and gave it to me along with the book.”

Lexa’s breathing fluctuates and Clarke can’t help but to wonder if the woman is as turned on as she finds herself.

“That still doesn’t answer my question, ma’am.”

 _‘Fuck… she doesn’t give up, does she?!’_ Clarke inhales, timorously, “Do you really want to know, Lexa?”

“I do. I’m curious.” Lexa insists, her voice warm, sensual... and yet, _quivery_ , Clarke notices to her advantage. So she decides it is time to play this game her way…

“Well…it’s getting pretty hot... the book, I mean. I’m thinking I might have to— _you know…_ ” Regaining control over her breathing, Clarke does her best to keep her voice steady, as her tone comes out raspy and she can’t even deny the sensuality and arousal that drips from her own words.

“Tell me…” Lexa pleads, and Clarke can almost hear the desperation and need in her voice, and with that she finds the answer to her earlier question; _the brunette is definitely just as turned on as she is._

 _‘Hmm… now the table has turned.’_ Clarke smirks.

“Lexa… don’t you think this conversation is starting to go somewhere where two friends shouldn’t go? Plus, we barely know each other and I don’t really want to hear you _buttering your muffin_ over the phone.” she teases, not able to sustain the full on smirk that’s in full display across her lips.

Lexa, however, catches on to her playful tone and Clarke is pretty sure that she must have heard her smirk in her words, for this time she breaks out into a husky laugh before challenging her. “ _Damn baby girl!_ You think pretty highly of yourself, don’t you? How do you know I’d even get the slightest bit turned on by you giving yourself an orgasm?”

“You wouldn’t?” Clarke challenges back… and although she knows she is teasing Lexa on purpose and she is almost sure the brunette is doing the same back, just the thought of it doesn’t help the growing wetness between her thighs. She feels her hot, liquid discharge from her arousal start to penetrate her underwear and _fuck_ , she is definitely going to lose that fucking bet!

“Wouldn’t you like to know, beautiful?” Lexa teases, her words dripping like liquid honey… sticky and warm.

 _‘Fuck… Griffin, you have to stop this if you don’t want this girl to hear you moan over the phone. You need to end this, now!...’_ Clarke scolds herself, once again bringing her bottom lip in between her teeth to swallow the moan that pushes up her throat in an attempt to escape.

“Well… I was just about to start it up…” Clarke begins.

“Start what up?” Lexa practically chokes on her words, sounding stunned that Clarke is even going there.

“The vibrator. I was getting to a good part on the book… but I think I’ll close it for the night… I’m getting pretty sleepy now.” Clarke’s teeth sink deeper into her lip; not even she can believe the words that just came out of her mouth. _What’s got into her?_

“ _Fuck_ … Clarke… I” Lexa breathes into the phone, her arousal undeniable to anyone within ear-reach.

 _‘Wouldn’t get the slightest bit turned on, my ass!’_ Clarke giggles, thinking about Lexa’s words moments ago. _‘Checkmate!... I win.’_ She gives herself a mental high-five, turning on her side, doing her best to suppress the smile that’s bursting through her lips like water flowing through a broken dam. “Good night, Lexa.” She whispers, closing her eyes, calming her skipping heart.

“Wait—what? I—wow—ok… did you just beat me at my own game?” Lexa stutters, her smile shinning through her words.

Clarke giggles once again, this time into the phone. Her voice is light and playful… yet still sexy and undeniably aroused. “ _Perhaps_... perhaps not. Thanks again for today. I really did enjoy myself. Have a good night, _playgirl.”_ She hits _End_ on her phone’s screen, ending the call without giving Lexa a chance to say another word. Leaving the brunette stirred up, aroused… wondering.

She rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling once again. There is a goofy-ass grin plastered on her face as she rethinks the conversation that just transpired. Her heart is still drumming fast against her ribcage; her hands and feet are still cold, drained of all the blood. Her core is still tight… tighter than it was before. She feels the pool between her legs that’s making her panties stick to her lips, as it grows wetter, and she curses the woman with the beautiful green eyes and husky voice as she jumps out of her bed and rushes to her bathroom in need of a second cold shower. _‘Fuck… I’ll be damned if I lose this bet.’_

***

Raven is sitting on top of the kitchen’s island with a cup of coffee in her hand, while Octavia stands in front of the stove, flipping over the pancakes that are cooking on the pan. It is a beautiful morning, one with clear skies and rays of new-born sunlight streaming through the radiant blue skies. Both women seem to be having a light chat when Clarke walks in, descending down the stairs, unconsciously smiling and radiating as brightly as the new morning’s rays of sunshine.

“Good morning!” she greets her friends, walking towards the island to stand by Raven. “Mmm… whatever you’re making O, smells delicious.”

“Pancakes… your favorite!” Octavia calls out, turning to glance at her friend.

“Good-freaking-morning… who are you? And what have you done with Clarke?” Raven’s eyes are wide with amusement while her finger points to Clarke accusingly.

_“What?”_

“Look at you Griffin… you’re radiating! I don’t think I’ve seen you look this happy in… well... _ever!_... I feel like I am getting cavities by just looking at you.” Raven points out, not missing anything when it comes to her best friend.

“You’re crazy.” Clarke chuckles, walking over to the coffeemaker to pour herself a cup.

“Actually Clarke, I have to agree with Reyes, you _are_ radiating.” Octavia points out, before turning her attention back to the stove.

“Did you get laid?!” Raven shouts, not even thinking about her words.

The sip of warm coffee that Clarke has just imbibed takes a turn into going down the wrong pipe thanks to Raven’s words. Coughing out the liquid that fights to go down to her lungs, Clarke palms her chest, attempting to get a gulp of air. _“What?!”_ She manages to say once she regains control of her breathing. “NO! Rae, seriously?” Her cheeks are flushed as she leans her back against the counter and shakes her head in refutation.

“What? _You look it!—_ what’s got you floating on cloud 9, then?” Raven persists.

“Nothing!” Clarke brings her coffee mug up to her lips to hide the smile that’s fighting to betray her. Raven is pinning her, looking over her as if trying to decipher an answer to one of her engineering equations. Her gaze is so intense that it finally causes Clarke to cave in. “Ok fine… hold on a second…” she says, making her way to the living room and reaching for her purse that sits on one of the end tables. With her coffee in one hand, she bends down to fetch something inside the purse and once finding it, she walks back to where Raven is still sitting, watching her carefully.

“Here.” She grabs Raven’s hand and without saying a word, she places a hundred and fifty dollars on it. She simply walks over to the other side of the kitchen where a fruit basket sits, and grabbing an apple, she turns to lie back against the counter once again. She awaits Raven’s reaction as she takes a bite of the apple.

After a moment of staring confusingly at the money in her hand, it finally clicks. Raven hops down from the island in an abrupt movement, her eyes wide and her grin untamable, _“Wait!!! Wait!!! Holy shit Griffin!!!_ I won??”

“I hate you… but a bet is a bet.” Clarke admits with a new flush of heat coating her cheeks.

“When?? I have to know!!” Raven shouts, her grin growing impossibly wider.

“That’s none of your business.” Clarke averts, fighting the embarrassment that surfaces with the memories of the night before.

Octavia, now completely forgetting about the pancakes on the stove, turns around and stares confusingly at her friends before joining the conversation. “What the hell are you two talking about? What did I miss?”

Raven looks mischievously to Clarke before rapidly turning to Octavia, “Well, blondie and I made a bet some time ago and I finally won it like I _never_ had a doubt I would!”

“What bet?” Octavia seems intrigued and what kind of friend would Raven be if she left her out of the loop?

“RAVEN DON’T!—” Clarke tries but her friend is blurting out the answer before she has a chance to stop her.

“WHAT! Oh… my God, Clarke!! Did you really??” Octavia questions, turning to the blonde to find her burring her face behind her hands.

“You both suck! Can we not make this a big deal, please?” Clarke begs, hoping for a change of subject.

“Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with pleasing yourself once in a while… don’t mind Raven and her antics.”

“...I’m just curious though, what exactly led you there, Griffin?” Raven questions as her eyes shine with new mischief.

“I just… simply ended up using it, that’s all.” Clarke said nonchalantly, not wanting to give her friend any more ammunition against her.

“Did it have anything to do with Lexa?” Raven blurts out and both Octavia and Clarke turn to the brunette, stunned. “Ok… don’t you both look at me like I have a third tit or something! I’m just saying, the only person around here that seems to get Clarke’s panties all in a bunch is that _Goddess_ of a woman, so it only makes sense that I ask…” she defends with a devious grin plastered on her face.

 _‘Yes’_ “NO!” Clarke is quick to reply, watching as Raven and Octavia don’t say another word; but instead study her silently. “Ok, will you two stop looking at me like that?... nothing happened. We just—we just had dinner.”

“Wait what!? When?!” Octavia is the first to ask, completely surprised by the newfound information.

“Last night.” Clarke responds, setting her coffee mug down and taking a sit next to Octavia.

“And how exactly did this happen?” Raven presses, scooting closer on the counter to where the other two women are sitting.

Clarke takes a deep breath for a moment before deciding that she has no escape from this conversation now. She settles on telling them about her previous day, and how she ended up at Lexa’s house after stopping by the construction site to give Lincoln Octavia’s message. She tells them everything, making sure to include every detail… from seeing a new side of Lexa that she didn’t think the woman had, to how incredible of a cook and an even better dancer she is. She tells them how the woman opened up to her about her story and her family... and how, at that moment, she felt like her own walls against her could dissipate without a second thought. She tells them how inevitable it was for her to feel like she could fully trust Lexa in that moment, without a doubt in her heart. She tells them how the brunette made her feel safe, taken care of and vulnerable all together. How, in between the playful banters and silly arguments, Lexa managed to make her feel happier and lighter than what she’d felt in a very long time.

There is no denying how good it feels for Clarke to tell both Raven and Octavia about the previous night… to tell them everything, from every second, to every detail. To speak on how she felt like her heart froze the moment the brunette took her in her arms to slow dance… and how seconds later it was as if her heart wanted to combust when green eyes found her lips and something inside of herself so desperately wanted for her to dive into the uncertain, daring, alluring temptation that pulled at them with an unyielding force.

There is no denying to her friends how irrefutably bad she actually wanted that kiss to happen. It is almost as if saying it out loud makes it easier for her to understand… to wrap her mind around it, to accept that Lexa found a way to get under her skin and rattle her emotions, fighting to break down all of her walls. “So yeah...”

“Freaking Anya!” Octavia grunts.

Clarke chuckles but she notices how Raven’s eyes are still fixated on her... studying her carefully. “What is it, Rae?”

“Are you ok?” the brunette asks while there is a more serious tone to her voice.

“I am. Like I said, nothing happened. _Just dinner_.”

“That didn’t sound like _just dinner_ , Clarke. I haven’t heard you speak like that about anyone since... well—since _high school.”_

“I know, Rae. I don’t even know how to explain it... I—I don’t even know how to call what’s happening...” Clarke trembles, holding her coffee mug in between both hands as she sinks deeper into her chair.

“Don’t try to give it a title, babe. Don’t force it... Just let it be.” Octavia says softly, scared that her words will terrify Clarke.

“But that’s the thing O... I _can’t_ let it be. I—she was only ever supposed to be this _stranger_ that saved me once... she wasn’t supposed to come into my life and threaten to demolish every wall that I’ve put in place to protect my heart. She wasn’t suppose to offer to be my friend and win me over with her _damn_ smirk... those enthralling green eyes weren’t suppose to feel like my safe haven every time I dare look into them... I—I can’t—I won’t—I” the words rush from her lips as a new panic threatens to tarnish her tranquil morning. They spill from her lips as if keeping them inside would consume everything inside of her like lava spilling over a hillside.

“Breathe, Clarke. I know... _we know_. But babe, sometimes life has other plans for us and no matter how much we want to go against them and fight them... life always seems to prevail.” Octavia reaches for Clarke’s hands, giving them a reassuring squeeze almost as if she knows that in this moment, all Clarke needs is something to anchor her down to her _present_ and stop her from looking back at the past.

“I can’t fall for her, Octavia. Not her, _not anyone_. I—I can’t go through all the pain again. It—it would _destroy_ me this time.” Her voice is shaking now, and a single tear streams down her cheek with the desperation of a soul who doesn’t want to fall but that deep down fears it might already be too late.

“Then don’t, babe. Just be her friend. Let _her_ be your friend. I think it could be good for the both of you.” Octavia finishes, giving her a soft, genuine smile.

“And if she sucks at being your friend, just tell me and I will make sure to kick her ass!” Raven adds, squaring up protectively while she tries her best to look as serious as possible, while suppressing her smile.

Clarke’s blue eyes roll to the back of her head and she can’t help but to shake her head in amusement at Raven’s bluff even though, deep down, Clarke is so grateful to have these two women in her life. She seriously doesn’t know what her life would be if they were missing from it. “You’re insane, Rae... but I love you, I love you both. Thank you guys.”

“We love you too Griffin, and we want you to be happy.” Raven expresses, moving in to embrace both women into a tight hug but seconds into the embrace, her head springs up as she sniffs the air, “ _Fuck!!! The pancakes are burning, O!!”_ she pushes off the island and rushes to the stove to try to salvage their breakfast but it’s already too late as she only finds seven black, burnt circles laying on the flat pan as smoke emerges from them. “Way to go Octavia! You just managed to make _coal_ for breakfast!” she scolds, holding up one of the burnt pancakes.

“Shit! Sorry, I forgot they were on the stove. You guys distracted me with your stupid bet.” She defends, moving towards the stove.

“What now? I’m starving... and you guys know how I get when I’m hungry...” Raven whines.

“Guys, why don’t we go out and grab breakfast? We haven’t had a girls date in a while and the day looks beautiful.” Clarke suggests as her sweet smile returns to her lips. All the panic and fear from moments ago, dissipating for the notion of a possible breakfast date.

“I know just the place!” Octavia exclaims. 

***

Later that morning, after breakfast, they find themselves driving in Clarke’s car on the way to a possible location for Clarke’s gallery. Jackie contacted Clarke while at breakfast and suggested that she give this location a look over since she believes it to be exactly what Clarke has been looking for and the price is set at a very reasonable margin with the potential for good negotiation, according to her.

The drive to the location is beautiful as they cruise through wide curves going up a hill, with lots of picturesque landscapes on both sides of the road. The ocean is just on the other side of the trees and Clarke wonders if it’d be visible from the location. She’s anxious to see what Jackie’s excitement is all about, and deep down, she is hopeful that this could potentially be _her_ place, her _one-step closer_ to her life long dream.

Arriving at the location, Clarke’s heart flutters at the open canvas that represents the property in front of her. The property is located in the center of a quiet street, surrounded by small shops, diverse businesses and family owned restaurants. The location is shaped like a cabin, but its vibrant olive green color on the wood paneling accentuated with an open white porch at the front give it a feel much like a beach house. The vibrant colors of the wild blue and yellow flowers surrounding the beautiful pinks of Alpinias mixed with the fiery red of the Angel Wing Begonias along with the orange and red mixtures of the Day Lilies, bring life to the already vibrant location. It doesn’t take much for Clarke to already know this is it. The mosaic of colors from the outdoors mixed with the floor to ceiling glass windows at the front of the property is enough to convince Clarke that she would be a fool to let this place go.

“So, how much is it?” the question comes as a surprise to Jackie who was certainly expecting the blonde to at least ask to see the inside of the property.

“How about we first go see the inside before we talk price?” Jackie suggests, smiling triumphantly at the blonde.

“Yeah Clarke, lets go check it out first. What if its not what you want?” Raven proposes.

“I’m sure this is it. I mean just look at it guys, it’s perfect!”

“Clarke...” Octavia begins with just a suggestive look to the blonde, and Clarke already knows what she’s about to say.

“Fine, ok. Let’s go check it out. But I highly doubt anything is going to change my mind...”

Clarke is right. The place is perfect. The spacious inside with the simple white walls along with the secluded backroom, grant the perfect atmosphere for what the future foresees to be a successful gallery. Apart from the random chips on the white paint and some scrapes on the wooden floors, the property appears to be in excellent shape.

“It seems good, what do you think Griffin?” Raven asks.

“This is the one.” Clarke simply states.

“Are you sure babe?” Octavia questions.

“I have no doubt. This is it. It is perfect...” the smile growing on her lips is a symbol of the joy that’s overtaking her heart as her eyes study every expanse of the venue. This place symbolizes a window of opportunities for once long, lost dreams to finally cross over into the realm of her reality. After so many years of placing her life and her dreams on hold for Finn, she finally feels as if she can take a step forward into her own journey.

After finishing touring the inside of the venue, the women make their way to the front porch of the property, where they sit to discuss prices and final details of the negotiation that must take place in order for Clarke to gain ownership of the location.

Jackie is on the phone, executing a deal with the former owners, while Raven and Octavia talk excitedly with Clarke about the possibilities that this place will bring for her. They both know the significance that this moment holds for their friend and they could not be happier to be a part of it. Clarke’s smile is radiant, and her aura seems exultant amidst it all.

“Thank you guys for being here with me this morning.”

“Are you kidding Griffin? We wouldn’t rather be anywhere else! We are so happy for you babe.” The excitement and joy in Raven’s voice isn’t lost to their ears.

“Yes Clarke, like Rae said, we wouldn’t want to be anywhere but here with you. You deserve this moment and all the happiness it brings to you.” Octavia adds.

“Thank you guys. I love you.” The smile bursting from Clarke’s lips is momentarily interrupted by the chime of her phone. Digging through her purse she pulls out the device and presses the home button that brings the screen to life.

**_1 Unread Message_ **

**_Lexa Woods [11:04am]_ **

As her eyes read over the notification on her screen, her smile re-emerges twice from its size moments ago. She looks up to make sure Octavia and Raven aren’t looking at her and when she finds them both engaged deeply in a random conversation, her eyes drift downward to the screen once again and her finger swiftly swipes right over the message to unlock her screen.

**_Lexa Woods [11:04am]:_ ** _Good morning CG, so... I have to ask, did you finish the book?_

In spirits of her great morning so far, Clarke quickly decides on her reply... A devious smirk now overtakes the place of the sweet smile, as she types away her response.

 

***

Lexa is sitting at her desk, trying to focus on the files that have been lying around, scattered across her desk since 7am this morning. She has been in a constant battle with her mind since last night, a battle to sleep and now a battle to maintain the focus necessary to get through the dozens of documents atop her desk. Both battles lost helplessly to the constant invasion of a vibrant pair of pure blue eyes that haunted her into the early hours of the morning and forced her to give up on her hopes of ever sleeping last night... blue eyes that continuously hunt her with the flip of every page in her hands.

Ever since last night, she has not been able to get Clarke Griffin out her mind. From the earthquake that shook her ground when she held Clarke in her arms as they slow danced, to the storm that washed over her brain with that late night phone call. No matter what Lexa tries, she cannot shake the woman from her thoughts.

She has to admit, she loved the playfulness and easiness of their conversation last night. She loved the sincerity that transpired through Clarke’s texts... she loves the fire that the woman’s words ignited and that still burns deep in her belly every time she dares think about Clarke’s last few words.

This morning, Lexa believed that her only hope at making it through her day would be to get to work early and distract her mind with the dozens of files that for sure awaited her on her desk, but four hours into her day and she has yet to stop thinking about the blonde.

Sighing, she sets the files down on the glass desk and digs her cellphone out of her pocket. She stares at the last conversation on her phone, and without hesitating, she types out the question that’s been eating at her:

**_Lexa Woods [11:04am]:_ ** _Good morning CG, so... I have to ask, did you finish the book?_

With a smile, she sets her phone down next to her computer and resumes reading the previous open file on her desk. A few moments later, the vibrations from the device draws her away from her concentration and hastily, she picks it up and opens the screen to the unread text.

**_Clarke [11:07am]:_ ** _Good morning... I haven’t finished it yet. Almost done with it... but I can share this with you, I lost the bet ;)_

_‘Holy Shit.’_ The image of Clarke pleasing herself with a vibrator almost brings Lexa down to her knees. Her heartbeat quickens, and the rush of blood that settles on her core drives against her abdomen with the force of an angry ocean. She feels hot, as if the air in her office abruptly decided to stop working and all she is left with is the scalding heat of the rays of sun that beat through her office’s floor to ceiling windows. The images transpiring through her mind betray her, working against her every effort to regain control and simply _breathe._ She swallows thickly, feeling the prominent heat of the flush on her cheeks... but a single thought occurs to her, _‘Clarke said that on purpose.’_ And the idea brings a wicked smile to her lips.

Lexa hears the glass door to her office open and looking up, she finds Anya walking in. _‘Oh great... this woman’s timing!’_

She quickly shifts her attention down to her phone, and types out a quick response to Clarke. The wicked smile still in full display.

**_Lexa [11:10am]:_ ** _Damn, you read fast! I can’t believe you’re almost done with it... and wow—you don’t play fair, do you?_

“There’s that smile again... I can bet money that I know who the responsible _someone_ for that smile is.” Anya winks, moving to take a sit in one of the chairs in front of Lexa’s desk.

“Whatever” Lexa chuckles, “What are you doing here?”

“Well incase you forgot, I work here.” Anya responds matter-of-factly.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa counters, “You know what I meant.”

“I came to bring you this” Anya hands her over a yellow folder filled with pictures and sketches.

“Is this from the kids?”

“It is. When you met with them about a month ago and asked them to come up with ideas for something to bring the center more to life, this is what they came up with. They want to paint a mural.” Anya explains.

“A mural?... Hmm, I think that’s a pretty great idea. Are these the images they want on it?”

“I believe so. Some of the kids painted them themselves... I feel like we should find someone to really do that mural justice.” Anya adds.

Years ago, Lexa and Nyko invested most of the money their father left them into creating a center for homeless kids. Somewhere where kids who had been abandoned, abused, mistreated, or just got sick of the horrible foster care system and decided to run away, could come and feel safe. A place that could work on their rehabilitation and offer them a new chance at life. A place that could offer them the education they needed and where each child could find a family and a support system within the walls of the center. A place that could give them hope... that could turn into their safe haven.

One of the first children Lexa and Nyko ever worked with was a beautiful young girl, around the age of 6, who had been abandoned by her family on the streets of town. Her name was Ellie. She was starving and scared when Lexa found her one night and brought her home with her. Ellie never seem to fully trust Nyko at first, maybe it was due to her past, or maybe it was the fact that his beard and the tribal tattoos that covered his biceps made him look intimidating... but it never failed, when Nyko came around, Ellie’s blue eyes would go wide and she would cling to Lexa’s leg.

It wasn’t until after almost 6 full months that Lexa got to the center one day to find Ellie lying bellying down on the ground, next to Nyko, while they both painted a blue Lily flower on the concrete floor of the yard. There was a smile on their lips, and in that moment Lexa made the decision that the center would be called Blues, after the blue Lily and the beautiful blue eyes that learned once again how to shine with light with the help of her brother and herself.

When they finished building the center to its full potential, they hired nurses, teachers, caregivers, and a full staff to help with the surging amount of kids that continuously appeared at their doors, day and night. Ever since then, Anya has always been involved in the project. Anya went through foster care right after she was born and her mother passed away, although, she became one of the lucky ones to land in a great home, with parents who adored her and not much later decided to adopt her and give her their last name. She always felt the need to give back, to help give a child the same chance at life she was granted years ago; so ever since Nyko and Lexa brought their dream to life, Anya has always been a part of it, specially after Nyko’s passing when Lexa fell into the dark abysm and she found herself helping her more than ever.

“I think I know _just_ the person.” Lexa’s new found smile lets Anya know exactly whom the brunette is referring to.

“Well whoever _that_ may be, just make sure they are good at what they do. We wouldn’t want the kids to be disappointed. They’ve all been looking forward to this project.”

“I’ll take care of it, An. Thank you so much for all your help. Is everything else going well? I was thinking of stopping by this afternoon... that is _if_ I ever get done reviewing all these proposals.” Lexa huffs, looking down at the stack of files that still sit on top of her desk, waiting to be reviewed.

Anya nods, “Everything is great. The kids miss you. You should visit whenever you get a chance.” She smiles sweetly at Lexa. “I have to get back to my office. I have a conference call about the south side building construction waiting for me. I’ll call you later, Woods.”

“See you, Anya.” Lexa smiles, diving back into the files, her phone forgotten for a brief moment. She is in the middle of signing one of the pages of a work proposal when her phone vibrates against the glass.

Smiling, she picks it up.

**_Clarke [11:31am]:_ ** _Sorry, I got busy with work... but to answer your question, I never said I played fair._

**_Clarke [11:32am]:_ ** _I hope you’re having a good day :)_

And just like that, the wicked smile is back on Lexa’s lips, and the files become forgotten once again.

**_Lexa [11:34am]:_ ** _I guess I’ll have to keep that in mind then ;)_

**_Lexa [11:35am]:_ ** _And thank you. My day is going ok. Not much fun on my side... drowning in work as well. I hope yours is at least better._

Lexa smiles, finding it so easy once again to fall into conversation with this woman. She thinks of her smile and those blue eyes that haven’t left her thoughts for one second. _‘How easy would it be to fall—NOPE. Don’t even go there Woods.’_ She scolds herself, inhaling, trying desperately to regain the focus needed to dive back into work.

She forces herself. Looking down, she sets her phone aside, _“Out of sight, out of mind”_ she says before picking up right where she left off with the documents, and fighting the thoughts of the woman on the other end of the phone that threatens to distract her.

When she looks up again from her work, it is hours later. An entire workday has passed and she finds herself exhausted and starving. Looking up at the clock on her computer’s screen, she notices that, indeed, a whole workday has gone by as the clock reads _7:37pm._ She has now been at the office for over 12 hours.

“Shit! Where did the time go?” Gathering the papers on the desk, she organizes them into different piles of _Completed_ and _Need Review_ before searching for her cellphone and car keys to head out.

On the elevator ride down from her office, she remembers about the previous conversation she was having with Clarke before she submerged herself with work. Digging her phone out of her pocket, she presses the home button and finds 3 unread messages from Clarke.

**_Clarke [11:37am]:_ ** _I will let you go so you can focus on work. Don’t want to get blamed for you being a slacker._

**_Clarke [11:38am]:_ ** _Hope your day gets better. Ttyl –CG_

**_Clarke [4:05pm]:_ ** _1 Attachment [image.jpeg]_

Lexa reads the first two texts, smiling at the _CG_ signature on the last one and then focusing on the photo from the third. It is a picture of what almost looks like a beach house but Lexa knows can’t be, due to its location; The picture of a vibrant green property with a white porch surrounding it and lots of colorful flowers scattered through its front yard.

She stares at the picture confusingly for a moment, wondering if Clarke sent the image to her by mistake. The curiosity about the image that’s eating at her, combined with the fact that she is dying to text the blonde and talk to her is enough to have Lexa typing out a message before the elevator reaches the lobby.

**_Lexa [7:50pm]:_ ** _Just now getting done :(_

**_Lexa [7:50pm]:_ ** _By the way... did you really call me a slacker? Brat._

**_Lexa [7:51pm]:_ ** _I’m confused about the picture. Did you send that by mistake?_

The elevator doors open, and Lexa makes her way to the parking lot where her Jeep is the only car left in sight. Climbing onto the car, she places her phone inside one of the cup holders and heads home, hoping to hear her phone beep soon, indicating the response from the woman that’s seized her mind once again. 

***

“Ollie... kid, stop jumping on Clarke. You’re going to end up hurting her.” Lincoln tries to grab the attention of the kid who has been jumping from the couch’s armrest into the lap of the blonde for the past 15 minutes, while him and Clarke attempt to watch a movie.

“Okk” the kid whines, settling right next to Clarke and placing his head on her lap; His focus going back to the movie on the screen while Clarke runs her hand through his messy locks, calming him down.

“So Clarke, O told me earlier you finally found a place for your gallery?”

“Yes I did.” She affirms, smiling widely.

“Congrats! I’m very happy for you. You deserve it.” Lincoln smiles back at the blonde, “...She also mentioned you had dinner with Lexa last night?”

“Umm, yeah. We had dinner.” Clarke looks at him, hoping he doesn’t dig for more details on the subject.

“Well I’m glad you two seem to be getting along.” He simply states before turning his attention back to the movie.

“Has she mentioned anything to you?” the words are out of her mouth before she has a chance to retract them.

“Not really. I haven’t heard from her today. She was probably busy with work.”

Clarke nods, stopping herself from asking any further questions and seeming more interested. She turns her attention back to the TV and the kid that lies in her lap.

Moments later, her phone buzzes next to her on the couch and reaching for it she immediately notices the name on the screen. She bites her lip to suppress the smile that wants to pull at her corners, and focuses on breathing evenly to avoid the incoming flush that she feels building up across her cheeks.

**_Lexa [7:50pm]:_ ** _Just now getting done :(_

**_Lexa [7:50pm]:_ ** _By the way... did you really call me a slacker? Brat._

**_Lexa [7:51pm]:_ ** _I’m confused about the picture. Did you send that by mistake?_

Reading the messages, she can’t fight her smile any longer and lets it break free from her lips as she turns to look at Lincoln, whose attention is thankfully still on the TV’s screen.

**_Clarke [7:53pm]:_ ** _Wow, you had a long day, didn’t you? :( I’m sorry..._

Clarke waits for a reply, but it’s not until moments later that her phone buzzes again, announcing the new text.

**_Lexa [8:17pm]:_ ** _It’s ok. At least it was productive. So tell me about your day... and you still haven’t answered my question about the photo._

**_Clarke [8:19pm]:_ ** _My day was busy but it was actually pretty great._

**_Clarke [8:19pm]:_ ** _The picture is of my new Art Gallery :D_

**_Lexa [8:20pm]:_ ** _Holy Crap Clarke!! Are you serious??_

The text makes Clarke smile even wider than she had already been, and her heart flutters at picturing Lexa’s excitement for her.

**_Clarke [8:21pm]:_ ** _Yes ma’am :) Signed the papers for it this afternoon and made it official. I’m beyond excited!_

She doesn’t understand exactly why she is sharing her news and her feelings about it with Lexa, but it is as if, deep down within her, she feels a profound desire to do so. Part of her wishes the brunette could be here with her, in person, to celebrate. She shakes the thoughts out of her mind just as quickly as they come.

**_Lexa [8:22pm]:_ ** _That is amazing, Clarke. Congrats! I’m glad you found the place you were looking for :)_

**_Clarke [8:23pm]:_ ** _Thank you! ...So what about you? How was your day? Besides it being long..._

**_Lexa [8:25pm]:_ ** _It was decent... Could have been better, honestly._

**_Clarke [8:26pm]:_ ** _How so?_

**_Lexa [8:30pm]:_ ** _Well... one, I wish the last meal I had all day hadn’t being breakfast (I’m starving!!)... and secondly... seeing you would have made it better._

The blush that spreads wildly across her cheeks as she finishes reading the message is inevitable. Her heart quickens and starts beating rapidly against her ribs, and she feels that tightening sensation starting to build up once again, deep in her core. _‘Fuck...’_

“Everything ok, Clarke? You look flushed.” Lincoln points out as he turns to check on his son but instead, the sight of a shifting blonde with a blush painted across her cheeks catches his attention.

“Uhh—yeah. I’m fine.” She smiles at the man and its grateful when he simply nods and turns back to the TV, leaving her alone with her phone once again. _‘Shit. What do I say back?’_ Clarke thinks hard about her response before deciding to just try and play it off by ignoring the comment.

 ** _Clarke [8:35pm]:_** _Lexa, you need to eat something before you pass out!... I would have the biggest headache by now, if I were you :(_

**_Lexa [8:38pm]:_ ** _1 Attachment [image.jpeg] Stuffing my face as we speak ;)_

The photo is of Lexa, sitting on top of her kitchen counter, holding a bag of _Baked Lays with her free hand, her cheeks full as she angles the phone from above herself for the picture;_ and Clarke can’t help but to stare.

The woman looks beautiful... _tired_ but undeniably beautiful... even with her mouth full of chips. Clarke notices how her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail, the first few buttons of her shirt are undone and she is wearing glasses, and in that moment she can’t think of anyone ever looking any more beautiful.

She takes a deep breath to calm the butterflies that the image brings to her stomach.

**_Clarke [8:40pm]:_ ** _Chips? That’s not real food Lexa._

**_Lexa [8:41pm]:_ ** _Says who?_

**_Clarke [8:42pm]:_ ** _I do!_

**_Lexa [8:43pm]:_ ** _Fight me..._

**_Clarke [8:45pm]:_ ** _You’re so stubborn._

**_Lexa [8:47pm]:_ ** _I am not... I’m just exhausted and don’t have the energy to cook. So tonight, chips it is._

**_Clarke [8:49pm]:_ ** _I thought you were one of those health freaks that refused to eat bad?_

**_Lexa [8:50pm]:_ ** _And how exactly did you come up with that assumption?_

**_Clarke [8:52pm]:_ ** _Have you seen your body? Clearly you workout and take good care of yourself..._

And before thinking, she hits send on the text. _‘Shit... did I really just say that?! Stupid!’_ Clarke grunts, anticipating the come back from the brunette who would surely not let that slide. But to her surprise, the brunette doesn’t address it... at least not right away.

**_Lexa [8:55pm]:_ ** _What are you doing?_

At the question, Clarke snaps a picture of Oliver lying down on her lap and sends it to the brunette.

**_Clarke [8:57pm]:_ ** _1 Attachment [image.jpeg] It’s movie night with Ollie... although, I think he might have fallen asleep._

**_Lexa [9:00pm]:_ ** _Poor munchkin can’t hang... I miss him. I have to go visit him soon._

**_Lexa [9:01pm]:_ ** _Do you mind if I call you?_

Clarke’s palms start sweating with the anticipation of the call, and her heart feels like it is being assaulted against her ribs. She wants to say _yes._ There is not a bone in her body that wants to text back _no_... But she is sitting in the middle of the living room with Oliver and Lincoln and she refuses to have a phone conversation with Lexa while in front of them.

**_Clarke [9:03pm]:_ ** _Give me a sec..._

She gets up from the couch slowly, not wanting to disturb Ollie out of his sleep. Lincoln turns to her with a curious gaze, and she smiles back at him and whispers, “I’m getting a little tired. I’m going to call it a night and head upstairs. Do you need me to put Ollie to bed?”

“No, no. You’re fine. I’ve got him. Have a good night.”

“You too.”

Once in her room, she hops on her bed and dives into her pillows- taking a moment to gather herself. She gets comfortable and once she gathers enough courage, she hits the call button by Lexa’s name and waits as she hears the phone ring.

“So you’ve been checking me out?” is how Lexa answers the phone and Clarke should have seen this coming. She can hear the woman’s damn smirk on her voice and she can’t help the eye roll that follows.

“Seriously? That’s how you answer the phone?” Clarke tries to sound irritated but she can tell that Lexa can see right through her façade.

“Answer me.”

“I never said that.”

“It’s implied.” Lexa laughs softly, enjoying teasing the brunette a bit too much.

“Believe what you want...” Clarke dismisses.

Lexa laughs once again, yawning into the phone a second later. “You really believed I was simply going to let that one slide?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Clarke challenges back, cursing herself for the smile that forms with her words.

“Uhumm... sure.”

“You are so irritating...” she huffs, still fighting her betraying smile.

“And you’re stubborn.” Lexa points out.

There is a moment of silence before Lexa speaks again, “Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“I really _am_ happy for you about the gallery. That’s a huge deal.” Clarke can hear the sincerity and sweetness in the woman’s voice and it drives her mad how easily she can go from teasing her one moment, to being so genuine and sweet the next. She has to swallow back the sigh that emerges due to Lexa’s words, before she speaks again.

“Thank you, Lexa. It means a lot.”

“So tell me about it. How is it? It looked great from the picture you sent me earlier.” She can hear Lexa’s enthusiasm in her words and it makes her heart skip a beat. _‘God... this woman.’_

She begins to tell Lexa about the property. She tells her everything, walking her through every detail of the venue... the colors, the smells, the views, _everything_. She speaks to her about her future plans and what she plans to do to the location.

All in all, Lexa listens quietly and Clarke feels so _normal_ speaking to her. It is as if they had been doing this for years, speaking of the future, sharing ideas and accomplishments... touching on dreams that have yet to be fulfilled. It feels all so normal... so nice... so _perfect._

Losing track of time, they get lost in a conversation that eventually leads to Lexa speaking of Blues and sharing that story of hers with Clarke. As Lexa speaks, Clarke stills her heart and listens carefully to every detail. She is in awe of her without even realizing it. It feels as if every page that she turns in getting to know Lexa, comes with a new surprise... something unexpected to Clarke. She could so easily fall for this woman and the thought alone _terrifies_ her.

“So yeah... and actually, now that we are on the topic, remember how you mentioned to me yesterday that you’ve always wanted to be involved in a volunteer opportunity or something that would allow you to give back to the community or someone?” Lexa asks, waiting patiently for Clarke’s response.

“Yeah...”

“Well, we have this project going on with the kids and part of it involves the painting of a mural. Some of the kids gave us ideas and drawings of their own that we would like to include in it and I was thinking that maybe you’d like to help?... that is if you’d like, of course.”

“Are you kidding me? I’d love to! That sounds amazing, Lexa.” Clarke doesn’t waste a moment responding. It makes her happy to think that Lexa thought about her to be a part of this... that she actually listened to what she briefly mentioned when they were at the Habitat for Humanity site. Her smile reaches her eyes for the hundredth time tonight, and she feels so light and content as she lays against her soft pillows, staring up at the ceiling with the phone pressed to her ear, and the woman responsible for her smile and the sporadic rhythm of her heart on the other end of the phone.

“Great! Mmmm maybe we could meet up sometime this week and talk more about the details?” Lexa suggest with slight hesitation in her voice that isn’t lost to Clarke’s ears.

“Sure. I’ll be working on the gallery all week but just let me know when you’re able to and we can arrange something. I can meet you at a coffee shop or something?”

“Well—I— I could always just stop by the gallery, instead? That way you wouldn’t have to go out of your way and you could give me a tour of it? _And_ we’d do the meeting, of course... I could give you a hand with whatever you may need while discussing the details of the project?” Lexa coyly proposes and again, Clarke curses this woman for being so damn sweet. How is she supposed to not like her if every time she opens her mouth is like a spell that drives Clarke straight into a haze of awe?

“That’s perfect. When could you stop by?”

“How about Friday? I’ll be visiting other locations and construction sites for work throughout the week, so I’m not entirely sure if I’d be able to stop by any other day before then... but I’m all yours Friday, _if_ you want?”

 _‘Of course I want—Clarke stop! She doesn’t mean it like that. Get a hold of yourself woman!’_ Clarke scolds herself when her thoughts try to deviate into forbidden territory. “Friday works.” She agrees.

There is a yawn that escapes Lexa before she speaks again, “Perfect. Friday it is then.” and it causes Clarke to pull her phone away from her ear to look at the time.

Her eyes go wide when the time on her phone reads _11:29pm._ “Shit Lexa! Have you seen the time?” she blurts out, sitting up against her headboard, not believing that she’s been on the phone with this woman for over two hours now.

“No... but I’m guessing by your voice that it must be pretty late?” Lexa chuckles.

“You should go to bed. You had a long day and now I feel bad for keeping you up.” Clarke sounds apologetic, her voice soft and caring.

“I don’t mind staying up talking to you. It’s nice.” Lexa whispers and Clarke can hear her stifling another yawn. Imagining a sleepy looking Lexa brings a smile to her lips and as much as she doesn’t want to, she knows it is time to let the woman on the other end of the phone go to bed.

“For once... I _actually_ agree with you. It’s been nice. We completely lost track of time, though.”

“I guess that’s what happens in good company.” Lexa points out.

“Maybe... but we should really head to bed now or I have a feeling we are both going to regret this tomorrow.” Clarke insists... but even though her words may be saying one thing, her mind and her heart are telling her the complete opposite.

“Maybe you’re right. Thank you for tonight... it’s been nice talking to you, beautiful.”

“Lexa...” Clarke warns, hearing the last word.

“Still can’t take a compliment, can’t you?” Lexa chuckles quietly, “Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa... and it was nice talking to you as well.”

And with that, they both hang up, each lying individually in their perspective beds with a smile on their lips and their hearts full of bliss as they close their eyes and hope to fall into a dreamless sleep... each wishing, deep down, that they were next to each other instead. 

***

Friday comes and Clarke finds herself in the middle of paintbrushes and gallons of white paint, diligently working on coating the far wall of the venue... and that’s how Lexa finds her. As she crosses the threshold of the front door, her eyes immediately fall on the blonde, dressed in stained, jean overalls that are ripped at the knee and have smears of white paint scattered over them. The woman is wearing a white shirt underneath and her hair is up in a messy bun. She is standing, barefooted, halfway on the tall ladder that stands in front of the far-end wall of the room as she reaches over to stroke her paintbrush against the surface.

 _‘Damn...’_ Lexa is forced to take a deep breath before she even attempts to take another step. She is mesmerized by the beauty in the simplicity of this woman. Her mind drifts to envision Clarke among empty canvases; painting, doing what she loves most and Lexa can’t help the happiness that overflows her heart at the thought.

Clarke must feel her presence because when Lexa regains her focus, she finds blue eyes staring at her and a soft smile on the blonde’s lips.

“Hey...” Lexa greets as her own lips turn upward to meet Clarke’s smile.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come in.” Clarke says descending from the ladder, setting her paintbrush down on top of a pile of old newspaper that lays on the floor.

“Sorry... the door was open so I let myself in.” Lexa points to the still open door and turns back around to meet blues once again. “...The place looks like it’s coming along nicely, Clarke.”

“It is... I’m very excited about it! I think after I finish retouching the paint, waxing the floors, and just adding a few personal touches here and there, it’ll be ready for me to do exactly what I want with it.” Lexa can read the excitement in the blue eyes that stare back at her with promise. Those same blue eyes that seconds later drift down to Lexa’s hand, where the brunette holds a brown paper bag. “What do you have there?”

“Oh, this?” Lexa lifts the bag in front of her, “I thought you might be hungry... so, I brought lunch.” She admits coyly.

“Wait, you brought _me_ lunch?”

“I mean—I—I figured you probably had not eaten yet... and I didn’t exactly get a chance to eat before leaving the office either, so I stopped and grabbed something on the way here.”

“Lexa... you didn’t have to do that. That’s very nice of you...” Clarke’s smile radiates through the room, and Lexa can see the element of surprise and gratitude reflecting from her gorgeous bright blue eyes. “So what did you get us?!”

 _‘Us...’_ Lexa focuses on the enunciation of the simple two-letter word, rejoicing in the current that shoots through her core and feeling the thousand beats of her heart as it flutters. She can’t help the smile that surfaces on her lips, and there is no denying how much she likes the idea of the possibility of there ever being an _us_ between the two of them. She definitely likes how the word sounded coming from the pair of pink lips that are still pulled upwards into the beckoning smile that captivates her green eyes.

“Mmmm... I got burgers, fries, and a side of a Caesar salad in case you didn’t like burgers or something...”

“Who doesn’t like burgers?” the blonde laughs, grabbing the bag from the brunette’s hand, “...come, we can sit on the steps outback. I don’t have any furniture in here yet.”

For the next hour, they sit outback, looking pass the cliff that drops down and descends into the ocean. Both women focus on the food on their laps, avoiding purposely making eye contact with each other, as they share a nice lunch underneath the heat of the rays of sunshine that beats on them with all the strength of the early day. They talk endlessly in between bites about the gallery and the mural, and about Blues... once again sharing ideas, looking for opinions, and getting lost in a sea of words that transpire into ideas and revelations of different outlooks and dreams. Each taking the time to listen, to understand, to observe one another as if studying a new found treasure.

Lexa can’t take her eyes off of Clarke... as blue eyes stare into an endless ocean afar, green deeply study every line that forms the beautiful profile of the blonde. Noting even the smallest of details... memorizing the lines that curve upwards from the woman’s lips as she smiles and speaks of her ideas and projects... memorizing the lines that map out those dreamy, blue eyes that seem to want it all but hide behind a wall of doubts and hesitation. Lexa can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of her...

She lost this battle long ago, and in this moment, as she sits there, admiring Clarke’s profile and listening to her voice as if it was the sweetest lullaby, she finally understands that. Old promises forgotten, as new promises of winning this woman’s heart bloom like a lily in a beautiful summer.

Moments later, they find themselves submerged among paint brushes and buckets of white paint, as Lexa, even against Clarke’s protest, rolls the sleeves of her button up shirt and begins to help with painting the back wall.

“Lexa, you’re going to ruin your clothes... you don’t have to do that.”

“Clarke, I said I’d help you... I didn’t just come here to talk business and leave. You need the help.”

“But—”

“But nothing... I’m going to help regardless of what you say, so you might as well stop fighting me on it...”

“I’m sorry, but Lexa is right Clarke... you look like you need the help sweetie” A voice joins in from the front door as both their heads spring around to look for its source.

“Mrs. Elliot!!” Clarke greets eagerly when her eyes land on the older woman that stands against the front door’s frame. “Hi!! Come in.”

“Hi sweetie... the place looks wonderful, love.” The older woman greets with her usual welcoming open arms and the sweet smile that spreads against her lips. She walks in, meeting Clarke in a tight embrace while her eyes drift over the blonde’s shoulders to the brunette that leans against the ladder at the center of the room. “Lexa, it’s so good to see you dear. How are you?”

“Hi Mrs. E, I’m doing great. How are you, ma’am?” Lexa says approaching the woman and leaning into her embrace as well, while Clarke stands aside and watches the exchange.

“I’m wonderful... surprised to find you here. You look so _happy,_ my dear.”

Lexa smiles, and with Mrs. Elliot’s words she finds Clarke’s eyes and without breaking her gaze, she answers, “I am happy.”

The message is clearly received by the blonde as her cheeks light up in a beautiful shade of pink, and her eyes immediately avert down to her hands. Lexa’s smile widens at the sight, obtaining a silent understanding of the success of the subliminal message from her words.

After a moment, Clarke finally speaks up; her eyes looking towards the woman that still stands next to Lexa. “So Mrs. Elliot, what are you doing here? This is such a nice surprise.”

“Well sweetie, after you told me the great news earlier in the week, I have been meaning to stop by to personally congratulate you and bring you a gift.”

“Mrs. E, I’m so happy that you’re here but you didn’t have to bring me anything ma’am. You’ve already done more than enough for me.”

“Nonsense sweetie. You know you are like a daughter to me—”

“Hey! What about me? I thought _I_ was like your daughter Mrs. E...” Lexa feigns indignation but her smile betrays her as it begins pulling at the curves of her lips.

“Oh hush, you know you’re my daughter too, Alexandria.” The woman chuckles. “But Clarke, as I was saying, it is absolutely my pleasure to bring this gift to you. It makes me happy to see you happy sweetie.”

“Mrs. Elliot I can’t...”

“Well, I’m already here and I brought it with me. I can’t take it back or else Mr. Elliot would be very upset with me, dear, so why don’t you just go out to the car. It’s laying against the backseat.” She places her keys in Clarke’s hands, and before the blonde can argue any farther, she gives her a gentle shove out the door.

Lexa stands watching the exchange with a goofy smile plastered across her lips, as her eyes follow Clarke out the door. Mrs. Elliot doesn’t fail to notice the new light shinning through her green eyes, and she can’t recall the last time she saw Lexa look so light, so happy, so at ease... so alive.

She clears her throat and places her warm, soft hand against Lexa’s cheek, bringing the brunette’s attention back to her. “So... did you do it yet?”

Green eyes stare back confusedly into the older woman’s searching gaze, “I’m sorry? Did I do what, Mrs. E?”

“Asked that girl out yet?” Mrs. E simply points out with her distinct calmness in her voice.

Lexa coughs as she chokes on air, and fights to regain the ability to take in a breath. Her green eyes look like they are seconds away from bulging out of her burning face. “I’m sorry... Wh—at? Why would I—what makes you think—I?”

“Oh! Cut the crap child... you know I know you like the back of my hand, and those green eyes of yours tell me everything I ever need to know. SO, are you going to just sit there and continue admiring her from afar with those enamored eyes of yours? Or are _you_ going to ask her out?”

“I—I don’t know... I mean, I don’t know how.” Lexa says timidly.

Mrs. Elliot chuckles at her response, “I think you _do_ know how, sweetie. I think you’re just simply scared to take that leap of fate.”

“I am. I can’t lie to you Mrs. E, Clarke is special. She is different... and she scares _the hell out of me_ but I can’t keep her out of my mind no matter how hard I try. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I’m staring to get used to having her in my life and I don’t know if I could bare the thought of her not being there... even if it is to simply just bite my head off.” Lexa titters, her eyes lighting up even brighter than they were moments before.

 _“Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward.”_ The older woman speaks.

“Is that E.E. Cummings?” Lexa eyes light up with amusement.

“Yes, _it is..._ Probably my favorite line of all times. Speaks on how one must follow their heart at all times... That no matter how chaotic the world appears, love will see you through, and you should trust your heart even in times of doubt and fear, Alexandria. Just listen to your heart, sweetie. It won’t fail you.”

 _‘Listen to my heart...’_ Lexa takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, understanding the meaning behind the words. She quiets, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat as if all the answers lied there...

In that moment, a pair of dreamy blue eyes invades her mind and when she opens her eyes and looks up to meet Mrs. Elliot, all her fears seem to dissipate.

“Ok.” Lexa nods softly, her voice barely above a whisper as she addresses the older woman that stands in front of her, pleased with herself.

 _‘I’m going to do this.’_ She tells her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope to hear from all of you <3
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments, ideas, suggestions, demands, anything and everything... lol  
> Love you guys!  
> Thank you for hanging in here with me.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Twitter & Tumblr: @TaJat07  
> Come say hello!


	7. Underneath The Moon, Through Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever and a day but I hope you guys are still here with me.  
> Life happens in the most unexpected ways and one can only just go with it.  
> Sorry about the hiatus but with all my love, I give you guys this update. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your love and constant support & to those of you who constantly asked about the story and checked up on me, I love you. You guys kept me writing, even if it was little by little. 
> 
> xxTaJat

As Raven sits at the bar, cold drink in hand, her eyes roam between the screen above her head that’s turned to the baseball game and the people that currently fill the place. Some sitting at the bar along side of her, others standing around small, high round tables, speaking of their day’s manifestations and watching the game in between. Her mind stands blank, as she sips on her drink and continues people watching.

Moments later her gazing is interrupted by the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder, and a familiar voice, “Hey, is this sit taken?”

Turning, she finds the familiar face of the woman she met the night of Lincoln’s celebration at the club. She remembers her, remembers her features and lean figure. She remembers her confidence and her conviction but she cannot recall her name, no matter how hard she tries to.

“No, it’s not.” Raven replies with a smile, still searching for the woman’s name.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all. Go for it.” She gestures to the empty bar stool.

“You’re Raven, right?”

“I am... and you’re Octavia and Lincoln’s friend, aren’t you?”

“Anya.” the woman corrects, extending her hand to greet Raven.

Raven shakes her hand, “Sorry, I am horrible with names.” and smiles up at her.

“It’s fine. We were barely properly introduce the first time and it’s been a while.” Anya reassures, moving towards the sit next to the brunette while gesturing to it one last time, “You sure you don’t mind?”

“No, no. I’m here alone... Just having a drink and enjoying the game.” The brunette points to the screen above their heads.

“Let me guess, Yankees’ fan?”

“What better team is there to be a fan of?” Raven challenges.

“Well I could think of a couple but we just officially met and I don’t want to hurt your feelings.” Anya’s smirk pulls at the curves of her lips, seeing how her words make the brunette’s brow raise in challenge.

“There is absolutely no other team on the league that has won as many titles as my Yankees have. _Your_ argument is invalid.”

“Ok, I’ll give you that... but still, that doesn’t mean that they are the best. When was the last time they won a championship?”

“That’s— irrelevant...” Raven scuffs, her eyes roll to the back of her head and she brings her drink to meet her lips.

“Have you always been a Yankees’ fan?” Anya asks curiously.

“Since the day I was born in the best state in all of U.S.”

“Oh—that explains it... So what brought you here from New York then?” her hazel eyes regard the brunette with somber curiosity.

“That’s... a long story.” Raven says softly, the amused look suddenly leaving her eyes and she drifts them down to her drink as her finger skims the rim of the glass, and the pending question hammers at her.

“I’ve got time, can I buy you another one?” Anya points to the glass inside Raven’s grip, waiting patiently for her response. The brunette looks up at the other woman, wondering if she should accept the drink offer... I mean, after all when has she ever denied herself a free drink?

“Sure.”

Anya waves down Eddie, the man behind the bar. “Hey Ed, let me get two of what she is having, please.”

“Sure thing, coming right up Forrest.”

“Forrest?” Raven repeats, her eyes coming up to study Anya’s face.

“Last name... I come here often, as you can probably tell.” Anya explains, “So what’s the story? What brought you to paradise?”

Raven sighs, turning to face her directly, her head puzzled by new thoughts, “Have you ever had that one person in life who is family but _deeper_ than family... like the bond between you guys is unbreakable, and without a doubt in your heart you are certain that no matter what happens in life, you will always be there for each other?”

Anya nods thinking of Lexa.

“Well... let’s just say, my person needed me, needed change... so here I am.”

In that moment something clicks and Anya can’t seem to stop herself from pondering. “Clarke, right?” she asks hastily, immediately drawing her lips in thoughtfully at her words, wanting to pull all the pieces together.

Her remark causes Raven’s lips to part and her eyebrows to shoot up in surprise as she weighs the question. “Huh?”

“You and Clarke moved here together, no? That’s _your_ person... the one that needed change.” the woman calmly explains.

Her explanation makes complete sense yet Raven can’t help but to feel baffled, mentally slapping herself for not realizing earlier that this is exactly where this conversation would lead. The forbidden.

“Look Anya, it’s—”

“No Raven, trust me, you don’t have to explain anything... I understand.”

“What exactly is it that you’re understanding?” Raven’s voice is rushed, as she allows her subconscious thoughts to surface.

“I know—well I don’t really know but I think _I know_...” Anya’s voice becomes shakier than she would like and her fingers immediately wrap around the dark fabric of the sleeve of her sweater.

“I’m sorry but... you’re not making any sense.” Raven says in a low, composed manner. Her eyes never leaving those of the woman sitting next to her, wondering what it is that this woman truly knows.

Anya takes a deep breath before beginning. “My parents have known Lincoln and Lexa’s family since we were kids and they have always been good friends. Back when Lincoln first came back from deployment and we all went out to celebrate, I mentioned to my father Lincoln’s return and how I had also met some of Octavia’s family... and by that I mean _you_ guys.” she says referring to Clarke and Raven.

“When I mentioned Clarke’s name, my dad made a weird face and I caught on to it. When I asked him about it, he mentioned that months ago he also had a patient by the name of Clarke. He didn’t give me any more details as far as to be able to identify the person... he just mentioned her case was one of the few he has dealt with over the years that _really_ touched his heart and that he only hoped the girl was recovering well. He said she was in pretty bad shape when she came to see him to follow the treatment of her previous doctor but he didn’t tell me what happened to the girl... he just left it at that.”

And just like that everything comes together, falling together like pieces of a mysterious puzzle that Raven failed to understand at first but that now simply clicks. Raven’s eyes are wider than they’ve ever been. Bigger than a night’s owl in mid-darkness. There’s a prominent fear that coats the glassiness of her brown eyes, as she swallows hard but doesn’t dare say a word. She listens. She listens and wonders. She listens in disbelief... all she can do is listen. _‘Dr. Forrest’_

“My father is the Attending Physician here at Mercy Hospital. Your person needed change... a _fresh start_ , I’m assuming?” Anya pauses, studying Raven’s expression.

“So you’ve—” Raven feels a tremble begin to take over as her voice cracks.

“No—no... I didn’t know... I had no idea, Raven. I had not put the pieces together... until now. I honestly hadn’t even thought about the fact that the names could be the same person—but _they are_ , aren’t they?” Anya finishes, her gaze softly holding that of Raven’s, wondering how the hell had she failed to make the connection back then?

Raven can only nod. She doesn’t trust that her words won’t fail her in this moment. She simply nods knowing that there is no sense in denying it... She simply nods, hoping that somehow this woman is able to keep her new found discovery to herself... at least until Clarke grows the courage to tell Lexa herself.

Anya’s hand lands on Raven’s causing the brunette’s eyes to meet her own, “I won’t ask what happened to her. That is her story and her story only to tell. I understand and respect that. You don’t have to worry. I won’t say anything, I promise.”

“Not even to Lexa?” Raven’s words come out faster than she can stop them.

And unexpectedly Anya smirks, her gaze turning curious with the question at hand but deep down she understand. Just like she is Lexa’s person, Raven is Clarke’s... “ _Specially_ not to her.”

The brunette smiles, a visible wave of relief finally washing over her. “Thanks Anya.”

“Of course—so does that mean you see what I see between those two?” Anya chuckles, bringing her drink to her lips as the air between them becomes more placid.

“Oh _thank God_ you’re not oblivious to it! I mean, my God... they just need to hurry up and get together. It’s obvious it’s inevitable.”

“I agree. I mean if only you could see Lexa walking around with her big ol’ _in love puppy eyes..._ I swear lately, every time I run into her she’s got her phone in her face and the stupidest, goofiest grin tearing her lips apart.”

“CLARKE TOO!! Octavia and I are constantly teasing her to see if she gives in, even if it’s out of annoyance or to get us off of her back but the girl is _stubborn_ — _and scared_.”

Anya laughs shaking her head, “I feel like we are describing the _same_ person! But hopefully with time it will all fall into place for them, you know? They deserve to be happy. I know Lexa has been through a lot and apparently so has Clarke... it’s almost like they were destined to be together.”

“I couldn’t agree more... cheers to that!” Raven raises her glass to meet Anya’s, and both women toast in favor of destiny. An irresistibly, infectious grin tipping the corners of their mouths.

“So, _Ms. Yankee_... how are you liking paradise so far? Is it all that you ever hoped for?”

“Actually not all... you’d think it would be a lot easier for a person with my qualifications to get a job on this island—well apparently I thought wrong.” The brunette huffs, bringing her glass to her lips to take a small sip. “But aside from that little detail, paradise is great!”

“What qualifications?”

“I’m an engineer... I build things—with technology and such... like aviation controls on planes, installing their GPS systems, their computer controls, things like that. I worked for a great company back in New York but over here I seem to be _overqualified_ for almost everything. The only offer I’ve gotten so far has been from a man named Sinclair down at the shop to be a mechanic... _Now_ don’t get me wrong, that would be an amazing hobby as I love cars but it wouldn’t exactly be my choice career wise.”

“Wow... so you’re one of those tech-savvy people... like—what do they call them?... _nerds?”_ Anya teases, smirking back at the brunette.

“Ha-ha very funny... hadn’t heard that one before.” and although Raven’s eyes immediately squint with her sarcasm, the humor isn’t lost in them.

“Well if I think or hear of anything, I’ll be sure to let you know. I’ll keep you in mind Raven.”

“Thank you. I would appreciate that a lot.” Raven smiles once again, “What about you? What do you do?”

“I am a sub-contractor. I work for the same company Lexa does. I carry out work for the company as part of larger projects... like I handle building designs or structural designs, contracts... things like that.”

“Sounds... _boring_ honestly.” Raven teases, her features becoming more animated.

“Ok Ms. Nerd... I didn’t judge your work, _rude!”_ she retorts shooting her a playfully, wounded look. “I’ll actually have you know that I like my job very much, and just like you, I also love cars.”

“Is that so?”

 _“She has a sick collection of them at her house. She’s obsessed!”_ Eddie buds-in from behind the bar. Both women turn to look at him in surprise. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump in the conversation, I just overheard.”

Anya chuckles, shaking her head at the short, stubby man whose ears burn red. “It’s cool Ed. No worries.”

“Ok... if that’s the case, then I guess I’ll have to see it myself someday to judge just how _sick_ it really is.” Raven shoots, leaning collectedly back on her stool.

“Well how about today? Actually—how about _now_?” Anya proposes, casually throwing the offer into the open air before downing a large swig of her drink.

“Seriously?” Raven questions, searching the woman’s face for any implication of a lie.

“I don’t see why not.” Anya simply vouches.

“Ok.”

“Ok. Great—yeah... I’ll drive.” The woman says as she gets up from her seat, and waits for Raven to follow. Before walking through the threshold of the bar’s door, she quickly turns around and yells back to the man behind the bar, “Hey Ed... put them on my tab please! See ya!”

Outside, Raven looks to Anya and smiles, not exactly sure what the hell she is doing getting in a car with a woman she barely knows, but _what the hell,_ she’s always lived on the wild side and she won’t stop now, specially when a promise of _sick_ cars are involved.

“Ready?” Anya asks before sending her truck’s engine roaring and leaving a trail of dust and dismantled gravel behind.

 

***

Clarke’s eyes are vibrant as she leans against the frame of her bedroom’s open window, breathing in the last breeze of the long day behind her. The short, warm, dark true-red colored dress that sits on her body matches the sunset before her. Though she’d always loved the sunsets during early autumn back in the city, she has to admit there is something so special and magnificent about the autumn sunsets that nature constantly displays here.

Lately, she’s found herself mesmerized with them, admiring them, studying them, deciding whether to paint them or just simply memorize every warm shade in them. The way things are going in her life as of lately, between the hustle to get the gallery remodeled and up and running, and finding the time in between panting walls and polishing floors to actually paint and work on the pieces she plans on showing at the opening exhibition, the only thing keeping her sane are these sunsets... these sunsets and a certain brunette who’s stopped by at least twice a week for the past two weeks to help Clarke around the gallery.

Ever since the day Lexa first came to the gallery over three weeks ago, the woman has managed to stop by after work, whenever she has the opportunity to do so. She usually shows up with takeout for dinner, insisting Clarke take a break to consume what is usually the only decent meal the blonde eats all day. During those afternoons, both women lay the food trays in the center of the gallery’s empty floor, and sit around them to share the meal. Neither being bothered by having to sit on the floor or eat out of plastic containers. Each using this time to share their day’s events and lose themselves in endless conversations.

It has all managed to become part of an almost routine— their normal. Clarke works nonstop until either the brunette walks in through the door to signal the time of day or until she glances out the windows and notices the sun setting. Usually her only calm period of the day, where she stills and watches the sun setting in the horizon atop the ocean through the windows of her empty gallery. The season casting an orange haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if lit by fire, yet the haze is always so crisp and clear, and today is no different.

She leans against her opened bedroom window, lost in thought, the breeze playing with her cascading hair. Her mind drifting inevitably to a pair of green eyes that she’s longed to see all week but due to the pile of half finished canvases scattered throughout her gallery and the never-ending pile of incomplete files laying atop Lexa’s desk, hasn’t been possible. Even the phone calls and texts between them have been scarce throughout the week and Clarke is starting to miss them... to miss _her._

Her heart flutters with nervous anticipation as she stands here with the knowledge that she will finally get to see her tonight.

Her room door cracks open, and in walks Raven, dressed in a beautiful peach and white floral loose dress that stops right above her knees. Her hair is slicked back into a high ponytail, and a touch of soft makeup heightens her natural beauty.

“What’s up Griffin? Are you all set?”

“Raven! You look amazing!!”

“Well thank you sweet cheeks! I actually showered today.” she snorts, looking mischievously at Clarke.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you are trying to impress someone tonight, Rae?”

“What!... me? No ma’am... although, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if I got laid tonight.”

The blonde can’t help but to break out into laughter at her friend’s antics, “Oh my God, Rae! Seriously? I—you’re something else, I swear.” She says, shaking her head.

“Just being honest... and you look amazing as well blondie! That dress is to die for... if _I_ didn’t know any better, I’d also say you were trying to impress someone tonight _but_ since I _do_ know better... Lexa is going to die when she sees you.”

“I’m not—”

“Oh hush... don’t even try to deny it Griffin. That girl is crazy about you and I think at this point she’s done more than enough to show you that.”

“What!? No Rae... it’s not like that. She’s—she’s just a good friend.”

“A good friend... _right!”_ Raven chuckles, “Clarke, _I’m_ a good friend. Lexa is head over heels about you... just seeing the way she looks at you it’s more than obvious.”

“Rae, stop! I—she...” Clarke stutters, her mind short-circuiting at the thought of the intensity with which she has caught those green eyes staring at her in the past. Deep down she knows there is truth in Raven’s words and it seems like the harder she tries to ignore the truth; the more it persists and presents itself.

“When was the last time you saw her?” Raven asks, drifting the conversation slightly.

“Over a week ago.” Clarke responds hesitantly, not sure where her friend might be going with this.

“And by the tone of your voice and the way your eyes just dimmed a little, you miss her, don’t you?” Raven points out, her smile turning up a notch.

“As a friend... I miss her as a friend, Rae.” She answers quickly over her choking, beating heart.

“Bullshit Clarke... I’ve never seen your eyes look like that when you say you miss me or Octavia. You need to stop denying yourself what the rest of your body is screaming out.” Raven states matter-of-factly, her voice holding a challenge as her brow lifts in defiance.

“I heard my name! What are we talking about?” Octavia strolls in through the open bedroom door and comes to take her stance next to Raven.

“Oh NO! We are _not_ about to do this. Plus... we need to get going, we are going to be late to Gus’s birthday celebration.” Clarke rushes, hoping to get the two women to drop the subject and get a move on the night.

“ _That,_ we are! I was just coming up here to see what was taking so long. Lincoln and Ollie are waiting downstairs.” Octavia explains, her eyes bouncing between Clarke and Raven.

“Blame Raven!”

“Me?!... Why me?” the brunette’s eyes grow openly amused.

“Because you started this nonsense conversation.” The blonde points out, giving her friend an accusing glare.

“It’s not nonsense. Nonsense is you continuously denying the obvious.”

“Ok you two... I have no idea what the heck you guys are talking about, but we seriously have to go. The Luau starts in like 30 minutes and Lincoln is going to kill me if we are late.” Octavia states, giving them both a pointed look and signaling towards the door.

 

***

Every year the biggest Luau celebration is put together by the best hotels in the island to celebrate the “end” of the summer season and the beginning of fall. Outsiders find it a little funny since the climate is almost identical all year around, but it is a tradition that the people of Maui have created throughout the years. For them, any reason to have a celebration is a good enough reason as long as it brings happiness, unity, food and music for the people of the island. And it has been year after year that Gus chooses this same day to celebrate his birthday along with the biggest Luau celebration.

Ever since he moved to Maui a little after Lexa’s father passed away, he’s managed to build great friendships throughout the island. People know him, and people simply love him. So a lot of the locals have embraced to celebrate his birthday on this same day.

Tonight, he finds himself giving last minute orders to those finishing the decorations along the hotel’s gardens, when Lexa finds him.

“Hey old man, Happy Birthday!” she embraces him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a peck on his cheek.

“Thank you sweetheart, I’m glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, you look so handsome!” Lexa smiles in contentment, smelling the faint citrus scent of his after-shave.

“Well again, thank you. You look very happy Alexandria... and beautiful as always.” He says, admiring the lovely green romper that Lexa wears with poise.

“Thank you.” Lexa’s smile grows wider with the praise and she turns her head to admire her surroundings. “I don’t think this place could look any more beautiful Pops. You guys did a great job. I mean it looks great every year, but you guys outdid yourself tonight.”

“Mrs. Mary did a great job. I just bossed people around. I have no business in this whole decoration ordeal thing.” Gus chuckles, patting his granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Well either way, it’s beautiful.”

“I agree.”

“Hey Pops... so— do you know if Lincoln’s here yet? I haven’t seen him or Octavia around.” She anxiously asks, subtly glancing around hoping to find a pair of blue eyes. _Her_ blue eyes.

“She means to ask if _Clarke_ is here yet, Gus.” Anya mumbles, appearing from behind the brunette with a beer in each hand, not able to control her burst of laughter as Lexa turns to scold her, and Gus’s lips tremble with the need to smile.

“I haven’t seen any of them yet, Alexandria. I’m sure they are on their way. Lincoln assured me they were coming.” Gus explains in a soft tone.

“Here Lex, this should help...” Anya hands Lexa a beer gesturing for her to follow as she grabs a sit at the table near by.

“Anya, I swear if you start again tonight, I will—”

Anya’s hand shoots up, “I’m just simply trying to help you!” halting the brunette’s threat, and encouraging her to take a sit in front of her.

“I don’t understand, how exactly is _nagging_ me helping?”

“Well, I’m hoping maybe you’ll just get tired of me being constantly on your ass and actually do something about your feelings for her... tell me something Lex, how long has it been since you last saw her?” Anya smirks, her eyes focusing behind Lexa.

“A little over a week... why?”

“Do you miss her?” the question surges from her lips but her eyes remain focused behind Lexa even though the brunette doesn’t seem to notice.

“Of course I miss her, Anya. I haven’t—” but as Lexa is about to finish her statement, a voice emerges from behind her, interrupting her declaration and causing Lexa to jump out of her seat.

“She misses you too.”

Turning, Lexa finds another brunette standing a few feet behind her with an inquisitive gaze that studies hers carefully. “Shit, Raven! Hi... I—when did you get here?” Lexa stutters, her eyes immediately searching her surroundings, praying that Clarke is nowhere near hearing range. To her relief, the woman isn’t.

“Just got here actually...” Raven answers, regarding Lexa with ceaseless curiosity, “and _yes,_ before you ask, I heard it all _so_ I am going to save you the trouble of denying it.”

“Hello Raven.” Anya greets, her devious, knowing smirk growing wider, as she begins to relish in the predicament that Lexa now finds herself in.

“Hey Forrest... so _Lexa_ , I have to admit I’m with Anya on this one...”

“ _Not you too.”_ The brunette huffs exasperatedly. “Seriously guys, can’t you focus on something else other than Clarke and I?” she reaches for her beer but as the cold rim of the bottle meets her lips, only a warmth rushes through her body when she hears that voice... _her voice._

“Did I hear my name?” Clarke’s soft voice breaks through the silence between the women, causing both Lexa and Raven to turn around and Anya’s devious smile to grow impossibly bigger.

And within seconds, blue finds green, and Lexa’s heart plummets to the pit of her stomach. The prolonged anticipation of seeing Clarke tonight had been almost unbearable and now, as her eyes rake boldly over the magnificent figure of the blonde standing mere inches from her, the only thing that she is able to feel is the fire burning within her as she desperately tries to throttle the dizzying current racing through every fiber within her.

Clarke is a pure reflection of what a goddess on earth would certainly look like. Her warm, red dress falls impeccably down her figure to her mid-thigh. Her hair cascades loosely over her shoulders, and the settle, soft smokey-eye shadow on her lids make the blue in her eyes dance in unison with the hints of grey. And Lexa just simply drinks her in, drinks the moment in, drinks the comfort of her nearness in.

Anya doesn’t fail to notice. After clearing her throat, she looks to Raven, “Hey, do you want to go check out the bar? The show is about to start and I need a refill.” and gestures towards the left side of the stage where a crowd of people surround the bar area, all waiting to get their drinks while making conversation with others.

And to no surprise, Raven seems to be on the same page as her, “Sure do.” Turning to face Clarke and Lexa she shoots a knowing smile towards them, “you girls have fun.” and Lexa returns it with a warning glare.

Once alone, the brunette turns towards Clarke again, her body aching to embrace the woman in front of her as her mind fights against the urge. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Clarke smiles, her gaze traveling over Lexa’s face and searching her eyes for what seems to be a silent confirmation that the brunette missed her just as much as she had.

“You’re here.” the brunette’s voice is barely above a whisper, her vocal chords threatening to fail her.

“I am.”

Green eyes drop from gazing into blues, slowly and seductively trailing downward, falling into the creamy expanse of Clarke’s neck, traveling down to her shoulders... landing on the crevice between the woman’s beautiful breasts. “You look absolutely beautiful.”

And as Lexa’s gaze travels up to meet Clarke’s again, she finds the blonde watching her intently, and the warmth of the woman’s smile echoes in her voice as she speaks, “Thank you. You look very beautiful yourself, Lexa.”

The moment is interrupted by a pair of tiny hands that emerge from behind the brunette and grab onto her bare thigh. “Aunty Lexy!!”

Lexa turns to find Oliver clinging to her leg, his big blue eyes staring up at her and a toothie-grin dancing across his lips. “Hi nugget!” she says, kneeling down to meet his gaze. “Look at you, you look so handsome, Ollie.”

The kid pulls at his little, white button up shirt with his hands, while looking down at his navy blue Bermuda shorts, “Aunty Kark bought me this.”

“Well she did an awesome job, don’t you think?” Lexa praises, ruffling the kid’s messy waves, and glancing towards the other pair of blue eyes that stare down at her amusingly.

Oliver nods, moving around Lexa and rushing over to Clarke to embrace her. The blonde picks him up with a swift movement and wraps him in a tight embrace, her grin growing when she feels his little hands coming around her neck. “Thank you aunty Kark. Lexy likes it.”

“You’re welcome baby. She’s right, you are the most handsome man at this Luau.”

Gus breaks the moment with a cough, stepping forward and curiously glancing between his granddaughter and the beautiful blonde. “Now, don’t make me have to get jealous here miss Griffin.”

“Gus, hi! How are you sir? Happy Birthday!” Clarke extends a hand out to the older man, while balancing Ollie against her hip.

“Now Clarke, you should know by now you’re a part of this family, so that means you ought to give me a proper hug _not_ a handshake, child.” the older man teases, moving forward to wrap both the blonde and the kid in her arms in a tight embrace. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Lexa’s smile couldn’t be any brighter as she stands to the side and watches the interaction, listening to her grandfather’s words. If only Clarke knew how much she really wanted her to truly be part of her family... to be hers.

“Of course. I’m happy to be here sir. I’ve heard so much about these famous Luaus.”

“Is this your first time attending one?” Gus asks.

“Yes, it is.”

“Well you are in for a treat! Everyone always has a blast. Now, why don’t you girls grab a seat? The show is about to start. I’m going to go see if anyone needs anything else.” The older man states before he walks off towards the entrance of the hotel, leaving Clarke and Lexa by themselves.

“I didn’t think so many people came to these!” Clarke mentions as her eyes roam curiously through the faces in the crowd.

“These happen every other weekend, but this one is by far the biggest. The other ones are mainly just for tourists and hotel guests, but this one seems to always gather most of the town... and also those who come to celebrate the old man’s birthday.” Lexa rambles on nervously. It is crazy that conversation always flows so easily for them when they are alone, in Clarke’s gallery, eating takeout on the floor. But for some reason tonight, standing here in front of Clarke, having those blue eyes piercing into hers, she feels just as nervous as a teenage-girl speaking to her crush for the very first time, blabbing on about nonsense. Maybe it’s the fact that it has been a little over a week since they last saw each other or that Lexa isn’t sure if the blonde missed her just as much as she missed her. Or maybe it’s the impending question that has been roaming ceaselessly through Lexa’s mind for weeks now... or _maybe_ it’s just simply the fact that Clarke looks stunning in that dress. That dress that threatens to dissolve every last ounce of Lexa’s self-control as the night’s breeze playfully drafts through it, hinting at every single one of Clarke’s enticing curves.

When Lexa notices Clarke gazing at her with amusement written across her irises, her cheeks grow hot, casting a shade of soft pink over them. “Sorry... I’m probably rambling, aren’t I?”

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m just intrigued.” Clarke explains while a secretive smile softens her lips as if she were hiding the truth from Lexa.

Noticing the teasing sparkle flickering in her blue eyes, something inside of Lexa turns, dissipating the nervousness of just moments ago, while a spark of playfulness ignites within her. “By?” she challenges.

“Huh?” the blonde questions.

“Are you intrigued by me or the Luau, Clarke?” and just like that the uncertainty from earlier washes away from her voice as a new huskiness lingers in her tone.

The question causes Clarke to shift nervously on her feet at first, but within seconds she regains control of herself, her eyes never daring to leave Lexa’s as she speaks, “The later one, Woods.” Her answer comes along with a challenging smirk causing Lexa’s smile to broaden.

And to Lexa, it is so damn addicting how this woman’s smile along with those beautiful, playful eyes of her and her unwavering confidence can so easily disarm any game of hers.

 _‘If only you knew how much I want to wipe that smirk off your face with my own lips... I wonder what you would do if—’_ The brunette shakes her head lightly, stopping her conscience and bringing her focus back to the beautiful blonde standing in front of her, holding her nephew. She smiles, “Just wanted to clarify, CG.”

“Sure...” Clarke rolls her eyes playfully, “come on, lets go join the others at the table before you come up with any other ‘ _clarity’_ questions.” she says, and before Lexa can grasp what is happening, Clarke’s free hand is intertwining with hers, and the brunette is being pulled in the direction of the table where the rest of their family is already seated.

 

***

The show is a success, as it has been year after year. The dancers and the fire performers were just simply spectacular but not even the fire on stage could distract Lexa from the fire she still feels in her hand where Clarke’s fingers grasped hers moments before. After all this time, it still baffles Lexa how the simple touch of this woman’s skin can set her soul on fire.

“So, what did you think of the show Miss Griffin?” Gus questions, taking a sip of his drink.

“I loved it. It was amazing... everything was so beautiful sir. Everyone is so talented.” The blonde exclaims excitedly.

“I’m happy to hear that sweetie but the party is just getting started.” He smiles, gesturing towards the green space in front of the stage where people are starting to gather in groups to dance to the music blaring from the DJ’s table, while others partake into the limbo competition. “You guys enjoy. I’m going to go see if I can find Mrs. Mary to thank her once again.”

While everyone is chatting, sitting around the table, Anya rises abruptly with her beer in hand and imposes a challenge to the woman sitting across from her, “Hey Raven, I bet you $50 that I can beat you at limbo.”

“No way in hell... but if you insist, it will be my pleasure to take that $50 off your hands.” Raven smirks confidently, leaving her place at the table and going around to where Anya stands. She kicks her heels off and places them underneath the table, then extends a hand to the blonde, “Do we have a deal?”

“Let’s see what you got Ms. Reyes” Anya answers, taking Raven’s hand and giving it a firm shake.

“Oh gosh, those two are nuts.” Octavia chuckles, turning her head when she sees Lincoln standing up from the table as well, “wait babe, where are _you_ going?”

“To see which of these two drunk idiots falls on their ass first!” Lincoln explains, rushing over to the limbo line to catch up with both women.

“Ollie, I swear you’re surrounded by a bunch of knuckle heads.” Octavia remarks, barely able to keep the laughter from her voice.

“Hey! Not me, I’m the—” Lexa’s protest is interrupted by a masculine voice.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, I’m coming to steal Clarke for a dance.” Turning, Lexa finds Bellamy standing behind them, his grin bringing a nuance of inevitable irritation to her. She hates how the brunette is looking at Clarke and hates the pang of jealousy that immediately cruises through her veins when he takes the blonde by her hand, and leads her to the crowd. She lifts her beer to her lips and takes a big gulp, hoping that the liquid will help wash away the fire ignited by jealousy that burns deep in her core now.

“You know... if it bothers you that much, you should do something about it.” Octavia whispers as she leans in closer to the brunette, almost causing Lexa to choke on the liquid as she turns with surprise written in her eyes to look at her.

 _‘Shit. Is it that obvious? Get a grip Lexa!’_ the brunette scolds herself. “What?”

“Oh, come on Lex. I think I’ve known you long enough now to know when something is bothering you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s _my_ _brother_... and he’s always had a thing for Clarke. So if you really do like her, maybe it’s time for you to do something about it, Woods.” Octavia insinuates, fighting back the remorse of lying to her friend. Yes, it is true that Bellamy _did_ have a thing for Clarke... back when they were all in Elementary school that is, so she technically isn’t completely lying. Although she knows very well her brother no longer sees Clarke that way, she figures it is her turn to try to push Lexa’s buttons to see if the woman finally gives and acts on her feelings.

And to her satisfaction, her strategy seems to work brilliantly. She watches Lexa take a deep breath and rise from the table without saying a word. The brunette simply lets her feet guide her to the crowd of people submerged in the rhythm of the music, as her eyes hastily scan the faces in the crowd searching for a certain blonde.

When she finds her, she doesn’t hesitate. She walks steadily to where Clarke and Bellamy find themselves in the middle of the swaying crowd, and she clears her throat to make herself announced. Both Clarke and Bellamy turn to find her there, standing as straight as any soldier, power and determination oozing from her eyes, yet somehow they managed to still seem soft and tender all in one.

“May I cut in?” her eyes find Clarke’s and stay there, staring into a whirlpool of soft blues while her smirk inevitably pulls at the corner of her lips.

“Ah—sure. I’ll go get a drink.” Bellamy says, looking uncomfortable. It is clear that in this equation he is the odd number that doesn’t belong. The way Lexa is standing is nothing short of intimidating and the message to him is loud and clear. He’s eyes wander between the two women, before he clears his throat, “Do you want one, Clarke?”

“No, thank you.” the blonde sweetly smiles, turning to look at him.

“Ok... well I’ll leave you ladies to it then.” He mumbles, walking away in the direction of the bar.

“He likes you, you know?” Lexa says, her voice soft and passive. Her eyes leaving Bellamy’s trail and finding Clarke’s once more.

“Bellamy?” Clarke hesitates, blinking rapidly with bafflement. Her mind spinning in amusement at the assumption.

“Yes.”

“No... I don’t think so. I’m not his type.” Clarke clarifies, speaking with the certainty of someone who could not be any more convinced of anything else.

But Lexa silently offers the blonde her hand. Her emerald eyes still and fixate on blues. Clarke’s gaze drops to the open palm and the corner of her lips turn upwards at the silent invitation, as she slowly lifts her hand and places it atop Lexa’s. Ed Sheeran’s _‘Shape of You’_ is resonating in the background through the huge mounted speakers, and Lexa brings Clarke closer, pulling her slowly by her hand to where only mere inches are left between them, and she begins to sway her hips side to side to the rhythm of the music. “I think you’re everyone’s type, CG.” Her eyes lock on Clarke’s once more and she notices how the underlying sensuality of her words captivate the blonde.

The comment, along with the proximity of their bodies, causes enough heat for the blonde’s cheeks to grow hot and even the cool breeze of the night isn’t enough to fight the soft shade of pink that spreads across them. No words dare leave Clarke’s lips as she has no idea what to say and even if she tried, she’s sure any syllable would get wedged in her throat with any given attempt. So she simply smiles... smiles and matches her hips to the rhythm of Lexa’s without a word, following the woman’s lead. Enjoying how well this damn woman moves her hips.

 

***

The next 20 minutes were spent dancing, swaying along with the crowd, enjoying each other’s company. Clarke laughing at Lexa’s random jokes about people dancing like David Hasselhoff on _Dancing With The Stars,_ and Lexa lost in the blonde’s beautiful smile and the sweet sound of her laughter.

To any other stranger, they would seem like a perfect, happy couple relishing in each other’s company. At least that’s what comes to Monty’s mind when he finds the two of them in the middle of the crowd.

“Hey Clarke! It’s good to see you again.” He interrupts, coming to stand next to the blonde while placing a hand on her arm to make himself known.

Clarke takes a small step back from Lexa, and immediately the brunette misses the contact, cursing Monty inwardly for interrupting. “Monty! Hi, it’s so good to see you again as well.” The blonde greets with a smile.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies but Commander your grandpa asked if you could come help with something inside the lobby.” Monty explains, knowing perfectly well the look those green eyes are giving him.

Lexa is scolding him, not only did he interrupt but why on earth does he insist on calling her that? “I’ll be right over.” She grumbles.

He nods once and looking straight at her with mirth across his eyes, he throws her a lazy salute. “Sure-thing _Commander._ See you later Clarke!”

“Bye Monty.” the blonde giggles, turning to look at the brunette who stands rooted on her spot, shaking her head in clear annoyance. “You ok there, _Commander_?” she asks and the devilish smirk isn’t lost on Lexa.

“Don’t even, CG!” Lexa huffs, rolling her eyes playfully. “Let me go find the old man before he sends for me again.”

Clarke smiles and nods, “Ok.”

 

***

Later on that evening, Lexa finds herself walking towards the dunes, where a set of stairs leads up to the pier by the hotel. In the distance, the moon, full and glowing, has begun its slow rise from the sea and the waves are crashing and spilling, flaring silver as if caught by a flash of lighting.

Reaching the pier, Lexa sees a figure leaning over the gritty railings, filled with sand and salt. The wooden steps weathered and beginning to splinter, creak as she ascends through the pier and the noise causes the figure to turn in her direction. To her surprise, she finds Clarke staring back at her.

“Hey you... what are you doing out here? I thought you had left already.” There’s evident surprise in Lexa’s voice as she speaks.

The blonde smiles, looking at Lexa quizzically. “Without saying goodbye first?”

The brunette shrugs, returning the smile. “I didn’t see you in the crowd, so I figured you had left.”  

Over their shoulders, the hotel seems to be coming more to life in the darkness of the night. More people materialized at the Luau, the music turned higher, and every now and then the waves carry over the sound of laughter coming from the crowd.

“Not yet. I’m waiting on Raven so I can drive her home. Octavia already left with Lincoln, Ollie fell asleep not long after you went to help Gus.” Clarke explains. “Just thought I could come out here and enjoy the moon for a bit.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lexa asks, moving to lean over the railing next to Clarke to look up at the bright, translucent circle that floats above them in the night sky. “You know, my dad always used to tell my brother and I that no matter where in the world he was deployed to, we would always be looking at the same moon. When I was a kid, it used to make me not miss him as much just knowing he was out there possibly looking at the same moon. Now, every time there’s a full moon like this, it makes me think of him.”

“That’s beautiful Lex. I’m sure he’s somewhere up there now looking down at you, smiling.” Clarke smiles, and Lexa turns to look at her, finding the affectionate look the blonde is regarding her with. Their eyes meet, locking in a strong hold of icy blues and warm greens and in that moment, Lexa feels something click. Like a key turning in a lock. She’s never believed in love at first sight or what not, but in this moment, there is something there, something so recognizably real and she can’t look away. She can no longer deny herself what her heart has been yelling at her since the moment she first saw Clarke.

Taking a deep breath to calm her newfound nerves, she opens her mouth and praying that her words don’t fail her, she speaks. “Clarke... I was wondering if you had any plans for this weekend?”

“I’ll be at the gallery working on Friday, and possibly Saturday. Why?”

“Well... I—I was wondering, if you’d maybe want to do something?” Lexa’s voice comes out soft, vulnerable, almost fragile.

 _‘For the love of all that’s mighty, get a hold of yourself Lexa. What is wrong with you?’_ the brunette scolds herself internally, while holding her breath in anticipation of her response.

Clarke clearly has no plans to make this any easier on her, as a mischievous smirk appears across her lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were asking me out on a date, _playgirl.”_

And it’s that little smirk and nickname that makes Lexa think of all the little banter sessions her and this woman have shared and seem to love, and that alone challenges her to turn this possible failure all around. “And if I was, what would you say?”

“Mmhmm” Clarke brings her index finger up to tap against her lips, acting pensive as if she were really deliberating her options. But Lexa quickly catches on, and the sparkle in the blonde’s eyes betray her.

“Seriously CG? I’m not that bad...”

“I’m not so sure about that.” Clarke teases.

“Ok fine... how about this. You let me take you to breakfast on Sunday morning? And you can’t even say no because that’s something that people do even with their out-of-town relatives that they don’t even like.”

Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s reasoning. She can’t deny she has to give her an A for effort and persistency... but nevertheless she gives in. “Fine.”

The goofiest smile breaks across Lexa’s lips, “Really?”

“Breakfast on Sunday.” Clarke repeats, trying to contain the smile threatening to spill from her own lips.

“Breakfast on Sunday it is.” Lexa finishes.

They turn back to the railings, staring at the dark open ocean in front of them. Neither of them sure of what to say next. Both too nervous and too afraid to say anything that could make it all fall apart. Clarke’s phone rings, interrupting them, causing Lexa to turn to look at the blonde, and from what she can make out, it sounds like it’s Raven on the other side of the line.

After a few seconds, Clarke hangs up and pushes away from the railing. “Sorry, that’s Rae. I have to go.”

“Is she ok?”

“She is fine... just drunk out of her ass... wouldn’t surprise me if you’d get a call from Anya soon too.” Clarke chuckles, putting her phone back in her dress’s pocket.

“Wouldn’t doubt it... do you want me to walk you back?” Lexa offers.

“No, it’s fine. You stay out here and enjoy the rest of your night, Lex.” Before Lexa can protest, Clarke leans in and places a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek and the woman is rooted in place, left speechless. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn’t. Her brain short circuits and her legs feel like jelly, as she watches Clarke pull away and start walking towards the beach.

In a moment, the blonde turns briefly with a playful smile on her lips, “Good night, playgirl.”

Lexa scolds her playfully, but doesn’t move an inch. “Good night, Clarke. See you Sunday.” _‘Fuck!... I am so screwed.’_ Lexa exhales.

 

***

When Clarke agreed to breakfast with Lexa, she never thought the brunette meant she would show up to pick her up before the sun was even up... but yet, here she is, at 5:30 in the morning, sitting in Lexa’s jeep next to the brunette, holding a warm thermo of coffee in her hands while the woman focuses on the road ahead of them as they cruise through the mountains.

“Still grumpy?” the brunette asks with a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, as she turns her head momentarily to look at Clarke.

“I wouldn’t be grumpy if someone wouldn’t have though it to be a _great_ idea to wake me up at this ungodly hour of the morning... where are we going anyways? Nothing is opened so early on a Sunday morning... _except_ church and _you_ don’t look like the church kind.” Clarke protests.

“You are seriously _not_ a morning person, aren’t ya?” Lexa teases through a smile.

“Not before breakfast... and you still haven’t answered my question Lexa.”

“I promised you breakfast and we’ll have breakfast. Just be patient CG.”

“How can I be patient when you kidnap me before the sun comes up and wont even give me a clue as to what we are doing or where we are going so early!” Clarke whines, not able to control her tantrum thanks to her lack of proper sleep.

Lexa stops at a red light, and turns in her seat to look at the blonde. Her eyes soft and patient. “Ok, first of all I did _not_ kidnap you. I made you aware of the time I was coming to pick you up yesterday.”

“I thought you were kidding!” Clarke interrupts, tittering.

Lexa smiles, “Well that’s your own fault... and secondly, just be patient and trust me for once? Please?... Do you think you can do that?”

Clarke’s blue eyes scan over Lexa’s face hesitantly but she only finds serenity in the green eyes staring back at her... a serenity that cause Clarke to nod in agreement and inevitably makes her heart skip. “Ok... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry... I think you are cute when you’re grumpy.” Lexa teases as the light turns back to green and she turns around in her seat to resume driving. Her eyes avert back to the road and Clarke is thankful for it. Thankful because in that moment she feels her cheeks growing pink and she knows damn well that she wouldn’t be able to blame it on the morning “heat” or the sun at this time of the morning since the sky is still dark, and the sun still hides.

A little under half an hour later, after driving up constant hills and through the beautiful green scenery of the curvy roads on the mountains, they arrive at the top of Haleakala National Park. Lexa parks the jeep at a lower lot, and turns the engine off, turning to look at Clarke. “We are here, ready?” she smiles.

Clarke looks around but can’t seem to make anything out of the place. It is still dark out and as far as she can see, it only looks like a random gravel parking lot in a mountain with nothing surrounding it. “Is this where you kill me and hide my body for no one to find?” the blonde jokes.

Lexa eyes grow openly amused and she throws her head back against the seat of her car and lets out a great peal of laughter at the blonde’s antics. Shaking her head she turns and reaches for the back seat and grabs a backpack along with a cardinal color hoodie with _Stanford_ written in grey letters across the chest. “Here, put this on. It’s going to be really chilly at the top and I don’t want you to be cold.”

Clarke looks at her and then at the hoodie quizzically. Why on earth would she need a hoodie in the middle of an island in Hawaii?

“Trust me, it’s not warm outside like you think. We are hiking to the highest point of the park... the highest point in all of Maui, actually. You’ll be cold.”

“ _HIKING!!!_ Lexa... what in the world-”

“Just trust me, please?” the brunette counters, and there is nothing Clarke can do to resist those beautiful, hopeful green irises that study her carefully. So the blonde sighs, gives in and takes the hoodie.

Turns out, Lexa was more than right. After the 15 minute hike to the top of the mountain, Clarke is cold... she is actually more than cold. It is damn near freezing outside for how she is dressed. You’d think that Lexa would have given her a heads up _not_ to wear shorts and a simple tank top with sandals but yet again, she didn’t warn her of much at all, did she?

She is so thankful for Lexa’s hoodie now, but she’ll never let the brunette know that. Nop. Not a chance. Especially because aside from the warmth that it’s providing, Lexa’s scent on it is more than intoxicating, dizzying the blonde of all her rational thoughts at the moment. She is deeply lost in the scent... _her_ scent and one thing is for sure, Lexa’s never getting her hoodie back.

When they reach the top, there is a wide open green field with a few people scattered all over the place, sitting on top of big picnic blankets, all dressed warmly. To their far right, is the edge of the mountain, a huge cliff that overlooks the dark ocean in front of them. The view is beautiful and serene. The dark sky adorned with hundreds of vibrant, shining stars clear as crystals against the obscure backdrop. And Clarke thinks that this has to be the most beautiful night sky she has ever seen. As her eyes roam around putting the pieces of it all together, Lexa’s soft voice breaks her trance. “What do you say, Clarke? Are you down to watch the sunrise with me from the most beautiful spot in all of the island?”

She is speechless... only a few moments in her life has Clarke been left speechless but none like this. She turns and her eyes immediately find Lexa’s, her heart accelerating with the excitement that has taken over her. “Is that what we are doing?” she asks softly, trying to hide the emotion in her tone.

Lexa nods. “Well... I wanted to give you something special today and I thought about how hard you’ve been working on the gallery for the past couple of weeks to make it beautiful... but I certainly am no artist myself, so instead of trying to draw you something or buy you a painting for you to show at the gallery, I thought it would be a better idea to instead give you paradise.” She gestures to the space in front of her.

“This precise spot is the absolute most beautiful place of the entire island and possibly all of Hawaii. When the sunrises in a few minutes, you’ll see what I mean for yourself.” Lexa puts the backpack down on the ground and opens it without a word, taking a sketchpad out from it, along with a small box of pencils and another box of colors. “I brought you this incase you wanted to paint or draw what you see. I figured you’d do a hell of a lot better job than I would... oh and before you murder me from grumpiness, I did pack us breakfast. It’s all in my bag.” The brunette finishes with a shy smile now tugging at her lips.

If Clarke thought she was speechless before, in this moment she feels as if her vocal chords are frozen in time and all she can feel is the intense pounding of her heart beating forcefully against her ribcage. She is dying to hug Lexa but instead she takes a deep breath, fighting to regain control of all her senses. “Lexa... I—I don’t even know what to say. This is amazing. Thank you... I—how did you come up with all of this?”

“I don’t know. I was hoping that I could do something different and hopefully you would like it. I took a chance with this...” she shrugs, her smile growing widely.

“Thank you.” Clarke says, not able to fight off a huge smile of her own, as her excitement pours from her vibrant blue eyes. Never in a million years did she ever think Lexa would do or think of something like this. But just like with everything else, it seems the woman can’t stop surprising her.

They set up the huge blanket that Lexa brought in a center spot on the open green field, placing the Tupperware filled with fresh fruits, bagels, and the big coffee thermo in the middle of it. They sit on the blanket, near each other, side by side, but with enough space not to cross any boundaries, leaving that “safe” space.

“I don’t think I have ever seen so many stars before.” Clarke whispers, breaking the silence between them.

Lexa smiles, her eyes gazing over the blonde’s profile while the woman admires the sky above them. “This is actually one of the best places on earth to stargaze. At night, you can easily watch for shooting stars here.”

Intrigued, Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s. “Do you come here often?”

“Not as often as I used to... this is probably my favorite place on the island.” The brunette confesses in a soft whisper to the blonde.

The warmth of her smile echoes in her voice when Clarke speaks, “This is beautiful and so—serene. It’s so peaceful here.”

Lexa scoops her legs close to her chest, placing her arms atop her bended knees while she rests her chin on her arms. A bemused smile appears on her lips and her gaze stays on Clarke’s. “Just wait until you see the sunrise.”

Moments later, as the stars start to fade and the night sky lightens, the sun begins to ascend from the horizon and starts to illuminate the early morning skies leaving Clarke hypnotized. Lost in the fading of the greys, as new vibrant colors of burgundies, fiery reds, soft pinks and blues creep across the skies, painting a brand new day. Light slowly seeping up from beneath the ocean’s rim as the sun slowly rises, its rays glistening over the ocean’s water. Trees and flowers once hidden and obscured in the early darkness of the morning, now shimmer and become visible in all their glory and beauty, clearly seen across and down the edge of the mountain. And in the far end, the ocean spills against the rocky edge of the cliff, forming a rhythmic lullaby from the breaking of the water against the rocks.

Never in her life has Clarke seen anything more beautiful, more breathtaking... more magical and surreal. As her artistic heart fills to the brim, threatening to burst, her eyes stay bonded to the piece of art taking life in front of her. And Lexa’s heart fills at the sight of the blonde mesmerized, captivated by it all.

She doesn’t say a word, not wanting to interrupt her. Instead, the brunette lifts her cup of coffee to her lips and silently watches Clarke, an easy smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

And that’s how Clarke finds Lexa when her gaze averts from the sunrise to look at the brunette; Lively, soft, tender green eyes fixed on her, accompanied by a dazzling smile pulling at the brunette’s soft, pink lips. The blonde can’t help but to grin back briefly, all traces of her morning’s grumpiness vanished.

 _‘God, can this get any more perfect... can this woman be any more beautiful. Those eyes... relax Clarke. You’re not ready.’_ The blonde’s heart interrupts her thoughts, sending a shiver down her spine and forcing her to shake away her contemplations. But she fights against it, keeping her smile free of worries, and her eyes fixed on Lexa’s.

“So? What do you think?” Lexa’s soft voice spills across the tranquil silence of the early morning.

“Lex, this is beautiful... I mean, I—I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”

“I’m glad I could give you another first then.” Lexa smirks and Clarke looks at her confusingly. “Dinner at my house, on the terrace, the night of the storm? That was a first for you as well... remember?” the brunette teasingly clarifies, and Clarke rolls her eyes at her in a desperate attempt to resist Lexa’s smirk.

“Don’t be smug...” Clarke warns, playfully shoving Lexa’s knees.

Lexa chuckles, “I’m not!... I’m _just_ saying, CG.”

“Yeah yeah... I know that look in those eyes of yours... _Smug!_ ” Clarke teases with an irresistibly devastating grin. She feels so light, so happy, so at ease and she can’t remember when was the last time she felt this way. Lexa brings this out of her, she disarms her with her simple smile and her verdant eyes, that much is clear to Clarke... and the knowledge of it scares her but excites her all at once.

“ _Really_?... what else do you _know_ about me, Clarke?” Lexa’s tone shifts from that of playful to huskie... insinuative. Her brow rises with curiosity, and Clarke visually gulps, calming the vibrations traveling down her belly to her core.

 _‘Fuck...’_ She takes a moment to compose herself, and immediately finds her words. “I know that you think you can get away with anything by using that _infuriating_ smirk of yours... _and_ that this is probably not the first time you’ve brought someone up here?” The later slips from her lips before Clarke can hold the words back, and it isn’t lost to the brunette how there is a certain tone of curiosity and maybe jealousy at the thought of that possibility in Clarke’s words. The woman’s blue eyes fail to hide the subtly of her question.

Lexa smirks, this time more pronounced, more intentionally, more— _seductively._ If she is right about Clarke’s last words, she wants to take full advantage of the situation and make the blonde confess. Noticing, Clarke rolls her eyes playfully at the sight and braces herself for whatever this woman is about to say.

“Actually... I have not. Never have. You’re the only person that I have done this for, Clarke...” Her words come as a surprise. A surprise that make Clarke’s heart feel like its going to burst, fighting its way out of her chest by pushing hard against her sternum. Her chest feels warm and she has no doubt that underneath Lexa’s hoodie, her chest is beyond flushed. And she can only hope that her face isn’t reflecting what the rest of her body is. “...And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a thing for my _infuriating_ smirk, baby girl.”

Clarke’s head snaps at the surname, turning to pin Lexa with a warning glare while she sinks her teeth to her bottom lip to fight the grin that threatens to spill over her lips. The heat that runs through her chest, now feels prominent across her cheeks and she prays that, somehow, Lexa doesn’t notice.

The brunette grins at first and after a second, throws her head back and lets out a teasing laughter that resonates deep within Clarke and makes her heart do a summersault. Clarke playfully shoves her, causing Lexa to tilt on her side on top of the blanket, but her laughter doesn’t cease.

“You’re so annoying!” Clarke huffs through her inevitable smile.

“And you have a thing for my _smirk_ , Ms. Griffin.” Lexa teases, sitting up from the floor as she challenges the blonde.

“You’re insane... I do _not_!”

“I’m _insanely_ right!”

“How can you be so sure?” Clarke challenges, trying to throttle the dizzying current racing through her body.

“You’re blushing.” The brunette simply states, her gaze falling from the adorable crinkle in Clarke’s nose to the creamy expanse of the blonde’s soft lips.

“Whatever”

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you are irritated?” Clarke playfully ignores her, and ignores her words. She simply looks down to the container filled with the bagels, and grabs one, breaking a piece and bringing it to her mouth. “Are you ignoring me, CG?” Lexa questions through a smile but the blonde doesn’t give in. She continues looking at her bagel, her eyes focused and unwavering, as she slowly takes small bites from it.

Lexa smirks, mischief written across her eyes and Clarke doesn’t notice. Before she sees it coming, Lexa’s hands grip both her sides, tickling away at her. Clarke shifts and drops her bagel, twisting and turning, trying to break free from the brunette’s hands.

“Lexa!! No!” she squeals, her perfect teeth coming on display through the huge grin that’s taken over her face. She twists and turns; doing everything she can to stop the assault but between Lexa’s undeniable strength and her weakness brought on by her own laughter, she is hopeless in this woman’s hands.

Lexa is laughing, fighting every single one of Clarke’s movements to avoid her hands breaking away from her. Clarke’s sharp squeals are starting to call the attention of bystanders but the brunette does absolutely nothing to hush her. She doesn’t care... In this moment all she wants is to continue making Clarke laugh... to see the gorgeous smile breaking apart this woman’s lips.

“Ple—ease, Lex!! Stop... I—I can’t bre-athe!” Clarke pleads in between giggles, and in her last attempt to break free from the brunette, she shoves her body hard to the right, but with the motion, causes both Lexa and herself to lose balance and sends the brunette tumbling down on top of her as she falls backwards over the soft blanket. Lexa lands on top of Clarke in a straddle position. Her assault still persistent, as she laughs full-heartedly at the situation.

“Lex!! Please... oh gosh... I—I’m going to peeee! Lexa!” Clarke begs, her words breaking in between gasps for air while her hands still push against the brunette’s chest. Her face is flushed from laughter, and there is a prominent vein pulsating down her neck, a vein that has Lexa compelled but still isn’t enough for her to cease.

“Lex—pleaseee! Lexa... BABE!!!” the word is out of Clarke’s mouth before she can stop it and there is absolutely nothing in the world that she can do now to deny it.

Lexa stops abruptly, her hands freezing on each side of Clarke, her eyes widening with amusement and shock all in once. Her smile breaking through her smirk, and pulling widely the corner of her lips. Clarke is sure she can feel the woman’s heart beating out of her chest, drumming against her hands, and the look in Lexa’s eyes changes from that of mischief and amusement to something that Clarke can’t decipher, something that she refuses to understand... something that looks a lot like _love_. But it can’t be. It just simply can’t, Clarke tells herself.

She watches Lexa with regard, uncertain of what to say or what to do. Her own heart is in her throat and she feels that at any moment it might come bursting out of her mouth. Her face is hot, her body is burning, and having Lexa still on top of her, frozen, still straddling her, sure isn’t helping her. But after a second of just watching her with wonder and curiosity, Lexa simply smiles again. A smile so genuine, so pure, so sweet and sincere that it makes Clarke’s head spin more than it already is.

The brunette’s voice comes across softly, “Are you going to continue ignoring me, beautiful? Or do you surrender?”

“I surrender... you win, Lexa. I—I...” Clarke has no idea what to say or how to cover up the spill in her words from seconds ago. She can only hope that the woman doesn’t jump on the opportunity to question her about it.

To Clarke’s surprise, she doesn’t. Lexa’s smile only grows with Clarke’s response, and she winks at the blonde before she climbs off of her and sits up next to her. “Good... now let’s eat. I have something else I want to show you.”

Clarke’s insides jangle with excitement and she can’t help to notice how the air between her and Lexa seems electrifying. She sits up and opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Her words nonexistent, after all, what the hell is she supposed to say?

 _‘Way to go Clarke. If it wasn’t obvious before, now it’s clear that I’m an idiot. As if this woman didn’t already have enough to hold over me... now this?! You just had to call her BABE didn’t you?... God! Why is she looking at me like that? That damn smile, and those eyes... I—fuck, I can’t. I can’t. I—’_ Clarke sighs, ending the internal battle with herself. She picks up a slice of mango from the container in front of her and gives all her attention to it.

After a few moments of silently eating, her heart feels quiet and calm enough that she is actually able to think clearly. She looks up to find Lexa staring into the ocean, lost in thought, her hair flowing behind her as the wind dances through it, while she takes a bite of an apple.

“Lexa?” the blonde calls out quietly and the brunette turns to look at her.

“Yes Clarke?”

There’s a new smile on her lips as she speaks. “I just wanted to say thank you again. This was incredible... it was beyond what I expected.”

“Well, you are welcome, CG... but don’t thank me just yet. The day is far from over.” Lexa smiles, noticing how blue eyes turn to look at her quizzically.

“What do you mean? What else is there?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” The brunette smirks, holding Clarke in place with her gaze and it takes everything in Clarke to break their gaze and look away, while a new blush emerges across her cheeks. _‘God help me. That damn smirk!’_

 

***

The rest of the day continues as Lexa takes Clarke to explore the depths of the national park. They walk through the Bamboo Forest, enjoying the beautiful scenery of the different fauna and flora that overgrows throughout the area. Different birds fly from tree to tree, chirping melodies of their own. Butterflies can be seen floating around, landing carefully atop the center of many beautiful, vibrant flowers. Tall bamboos line up on each side of the trail almost creating a natural barrier between the rest of the deep, open forest and the existing trail.

Everything is so beautiful, so natural, so magical, so untouched that Clarke almost feels as if she is walking through a forbidden paradise taken from the movie Avatar. Her eyes roam ceaselessly, absorbing everything in. Memorizing every little detail of her surroundings. Never in a million years did she ever think she would experience a place like this but once again, Lexa manages to amaze her.

As they continue their walk through the forest, the weather gets warmer by the hour and once they reach a resting point for visitors and hikers, Lexa pulls out a change of clothes from her backpack. She hands over a pair of aquashoes and a bathing suit to Clarke, and nevertheless, the woman looks at her surprised.

“What is this Lexa?”

“It’s a bathing suit and water shoes.”

“I can clearly see that.” Clarke rolls her eyes animatedly, “I meant, why are you giving them to me? Where did you get them from?”

“You’ll need a bathing suit for the last part of our trip. I’d figured you would want to at least take off the hoodie since the air is warm enough now. And the shoes are so you don’t hurt your feet with the rocks... I got them at a store in town.” Lexa says the later with amusement in her voice, her smirk coming to life once again.

“So you bought me a bathing suit and shoes without knowing if I would agree to this first?”

“I wanted to be prepared. I figure you wouldn’t bring a bathing suit with you since I only mentioned breakfast.” Lexa explains.

“You really thought of everything, didn’t you?” Clarke grins. Amazed once again at how Lexa seems to be in full control and full of surprises... everyone of them causing Clarke to be more and more submerged in the possibilities of all their “what ifs” no matter how hard she wants to fight against it.

“I couldn’t let you have any excuses to say no, CG.” Lexa shrugs and the blonde shakes her head in amusement before taking the garments from her.

Both women change inside the public bathrooms of the rest area. Clarke opts to wear the bikini underneath her tank top and previous shorts, putting Lexa’s hoodie and her sandals in a small bag before making her way outside.

Outside the restrooms, she finds that Lexa’s earlier outfit of shorts and the creamy, baggy sweater are now tucked away in her bag while the brunette sports a pair of black surfer shorts and a red bikini top, no shirt in sight.

 _‘Damn.’_ Clarke’s eyes darken inevitably, and she is forced to take a deep breath to calm the stream of thoughts that spill into her brain at the sight that is Lexa Woods in a bikini top. Her carved stomach and toned muscles of her arms bared and in full display—the tribal tattoo on her bicep enhancing the lines that define the muscles, oozing strength and vigor, yet none of it lessening her femininity and goddess like figure.

Lexa spots her and makes her way to Clarke, stopping a few feet away from the blonde. “Did you like it?”

“Huh?” Clarke hums dazed, fighting the urge of raking her eyes down the crevice that runs from Lexa’s chest all the way down to her belly button.

Lexa smirks, by no means blind to the blonde’s obvious attraction. “The bathing suit, Clarke...”

“Oh—right. Yeah, I—I did. It fits nicely. Thank you.” the blonde stutters, smiling nervously at the brunette.

“Everything ok?” Lexa’s eyes study her closely, sending a new heat wave down Clarke’s spine.

“Yup. Great.” Clarke mumbles focusing her eyes on the pair of hikers that stand off in the distance, behind Lexa. She knows better than to look this woman in her eyes... those eyes that enrapture Clarke time after time, and dig every truth from her.

“Great. Do you want to grab some snacks here before we continue?”

Clarke nods, unable to trust her words or the shakiness that would inevitably accompany her voice without a doubt. She follows behind Lexa as the brunette makes her way towards the small concession stand while her blue eyes secretly rake over the expanse of the woman’s back.

 _‘This is about to be the hardest walk of my life.’_ Clarke grunts, fighting back the overwhelming need to be close to Lexa.

 

***

They walk on the trail, side by side, through the maze of jungle and wild flowers that lead the way to the unknown. Clarke is doing her best to keep her eyes ahead of herself, trained on the pathway or perhaps even on the flowers, but no flower is beautiful enough to prevent the probing gaze of blue eyes that inevitably skim over Lexa every few steps.

Clarke is thankful that the brunette hasn’t noticed—or at least she doesn’t seem to be noticing. Although, there is a faint trace of what seems to be the beginning of a suspicious smile on her lips, and the mystery in her green eyes beckon to her irresistibly.

They make it to the bottom of a hill, before Lexa turns to look at her. “Just up this little hill and we are there, Clarke. Do you think you can climb it?”

Clarke’s eyes study the steep hill in front of them noticing the loose rocks and fallen branches laying on the humid soil, and her heart begins growing with worry. “I don’t know... Lexa, are you sure this is safe?”

The brunette smiles and nods. “I promise it is. Here, take my hand. I’ll go first to help you up.” she extends her hand, holding it open while she waits for Clarke to make a decision.

“Ok.” Clarke exhales, all nerves disappearing as soon as she takes Lexa’s warm hand and the brunette squeezes it. An unusual humming sound vibrates in the air, resembling a swarm of bees. The buzzing transfers to the rocks beneath her feet and moves through her body, making her feel a tingle that runs up her fingertips, along with the heat from Lexa’s hands. As they climb to the top and round the corner, the source of the humming sound intensifies and reveals itself.

There, in front of them, a whirring waterfall. From where they stand, it looks like a silver tear tracks on the wrinkled face of the mountain, plunging into the depths of a paradise-blue pool. Lexa looks to Clarke and smiles, holding her hand snugly, leading her closer while the noise of the cataract intensifies. It’s growling and rumbling, foaming into lather at its base. The waterfall seems to fuse itself into distinct threads of watery fabric as they approach. It is as if a loom of liquid silver pours down the rocks. The stream hitting the cavernous hollow of the pool like a thunderclap, rushing down the mountain, roiling and bubbling, boiling and churning. The bigger pool feeding six other smaller waterfalls. Each having its own chorus.

They walk along the edge of the rocks, hand in hand, leaving the swollen noise of the large stream behind as the sound changes to a gentler swoosh, and although, it is still a salvo of sound, it now has a gentler slushiness to it. The first three waterfalls stream into one infinity pool of bliss. From it, the last four spillway flows, as smooth and fluvial as silver dew. The water spilling over the gravelly bed with the honeyed sensuality of a lover’s kiss. It is striking as it slides, graceful and slinky, past their feet.

Just then, Clarke notices that the sun shines its brightest. Its rays catching the watery slide, giving it a trance-like quality. The airy sparkling of its spray making the flowers around it nod in unison from the drops landing on them. To Clarke, it looks like a spritz of fairy dust, flickering in the slanted light on each petal. It has the dreamy and illusory façade of a Renaissance painting and the same shimmering sorcery a mirage brings, she thinks. The drizzling spray creates a filmy mystique above the pool, dazzling the blonde with its beauty and she is lost to every detail as this newfound paradise blossoms in front of her vibrant, blue eyes.

“Omg.” Clarke whispers. “Lex...”

A smile breaks through Lexa’s lips, as she bends down to set her backpack against a rock while she still holds on to Clarke’s hand. “What do you think?”

“What is this place?” Clarke asks, her eyes fixated on the several magnificent waterfalls that fall freely into the open pool-like areas filled with beautiful turquoise waters that stream down into the open ocean afar.

“It’s called the 7 Sacred Pools of Oheo. Seven of Maui’s most beautiful waterfalls that connect to the ocean. There’s a legend that says those who swim in these warm waters are granted one wish.” The brunette reveals, while they walk closer to the edge of the water.

Clarke notices her hand is still holding on to Lexa’s as the woman speaks, but she doesn’t pull away. She stays there, rooted, listening— letting herself feel every wave of heat coming from the smooth hand that holds hers gently. She is lost in the feeling, lost in the scents of every flower nearby that smells of sweet honey. Lost in those green eyes that look at her with so much happiness and silent promises. Entranced by the heart-rending tenderness of this woman’s gaze.

The prolong anticipation of what she knows is sure to happen is more unbearable the longer she looks into those green eyes, and there is only one rational thought that crosses her mind to stop herself from jumping into Lexa’s arms without reason... so she frees her hand from Lexa’s and quickly grabs onto the brunette’s shoulders, pushing her backwards into the water behind her. And before Lexa can react, she is falling backwards, her bare back hitting the warm waters of the natural springs as she gasps for air.

As soon as the brunette goes underwater, she resurfaces with a shocked, comical expression on her face causing Clarke to break out into a full, guttural laughter.

“No you didn’t Clarke!” Lexa shrieks from the middle of the pool and a mischievous smile breaks across her lips.

“Consider that payback for the tickle attack earlier this morning... plus look at it on the bright side, now you get to make your one wish.” The blonde teases through a grin. But that grin, quickly wipes away when she sees the brunette jump out of the water and dart straight towards her. _‘Oh fuck.’_

Clarke tries to get a head start running, but to her dismay Lexa is a way faster than she is and the brunette easily catches up to her, her strong arms wrapping around Clarke’s waist, and pulling her flush against her wet chest.

“Where did you think you were going?” Lexa whispers in her ear.

“Shit. I’m sorry Lex... please don’t!” Clarke begs in between broken giggles.

“I think it’s time you went for a swim too, Ms. Griffin.”

“Fuck.. Lexa please!... I’m sorry, you were just— ” but before the blonde is able to finish her statement, Lexa picks her up with ease, tossing her over her shoulder and carrying her to the edge of the water. Before Clarke can say another word, she jumps into the warm water with the blonde on her shoulder.

Once under water, Lexa lets go and makes her way up to the surface, finding Clarke doing the same.

“You suck!” Clarke gasps, coughing out the little water that she managed to inhale as Lexa jumped in with her.

“You should have never started a war you knew you wouldn’t win.” Lexa smirks.

“Is that so?” Clarke’s blue eyes turn from amused and shocked to roguish and she throws her arm across the water, splashing Lexa ceaselessly as she tries to pedal backwards to put some space between her and the woman.

But once again, Lexa is on her before she even gets a chance to fight. She grabs Clarke by her waist, picking her up, out of the water, and tossing her backwards into the air, watching as the blonde goes underwater once again.

When Clarke surfaces, all she can see is the smug look that’s written across Lexa’s face and she can’t help but to roll her eyes.

“Told you.” the brunette sends her a wink that Clarke answers with another splash of water, this time being able to catch Lexa off guard.

Taking advantage of the situation, she rushes towards the brunette and jumps on her shoulders, pressing each hand down against Lexa’s shoulders, making the woman go under.

Clarke is in full laughter when Lexa resurfaces and the brunette notices the mirth look written on her vibrant blue eyes. In this moment, she is sure there is nothing more beautiful than seeing this woman so happy, so free. There is nothing more beautiful than Clarke’s gorgeous smile... and the brunette is captivated by it all. Moving slowly—moving closer, Lexa lifts her hand up and pushes her wet, chestnut locks behind her shoulder, away from her face, gazing over the beautiful woman in front of her. And when Clarke stops laughing and her gaze meets hers, her heart turns over in response.

The way Lexa is now looking at her, completely disarms her, making Clarke’s heart jolt and her pulse pound violently against her neck. The smoldering flame she finds in those emerald eyes startles her, making her heart ache under her breast. And Clarke is powerless to resist what comes next.

Lexa takes one step closer, removing the gap in between them. Her voice is soft, and shaky when she tries to speak, _“Clarke...”_ striking a vibrant chord inside the blonde. Her eyes search Clarke’s for the unspoken words that neither of them is brave enough to speak out-loud. And Clarke drinks in the comfort of her nearness.

Lexa moves forward, impelled involuntarily by her own passion and feelings for this woman. A delightful shiver of want surprises Clarke when she finally feels the electricity of Lexa’s gentle touch on her hips. Her pulse quickens in anticipation. Her heart thumps erratically. This woman’s nearness kindling feelings of fire inside of her and Clarke is consumed by it all. Scared and elated all at once.

Her own voice is shaky when she speaks, _“Lexa, what are you doing?”_

“Making my wish.” She responds breathily, and Clarke barely hears it as Lexa leans in and presses her lips to hers. Gently at first. Softy... seeking permission. Learning each curve, each mark, each indentation on her lips, before deepening the kiss. The new intensity of the kiss becoming as eager and erratic as a summer’s storm.

Clarke is lost in it all. Lost in her taste, lost in her scent, lost in the way Lexa nips at her lips, and her hands gently hold her in place by her hips, while Clarke’s rest against her chest, feeling Lexa’s beating heart. Small currents in the water breaking against their bodies as the sun shines down on them. A delicious shudder heats her body and for a moment, Clarke feels as if she were floating.

They kiss slowly, carefully, and Clarke has never felt anything like this. The feeling of a new possible beginning, of sharing herself with another person— that’s when realization dawns on her. She is kissing Lexa Woods in the middle of a waterfall, on one of the most beautiful places on earth. She is kissing Lexa Woods and she wasn’t supposed to. She is kissing Lexa Woods when she told herself she would never fall for her or anyone else. She is kissing Lexa Woods when she isn’t supposed to love again. She is kissing her and there is absolutely nothing that she can do about it because her heart already belongs to Lexa.

Her heart starts racing but this time out of fear. She feels her heart beginning to rise from behind those walls that she once built so long ago to protect it from anyone or anything that might tear it to pieces once again. She hears her mind telling her to stop, to run while she still can, to save herself. She hears Finn’s voice in the back of her head telling her that she’ll never be happy for as long as he’s still alive. She feels as a new wave of panic begins taking over her, making her feel as if no matter how hard she tries, air can’t reach her lungs. She feels sick. The pit of her stomach churns and Clarke feels like she has to throw up.

Lexa notices, slightly pulling away to look into Clarke’s eyes. And when she does, she finds fear and panic carved across them. “Clarke, are you ok?” she whispers, scared and confused at what she’s seeing reflected in the once vibrant blue eyes, that now seem completely drained of life. “Did I do something wrong?”

But Clarke doesn’t answer. She stands there, rooted, her mind listening to the voices in her head. She is prettified with fear and Lexa’s voice is lost on her.

“I’m sorry if I crossed a line... I—I thought... maybe I read it wrong. I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to... Clarke?”

Hearing the brunette say her name finally snaps Clarke out of her nightmare, and her eyes find Lexa’s to see the woman looking at her with so much worry in them, that it literary makes her heart ache. She doesn’t want Lexa to think that any of this is her fault. That she did anything wrong. But how does she explain this to her? How does one explain that you were once so blinded by what you thought was “love” that it almost led to your own death? How does one explain that the person you once thought cared for you and loved you the most, was so easily able to hurt you— to break you? That now every time you even think about moving on, his voice and his memory hunt you endlessly, imbedding the deepest of fear in you. How?

She isn’t ready.

In this moment, she can’t find the words no matter how desperately she wants to tell Lexa.

“Clarke... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like this and ruin our day. I let my feelings guide me and I shouldn’t have. I should’ve had more control.” Lexa hastily justifies.

“Your feelings?” Clarke doesn’t know why, but those are the words that come out of her mouth softly— brokenly.

“Clarke... I—I’m falling for you. I tried so hard to fight it but I can’t any longer. I’m crazy about you and I need you to know that.” And the vulnerability and honesty with which Lexa’s words come out, break Clarke in a half. Her heart tights into a knot in her chest as she glances into beautiful emerald eyes that look at her hopefully. She wants to yell at Lexa for falling for her. She wants to tell her that she is wrong, that she can’t love her, that she shouldn’t love her because she is broken. That she should have looked for someone else... but at the same time, she wants to grab Lexa and kiss her and never let her go. She wants to kiss her and tell her that she feels the exact same way. That her heart already belongs to her and that infuriating smirk of hers. That no matter how hard she fought against it, Lexa managed to embed her way deep into her heart.

But instead, all Clarke manages to do is shake her head slowly, as if in disbelief. She takes a step away from Lexa. “You can’t fall for me... I—I can’t.” her words come out broken, as tears begin to fill her eyes and fall slowly, one by one, leaving a wet trail down her pale cheeks.

“What do you mean?” Lexa’s expression falls, and the hurt in her eyes sends a stab right through Clarke’s heart.

“I just—I just can’t... I have to go. I can’t—I...” Clarke turns, rushing towards the downhill where they first came from. She hears as Lexa calls her name, calls after her but she doesn’t dare turn around. She doesn’t dare look into those beautiful, hurt green eyes that seek answers, that beg for understanding.

Clarke simply runs. Runs while holding her breath, without looking around, without looking down. Tears stream down her face, blurring her vision, making it hard for her to see two steps ahead of her. She runs and runs and runs... runs until her foot gets entangled with a fallen branch and she goes flying forward, her head landing on top of a rock, splitting the skin above her right eyebrow open, and her vision goes black.

 

***

The stark smell of bleach is overwhelming, and Clarke scrunches her eyes at the bright light that is sipping through her closed eyelids.  She feels powerless and heavy. She can’t move her head, and there’s a sharp pain above her brow.

She slowly starts blinking, desperately trying to open her eyes and see what’s around her. ‘ _Where am I?’_

As the blinding light slowly subsides, she takes a look around her surroundings, finding herself at a hospital. _‘What happened? What am I doing here? Where is Lexa?’_

The silence in the room is almost deafening aside from the beeping noises coming from the machine next to the hospital bed, the slow drip-drop of the IV as it releases, and the faint sound of someone breathing. “Lexa?” Clarke calls.

But to her disappointment, it is not the brunette who appears next to the bed. “Clarke! You’re awake. Thank God! You scared the hell out of us.” Raven says exasperatedly.

“Wait, Rae... what are you doing here? What am I doing here? What happened?” Clarke rushes.

“Ok, first of all, relax. You cannot get agitated. The doctor said it would not do you any good. Second of all... apparently your ass took off running like a damsel in distress when Lexa professed her love to you and your clumsy ass ended up having a make out session with a pretty sharp rock. You got about 7 stitches above your eyebrow.” Raven explains, pointing to Clarke’s forehead.

“Where is Lexa?” Clarke asks, not worried about anything else but the brunette who she left so blindly.

“She went home. She didn’t want to leave but she said that if you woke up, she didn’t want to be here.” Clarke’s face breaks with her words. “AND before you go crying, she only left because she felt that if you woke up and she was here, you’d feel pressured to talk to her, and it could agitate you. She didn’t want that. She heard when the doctor said that you needed rest and that you shouldn’t be distressed. So with a little convincing from myself and Anya, she went home to get some rest... and _hopefully_ shower because she was covered in your blood.” Raven finishes, scrunching her nose.

“Covered in my blood?” Clarke’s eyes widen.

“From your wound. She took running after you and she was immediately by your side when you fell and split your head open. Doctor’s said you were lucky to have her there to help stop the bleeding and rush you to the hospital, otherwise you could have bled to death. She was the one that called me and Octavia to let us know what had happened.”

“I’m such an idiot. I should have never left her like I did. I—”

“Hey, hey... I know. You don’t have to explain yourself to me babe. I understand and I’m sure Lexa will too. Just relax for now and try to get some rest. Everything is going to be fine.” Raven soothes, placing a calming hand on Clarke’s arm.

“Rae, I have to see her. I have to get out of here.”

“Ok, and how do you suggest we do that Griffin, if you are barely waking up.” Raven states sarcastically.

“I need to speak with the doctor. I need him to discharge me. I _need_ to go see Lexa.” Clarke rushes, sitting up slowly on the hospital bed.

“Clarke, be serious. You could have a concussion. There’s no way!”

 

***

Later that night, Lexa is stepping out of the shower when she hears her doorbell ring and Milo barking at it. _‘Crap. That’s probably Anya.’_

She pulls on her underwear, throwing on a sports-bra and a pair of black running shorts. The doorbell rings again, so she leaves her shirt lying on top of her bed, as she rushes down the stairs to answer the door. She hears the beating of the rain on her roof from the late night thunderstorm. There’s a chill in the air that runs through her open windows causing the hairs on her arms to stand, while thunder rolls across the sky, sending a flash of silver through the dark. She can hear the fat raindrops splashing on the sidewalk, forming puddles like a pool of tears as the doorbell rings again. She looks at the streetlights through her windows as she runs down the stairs, and it reveals the rain in the darkness. The sky is a million shades of gray, painting its own pictures of sadness in the clouds.

When Lexa reaches the door and pulls it open, her heart stops. _“Clarke?”_

Before her, stands the blonde, soaking wet, her blonde hair drenched, as water crystals drip down from her golden lashes onto her cheeks. The gauze covering her wound sticking to her skin from its dampness, and her grey sweats and Lexa’s Stanford hoodie, now a shade darker, stick to her body as the blonde slightly shivers.

Her lips trembles softly, as a single syllable breaks through them. “Hi...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to hear from all of you :)  
> Your comments and beautiful messages give me motivation and inspire me  
> to continue writing. 
> 
> May we meet again, soon.
> 
> Twitter & Tumblr @TaJat07


	8. Bared To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Is anyone still there? lol
> 
> Guys, I want to start of by saying how amazing all of you are! I never stopped receiving messages from you guys, continuously asking about the story and its continuation. Your love and unconditional support for myself and my writing never seize to amaze me. 
> 
> I am so sorry about this long hiatus that I was forced to take. The truth is a lot has happened in the last few months, between working continuously, finally graduating college, and trying to find my way in this crazy world that we live in, I needed to take some time to myself... I traveled a lot, I experienced a lot, I learned a lot and I actually wrote a lot. 
> 
> In between all of that, I finished this chapter and deleted it about 3 times in a row because I just simply wasn't happy with it. I wanted it to be perfect-- or as close to perfect as I could get it. I didn't want to just simply half-ass something just for an update. This story matters to me more than that.
> 
> So after months in the work, I was finally able to finish writing something that I truly love and feel worthy to be this next chapter. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and that you all are still here with me.  
> I can't promise a specific deadline or timeline for the following chapter because as we can all see, life just doesn't work like that. So instead of jinxing it, I'm just going to let life determine where this story is going and how fast or slow I'll be able to write it for you all. But what I can promise is I will never abandon this story until its final chapter. I will continue writing for you all. It takes as long as it takes. 
> 
> With that said,  
> I cannot wait for you all to read this and I definitely cannot wait to hear what you all have to say about it. I leave you here with over 60 pages to this wonderful chapter.
> 
> I love you all dearly!  
> xxTaJat

_When Lexa reaches the door and pulls it open, her heart stops. “Clarke?”_

_Before her, stands the blonde, soaking wet, her blonde hair drenched, as water crystals drip down from her golden lashes onto her cheeks. The gauze covering her wound sticking to her skin from its dampness, and her grey sweats and Lexa’s Stanford hoodie, now a shade darker, stick to her body as the blonde slightly shivers._

_Her lips tremble softly, as a single syllable breaks through them. “Hi...”_

Baffled, Lexa examines the blonde, wondering if the woman in front of her is actually real or if she had fallen asleep and this is just another dream. But her puzzlement is soon cleared when Clarke speaks again.

“I’m sorry, I—I should’ve called but I needed to talk to you Lex... I needed to see you.” the woman confesses, her breath shaking as she hangs her head low.

Lexa notices as tears begin to burn and gather in the saddened blue irises of the fragile woman crumbling in front of her and without hesitation she reaches for Clarke and pulls her inside the threshold of the door. She wraps her arms tightly around the damped hoodie that poorly shielded the woman from the downpour of the storm, and Clarke’s head settles against her chest as she begins to cry. Her throat thickening with sobs that grip Lexa’s chest and plunge the woman into despair.

The ‘ _I’m sorrys’_ muffled against her chest are barely distinct and clear enough for Lexa to understand them. She feels them rippling through her skin more than she hears them, and the realization of it all makes Lexa’s confusion grow bigger as her heart crumbles.

She presses her mouth against Clarke’s damped hair, whispering soothing words that fail to calm the trembling woman. “Clarke, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m here now... just talk to me, please?” But only broken sobs manage to cross the blonde’s quivering lips.

“Clarke— _Clarke_ , please look at me.” Lexa whispers, her fingers reaching underneath the blonde’s chin to guide her head upwards. And slowly, Clarke looks up. Her blue eyes, puffy and reddened, meet Lexa’s calm, soft gaze and the woman exhales. One last broken sob escaping her lips.

“Whatever it is, you can tell me Clarke. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I just need you to talk to me... can you do that?”

Clarke nods, unable to formulate any words. Instead, her body continues to tremble in waves and she simply holds Lexa’s gaze hoping that some how the brunette can see into her heart.

“You’re shaking.” Lexa brings her hands to run over the expanse of Clarke’s arms. “Come with me, please?”

Clarke’s eyes are fixated on Lexa’s as the woman reaches down and grabs her hand gently, guiding her up the stairs. In that moment, the echo of Clarke’s squishy, wet shoes against the hardwood floors is the only sound that resonates through the house, bouncing against the white walls along with the soft ditty of the raindrops that fall against the glass windows.

Reaching her bedroom, she notices the blonde’s confused gaze. “It’s not what you think...”

Lexa leaves Clarke’s side for a moment, disappearing through the open door at the left of the room as she enters the massive bathroom that connects to her bedroom. When she reappears, she’s wearing a baggy t-shirt and a sweet smile on her lips.

“You need to get out of those clothes before you catch a cold. I prepared a warm bath and you’re welcome to it, if you’d like— Everything you need should be in there. There’s a door that leads straight into my closet... You can wear whatever you want. Ok?”

“Ok” the blonde whispers, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s.

“Take your time. I’ll be here if you need anything.”

Clarke walks into the bathroom and Lexa is left in her room, standing alone, still wondering what in the world is happening. What has Clarke in such a state of despair? What was the blonde doing there? After all, she should have still been at the hospital. Lexa moves to grab the t-shirt she had initially intended to wear but instead left on top of her bed when she’d heard the doorbell ringing. She places it inside a drawer and in that moment her phone begins to ring, calling her attention to the nightstand. She strolls across the room and reaches for her phone, immediately answering when noticing the number.

“Hey O.”

_“Lex! I’m so glad you answered. By any chance, have you heard from Clarke? She disappeared from the hospital a couple of hours ago and Raven has no idea how! She thinks she might have headed your way because she’d mentioned that she needed to see you? We haven’t been able to reach her... please tell me you know something?”_

“Yes... She’s actually here with me. She showed up at my door not long ago.”

_“Oh thank God! I’m so relieved... Raven came home panicking... Lexa?”_

“Yeah?”

“ _She might have a concussion according to the doctor, so please keep an eye on her... Just promise me you’ll take care of her.”_

“I promise Octavia. I won’t let her leave... I’ll keep her safe.”

_“Thank you—oh—Rae says thank you too... Sorry for calling you so late.”_

“No worries... I’ll keep an eye on her and I’ll let you guys know if anything changes. You guys have a good night.”

_“You as well!”_

A few moments later, Lexa finds herself in the kitchen placing a pot of water on top of the hot burner of the stove to prepare tea. The storm outside is still strong. Raindrops are still beating in unison against the glass windows as the wind blows creating a compelling melody through its gusts. Milo lies still, quietly breathing against the glass of the terrace door, his eyes glued to the raindrops dripping down the surface.

Lexa moves to reach for a mug when she notices a figure appearing at the bottom of the stairs. Clarke. The woman is wearing an oversized, grey T-shirt with _Stanford_ written across it, and red shorts as she pads, barefooted, across the hardwood floor to the kitchen—her hair wet and stuck at her shoulders, dampening her t-shirt.

Lexa smiles and places the empty mug on top of the granite counter before speaking, “Hi”

“Hi” Clarke whispers back. A faint smile spilling across her lips.

“You look nice... _That’s_ my favorite t-shirt.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, no... I said you could wear whatever you wanted and I meant it— It looks better on you anyways.” The brunette winks, hoping that the easiness of her voice places tranquility to the already altering nerves surfacing from the blonde. “Did you enjoy the bath?”

Clarke nods, moving slowly to grab a sit across the island.

“I’m glad... I—I made some tea. Would you like some?” Lexa offers, regarding the blonde with hope written in her tender, green eyes.

“Yes, please.”

Lexa’s attention and willingness to take care of Clarke, has the blonde feeling more at ease than she ever thought she’d find herself in a moment like this.

After Lexa hands Clarke the warm mug filled with tea, both women fall into silence while the blonde takes a sip of the warm liquid and Lexa carefully observes her. When Clarke looks up, her eyes lock with Lexa’s. “Thanks for the tea _and_ the bath.”

“You’re welcome. How’s your head feeling?” Lexa asks, pointing to the bandage above the blonde’s right eyebrow.

“Sore... it hurts a bit but its nothing I can’t bare.”

“Is there anything I can do? Anything you need? Maybe some painkillers?—I think I—I” the brunette asks worriedly; her brows furrowing at the thought of Clarke being in pain.

“No Lex, it’s fine. The soreness is normal... I mean after all, I _did_ manage to split my head open and now have four wonderful stitches.” A short, soft, brief smile spills from Clarke’s lip for the first time that night, and just like that, the creases making their landmark between Lexa’s eyebrows disappear.

She reciprocates the gesture, smiling more prominently at the blonde. “Ok, if you say so... Are you hungry? Would you like for me to make you something to eat?”

“No, I’m ok—Lexa... I—I was actually wondering if maybe we could talk?” the blonde hesitates.

“Of course. Here—let me come around and sit by you.”

“ _Actually_ —would you mind if maybe we sit out on the terrace?” Clarke questions, feeling the need to have the night’s air fill her lungs as she feels the weight of the impending conversation pressing down on her diaphragm, making it hard for her to breathe.

“Sure. Whatever is best for you, Clarke.”

Lexa walks over to where Milo still lays in front of the glass door and slides the door open; turning to watch as the blonde makes her way over to her. Clarke’s steps causing the golden retriever to get up from his spot and wag his tail in anticipation of heading outside.

“No boy. You stay inside. I don’t want you running out in the rain.” Lexa commands.

Clarke walks by Lexa and makes her way to the first step of the set of stairs that lead into the yard. The terrace’s roof shielding her from the ceaseless rain as she takes a seat there. Is not long before Lexa is at her side, bending down to sit next to her as the breeze from the night’s rain playfully embraces them.

Clarke’s eyes are fixated on the dark horizon in front of them. Her fingers lightly brush the rim of the still-warm mug clasped in between her hands, while Lexa watches as she shakily exhales. The brunette doesn’t say a word. She waits patiently, not pressing, giving the woman the time that she needs to gather herself... and it is not until moments later that the first words finally break through Clarke’s lips, breaching the forgoing silence.

“Lexa...” her name comes almost as a lost whisper. So softly spoken that if not for the silence of the night, Lexa would have probably missed it.

“Yes?” she responds and Clarke finally turns to look at her—her movements hesitant, as fear, stark and vivid, glitters in her blue eyes.

“I wanted to properly say thank you.”

Her words float lightly in the night’s air, as Lexa doesn’t speak. She listens, giving the blonde the silence that she so desperately and evidently needs. Her green eyes, however, must reflect her confusion as she sees when the blonde clears her throat and proceeds to explain.

“—For earlier today... for the amazing day that you gifted me. Lex, I—I can’t begin to tell you how much today meant to me. I know my actions might not have shown it but I’d like to explain myself to you...” the blonde’s eyes begin to water and Lexa can see the moonlight reflecting off of the glaze from the unshed tears that coats the blue irises. But once again, she remains silent, simply nodding and allowing Clarke to continue.

“...I—I don’t even have the words to begin to tell you but today meant more to me than you’ll ever know. You said yourself that you were gifting me a blank canvas by showing me the sunrise— _and_ the crazy irony is that what you truly gave me without even realizing it was _hope._ Hope at a possible new beginning. Hope that came from witnessing the start of a beautiful new day marked by the sunrise... a new day that, to me, symbolized a blank page with the possibility to write a new chapter in my life.”

Lexa’s eyes are still locked on Clarke’s while she listens carefully to every word, to every syllable that spills from the blonde’s lips as she tries to understand every emotion behind them. And as Clarke continues to speak, Lexa sees as tears begin to flow down soft, pale cheeks.

“You gifted me the opportunity to open my eyes and see— _see_ what once was and what the future could be. With every gesture, you gave me hope that not _all_ the good is lost in the world... Lex, your words gave me hope for lost feelings that I once _swore_ I’d never speak of again. Feelings that seem so foreign to me—so different from the ones I once thought I knew. So _new,_ yet so familiar that they—they _terrify_ me, Lexa _.”_ Clarke confesses vulnerably while tears still tremble on her eyelids.

The brunette regards her with a blend of emotions all intertwining in a single gaze. Confusion and a deep desire to understand her words drive her to place a hand over Clarke’s as she speaks for the first time since the conversation began. “But why the fear, Clarke? What is so terrifying about the possibility of those feelings?”

And with Lexa’s questions, hidden memories of the nightmare she once lived become vivid in Clarke’s mind once again; causing a pain that enfolds her heart as she thinks of _him_. A deep sob ripping through her ribcage as she tries to speak but her words lodge in her throat.

Lexa’s hold on Clarke’s hand tightens slightly, aiming to comfort her. To soothe away the glazed look of despair and anguish that begins spreading over the blonde’s vulnerable expression.

“Is it because I’m a woman?” Lexa questions timidly—the fear of this possibility being true wrenching her gut, making her feel sick to her stomach. But her fear quickly dissipates when Clarke’s teary eyes widen and the blonde shakes her head hurriedly.

“No! No... _God no!..._ that’s the farthest thing from it, Lexa.” Clarke responds, turning her hand around to meet the brunette’s in reassurance. “ _I’m terrified_ —I’m—I am terrified because... _those feelings_ almost killed me once.”

Ceaseless, inward questions now roam inside her head as Clarke’s words resonate in her ears, while she tries to make sense of them.

_‘What does she mean? What is she referring to? And gosh—why does she look so broken?’_

Lexa’s expression changes from fearful to concerned as she’s taken back by Clarke’s words. “I’m sorry... I’m not sure I follow, Clarke.”

Clarke shifts in the stairs, pulling her hand away from Lexa’s and running it through her damped hair— fighting to still her heart, desperately trying to calm the ripple of cries that want to break her. She struggles against the tightness in her chest as the gush of air she inhales barely makes it to her lungs. After a few seconds of silence, she adverts her eyes back to the dark horizon in front of her, picturing the ocean crashing against the cold sand amid the darkness of the night—scared to look into those worried green eyes. She focuses on the enthralling sound of the rain pouring from the night’s sky as she builds the courage to finally break through the silence and tell her story.

Her voice comes out soft and broken as she speaks, “Lexa, my last relationship almost ended with me... in every sense of the word. My ex-boyfriend— ex-fiancé at one point—abused me.”

Lexa’s eyes broaden for a second before she forces them shut as her concern turns into anger. A deep rage that heats her blood and causes her hands to close tightly into angry fists. She feels as if someone had punched her straight in the gut, knocking all the air out of her. Her thoughts race a million miles an hours. Her teeth clench angrily and her jaw tightens as Clarke’s last words echo in her ears. _‘”Abused me” ”Abused me” “Abused me”... fuck!!! Fucking piece of shit!!’_

But she manages to stay still... with her hands still clasped into fist and her jaw still tightened, she opens her eyes and fights her emotions to be still, to listen, to understand... to be there for Clarke. She looks at Clarke but doesn’t say a word. She swallows the anger that threatens to explode at her seams and instead waits for Clarke to continue.

The blonde’s eyes are still fixated on the horizon when she speaks again. “We met in high school and started dating after a year of knowing each other. Everything was great. He seemed to love and care for me the same way I loved and cared for him. When we graduated high school, I had a lot of plans... dreams that I wanted to work towards and accomplish but that I chose to put on hold when he asked me to move with him to the city. His plans were to go to NYU to study business while working for his father’s prestigious firm. He convinced me to enroll into NYU as well to study art and I accepted. I left everything behind to go with him. At first everything was fine... it wasn’t until about six months after we moved to the city that the first incident occurred.”

Lexa braces herself for what she knows will follow, as she sees Clarke’s tears begin to fall more prominently.

“We were getting ready to go to a dinner party when we—we got into a fight about what I was wearing. He insulted me and said I looked like a whore and I called him an asshole... That’s the first time he ever hit me. He slapped me so hard that I had to put on makeup to cover the mark that bruised my cheek. He begged me to forgive him, and I—I _stupidly_ did.” Clarke whispers, yielding to the incontrollable sobs that make her tremble.

Without hesitating, Lexa reaches for Clarke, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde in a swift move, bringing her against her chest and holding her there. She feels Clarke’s sobs breaking through the woman’s throat, rippling against her own chest as she tries to sooth her, while fighting back her own tears. “Shhhh, it’s ok, Clarke. You’re ok. I’m here... you don’t have to continue. I understand... I’m here.”

After a brief moment, Clarke raises her head from Lexa’s chest and finds her gaze. “I have to. I ne-- need to. I want you to know...” she whispers, tears still streaming down her soft cheeks.

“Ok.” Lexa simply nods. Her arm never leaving Clarke’s back as her hand runs soothing circles over the damped t-shirt, while her other hand lays atop Clarke’s knee.

For the next few moments, Clarke recounts every incident she ever lived while with Finn. Every nightmare, every battle, every argument, every fight... never leaving a detail out. Telling Lexa how the man she thought she once knew, completely changed and turned on her. How he tormented her, belittled her, broke her down and abused her. How he was the reason why she had to drop out of college after her first year in order to help pay some of their bills. How she lost the opportunity of a lifetime at having her artwork showcased at one of Manhattan’s most prestigious galleries and all because of Finn telling her she couldn’t do it. She tells Lexa how he insulted her art and said that she was just wasting her time playing artist. That she didn’t even have a college degree to know what the hell she was doing. And that when she reminded him that the reason why she hadn’t finished her degree was because she’d followed him to New York right after high school, he had hit her again and called her ungrateful.

Clarke tells her of all those times where her spirit was broken little by little, piece by piece. Where every word and every blow amounted to the pain, the agony, the misery, and the torment that had engulfed her life within a split moment and that she thought she would never, ever escape.

In that moment Lexa would have given anything for the power to soothe Clarke’s frail soul— tormenting itself like a small bird beating about the cruel wires of a cage. “God, Clarke... I am so sorry. I had no idea. I—no one _fucking_ deserves to go through something like that. Specially not someone as kind, good-hearted and beautiful as you. That _sorry_ excuse of a man is a _fucking_ piece of shit that deserves all the worst! God, what I wouldn’t give to have him in front of me right now...” Lexa’s clenched teeth make way for the angry words. Her anger and rage evident in her tone while hot tears begin to cascade down her own cheeks as her eyes redden and she presses her lips to Clarke’s hair. “I’m so sorry baby girl. I’m so sorry.” she whispers, feeling as sorrow closes up her throat and sadness tears at her chest.

“It’s ok Lexa. I’m ok... please don’t cry.” Clarke softly begs, pulling her head back a little to meet Lexa’s eyes.

“Do you mind if I ask how you managed to get away from him? What happened to him?”

Clarke takes a deep breath, bracing herself for what’s to follow. “A little over six months ago, Finn came home drunk after one of his work’s dinner parties and he was upset with me for having shared a dance with one of his colleagues. We began arguing and the arguing eventually led to him viciously beating me. He lost complete control that night and for a moment I—I really believed that I would die. With his first blow, I ended up falling down the stairs of our condo and banged my head pretty hard against the concrete floor. He continued his pursue behind me, yelling at me—insulting me, belittling me, until he eventually hit me _again_ and _again_ , and _again_... until—until his final blow knocked me unconscious. I woke up a few days later at the hospital with Raven by my side and a caseworker who begged me to press charges against him to send him to jail. I—I _didn’t..._ ”

“WHAT?” Lexa interrupts; every muscle in her body tensing as she simmers with anger—a ceaseless rage bottling up inside of her against this man.

“I just couldn’t. I didn’t have the strength to deal with all the mess he had created. I—I just simply wanted to get out, to leave and get as far away from him as possible as soon as I could. I was scared that if I waited, he—he would find me and my nightmare would never end. In that moment I made the decision to move to Maui, knowing that I’d at least would have Octavia here. Raven immediately said she would move along with me and so with her help, I made my doctor work a deal with me to allow me to continue my recovery process here in Maui. He transferred me to Mercy Hospital under the care of the Attending Physician there where I spent several weeks recovering... _healing_. I picked this place as my safe haven, Lexa. As my blank, new canvas where I could start all over. Where I would rebuild my life.”

With every one of Clarke’s words, Lexa feels her pulse slam in her neck. Her vision goes red from the rage that sweeps over her, while her temples throb with anger. “Clarke... I—I’m so sorry. I wish I could, somehow, erase all of that from your past. I wish I could take all the pain away... erase every scar, every bad moment... I wish that I could go back in time and stop that asshole from ever being in your life. I wish—I— _God_ , I’m so sorry.”

Clarke’s body feels leaden as every emotion washes through her, and the final streams of tears cascade down her cheeks, pooling around her neck. But yet, Lexa’s words manage to uplift her... to free her once and for all, as she feels the numbness and fear that infused her body moments before, washing away.

“I made a promise to myself that day... a promise to live freely and fearlessly from there on out. To not let his memory or the memory of that experience tarnish my life forever. I promised myself that I would heal, that I would stand up stronger than ever and that I would pursue every dream that I once had and thought would never get a chance to follow. I promised myself that I wouldn’t live in fear but that I would safeguard my heart from everything and everyone. That I would protect myself and always put me first for once in my life...” Clarke takes a deep breath, “I—I _promised_ myself that I wouldn’t fall again, that I would never _love_ again...”

And with that, Lexa’s heart breaks. Her stomach knots and she feels like she’s going to be sick. The soothing circles of her hand on Clarke’s back halt, as she averts her gaze and looks into the obscure horizon, fighting back burning tears that well in her eyes.

_‘I told myself I shouldn’t have fallen. I’m so stupid... and I don’t even blame her. How could she love again after living through all of that? Pull yourself together Lexa. Clarke needs you now.’_

Lexa exhales and as if Clarke could read her thoughts, Lexa hears the blonde’s breath shaking. She feels how the beat of Clarke’s heart becomes so strong that it drums against the hand that Lexa still has placed against her back. And when she turns, she finds blue eyes seeking hers in that moment. Blue eyes filled with new tears and a new light to them... and it is almost as if through them there is a straight, open pathway to the woman’s soul.

“Lex... I can’t allow you to fall for me.”

“ _What?..._ No Clarke... that’s—”

“I’m _broken_ and I don’t know if I’d ever be able to reciprocate your feelings...” Clarke’s voice softens, “ _I want to..._ I—I just don’t know if I’m ready to take that step yet. I’m scared, Lexa... I’m scared that his memory will always be there, haunting me.” She confesses as a new trail of tears opens way to new revelations.

“Shhh... Clarke, you don’t have to be scared. I promise that I will do everything in my power to burry his memory once and for all. I don’t ever want you to feel afraid. I’m here and I am willing to give you all the time in the world that you need. Clarke, earlier when I said to you that I was falling... I was putting it lightly.” She takes a deep breath, her smile breaking through her soft lips.

“The truth is... I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the day I rescued you from being stranded on that road. The moment you ripped one to me without me even having done anything _yet_ to deserve it...” she chuckles, “The moment your gaze met mine, you pulled apart every wall that I once built... you tore apart every preconceived idea of what I’d told myself my life would be... you stole my heart, Clarke—even if I was too stubborn at the time to admit it. And ever since that day, I have looked for every excuse to see you. I have taken advantage of every opportunity that I’ve had to hear your voice, to be near you even if it meant getting on your nerves and you going off on me. I’ve fallen for you, CG... for the beautiful person that you are, for everything that you represent, for your kind heart and feisty attitude. I cannot sit here and lie to you and make you think that I am ok with the possibility of you never being able to love me back because the truth is that I want all of you and the thought of you not loving me back scares the hell out of me. _But_ Clarke, I’m not going to pressure you or force you into feeling something for me... I will be patient. I’m willing to take a chance. I will give you all the time that you ask for... I will respect you and whatever decision you make. I need you to know that first and foremost, I am your friend and I will _always_ be there for you unconditionally.”

For the first time that night, a brilliant smile breaks through the blonde’s lips and the blue eyes that once reflected so much sorrow are now looking back at Lexa with admiration, love, desire—and _peace._ A peace so pure and so wholesome that it makes the corner of the brunette’s lips turn upwards reciprocating the beautiful smile.

“I want you to be happy, CG.” she finishes, caressing Clarke’s cheek while wiping away the last lonesome tear that glides easily down the soft, pale skin.

“I’m already happy, Lex... _you_ make me happy.” Clarke confesses; causing a soft shade of ardent pink to erupt over her cheeks.

“Well, as your _knight in shinning armor_ , I’m happy to hear that.”

Clarke chuckles and nudges Lexa playfully. “Don’t get cocky now...”

“Me?... I would never!” the playful reassurance falls through a captivating smirk, causing Clarke’s smile to broaden as she playfully rolls her eyes back at Lexa. She feels the heat of her cheeks rising the longer she stares into the lively green eyes and she can’t fight the smile that swells over her lips.

The cool breeze of the night engulfs Clarke—roaming under her oversized t-shirt, awakening a trail of goose-bumps over her skin that cause the blonde to shiver. Lexa notices and slowly rises from the steps, extending a hand to Clarke. “Ready to go back inside? I don’t want you catching a cold on my watch... Raven and Octavia would kill me.”

“Do they know I’m here?” the blonde questions with a surprised look on her face. Taking Lexa’s hand as she allows the brunette to help her to her feet.

“Yes. O called while you were in the bath. They were worried.”

“Shit! They probably tried calling me but my phone died before I left the hospital. Rae is probably pissed at me.”

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you for running off on her... _which_ by the way, how did you manage to do so?”

_“Well..._ I sort of just called a cab and waited for the hall to be empty.”

“ _CLARKE!”_

 

***

Sunday nights usually meant a quiet and early bed time for the members of Octavia’s household due to work the following morning— but thanks to the day’s events, tonight Lincoln, Octavia and Raven find themselves sitting around the kitchen table, playing cards. After Octavia placed Oliver to bed shortly after getting off the phone with Lexa, Lincoln suggested a round of playing cards before going to bed for the girls to get their minds away from the stress and worry of the day.

“It’s your turn Raven.”

“I know Lincoln... let me think. Don’t you see I’m struggling here?”

“Rae, if you don’t have the color or number you have to draw a card! There’s no way around it...” Octavia points out, knowing exactly where her friend is headed.

“Ok _Captain Obvious_... are you guys going to let me play _my_ game or are you both just going to continue rushing me!” Raven rolls her eyes in annoyance and while she scans her cards for what seems like the 50 th time, her move is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” Lincoln rises from his chair, striding towards the door. Opening it, he finds Anya.

“Hey Linc.”

“Hey Anya... come in! Everything ok?”

The woman makes her way across the threshold of the front door and waits for Lincoln. “Sorry to bother you guys so late. I was close by the neighborhood and I thought I’d stop by to see if you guys had heard anything from Clarke yet?”

“You’re not bothering us, An. We were actually in the middle of playing a game of UNO. Come on in... We’re at the table.” Lincoln leads the way to where Octavia and Raven are still arguing over Raven’s next move. “Hey guys, Anya is here.”

“An! Hi... everything ok?” Octavia scans the woman worriedly.

“Yes... Sorry to visit so late. I just wanted to see if you guys had heard anything from Clarke yet?”

“SHIT!... I completely forgot to call you back, didn’t I?! I’m sorry, that’s my fault...” Raven acknowledges breaking her concentration for a moment to make eye contact with the blonde. “O was actually able to get in touch with Lexa. Clarke is over at her house. Apparently, she is _fine_... she just couldn’t wait to see Lexa’s _ass!”_ she huffs, rolling her eyes once again.

“Raven! Stop being an angry old woman, will you?!” Octavia scolds, smacking her across her arm.

“Ouch! Octavia, that freaking hurt!”

“Good. It was intended to hurt... Don’t mind her Anya. She is just mad at Clarke, that’s all.”

“You’re _damn right_ , I am.” Raven murmurs. “She could’ve answered my damn calls... but _noooo_ , instead she prefers having us over here in the verge of a heart attack, thinking that she could be dead in a ditch somewhere.”

“Rae, don’t be so dramatic. You know when Clarke sets her mind to do something; there isn’t anyone on this earth capable of stopping her. And I’m sure she has a good reason as to why she didn’t answer our calls.”

“Yeah, she was probably _too busy_ getting _some_ to care.” Raven retorts.

“Or _maybe_ her phone simply _died_ , you idiot!— _anyways_ , whatever her reason was Rae, the important thing is that she is safe.” Octavia finishes.

“Well she owes me a drink _or_ at least a damn Xanax for my nerves. She had me worried sick... you guys, I even called her mom!”

“What? You called Abby??” Octavia’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I _did_ and don’t you look at me like that. If anything were to happen to blondie, I didn’t want momma bear coming for me.”

“You’re insane Reyes. You need to call her back and let her know that Clarke is ok.”

“I will do so tomorrow. It’s way past midnight in New York now. I don’t want to wake them up.”

“Fine.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear she’s safe.” Anya adds, standing awkwardly next to Lincoln. Her eyes bouncing between Raven and Octavia.

“Sorry An! I didn’t mean to leave you standing there. Please have a seat... we were just playing UNO. Want to join?” Octavia smiles, pointing to the cards.

“I don’t want to impose. It’s getting kind of late.”

“Nonsense! Sit... I’m going to go grab a beer. Would you guys like one?” Lincoln offers, pulling the chair across from where Raven is sitting for Anya to sit as he watches the women’s affirmation to his offer.

 

***

Clarke and Lexa make their way inside the house. The storm outside seems to have slightly calmed but the rain refuses to cease, falling in a continuous lullaby.

“I can’t believe you just ditched the hospital... isn’t that against the law or something?”

“No... _maybe..._ it doesn’t matter! The point is I needed to see you.”

“Well I’m taking your fugitive butt back to see the doctor tomorrow, ma’am. He needs to finish examining you and tell us whether you have a concussion or not.”

“ _But—”_

“No ‘buts’, CG... and until then, there will be _no_ sleep for you.” Lexa orders affirmatively, a concerned look glistening over her emerald eyes.

“ _What?!_ Why?”

“Because it’s not safe to fall asleep with a concussion.”

“But I don’t have a concussion!”

“Not that you know of... like I said, I’m not taking any risks.”

“ _Fine.”_

Lexa smiles and makes her way into the kitchen in search of a bottle of water before turning to Clarke. “Would you like more tea or a water?”

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

The blonde leans against the cold marble of the island that shines under the kitchen’s dim lighting and Lexa follows. Leaning across from Clarke, her eyes find sparkling blues staring back at her and almost as a side effect, she feels the corners of her lips turning upwards as her mind drifts in thoughts. How is it that this woman is still just as beautiful as when Lexa first met her? How is it that those blue eyes still manage to send shivers down Lexa’s spine and turn her blood hot like a wildfire? Who would have thought that day that they’d be here now? Who would have thought that behind such beautiful eyes laid a past of so much hurt and brokenness? A heart that was reduced to fragments and mistrust thanks to the years of abuse by a man who didn’t know how to cherish the most valuable treasure of all—Clarke’s heart. A heart that aches silently and at the same time yearns for true love and happiness. Taking a deep breath, Lexa whispers, “Thank you.”

“For?” the blonde asks studying Lexa curiously.

“For trusting me and being brave enough to share your story with me.”

Peace and bliss—that’s what hearing Lexa’s words and seeing her beautiful smile leave Clarke feeling... A bottomless peace and bliss. She has no words... Tonight, the shadows that once roamed across her heart, tormenting her, have disappeared with every breath the brunette exhales, with every smile, with every look of admiration. With every sweet word and endless, thoughtful gesture. Clarke feels blissfully happy... fully alive and there are no words she can use to fully express that to Lexa. She simply smiles and stares into the emerald eyes that speak of a thousand words and wrap her up with such warmth.

Understanding her silence, Lexa smiles and takes a moment to drink a zip of her water before speaking again. “Are you feeling better?”

“Much better... I—I just have one question, Lex.” Clarke speaks softly— _hesitantly_.

“You can ask me anything.” Lexa reassures her as she leans further against the island.

“So... exactly, where do we stand?” The blonde asks, feeling a rush of heat spread widely across her cheeks as soon as the words leave her lips and Lexa smirks. She smirks and pushes herself off from the island, purposely looking around the open layout of the kitchen.

“Well... as of right now, we are standing in my kitchen, CG.”

Clarke can’t help the chuckle that escapes her. “You’re such an ass... you know what I meant, Woods.”

“Well I just thought your _concussion_ was causing you trouble with your surroundings, Ms. Griffin.” The brunette teases, her smirk still plastered across her lips as she watches Clarke’s pointed look. She chuckles and lifts her hands up in surrender. “I’m just teasing you... But to answer your question... I am your friend and I hope that with time, you will allow me the opportunity to maybe be something more. That someday you’ll give me a chance... but until then, I will give you all the time in the world that you need. However—” Lexa pauses briefly, “I can’t promise that I won’t do everything in my power during that time to make you fall for me.” The wink and smirk that follows makes Clarke feel weak at her knees.

_‘God, can she be any more perfect.’_

The enormous grin that instantaneously spreads Clarke’s lips apart is only but a small sign of the happiness that sails through her veins with each syllable leaving Lexa’s lips. Clarke’s heart is pounding witlessly, creating a heat that spreads swiftly like a wild fire down her chest. “You sound pretty confident, _Ms. Woods.”_

“I have my ways, _ma’am.”_

“Is that so?” the blonde challenges back.

“I have $20 that say you’ll be the one to kiss me first.” Lexa wages as she slowly pushes off of the island once again, this time making her way to Clarke— _slowly_. Each step precise in its rhythm and direction, while her eyes never leave Clarke’s.

The gulp Clarke takes is barely visible but Lexa notices it—the gesture causing the corner of her lips to pull into a smirk, once again. The brunette’s feet don’t stop until she finds herself only mere inches next to the blonde who still leans against the marble surface. She watches as Clarke’s eyes study her. Her face turns in Lexa’s direction before the rest of her body follows in one swift move.

“Well I have $50 that say _you_ will be the one begging _me_ to kiss _you_.” Clarke counters with an irresistibly devastating grin that successfully disarms the brunette.

It only takes a second for Lexa to process her words and act accordingly. She moves towards Clarke slowly, forcing the blonde backwards until her waist thumps against the marble surface. She smiles, placing her hands on the cold surface, leaning in and pinning the blonde in place before closing the distance between them—noticing how the blonde’s breath quivers in anticipation.

But Lexa pauses there, her face mere inches from the blonde’s. Her lips parted slightly while she ponders her next move. Her burning green eyes hold Clarke’s still as she starts to close the remaining distance, but as her lips are about to connect with Clarke’s and she sees the woman closing her eyes, Lexa tilts her head upwards and instead kisses her forehead—whispering against the soft skin, _“Deal.”_

Leaning back, she examines the woman still in between her arms and can’t help the chuckle that escapes her lips at the blonde’s reaction.

Clarke’s fire is transparent through her eyes and her bottom lip becomes captive in between her teeth. For a second, she stares at Lexa almost as if daring her to come close once again but as seconds go by, all she manages to do is nudge the brunette playfully. She takes a moment to gather herself and her thoughts before looking up into Lexa’s gentle gaze. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

Clarke smiles, “For being so understanding about all of this, Lex.”

“It’s what any decent human being would do, Clarke.” the brunette returns her smile. “I’m not going anywhere, CG.” she reassures her.

“So what should we do now?”

Lexa looks confused with the question.

“You know, since _someone_ doesn’t think we should fall asleep tonight.” Clarke mocks.

“ _We?_ I actually recall saying _you_ couldn’t fall asleep. _I’m_ perfectly able to do so.”

“So... you wouldn’t stay up and keep me company?”

“Are you _asking_ me to keep you company, Ms. Griffin?” Lexa teases.

“No.”

“Oh—ok... well I hope you enjoy your night then. I’m heading to bed with Milo.”

“No Lex! Wait...” Clarke reaches out, placing a hand on Lexa’s arm to stop her.

Lexa smirks, “Change your mind?”

“ _Fine_... will you _please_ stay up with me?”

“I never had any other intentions of _not_ doing so baby girl...” the brunette’s smirk grows wider, “I just wanted to hear you ask.”

“I hate you.” Clarke fights back a smile.

“We’ll see about that...” Lexa winks, pointing to the living room. “So how does a late night movie marathon sound?”

The blonde finally lets her smile surface, “It sounds perfect.”

 

***

Lexa wakes up with red hazy eyes and the evidence of a night’s sleep in her lashes. She wakes up to the sweet smell of freshly brewed coffee, and the warm rays of the morning’s sun leaking through the living room windows, dancing over her skin.

She lazily rises from the couch, consumed by a haze of sleep and confusion. Confusion from not remembering how or when she had fallen asleep. She slowly looks around, wiping the sleep from eyes and that’s when she sees her. Clarke. Walking in through the patio door with Milo by her side. A sweet, soft smile on her face while her hair shows evidence of a sleepless night. A mess of waves and golden curls cascading over her shoulders and Lexa can’t help but to think how someone can manage to look so breathtakingly beautiful so early in the morning. Her porcelain-like skin seems soft and delicate under the light of the early day. Her eyes, framed by gold lashes, are a bright baby blue that seem to brighten the world just like the skies of an early sunrise. Her straight nose, and soft, thin lips – everything about this woman seems to be a picture of perfection; a picture Lexa wants to keep and save deep in her memory.

She watches as Clarke takes the leash off of Milo and pats him gently over his head before she looks up and her tired but vibrant blue eyes find sleepy greens gazing over her.

“Well look who decided to finally wake up... Good morning.” Clarke’s smile grows wider.

“Good morning, when did I fall asleep?”

“Let’s see... about seven hours ago. You didn’t make it past the first movie.” Clarke chuckles.

“Seriously?” Lexa hangs her head. “I feel so bad. I was supposed to keep you company.”

“It’s fine, Lex. You were clearly tired and it was getting super late. I didn’t mind it.”

“I’m sorry... did you end up falling asleep too?”

“No. I actually managed to stay up. I finished the movie and then borrowed one of your books on the shelf to read. I hope you don’t mind.”

Lexa smiles, walking towards the kitchen, closer to where Clarke is standing. “Not at all... How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Definitely sleepy but better.” She offers Lexa a sweet smile in reassurance.

“I would be sleepy too if I had to stay up all night.”

“ _Geez,_ I wonder who came up with that _bright_ idea.” Clarke teases, not able to help the playful roll of her eyes.

“Hey, it was for your own good! And we still aren’t sure if you have a concussion or not.” Lexa argues back. “... _but_ I am happy to hear you’re doing better, CG.”

“Thanks—oh, by the way, I made you coffee.”

“Is that what that amazing smell is? Thank you Clarke, you didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s the least I could’ve done after everything.”

Lexa smiles, making her way into the kitchen to pour herself a cup. “Want some?”

“No thanks, I already had some not long ago. I also took Milo for a walk down the beach. I hope you don’t mind. He seemed like he needed to go outside so I figured I’d take him for a walk with me since the weather is finally so nice out.”

“I bet he loved that.”

“He did. He’s a good boy... It was my reward to him for _actually_ staying up and keeping me company last night while someone else was sleeping.” Clarke smirks and the look on Lexa’s face makes her laugh.

The brunette feigns a hurt look. “ _Ouch!_ I already said I was sorry, ma’am.”

“I’m just teasing you... by the way, don’t you have work today?” she asks, turning to look at the clock above the stove.

“I do. I’ll call in to say I’ll be in a little later. I would take the day off but I actually have a couple of files that I have to bring into the office.”

“Lexa, if you have to go please don’t hesitate to do so because of me. You’ve already done more than enough—”

“Nonsense. And don’t _think_ for a second you’re getting out of me taking you back to the doctor this morning.” Lexa points out. A smirk uprising at the thought.

“Lexa...”

“Clarke, nothing you can say is going to change my mind. I want to make sure you’re ok.” She finishes sweetly.

“Fine.” The blonde gives in.

“Ok... I’m going to head upstairs and get ready. By the way, your clothes from last time are clean and stored away in one of the drawers in the guest room down the hall, in case you want to change.”

“Wait, what clothes?” Clarke looks puzzled.

“The ones from the day of the storm when you gave me a ride home and stayed over for dinner? We both got soaked by the rain and I gave you a change of clothes. I washed yours and forgot to give them back to you.” Lexa explains.

“Oh!... that’s great. Thank you.”

“No problem. If you need anything feel free to come upstairs and grab it.”

“Ok.” the blonde nods.

“I’ll be right down.”

A few moments later, Clarke finishes dressing herself in the pair of skinny jeans and her white, figure fitting t-shirt. She runs her fingers through her hair and places it up in a bun not wanting to deal with the tangled mess left behind from the sleepless night. She splashes cold water in her face to wipe the sleepy look from her expression, and once she’s done, she makes her way over to the living room to wait for Lexa.

She’s sitting next to Milo on the couch when the doorbell rings.

“Lexa, someone’s at the door.” Clarke calls in the direction of the stairs.

“Do you mind getting it? I’ll be right down.”

She walks over to the big, heavy wooden door and opening it she finds both Octavia and Raven standing in the front steps of Lexa’s entry way. Immediately, Octavia greets her with a smile while Raven stands a few steps behind, scolding her. _‘Shit.’_

“Hey guys! What are you doing here?”

“We came to see how you were doing, Clarke. You left us worried yesterday.” Octavia explains.

“ _Not_ that you would _care_ or anything.” Raven murmurs but the words aren’t lost on Clarke.

The blonde sighs, feeling a wave of guilt washing over her. She shouldn’t have left the hospital like she did without letting her friends know. She should have called them back when she got to Lexa’s but the thought had completely slipped her mind the moment she had rang the brunette’s doorbell. She had gotten lost on Lexa, on finally opening up to her. On relishing in the brunette’s reaction to her story... in how she treated her with so much love and care. Lost on all the promises Lexa made her and all the unspoken words shared with just their gazes.

“I do care Rae and I’m really sorry guys. Please, come in?”

Clarke pulls the door wider, stepping a side to make way for her friends. Octavia gives her a soft smile and doesn’t hesitate while stepping into the house. Raven, on the other hand, stays rooted for a moment, still scolding Clarke. Her resentment still evident in her gaze.

“You could have called, you know?” Raven barks as she steps through the threshold of the front door.

“Rae, my phone died before leaving the hospital. And when I got here last night, I completely forgot—”

“Let me guess... too busy screwing _Ms. Hotpants_ to care?” Raven snarls sarcastically.

“Raven!” Octavia protests, reaching out to whack her on her arm. “Quit it!”

“Ouch!! O—that freaking hurt!! You and your heavy hand need to watch it!” Raven warns, rubbing her arm furiously.

“Oh shut it, Reyes. You deserved that and you know it.” Octavia justifies.

“For what? For calling her out?” Raven argues back.

“Raven, I didn’t—”

But Clarke’s words are interrupted by the sound of Lexa’s footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. The woman is dressed in a pair of grey, figure fitting slacks as she makes her way down the stairs working on the last three buttons of her pinpoint oxford-cloth, light blue button down shirt. The temporary opened buttons, exposing her toned stomach draw in Clarke’s subtle gaze, as she feels the sexual magnetism that makes Lexa so enticing. Clarke looks at her as if she were photographing her with her eyes. Scanning every small expanse of exposed skin as her thoughts go to wonder what it would feel like to touch her... to feel Lexa’s skin against her own.

Raven clears her throat, nudging the blonde subtly as if to draw her out of her train of thoughts. Clearly understanding where Clarke’s head is. She smirks before mumbling to the blonde, “ _Damn_ she’s— _Fine_...Ok, I don’t blame you for not calling—”

“Hush Rae!” Clarke nudges her back and pins Raven with a warning glare before Lexa can hear her.

“What? I’m not the one drooling.” Raven smirks and before Clarke can argue back, Lexa takes her last steps towards them.

“Hey guys! Good morning.”

“Hey Lexa.” Both Raven and Octavia greet the brunette.

“What are guys doing here? Is everything ok?” Lexa asks, her gaze turning from calm to worrisome.

“Yeah... Sorry to come over so early, we were just worried about Clarke and wanted to see how she was doing.” Octavia explains.

“It’s fine Octavia. I would have done the same. We were actually about to head out to the Doctor. I wanted them to check on her possible concussion.”

“Aren’t you a little overdress for a doctor’s visit?” Raven points out as her curious gaze bounces between Clarke and Lexa.

“Oh, I have to go into work after the appointment.” Lexa explains.

“Lexa, we can take her. You should head to work. We wouldn’t want you getting in trouble, plus we have nothing going on today, so it wouldn’t be a problem.” Octavia offers.

“But—I—”

“No buts. We can take her and we’ll make sure she doesn’t run away this time.”

“That’s not funny Octavia.” Clarke scolds before turning to Lexa, “but Lex, I agree. I think that’d be best. I know you have work to get done today and you’ve done more than enough for me. I’d feel better knowing that you’d be able to get to work somewhat on time.”

“Are you sure?” Lexa’s gaze is hesitant and heartfelt. It is clear to Clarke that she doesn’t want their time together to come to an end just yet and the realization of it all makes the blonde have to fight the overwhelming feeling building in her chest to grab on to Lexa and never let her go.

“I’m sure... I promise to keep you posted and let you know what the doctor says.” Clarke promises, placing a hand against the brunette’s shoulder.

Hesitantly Lexa agrees, offering the blonde a sweet smile. “Ok.”

“Clarke, Raven and I will wait for you out in the car.” Octavia gestures, pinching Raven’s arm when she sees the brunette about to make a smart remark. “Again, thanks for taking care of her, Lexa. I hope to see you around the house soon.”

“You’re welcome O. And you will...” Lexa smiles. “I’ll visit soon.”

Octavia subtly drags Raven by the arm, making their way out the door, while the rowdy brunette murmurs her remarks and waves goodbye to Lexa as both Clarke and Lexa watch in amusement.

“Those two are something else.” Lexa chuckles, turning to Clarke.

“Yes, they are. I’m sorry, Rae is crazy.” Clarke smiles, her eyes finding patient green eyes filled with amusement staring back at her. “Thank you for everything, Lex.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for beautiful.”

Clarke's cheeks grow pink like a spring rose in early blooming. The blooming color soft, yet alluring and bare. The blonde looks away, her eyes scanning her surroundings for Milo, as she tries to find a distraction from the beautiful gaze looking back at her and the heat that consumes her cheeks. Lexa hangs back, allowing Clarke time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out and pull at her lips. When Clarke turns back to look at her once again, she finds Lexa’s gaze is soft and those green eyes search blues for words unspoken.

“So— I’ll see you soon then?” Clarke stutters, her nerves getting the best of her.

“I’ll see you soon.” Lexa responds and the warmth of her smile echoes in her voice.

 

***

Lexa finds herself buried between an avalanche of files and documents that were waiting for her when she arrived at the office. Tackling page by page she misses how the hours melt away like a block of ice under a flame of heat. It isn’t until a knock at her office’s door startles her out of her trance, that she realizes that the sun of the early afternoon is burning bright against the glass windows of her office.

“Come in.” she replies. As the door creaks open, she glances up to find Anya with a big, white paper bag in one hand and a tray with two drinks in the other.

“What’s up loser... ’you busy?” she asks as she makes her way into Lexa’s office.

The brunette settles her pen down for a moment to glare at her friend. “Sort of, yeah. Did you need something?”

“Geez, what bit you in the butt today? And _yes,_ as a matter-of-fact I do need you to stop what you’re doing so that we can eat.” Anya finishes, dumping the bag of food atop Lexa’s desk followed by the drinks, before taking a sit at one of the leather chairs across the desk.

“An! Careful—these are important.” The brunette fusses, leaning over her desk to move a few scattered documents that ended up underneath the bag of food.

“Sorry. But seriously you need to take a break and eat. You’ve been at it all morning... are you ok?”

“I’m fine... Just tired. I’ve been trying to get this stuff in order all morning and it seems to be never ending.” Lexa explains releasing a sigh of frustration.

“Why so tired? Did you have a long night?” the woman smirks and wiggles her eyebrows rhythmically as if insinuating that she knew what her friend had been up to the previous night.

“Wipe that look of your face. It is not what you think. It was a long night, but not in the sense of whatever your dirty mind is crafting. I didn’t sleep too well... my couch isn’t exactly as comfortable as my bed.” Lexa states, rubbing her neck. “Plus I am a gentle- _woman_... unlike you.” she chuckles.

“Ouch... she sent you to the couch already? Damn Lex! Are you really _that_ _bad_ in bed?” Anya responds playfully, looking amusingly at her friend.

“You’re an idiot, An.” Lexa grabs her pen and chucks it straight at Anya’s forehead, hitting it like a perfect bull’s-eye. She can’t help the laughter that escapes her as she watches her friend’s hurt expression.

“ _Ouch!_ —I should throw your damn food in the trash for throwing that at me!”

“You asked for it... and to answer your question. _No_. There’s no trouble in ‘ _paradise’..._ I know exactly just how _great_ I am in bed.” Lexa winks. “But last night had nothing to do with that. I—she—Clarke...”

“Jesus! Will you _stop_ stuttering and spit it out already.” Anya leans forward on her seat, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. “If you spit game like you stutter, I can see why blondie sent you to the couch!”

“I hate you... Just for that, I’m not telling you anything.” Lexa grabs one of the drinks from the tray and brings it to her lips as she leans back in her seat and glares at Anya.

“Ok. Ok- I’m sorry. Relax, I’m just teasing. You make it too easy to pick on you, kid.” Anya snickers.

“Keep that up and next thing I’m throwing at your forehead is that stapler.” Lexa points to the metal object resting next to her computer.

Anya’s eyes widen and her hands come up showing surrender. “Fine. I’m sorry... will you please tell me about last night?”

After a moment of playfully glaring at her friend, Lexa opts to tell Anya everything that happened the previous night. She speaks slowly, making sure to give Anya the time needed to process the information while at the same time not going too much into detail about Clarke’s past. She doesn’t want the blonde to think that she is going around just divulging her story to everyone. She understands how hard it was for Clarke to finally be able to open up to her and trust her enough to share her past with her. She doesn’t want anything to ruin that. So instead, she tells Anya as much as she can without crossing a line. She tells her how the night ended up with her falling asleep on couch when she was supposed to be staying up with Clarke instead. She tells her about her morning and how she’s still waiting to hear from Clarke to see what the doctor said. She tells her that now more than ever she’s sure Clarke is the one.

“How do you expect her to fall in love with you, if your ass can’t even manage to stay up with her?” Anya teases once again, face-palming herself dramatically.

“ANYA!” Lexa scowls, hurling forward towards the stapler.

“NO!! Stop! Stop! Sorry!... I’m sorry. I’ll be serious.” The blonde begs, grabbing onto Lexa’s hands by her wrists to stop her. “I’m happy for you Alexandria. I really am. I’m glad you finally found your person and that it is Clarke. She seems like a fantastic human being and just like you, she also deserves to be really happy. You both deserve to make each other happy.”

Lexa relaxes under Anya’s sincere gaze. Her friend’s words stringing soft chords in her heart. So instead, she relaxes, smiles and leans back. “Thank you, An.”

“Lexa, I have to tell you something though. My dad was the doctor here in Maui to take care of Clarke when she first moved here.” Lexa’s eyes widen and she leans forward—her lips parting in disbelief. “I didn’t know until recently and I had no idea until now what it was that actually happened to her. Raven and I were having a conversation over a beer the other day and one thing led to another and once all the pieces clicked together, I figured out that my dad’s patient was Clarke. I told Raven and she made me swear I wouldn’t say anything until Clarke spoke to you. She wanted you to learn about her story from Clarke herself, not anyone else. She felt that you guys needed that... and I agreed with her. I respected that.”

Lexa stays silent for a moment before she finds the words to speak again. “I—I can’t believe that, An. What are the odds of it being your dad? Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Lex. Raven couldn’t believe it either but she confirmed it... It’s a small world Alexandria and when destiny has a plan to bring two people together, it seems like nothing can get in its way.”

“It seems that way.” Lexa smiles softly. “So, what did you bring us to eat?”

“Rigatoni pasta from that _Little Italy_ place down the street. I figured if I didn’t feed you, you’d just stay locked in here all day just working away.” Anya points out.

“Well thank you!... that’s why I love you.” Lexa says, watching as Anya takes the first bite of her meal. She goes to dig in herself when her phone rings. She lifts it up from her desk and watches as the screen lights up to her favorite name. _Clarke_. A smile instantly spreads her lips apart sending a tint of blush over her cheeks and before she can say anything, Anya signals for her to go ahead and answer it. “Hello?”

_“Hey you... I’m calling to let you know that you owe me a full night’s sleep.”_

Hearing the lightness in Clarke’s sweet voice makes Lexa’s smile widen but she tries to suppress it knowing that Anya’s eyes are probably on her. She shifts in her chair and spins it slightly around to where Anya no longer has a clear view of her features. The last thing she wants is to give her friend anymore ammunition against her. “Does that mean that you’re alright? What did the doctor say?” her voice, quieter than usual.

_“Everything is fine, just like I said. I’m great actually... The doctor took a look at the stitches and he said there was no sign of infection or anything, either. He just suggested I continue taking Motrin for the pain and soreness, and that I continue cleaning the wound well. But no concussion! And the stitches should be falling off in a week or so.”_

“That’s great, Clarke! I’m relieved to hear that. I’m happy that you called, I was seriously concerned for a moment there.”

_“You didn’t have to be. I told you I was fine.”_ Lexa can hear a smile through Clarke’s words and it makes her instantly relax. A sweet feeling taking over her chest at the thought of that beautiful smile. _“Sorry I took so long to call you. Octavia and Raven kidnapped me after the appointment and as you can probably imagine, they had a lot of questions...”_

“No worries, I went through the same with Anya just a few moments ago. She is _actually_ sitting here with me. She brought me lunch.” Lexa turns her head to look at her friend.

_“H-oey Clarke!”_ Anya speaks through a mouth full of pasta, trying to chew the previous bite that she’d taken.

“She says hello.” Lexa tells Clarke.

_“Tell her I said hello as well... I should let you go so that you can enjoy your lunch. I just wanted to let you know that I was ok.”_

“Oh—ok. You as well—I—no, I _mean_... you should enjoy a nice lunch as well if you haven’t done so.” Lexa stutters, unsure of how to hold the conversation a little while longer. She isn’t ready to let go of Clarke yet. If it were her choice, she’d stay on the phone with her all day until either of their phones died or they were able to see each other.

_“Thank you Lex.”_ The brunette hears Clarke say through a giggle. _“I hope you have a good day and try not to work too hard.”_

Lexa smiles again, closing her eyes for a moment—getting lost imagining what it would be like to come home to Clarke everyday after work. To share a life with her. To have phone calls like this one on a daily basis to check up on each other and see how each other’s days are going. To be able to share achievements and failures—good days and bad ones. She imagines what it would be like to be able to tell Clarke everyday how much she loves her. To be able to show her everyday and every night how much she means to her.

_“Lexa? Are you still there?”_

“Yes! Sorry. I’m here Clarke...” Lexa blushes. “I hope you have a good rest of your day as well. Please get some rest. You must be exhausted.”

_“We just got to the house and that’s my plan.”_

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. Have a nice nap CG... oh—and text me later _if—if_ you want or can, of course.” She finishes nervously.

_“I will, thank you. Take care bab—I mean, Lexa.”_

The grin that emerges across her lips, due to the slip up, feels like it is going to tear Lexa’s face apart. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to regain her composure as her heart beats out of her chest. The call ends, and now more than ever the brunette feels a surge of determination running through her veins. She is willing to do everything in her hands to show Clarke how much she truly does care for her—how much she means to her. She is prepared to do everything she can to charm her way into the blonde’s heart. So without any further hesitation, she searches for a number on her computer and dials it instantly, placing an order to what she hopes will bring a smile to Clarke’s face.

 

***

Later that evening, Clarke’s blankets drape over her like the safety of a cocoon to a butterfly. Her golden waves fan out across her warm pillow while she stares at her ceiling fan—her mind swimming in depths of green while her ears play her the sweet melody of Lexa’s voice. She feels wrapped up in an invisible warmth as she recalls the night before. The unspoken promises and the spoken words that made her heart tremble, awakening her soul. Each of Lexa’s words serving as an invitation for passionate challenges that were hard to resist. Clarke closes her eyes and gets lost thinking of the way Lexa looks at her. The way those green eyes seem to know how to decipher every emotion in her. The way her eyes reach deep into her soul and understand her better than anyone ever has. Lexa’s nearness makes all her sense spin and Clarke can no longer fight the warm feeling that rises in her core at just the thought of her.

She thinks of their bet and with a smile on her lips, she wonders exactly how long she’ll be able to hold on to it? How long will she be able to resist those lips? The lips that felt so good against hers, invading all of her senses. Intoxicating her like the sweetest drug. How long will she last before giving in to the urge—to her biggest desire? The thought consumes her, and she can’t help but to recall their first kiss as she runs a finger over her lips.

Suddenly finding herself thirsty and a little hot, she throws the covers to the side and leaps from her bed. She opens her bedroom door and heads downstairs, darting towards the kitchen in search for a glass of cold water to satiate her sudden craving.

There, Raven is sitting atop the kitchen’s island with a bowl of cookies ‘n’ crème ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. “Look who finally decided to wake up.”

“Have I been asleep for long?” Clarke questions, making her way towards the fridge to pour herself some water.

“It’s 8 o’clock, _so_ almost 6 hours?” Raven points out. “You knocked out as soon as you got off the phone with lady _hotpants_ and laid down.”

The glare that Clarke shoots the brunette is almost comical. Her friend hadn’t made it easy on her, having spent all day drilling the blonde about the night before and of course, Lexa’s abs. Clarke sighs, ignoring the comment and opening the fridge in search of something to eat.

“Oh don’t you glare at me! I already told you what I think about your lover and her abs.” Raven states mischievously, bringing a spoon full of ice cream to her mouth.

“Raven, I swear if you don’t stop... I’m going to get Octavia to beat you.” Clarke peaks from behind the fridge’s door, “...and she’s _not_ my lover.”

“Geez, fine. You and O are just alike—can’t seem to take a _joke.”_ Raven rolls her eyes. “And just so you know, your dinner is in the red container. I saved you some before Lincoln and Octavia ate it all. _You’re welcome!_ ” the brunette finishes with a huff.

“Thank you babe! Have I told you that you’re the best?” Clarke’s tone changes dramatically and Raven watches her take out the container and smirk at her playfully.

“Yeah, yeah... tell that to Octavia. By the way, there’s something for you on top of the coffee table in the living room. It came earlier when you were asleep.”

“What? What is it?” Clarke asks excitedly yet confused all the same. She had been asleep all afternoon and she doesn’t recall anyone trying to wake her up.

“Why don’t you just go and see?” Raven points in the direction of the living room, suppressing the smile that would for sure give the surprise away.

The blonde places the container of food down on the granite surface of the island along with the cup of water before leaping towards the living room in search of the mysterious package. Atop the coffee table she sees a small light brown teddy bear dressed in a soft-blue onesie, sitting on top of a grey, thin gift box with a white bow wrapped around it. Next to it lays a breathtakingly beautiful bouquet of lavender roses. Clarke’s heart accelerates and she gasps at the sight.

She moves forward slowly, almost as if walking any faster would scare away the teddy and make the flowers disappear. When she reaches the table, she picks up the bouquet of roses and a smile pierces her lips when she finds a small, white envelope with _“C.G.”_ written in the center of it.

_‘Lexa.’_ She thinks as her smile widens.

Clarke brings the flowers closer to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma of the roses. The scent reminding her of the morning in which she first met Lexa while she was stranded on the side of the road with nothing but miles and miles of ocean surrounded by green landscapes. Landscapes that were filled with palm trees and flowers of the brightest of colors that smelled of sweetness and purity. The scent reminding her of the peace, tranquility and scalding heat of that morning. Reminding her how there wasn’t a sound in the air aside from the roar of Lexa’s bike as it approached her and the birds chirping in the morning’s blue skies. The breeze carrying the scent of the flowers that adorned the hills and invaded her senses. Clarke removes the envelope from between the roses and pulls out a small card from within it that simply says:

  _“I hope Mr. Teddy serves you as a better companion than I did last night._

_I told him to watch over you. I’m happy to hear you’re OK._

_PS: What’s inside the box should help you get the good night’s sleep that I owe you._

_-L.W.”_

The grin that breaks through Clarke’s face, as she finishes reading the card, illuminates the entire living room, causing her cheeks to ache.

_‘God, can she be any more perfect.’_ Clarke says to herself. She turns to place the flowers down for a moment, lifting the Teddy and the box below it. She separates the Teddy from the box, placing it next to the flowers, and then proceeds to remove the bow and fabric that wraps around the box. After a few seconds, she manages to lift the top open to find a beautiful _Julianna Rae_ soft-pink, silk pajama set.

“Holy shit! Are those what I think they are?” Raven calls from behind her, startling the blonde. Clarke turns to find her balancing her unfinished bowl of ice cream in her hand and peaking over her shoulder.

“Rae! What the hell? Have you been standing there the whole time?” Clarke asks with the gift box now pressed to her heaving chest.

“I wanted to see what was in the box! It’s bad enough already that I had to wait for you to wake up.” Raven smirks. “What did the card say?”

“None of your business, Reyes. Stop being nosey!”

“Excuse me but last time I checked, I _am_ your _best_ friend and that entitles me to be “nosey” with your stuff.” The brunette replies through a mouthful of ice cream. “Anyways... you know those PJs are worth like $200.”

Clarke’s eyes broaden in surprise. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“I can’t accept them. That’s too much. I couldn’t.” Clarke argues, the shock of the new information still written across her face.

“Yes you can. And you will. She said it, it’s for the night of sleep she owes you.” Raven blurts out before realizing what she’s saying.

“Raven Reyes!! Did _you_ read the card!?” Clarke questions. The fire in her glare causing Raven to tremble a little, as she beats herself up internally for her slip-up.

“I—well—you see...” Raven stutters.

“I swear I’m going to kill you, Rae.” Clarke hisses.

“I _had_ to make sure the package was for you and that—the delivery guy wasn’t making a mistake, Clarke.”

“Who else in this household has the initials C.G.?... you know what, it’s not even worth arguing with you. You’re an idiot, Raven.” Clarke finishes, gathering the bouquet of roses and the teddy from the table as she makes her way back to the kitchen. She picks up the container of food with her few free fingers, and heads up the stairs.

“You’re welcome for the food by the way!” Raven shouts from the living room causing the blonde to roll her eyes and ignore her while the beeping of her friend’s cell phone distracts the brunette.

 

***

Laying everything down in her bed and climbing onto it, Clarke searches for her phone and types out a message to Lexa:

**Clarke [8:15pm]:** _Mr. Teddy wants me to tell you that he’s doing his job ;) ... I loved the flowers and the PJs by the way. You didn’t have to do that, thank you.”_

**Clarke [8:15pm]:** _I hope you had a great day at work :)_

She goes to set her phone down when she feels it vibrate and immediately taps open the new message.

**Lexa [8:16pm]:** _I’m glad you liked everything, beautiful. I wish I could’ve given it to you personally but I’m actually still at the office :(_

**Clarke [8:17pm]:** _Omg... still? Everything ok?_

**Lexa [8:19pm]:** _Yeah. Just trying to get some contracts finalized for a new construction site but it’s taking longer than expected._

**Clarke [8:20pm]:** _I’m sorry to hear that. I wish I could help..._

**Lexa [8:22pm]:** _Honestly you’d probably be better help than Anya is being right now. She’s glued to her phone -_-_

**Clarke [8:23pm]:** _lol well in that case I won’t distract you._

**Lexa [8:24pm]:** _I don’t mind the distraction..._

**Clarke [8:24pm]:** _I’m sure you don’t lol... I was about to head into the shower anyways, so maybe I’ll text you afterwards?_

**Lexa [8:25pm]:** _Seriously?! How do you expect me to focus now?_

**Lexa [8:25pm]:** _You know, on second thought... a picture wouldn’t hurt motivating me ;)_

**Clarke [8:26pm]:** _Keep dreaming Woods!_

**Lexa [8:28pm]:** _I’m just kidding lol have a nice shower CG._

Clarke reads the last message with a smile across her lips. She sets her phone down and climbs out of her bed, making her way to her bathroom. Moments later she emerges from her shower, her skin bare with only a towel to conceal her figure.

She sits on her bed and searches her phone for any more messages from Lexa. There’s none. She sits for a moment, re-reading over their conversation, wondering if the brunette was finally able to leave the office. A thought crosses her mind and before thinking about it twice, she lays down on her back—her damped hair splatters across her cold pillow while the white, damped towel continues being the only thing covering her bare skin. She lifts her phone above herself and opens the front camera. She sticks her tongue out and holds a wink in place as she presses the capture button. The picture comes out witty and silly, just what Clarke was aiming for, so she re-opens the thread of messages and attaches the image—pressing _send_ before squeezing her eyes close.

**Clarke [8:51pm]:** _1 Attachment [image.jpeg]_

But it’s not until later that night, when Clarke is almost asleep, that her phone rings in response.

**Lexa [11:15pm]:** _I hope you know I’m framing this ;)_

**Clarke [11:16pm]:** _lol you wouldn’t dare!_

**Lexa [11:17pm]:** _Hmmm Ms. Griffin, that picture could guide me through a storm... you’re irresistible._

**Clarke [11:19pm]:** _I was beginning to wonder if you’d received it Ms. Woods._

**Lexa [11:20pm]:** _Yes. Sorry for not texting back sooner. I’m literary just now walking through my front door... it’s been a night :/_

**Clarke [11:21pm]:** _You must be exhausted :(_

**Lexa [11:22pm]:** _I am. I don’t even want to think about waking up early to go to the office tomorrow again._

**Lexa [11:23pm]: ...** _You look gorgeous by the way!_

**Clarke [11:25pm]:** _Thank you Lexa, I’m glad you enjoyed my silly pic. It was meant to lighten up your night :)_

**Lexa [11:27pm]:** _Well CG, mission accomplished. It made my night when I saw it..._

**Lexa [11:28pm]:** _I thought you’d be asleep by now though... what are you still doing up?_

**Clarke [11:31pm]:** _I’m actually half awake if I’m honest lol... Mr. Teddy is doing a great job at cuddling ;) ...I can barely keep my eyes open._

**Lexa [11:32pm]:** _You should get some rest beautiful and tell Mr. Teddy to keep his hands to himself..._

**Clarke [11:33pm]:** _Jealous much?_

**Lexa [11:34pm]:** _Perhaps a little... lucky bear smh_

**Clarke [11:35pm]:** _lol... good night Lexa_

**Lexa [11:37pm]:** _Good night Clarke :)_

**Clarke [11:38pm]:** _By the way, before I forget, where did you find those roses? I have never seen them in that color before. They truly were beautiful!_

**Lexa [11:39pm]:** _I have my resources, CG... and If you think the color is beautiful, you should look up what they mean ;)_

**Clarke [11:40pm]:** _Now I’m awake and intrigued?_

**Lexa [11:41pm]:** _lol Good Night Ms. Griffin, sleep tight._

**Clarke [11:41pm]:** _Lexa!_

**Clarke [11:50pm]:** _Fine! Don’t tell me then._

Intrigued at the lack of response from the brunette and curious to find out what Lexa meant by her message, Clarke opens her phone’s Internet browser and clicks on the _Google_ search icon. She types in ‘ _meaning of lavender roses’_ and her pulse beats and swells as her heart leaps out of her chest while her eyes lock onto the definition on the bright screen.

_‘The **lavender rose** is often a sign of enchantment and love at first sight. Those who have been enraptured by feelings of love and adoration have used **lavender roses** to express their romantic feelings and intentions...’ _ Clarke reads softly, as a rush of pink stains her warm cheeks.  

“Love at first sight.” Clarke’s sleepy words echo against her lips. Could it be that Lexa went through the trouble of finding a flower that meant exactly _this?_ A flower whose scent precisely brought Clarke back to the memories of the first time the two of them ever met on that curvy road by the ocean. A flower that was so unique and so rare that it had Clarke enamored from the moment she laid eyes on them—just like she had felt about Lexa that morning but had chosen to fight against it instead. Could it be that a simple rose could have so much meaning beyond words and explanations? That it could stand for so much and yet still be simply a beautiful rose?

When Lexa told Clarke she respected her and was willing to give her all the time in the world that she needed but that she would do anything she could to earn her love in the process; Clarke never thought the brunette would be capable of coming up with something like this. So meaningful. So unexpected. So sweet and beautiful. I mean, seriously, how could she resist?

Here and now, at this precise instant, Clarke knows that her battle against fully letting go is over. She is willing to allow her feelings to serve as a beacon from here on out—once and for all. She no longer feels afraid or scared for what the future may hold as long as this woman is part of it. She only feels the current of fire and deep passion that once again Lexa has managed to—so effortlessly—ignite within her. As her heart thumpers with each syllable on her phone’s screen, she smiles and gives thanks to the stars above for having brought Lexa into her life.

She falls asleep with her heart fuller than she’s ever felt it be before.

 

***

“Fuck... Fu-ck... Fuckkk!... Don’t you dare stop.” Raven’s eyes squeeze shut as the feel of the warm and wet tongue that currently finds harbor in between her legs, tantalize her swollen bundle of nerves while the pair of strong fingers work her insides, sending a pleasant jolt through her almost limp body.

“ _You_ —feel so— _ohh_ good... fuck!” she continues her praise through clenched teeth. The woman in between her legs definitely knows what she’s doing and Raven is _oh so happy_ that she agreed to this.

"God, _yess_.” The brunette thrusts her hips upward, desperate for more friction—urging the woman to shove her fingers harder against the moist, searing walls of her sex. Now working on her third orgasm, her body feels worn out—the sensation of her walls clenching around the woman’s strong fingers almost too much, too sensitive for her to handle and almost not enough all at once. So long as she keeps this pace and her mouth on her, lavishing Raven’s sex—sucking deliberately on her pink-pearl, it shouldn’t take the brunette long to unravel once again.

The woman’s tongue and fingers continue their assault with an addicting rhythm, causing Raven’s eyes to roll to the back of her head. She’s so close. _So close._ The strength of what is building is staggering. Mind-blowing—and this time, her body feels like it’s going to be blown to dust when this hit. If the woman stopped, Raven is almost certain that she’d cry. Cry and beg... and maybe even kill her. But before she can finish her thoughts, she comes—hard with one last, deep suck, groaning, every muscle drawn taut. It is almost too much. _Almost_.

Raven lays limp for a moment, unable to move on the woman’s bed. Fighting to catch her breath once again. Her eyes closed and her lips pursed as her chest heaves uncontrollably. Her body feels as if she were floating on a cloud close to the sun—light and warm. And she is certain that within seconds she could be asleep. But almost as soon as the thought crossed her mind, her stomach growls loudly, bringing her back to her senses.

“Fuck... I’m starving.” She whines, bringing her hand up to her taut stomach, while her eyes open slowly to find the woman now lying on her side—next to her, watching Raven amusingly.

“I’d expect you to be.” The woman answers through a smirk. “We’ve been at it all morning and it’s almost noon.”

“Well... whose fault is that?” Raven throws back daringly.

“Not mine. I’m not the one who takes _forever_ to cum.” The woman’s smirk grows wider.

“Asshole!” Raven swats the woman across her bare thigh playfully. “Maybe you need to do better.”

“Trust me, Reyes. I’m doing just fine.” She winks back at the brunette.

“Says who?” Raven argues teasingly.

“Your last _three_ orgasms... you barely made it through this last one. I thought I was going to have to perform CPR on you.” the woman chuckles.

“You’re such an ass!” Raven lifts her hand to swat the woman once again, but she catches Raven by her wrists this time and in one swift movement manages to climb back on top of her, pinning the brunette’s hands above her head on the bed.

“Don’t make me fuck you into a coma, Raven.”

The sight of this gorgeous woman, naked, straddling her is enough to have Raven want to go for round four, but her stomach growls once again, vibrating against the woman’s bare thighs causing both of them to break into laughter.

“I think we better go eat first if you don’t want me actually going into a coma and dying of hunger.” Raven flips the woman onto her back, planting a chaste kiss on her wet lips. She climbs off of her and out of the bed in search of her clothes.

“Fine. Lunch and drinks it is.”

“Isn’t it a bit too early for drinks?” Raven questions, throwing her green tank-top over her bruised, naked breasts.

“Scared I’m going to drink you under the table, Reyes?” the woman taunts.

“In your dreams.” Raven chuckles, zipping up her jeans.

“Want to bet on it?” the woman challenges.

Not able to ever refuse a bet, “Deal, _hot buns_.” Raven agrees, as the two of them finish getting dressed and head out the door.

 

***

“I think that one should go over here instead of this one, Clarke.” Octavia points to the frameless painting that currently lays flat against the white wall down by the floor.

“You think so? Would it look better than this other one though?” Clarke asks, holding up a second canvas embellished by the beautiful, vibrant colors that make up its abstract composition.

“Uhh, I don’t know. I think you might be right. I kind of like that one better now. It’s more vibrant and flashy.”

“You’re not helping, O. You like _all_ of them... I am so indecisive!”

“Well they are _all_ beautiful Clarke!... I don’t know, you’re the artist! I’m just here for moral support and to keep you company.” Octavia sighs.

“You sure it’s not because Ollie would’ve stayed home, screaming, if you hadn’t brought him to work with his favorite aunty today?” Clarke chuckles, remembering the tantrum the little boy had earlier this morning while at breakfast, when he heard Clarke telling Octavia that she was coming in today to get some painting done at the gallery and organize some of the art. At just hearing the word _paint_ , the little guy’s eyes lit up and immediately Octavia was screwed. The moment she tried to tell him no, he just lost it—his little cheeks turning fiery red, as tears began to pool in the corner of his bright, blue eyes, and his little foot stomped against the ground.

“That too.” Octavia rolls her eyes. “You know there’s no telling him no when _you_ are around.”

Clarke smiles, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You have him spoiled rotten, _that’s_ what I mean!... you and Lexa both.” Octavia points out, shaking her head.

“We only took him out for ice cream this past weekend. How is that spoiling him?” Clarke feigns innocence.

“You know exactly what I mean, Griffin. He has both of you wrapped around his little, chubby fingers.”

“Can you blame me though? I mean just look at him...” Clarke points towards Oliver who is distracted by the small paint brush in his hand, the tiny jar of blue paint and the small white canvas that Clarke gave to him to keep him entertained. His hair tousled in messy, brown waves—dressed in a pair of tiny jeans and a plain white t-shirt that now sports a messy streak of blue across it as the aftermath of Ollie wiping his paint-stained hands on it. “He’s so freaking adorable.”

“Of course he is! He’s my kid.” Octavia teases. “By the way... are you and Lexa officially a _“we”_ now?” she finishes, unable to let the opportunity slide.

“No... we aren’t and you know that. I meant _we_ as in the _both_ of us took him out to ice cream, _together._ ” Clarke roles her eyes, already knowing where this conversation is headed.

“Sure... _that’s_ what you meant.” Octavia mocks playfully, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“I hate you.”

“So tell me, how are the _both_ of you doing “ _not”_ together?” Octavia continues.

Clarke simply glares at her, refusing to give her friend the satisfaction of a response.

“I mean, I’m just curious to hear how you guys’ _“non-dates”_ have gone? You’ve even taken my son out... Are you guys practicing? Any plans for children in the near future?”

Clarke reaches over to her workbench and grabs a wet brush. In a swift move, she chucks it at Octavia but the brunette is too fast, and actually manages to avoid getting whacked by it.

The brunette’s laughter echo’s through the empty gallery and Clarke’s cheeks grow hot with her friend’s shenanigans. She can’t help the grin that splits her lips apart. “Seriously O? Can you act any more like a teenage boy?”

Octavia’s laughter calms a little at the blonde’s frustration but she stills smiles widely when she speaks, “Ok. Ok... I’m sorry, Griffin. You just make it so easy... plus it’s obvious that things have been going well between you two. I mean, look at you—You haven’t been able to wipe that dreamy look and that smile from your face since Lexa sent you those flowers over two weeks ago.”

Clarke’s smile grows broader and she sighs giving in, “She’s so perfect O.”

“So has anything happened?”

“No. I mean—we’ve gone out together a few times for lunch and dinner, between work, when we’re both not too busy, and I’ve gone over to her place and we’ve watched a movie together but—but it has all been _just_ as friends. She respects me too much to make a move... she’s been keeping to her word but _gosh_ Octavia... the more time I get to spend with her, the more my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest...”

Octavia’s nose wrinkles as a result of the cuteness that is her friend blushing as she gushes over Lexa.

“...And I swear O, the more I get to know her, the more she seems to amaze me. She’s completely different than the woman I sought her out to be the day I first met her. Sometimes she says or does things that are beyond what _any_ man would ever think to say or do to compliment a woman or to _simply_ make her feel good. The things she thinks of—they never cease to surprise me... She listens and pays attention to every detail of anything that I share with her and somehow manages to come up with— _stuff_ that I’d never see coming.” Clarke continues to smile, “Like, the other day, we were having a random conversation over lunch and I happened to mention that growing up my favorite book was ‘ _Where The Wild Things Are’_ and how I had been so sad when I lost it during recess back in 3rd grade... remember that?”

“Yeah I remember! You cried about it for like a week straight.” Octavia chuckles at the memory.

“Well... the next time I saw her, when I went over to her place to watch a movie, she surprised me with a copy of the book and not just _any_ copy, O. She somehow managed to find and buy one of the originals to ever be published. I was shocked and in awe of her. She had no reason to do that and she just simply did. Just because. Octavia, I feel like it’s impossible to tell my heart to be still when she does everything in her power to instigate it.” Clarke confesses as her hands rise to her face in an attempt to hide the fiery blush that burns deep within her skin.

Octavia laughs at the blonde’s gestures, using her hands to bring Clarke’s away from her face. “Then why don’t you say something? Or do something about it, Clarke!?”

Blue eyes widen, “I don’t know... maybe fear still? I— I just want to be 100% sure when I make a move. I want to be sure that I’m fully ready to commit. I don’t want to give her just my broken pieces or parts of me... I want to give her all of me and for that I have to be sure. The idea still terrifies me a little.”

“I understand, Clarke... and you shouldn’t rush. You both should continue getting to know each other. Take your time. Let time do it’s job— but I do have to say... what you shouldn’t do is let _too much_ time go by... don’t let too much time or a single “ _fearful_ _idea”_ take away something that’s good and that could be great.” The brunette takes Clarke’s hand in hers.

“What do you mean?” Clarke’s wary gaze studies Octavia.

“What I’m saying is that, perhaps, too much time could end up bringing someone else into the picture? And you couldn’t even be upset about it because you would’ve made the decision to simply be _just_ Lexa’s friend, even when she continuously offered you the world. Clarke, you say the idea of giving in and giving yourself fully to her terrifies you a little and _trust me_ , I understand—but my question to you is, how would _this_ make you feel?”

Clarke grows silent, the thought spinning in her head. Fear and regret instantly rising at the pit of her stomach at the idea of someone else coming along and potentially stealing Lexa’s heart from her. Just the thought alone turns her insides into a knot, making her feel sick to her stomach. She can’t bear the possibility of ever losing her... Even now with all her uncertainties and doubts, she wants nothing more than Lexa. She wants no one else but _her_. The fear of being with her— disappearing and seeming minute, over the actual fear of being without her.

The realization hits Clarke like a bucket of iced water on a cold winter day. Her eyes depicting her thoughts, allowing Octavia to decipher them, “You hadn’t thought about it that way, had you?”

“No.” Clarke murmurs. “I hadn’t...”

Octavia smiles feeling accomplished, “Well babe, I’m glad I am able to put it into perspective for you—but there’s no need to think of that, regardless. Honestly, Lexa is head-over-heels about you and I have no doubt she’d grow old and wrinkly waiting for you before she _ever_ gave up on you or turned her eyes to someone else. That girl adores you, Clarke. I’ve never seen her be like this before you... not even when she was with Costia.”

“How would I know if I’ve taken too much time, O?”

“I can’t answer that, Clarke. But what I can assure you is that you’ll definitely _feel_ when the time is right. You’ll just know.” Octavia assures her with a comforting smile.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you or Raven.” Clarke returns her smile.

The moment is broken by the ringtone of her phone buzzing in the distance causing Clarke to stroll towards her desk in search of it. After a few seconds of moving some paintings from atop her desk, she finds the ringing device and without paying much attention to the caller ID, she swipes her finger across the screen to answer it.

“Hello?”

_“Hello. This is Officer Smith of the Maui police department. I’m looking for Clarke Griffin?”_

“Yes, this is she.” Clarke answers worriedly. Her eyebrows forming a crease in unison. She sends Octavia a worried glance and immediately places the phone on speaker.

_“Ms. Griffin, I’m calling in behalf of your friend, Raven Reyes. We have her here, detained for disorderly conduct.”_

“Oh my God... what did she do?” Is she ok?” Clarke’s blue eyes grow wide with panic.

_“Ms. Griffin, I cannot speak of the details over the phone, but I can assure you Ms. Reyes is fine aside from being a bit under the influence. It would be in her best interest if you could come to the station.”_

“Yes, of course. I will be there shortly!”

 

***

A few moments later, Clarke arrives at the police station along with Octavia and a sleeping Oliver in her arms. She reaches the front desk where an older, redhead woman stands behind a computer.

“Excuse me ma’am. Would you be able to tell me where I could find Officer Smith?” Clarke asks politely. Her hands coming to rest atop the shiny, wooden desk while Octavia stands right behind her.

“I’m sorry, your name is?” the woman responds looking up from the computer screen.

“I’m Clarke Griffin.”

“Ok, Ms. Griffin. Just one moment please.” The redhead grabs for the phone, _“Hey Smith, you have a Ms. Griffin here asking for you... yeah—of course. I’ll let her know. Thanks.”_ She looks up to meet Clarke’s eyes once again, “He will be right over. If you guys want to have a seat, you’re more than welcome to do so.”

“Thank you so much.” Clarke replies before turning and heading towards the black metal chairs lined up against the far, faint grey wall.

It’s not long before a tall, brunette, grey-eye man walks through the metal glass doors that lead to the back offices and heads towards Clarke and Octavia. He is a sight to be seen in his tight uniform and well-groomed beard. If Clarke’s heart didn’t already belong to another brunette, she’d be sure she would feel more excited, perhaps intrigued meeting this man. But she doesn’t. He smiles at her as he approaches her. “Ms. Griffin?” He asks, extending his hand.

“Yes.” Clarke greets, rising to her feet.

“I’m Officer Smith. We spoke earlier on the phone. I’m glad to see you could make it down so quickly.” He states with a warm smile.

“We weren’t too far away when we received your call- I’m sorry, _this_ is my best friend, Octavia and her son Oliver. What happened to Raven?” Clarke says pointing over to her friend. The officer reaches for Octavia’s free hand and greets her just as warmly before he begins to explain.

“Ms. Reyes and her girlfriend were—”

“WHAT?! _Girlfriend??”_ Both Clarke and Octavia interrupt in unison, their eyes growing wide as they look to the officer for an explanation.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize Ms. Reyes wasn’t out. I apologize for my mistake. I just assumed—” the brunette man apologizes while a hint of red rises over his well-pronounced cheekbones.

“It’s not her sexuality we are surprised about, Officer. We’ve always known Raven was Bi. However, we didn’t know she was seeing someone, let alone in a relationship.” Octavia clarifies.

“Oh—well yes, that’s what the other woman was referring to Ms. Reyes as when we detained them. She kept telling us to _‘get our hands off of her girlfriend.’”_

“Why were they detained? I don’t understand.” Clarke questions.

“Apparently Ms. Reyes and Ms. Forrest went for early drinks at the Ocean Tavern in town and decided that it would be a great idea to bet and see who could drink who under the table first... Needless to say an hour into it they were both pretty inebriated and began causing a scene.”

“What kind of scene?” Octavia asks curiously.

“According to the bar owner, they began displaying “too much” _affection_ that led to a not-so PG display.”

“WHAT?!” Clarke shrieks, trying to hold back her shock and amusement. Octavia, in the other hand, lets out a full-blown chuckle, not able to contain herself.

“The bar owner received a couple of complaints from some of his clients so he closed their tab and asked them to leave. To make the story short, your friend and her girlfriend decided to leave peacefully but not before stepping outside and pulling down their pants to pee in the bushes at the entrance of the tavern in retaliation. The owner wasn’t too happy about it so he called us. We arrived at the scene and seeing how inebriated they were, we decided it was best for us to bring them in for their own safety. We didn’t want them possibly getting behind the wheel of a car and having an accident.” The officer finishes.

“I still can’t believe Raven!” Clarke mentions, her head shaking in disapproval.

“Oh I _can_ believe that! What I still can’t believe is the _girlfriend_ part....” Octavia murmurs, _“Who’s Forrest?”_

Officer Smith ignores Octavia’s comment. Moving closer, he places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder, “No worries Ms. Griffin. There were no charges pressed against either of them. Ms. Forrest is a well known customer at the tavern—the owner just wanted them to be safe.” and offers Clarke a soft smile, not typical of an officer.

Octavia immediately catches his drift and so does Clarke as she subtly sends a knowing glance over to her friend. But before either of them is able to do or say anything, a familiar voice drifts their attention from the hand of the officer to acknowledge her presence.

“O... Clarke? What are you guys doing here?”

Clarke’s eyes meet the woman standing a few feet between the station’s front desk and them—and her heart immediately jolts. “Lexa? Hi!”

“Hi...” Lexa responds and although a soft smile meets her lips, Clarke doesn’t miss the way those green eyes harden a little as they shoot directly to where Officer Smith’s hand still lies on Clarke’s shoulder. Apparently, the look isn’t missed by the officer either, as instantly his hand drops to his side and he takes a cautious step back, setting some space between Clarke and himself. “Everything ok, Clarke?” the brunette adds, her eyes coming up to shoot a warning gaze over to Officer Smith, before softening when meeting Clarke’s.

“Yes, everything is fine. Rae seems to have gotten herself in a little bit of trouble and got detained. Officer Smith here, called us to come bail her out of here.”

“Hmmm that’s weird. I received a call as well—apparently Anya decided to go drinking a little early today and also got herself a free ride to the station.” Lexa explains.

“WHAT?! AN—ANYA?” Clarke blurts out.

“So it’s ANYA!!” Octavia shrieks, as her blue eyes grow wide and her mouth hangs open in disbelief while putting the pieces of the puzzle together. “That little sneaky—”

“Wait... what am I missing guys?” Lexa asks confusingly, not understanding Clarke and Octavia’s antics.

“Lex! What you’re _missing_ is the _fact_ that our friends have been secretly seeing each other behind our backs without telling us!” Octavia reveals as she softly bounces Ollie up and down to try and not stir him awake.

“What? Who?—I’m confused.”

“Anya and Raven, Lex.” Clarke clarifies while holding back a giggle.

Lexa’s brows rise in astonishment—the news taking her by surprise just as much as it took Clarke and Octavia a few moments before. “You’re kidding?!”

“Is Anya’s last name Forrest?” Clarke smiles knowingly.

“Yes.” Lexa confirms.

“Then I’m afraid I’m not kidding.” The blonde giggles. “We were just as surprised when Officer Smith told us about Raven’s girlfriend. Apparently that’s what _Ms. Forrest_ referred to Raven as when they were being brought in.”

Officer Smith seizes this opportunity to introduce himself to Lexa. Extending his hand, he takes a single step towards her. “Smith... and you are?”

Lexa’s gaze turns from amused to serious as she studies the officer’s hands before meeting it with a firm shake. “Lexa Woods. Anya Forrest is my best friend.”

The brunette’s back automatically becomes straighter as she takes his hand in hers. Her green eyes loosing the playful lightness in them as her gaze almost transform to something primitive—warning like. To anyone not aware of the situation, these changes would be subtle, almost unnoticeable. But to Octavia it is more than clear what is happening—Lexa is stepping in and letting it be known what is _hers._ Clarke is off limits.

She looks over to Clarke and to her surprise her friend seems to be suppressing a smirk, clearly well aware of the situation as well. Their gazes meet briefly and Octavia’s brow rise sending Clarke a _“she’s jealous and claiming what’s hers”_ look and all Clarke can do is roll her eyes to hide the elation and inner heat she feels burning within her for Lexa.

Lexa lets go of the officer’s hand and makes her way to where Clarke and Octavia are standing—precisely placing herself between the officer and the blonde. “So, when would Ms. Reyes and Ms. Forrest be able to come home with us?”

“Immidiately. I was just waiting for you guys to arrive and safely take them home. I will go back to give the order now. They should be out here shortly.” Officer Smith explains. He extends his hand in front of Lexa and grabs Clarke’s hand without warning. “It was a pleasure meeting you and helping you guys today, Ms. Griffin. You all take care.” He finishes, turning his gaze and nodding at Octavia before strolling back through the set of doors that lead back to the offices.

Lexa can’t help the crease that subconsciously forms between her eyebrows. Her stern gaze follows the Officer until he disappears through the doors and is not until then that Clarke sees her shoulders visibly relax.

Not missing the opportunity, she rises on her tiptoes and leans closer to Lexa’s back, finding her ear as her chest slightly graces the brunette’s back. “Jealous much?” she whispers, causing Lexa to whip around and find her gaze.

Lexa’s eyes drift down to Clarke’s lips and at this proximity it would be so easy for Clarke to simply lean over and press her lips against Lexa’s—but she can’t. No matter how much she is _knowingly_ dying to do so, she refuses to lose yet another bet. So instead, she smirks and waits for the brunette to say something or perhaps, do something.

In an evident playful challenge, Lexa gets even closer, moving to limit the gap between them by mere inches. Slowly, she leans over and as her lips grace Clarke’s ear, she whispers, “Jealousy is such an ugly trait, Ms. Griffin. I was just simply making him aware of what’s _mine.”_

Lexa pulls back just in time to see blue-irises expanding as the blonde’s pupils dilate. She sees Clarke nervously swallow—her lips parting in disbelief at the words just whispered against her now fiery-red ear. If Lexa didn’t know any better, she’d say that the blonde seems aroused—she’d say she was seconds away from winning their bet—but before testing her theory any further, the metal glass doors swing open, drifting Lexa’s and Clarke’s attention, as through them appears Raven, slowly dragging her feet with a look of dread spread across her face. A few feet behind the brunette, appears Anya sporting a pair of dark shades and a cup of coffee in her hand. Leave it to Anya to figure out how to convince someone inside of jail to get her coffee.

“Well look what the cat dragged _out...”_ Octavia greets with a smirk, ready to crucify Raven _not_ for getting herself detained, but more so for keeping Anya a secret from them.

“Please don’t start Octavia. My head feels like it’s going to split open at any moment.” Raven mumbles softly. Her eyes squinting at the bright lights of the waiting area. “Can we please go home?”

On the other hand, Anya doesn’t say a word. She simply nods to Lexa, and starts making her way out the door towards the parking area.

“I guess she thinks she’s getting off that easy.” Lexa leans in and whispers to Clarke as her eyes follow her friend.

“Lex... Be nice to her. She probably feels like crap.” Clarke suggest sweetly.

“Are you going to let off Raven that easy?” Lexa fires back.

“Not a chance in hell!” Clarke returns with a devilish smirk.

“Exactly!” Lexa points out. “I will see you later CG... I have to go make sure she doesn’t try to drive off with my car.”

Clarke smiles, “Ok.”

“Are you busy the rest of the afternoon?” Lexa throws out before taking her first step towards the door.

“I just have to finish some stuff at the gallery, and stop by Mrs. Elliot’s to deliver a painting she asked me for... so kind of.”

“Oh ok. Well, I’ll call you later then. I hope you have a nice day, beautiful.” Lexa finishes, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss on the blonde’s cheek as she pulls back and shoots her a wink before fully turning and strolling towards the exit, leaving Clarke perplexed and flushed, once more.

 

***

The late afternoon’s sun is casting its long shadows on the ground when Clarke arrives at Mrs. Elliot’s house. The sky—a beautiful array of oranges and reds, while a small breeze playfully glides through the trees around the property. A few seconds after knocking on the white wooden door of the plantation style home, Clarke is met by the biggest smile coming from the beautiful, older woman on the other side of the threshold. Her dark, wavy hair accented by streaks of white, moving with the afternoon’s breeze.

“Hi sweet pie! I’m so glad you could make it!” Mrs. Elliot calls out joyfully as she wraps Clarke in a warm hug.

“Hi Mrs. E! I’m so sorry I’m here a little later than what we’d planned but I had something come up this morning that set me behind schedule.”

“No worries sweetie, Lexa told us all about how Anya and your friend, Raven, managed to get themselves in a little bit of trouble. But you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” The older woman smiles.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks, a crease in between her eyebrows forming and giving way to her puzzlement.

“Oh yes. She’s here! She came with the intention of surprising you but you weren’t here yet sweetie. So she decided to stay and wait for you. She wanted to see you, she said.” Mrs. Elliot explains in a cheerful tone.

Clarke feels a warm glow flow through her as her heart sings to her in delight with the newfound information. She can’t help the way her heart skips a beat at just the mention of Lexa’s name, let alone at the fact that she’s somewhere in the house waiting for her.

As a smile breaks through her lips, she asks, “Where is she? I didn’t see her car out front.”

“She’s outback with Mr. Elliot. She came in her motorcycle and Victor asked to see it. He’s always had a thing for bikes, you know? They are probably taking it apart as we speak.” The older woman chuckles, shaking her head softly with amusement.

“Oh ok... OH! Before I forget Mrs. E, here’s the painting that you asked for.” Clarke says, handing over the small canvas that had been in her hand. “I hope that you like it.”

As Mrs. Elliot unfolds the small roll of the canvas, she discovers a beautiful, small painting. A painting that made her wonder why Clarke painted it the way she did. A painting that seems like she was short on canvas and oil paints but that also makes the viewer wonder if there is a hidden meaning to its art. The scene is a small rowboat on the sand, abandoned to rot in the abrasive and damp air of the beachfront just like Mrs. Elliot had described to Clarke one afternoon. A scene so small that it makes a person want to see what is around it. Makes a person wonder if the small rowboat is truly alone or does it simply appear to be that way. Perhaps just off the canvas is a man with sanding paper and a fresh pot of yellow coloured paint. A man with skin more weathered than the rocks in their surroundings and hair whiter than the sea foam sprayed at the beach’s shore.

“ _Oh my..._ It’s perfect, Clarke. Absolutely perfect!” Mrs. Elliot exclaims with joyous tears in her eyes as she recalls _that day_ —the day her and Victor Elliot met for the first time on that beautiful beach shore where Victor was working on his first small boat. A boat he planned to use for fishing not too far off shore. He was young, handsome, tall—his built that of a man that worked doing physical labor under the sun. His skin weathered and tanned, his hair golden like the rays of sun that shined down on them that morning.

Grace Elliot had described that scene to Clarke one afternoon in hopes that the blonde could somehow capture the essence of it and recreate it. To her surprise, the painting came out better than she would have ever imagined.

“Really?... you’re not just being nice Mrs. E?” Clarke questions coyly.

“Not one bit child! It is beyond what I could have ever pictured! You truly do have a gift from the heavens, sweetie.” She says, embracing Clarke once more. “Oh—and how many times do I have to tell you to please call me Grace. Mrs. E makes me feel old.” She chortles.

“I’m sorry. I promise to try Mrs.— _Grace.”_

“Thank you sweet pie... now, I have to go check on something in the kitchen so feel free to go outside and say hi to Alexandria. She’ll be happy to finally see you.” Mrs. E finishes, as she points in the direction of the back door that leads out to the deck and backyard.

Clarke makes her way through the door, stepping out onto the white, wooden deck that leads to the back of the house. Immediately her eyes fall on Lexa, still dressed in her white button up shirt with her sleeves now rolled up to her elbows as grease-stains cover her hands. Her brown mane pulled up in a messy bun, with a couple of baby curls falling lose at the nape of her neck, coated in light sweat. Clarke’s eyes drift to the young woman standing next to her— another brunette, too close to Lexa for Clarke’s liking. She keeps playfully sending Lexa a smile and nudging the brunette’s arm in response to whatever Lexa may be telling her. They are both standing next to Lexa’s motorcycle, deep in conversation and somehow extremely relaxed.

There might be something, or it might be nothing at all but all that Clarke feels is the rage of the heat that runs through her veins as a pang of jealousy engulfs her senses. She stands there rooted, watching their interaction as Octavia’s words from earlier that morning run vividly through her mind: _“...perhaps, too much time could end up bringing someone else into the picture? And you couldn’t even be upset about it because you would’ve made the decision to simply be just Lexa’s friend...”_

And that’s all it takes—that’s all it takes for Clarke to finally realize that she cannot bear the thought of losing this woman. That she cannot bear the thought of someone— _anyone_ else coming into the picture, _their_ picture. That Lexa has her heart no matter how much she wants to continue denying it— _fighting_ it. That no amount of fear is going to stand in the way of her happiness any longer. And with that, all the worries and doubts she once felt, wash away as in that moment vivid, green eyes find hers and she feels like she’s never felt more sure of her next step.

She glides down the wooden steps, following a path towards the brunette. Once she reaches Lexa, she halts a few steps from her and her eyes turn to study the other woman closely. She is absolutely beautiful. Her chocolate coloured eyes fall perfectly against her beautiful olive skin and her straight, chestnut hair.

The woman smiles at Clarke and looks to Lexa inquisitively. But Clarke’s gaze doesn’t falter, as it stays on her, as if trying to decipher her. She’s not exactly sure what kind of impression she’s making on this woman but the truth is, she really could care less.

“Hi Clarke...” Lexa greets and as Clarke’s gaze shortly drifts towards Lexa, she can see the smirk forming against her soft lips.

_‘Shit. I probably look like a jealous mess.’_ The blonde thinks, as she takes in a deep breath to try and relax her facial features. “Hi Lex.”

“Echo, this is Clarke... Clarke, this is Echo—one of my best friend’s from college.” Lexa points out purposely, subtly letting Clarke know whatever is roaming in her mind, to let it go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Echo.” Clarke extends her hand but instead of the woman meeting hers, Echo pulls her hands up to display the grease stains covering her fingers.

“I would shake your hand beautiful, but I’m afraid you wouldn’t appreciate me leaving grease all over your.” Echo smiles.

“Oh, right. Thank you for that... so you guys went to college together?” Clarke asks, trying her hardest not to sound jealous.

“We met in college but we actually joined the Air Force at the same time. That’s where we became friends. Only difference is that I actually stuck with it while the _Commander_ decided to make a better life for herself.” Echo taunts playfully, nudging Lexa’s arm once again.

Clarke’s jaw subtly tightens at the gesture, but she forces a straight smile instead, taking one step closer to Lexa.

“Echo’s on leave, so she decided to pay her old friend a visit. Plus she happens to be a fan of Mrs. E famous chicken casserole, so she agreed to stop by when Mrs. Elliot suggested I tell her to come over.” Lexa explains.

Mrs. Elliot appears at the top of the stairs of the deck and calls out to the women, “Dinner is ready Echo. Clarke, Alexandria you girls better be staying as well. I made plenty for everyone! Come on up and get cleaned up now before it grows cold. _VICTOR_ that goes for you too!” she yells, hoping that her voice travels to wherever her husband may be hiding.

“If you ladies will excuse me, there’s a chicken casserole calling my name. See you guys inside!” Echo finishes, saluting with her greasy hand before turning and making her way up the steps, towards the house.

Clarke’s eyes follow her unintentionally. Her heart feels like it is still racing a hundred miles an hour. There’s a certain instinct of protectiveness surging within her and she’s well aware that she’s never felt this way about anyone—not even Finn.

Amused by the display by the blonde, Lexa doesn’t lose the opportunity and closes the distance between their bodies. She leans in from behind Clarke, her hands tucked behind her back to avoid getting grease on the blonde as she teasingly whispers in her ear, “Jealous much, Mrs. Griffin?”

Clarke whips around, her ears growing red as her cheeks grow hot. For a moment, she opens and closes her mouth but words refuse to come out. Her eyes locked in a gaze with Lexa’s and before wasting another second; she launches forward and wraps her fingers around Lexa’s collar bringing her closer. She waits to see if the brunette will step back, but when Lexa doesn’t, Clarke closes her eyes, muttering, _“Fuck the bet!”_ and pulls her into a heated kiss.

As their lips crash together, Lexa stands for a few seconds rooted, stiff with shock and utter surprise before releasing a breath and relaxing into the kiss. Her lips soften against Clarke’s and she pulls her hands from behind her back to gently place them on Clarke’s waist, hoping not to stain the blonde’s jeans as she steadies Clarke in place, as well as herself.

Their lips glide hungrily against each other’s as Clarke loses all rational thought, allowing herself to fully get lost in how good this woman’s mouth feels against her own. As Lexa kisses her back, meeting her bite for bite, lick for lick, suck for suck, Clarke isn’t sure how she is still standing.

She pulls away slightly to catch her breath and opening her eyes, she takes in the brunette’s dazed look. The expression causing her to giggle as she holds Lexa’s wide gaze.

“Does that answer your question?” she whispers softly against Lexa’s lips.

The brunette nods, not trusting herself to be capable of forming any coherent words in that instant. Her mouth is still partially gaped when her ardent emerald eyes drift downwards towards Clarke’s lips. And that’s all it takes for Clarke to dive back in again.

But this time, Lexa is ready. She meets her in the middle and takes full control, digging her fingers deeper against the blonde’s hips. She runs her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip and gently licks inside her mouth before a moan slips from her throat causing Clarke to cup the back of her neck, safely keeping Lexa in place.

This is by far the headiest kiss Clarke has ever experience and the sensation and realization of it all has her feeling dizzy and full of light. She feels like she’s floating on cloud 9, drifting between the warm rays of the late afternoon’s sun. She feels full of life... full of passion... full of want and desire for the very first time in years—She feels alive.

It is Lexa that pulls away the second time. This time, her eyes are dark but instead of the dazed expression, there’s a shy smile that takes over her lips and a beautiful glint that shines within her eyes. “I’d been wondering what it would be like to kiss your beautiful lips ever since the day we first met, and ever since I got the chance to do so the day of our first date, I’ve been wanting nothing else, CG.”

“Is that so?” Clarke teases, placing a soft, chaste kiss against Lexa’s now swollen lips. She wraps her arms fully around the brunette, bringing their bodies flushed together while the smile in her vibrant blue eyes contains a sensuous flame.

Clarke has never seen a more pure, more beautiful smile coming from the brunette before, and to know that she’s the full cause of it has her in ecstasy. Lexa’s smile disarms her. She can’t help but to feel herself being wrapped up in a silken cocoon of euphoria.

Lexa nods with a smile, holding Clarke’s gaze as if it were her lifeline. But her smile quickly turns into a smirk as she whispers against Clarke’s lips, “Yes... oh and by the way, I do believe you owe me $50? Isn’t it?”

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully, not able to help the wide grin that overtakes her features. She lightheartedly smacks Lexa over her shoulder causing the brunette to break out into a fit of laughter but before she’s able to say anything, they are interrupted by Mr. Elliot.

“ _Ahemm_... If your parents ever saw you this happy, they would be elated.” He says, drifting both women’s attention towards himself. “I’m happy to finally see you like this, Alexandria.”

“Thank you, Mr. E... but _Mmmm_ how long have you been standing there?” Lexa asks as a sheet of red runs across her cheeks in embarrassment.

“Well, I didn’t want to interrupt. You two seemed so wrapped up in each other that I couldn’t allow myself to intrude.” He confesses innocently.

_“Oh God!”_ Clarke mutters softly against Lexa’s skin as she turns to hide her face in the crook of the brunette’s neck. She feels Lexa giggling and when she pulls away from her neck their eyes meet in a comical exchange before Clarke shoots her a warning gaze to behave.

“Anyways, we should head inside now before Grace comes out here and beheads us all for being late to dinner.” Mr. Elliot finishes with a smile as he makes his way past the women and up the wooden steps.

“Can you stay for dinner?” Lexa turns in Clarke’s arms, regarding the blonde with a hopeful gaze.

“If you keep looking at me like that I’ll have no choice but to stay for dessert.” Clarke playfully shoots back.

With a grin on her face, Lexa leans in and places a sweet kiss against Clarke’s soft lips. “Come on beautiful. I’ve never seen Mrs. E mad and I don’t plan on making today a first.” She grabs Clarke’s hand and intertwines their fingers, leading the way towards the house as the sun slowly begins to fade behind them, giving way to the deep red skies of the late afternoon and early night.

 

***

The late evening is beautiful with its borderless flow of clarity—the infinite, seemingly empty sky stretching out for eternity. It has a smattering of stars that begin to shine like small, brilliant diamonds that spread-out through the horizon. Milky, soft clouds obstruct portions of the endless sky, but the stars manage to accentuate its infinite beauty. Its hue darkens as the sun slowly sets in a magnificent flourish of ribbon-like fire; a fire that gleams outlining the cotton-ball clouds in a blazing glow that give way to the end of the day.

Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa walk across the strip of shore behind Lexa’s house, hand in hand, admiring it all.

“Are the sunsets here always so beautiful?” Clarke asks as a happy smile pulls at the corners of her lips.

“On most days. Although, I think they got better once you showed up.” Lexa implies returning the blonde’s smile. She brings her lips to Clarke’s temple and places a tender kiss there. The gesture so intimate and so sweet that it causes the blonde’s heart to push even harder against her ribcage.

“You know, you technically don’t have to sweet talk-me anymore, Lex... I think you’ve won me over—if our kiss from earlier is anything to go by.” She teases, squishing the brunette’s warm hand.

Lexa halts and suddenly spins Clarke to face her. She wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist, bringing their bodies flushed together while Clarke wraps her arms around her neck in return. “I will _sweet-talk_ you until the end of time, ma’am. I would never give up seeing how cute you look when you blush or that beautiful smile of yours.” Lexa tenderly kisses the tip of her nose. “But, I wasn’t sweet talking you, CG. The sunsets really _have_ gotten more beautiful since you came into my life... _Because_ I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you standing next to your car, since the moment your beautiful blue eyes looked into mine. The moment I heard your sweet voice curse me for the first time...” she chuckles, “...I knew deep down inside that I would love you forever, babe. And that realization alone made everything in my everyday life more beautiful—including the sunsets.”

Clarke sees the heart-rending tenderness of her gaze and her heart turns over in response. She is powerless to resists this woman and an immense happiness fills her as she tries to tell the brunette that she loves her too. But the emotion is too much and her words get lodge in her throat, refusing to depart. So instead she launches forward and moves her mouth over Lexa’s, devouring its softness and leaving her mouth burning with fire—hoping that this kiss serves as translation to what she is feeling. She pulls back slowly, her dazed blue eyes finding Lexa’s once again, “Thank you, Lex.”

“For?—I should be the one thanking _you_ for that kiss.” Lexa teases with a mischievous smile governing her features.

Clarke giggles, not able to suppress the humor from the brunette’s words and after a moment she sighs, locking her gaze with Lexa’s once again. “Thank you for being so patient with me and waiting for me.”

“I told you I’d give you all the time in the world that you needed and I meant it, CG.”

“I know... and I’m sorry I took so long to realize that all along I’ve wanted you and _only_ you Lexa. That it was pointless for me to continue letting my fear dictate my life after everything that you’ve done for me.”

“Clarke, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You needed time and that was understandable... _and_ if I’m completely honest with you, I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist me for much longer.” The brunette adds playfully, and her smile breaks wider when Clarke rolls her eyes humorously and whacks her shoulder playfully. “Ok, ok... I’m sorry I couldn’t resist babe. But seriously, I’m just happy to have you here, in between my arms and that I am able to kiss you...” she leans in and pecks Clarke’s lips tenderly. “...and that here, in this moment, underneath this beautiful night sky and in front of all these stars, I am finally able to look you in those beautiful baby-blue eyes of yours and promise you that I’ll never let you go, Clarke.” Lexa tightens her embrace around the blonde’s waist, “That we’ll take this as slow as you need it to go... but you’re stuck with me, CG. No return tickets, no refund policy...”

The depth of this blissful smile that appears on Clarke’s lips has been missing from her lips for years. A smile that’s as intimate as a kiss. Lexa’s words finishing tearing down any residual of the walls that once took over Clarke’s heart, finally setting her free. She never thought she’d ever feel like this, but in this moment, she now understands what true love actually feels like. She feels how it is filling her heart to the brim and making her veins feel like they are going to explode at any moment, with the pressure of the wild rhythm of its blood traveling through them. And she simply cannot stop the depth of her smile.

“How did I get so lucky with you?” Clarke whispers.

“I thank the heavens every night for you, Clarke.” Lexa smiles, brushing a gentle kiss across Clarke’s forehead.

They pull away from their embrace and resume their walk along the beach’s shore—their fingers linked with each other’s as they walk side by side. The ocean laps the sand leaving its lazy foam to trail the waves as they retreat, creating a beautiful melody that echoes through the peaceful night. The ocean is placid with only a few foamy, tiny waves breaking its surface and after a few moments, Clarke slows her pace and places a quick toe in the water, noticing its warmth. “Wow.”

“What is it?” Lexa looks to her curiously.

“It’s warm. I thought it would be cold.” Clarke says with a hint of amazement in her voice.

“Not here. The heat of the day’s sun on the sand transfers over to the water at night. The sand becomes somewhat cold while the water becomes nice and warm.” Lexa explains. “It’s why sometimes you see people swimming after the sunsets.”

“That makes sense... you know, I’ve always wanted to do that.” Clarke shares sheepishly.

“Do what babe?”

“Jump in the ocean after a sunset—the water in the beaches back in New York was always too cold to do so... so it’s always been on my _bucket list_.”

“Is that so?” Lexa halts, and looks to Clarke mischievously. Her mind already working three steps ahead of her.

“No—I know that look by now. Don’t you dare Lex!” Clarke warns, bringing her hands up in warning.

Lexa breaks into a throaty laughter, her eyes full of life and amusement. “I wasn’t going to do anything Clarke.”

“ _Sure_ you weren’t.” the blonde replies sarcastically.

“Ok fine, I won’t throw you in the water like I had planned _but_... Ms. Griffin, would you like to go for a dive?” Lexa asks, extending her hand towards the blonde.

“Right now?!” Clarke’s eyes grow wide.

“Why not? Are you scared, CG?” the brunette teases.

“Maybe...”

“You don’t have to be. I’ll hold your hand and we can jump in together... What do you say? Should we cross this off your bucket list, CG?”

Clarke contemplates the idea and after a brief moment, takes Lexa’s offered hand. “Ok. Let’s do it.”

“Yeah?!” Lexa questions excitedly.

“As long as you promise me we won’t get eaten by a shark.”

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you, ma’am. I promise.” Lexa smiles, assuring the blonde lovingly.

Clarke nods her consent and Lexa lets go of her hand for a moment—her fingers working on unbuttoning her shirt slowly before following to her pants. Instantly, Clarke’s eyes find shelter in the crevice that runs down Lexa’s chest and divides the chiseled sculpture that is her stomach. A fire immediately burning deep in the pit of her belly, as her cheeks become adorned by a light dust of pink.

“Like what you see, CG?” Lexa teases, her grin splitting her lips apart.

Clarke’s blush deepens and she curses herself for getting caught. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Mhmm... whatever you say, beautiful.” Lexa giggles, before her fingers find the silver button of her pants, and unfasten it, allowing her pants to slowly slide down her legs.

Clarke’s eyes follow the path down Lexa’s legs but before she can get caught again, she takes a deep breath and begins taking off her shirt. She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her but she refuses to acknowledge her. She wiggles out of her jeans, standing in her bare underwear just like the brunette. Her gaze finally finds Lexa’s and she is by no means blind to her attraction. The brunette is giving Clarke a raking gaze and it takes everything in her not to launch forward and devour her lips. “Ready babe?”

_‘Damn...’_ Lexa voices to herself before regaining self-control. “Yup.”

And together they walk hand in hand, dipping their feet in the shallow waters before taking one big leap and jumping into the docile, dark waters of the beach’s shore.

 

***

Later that night, both women walk through Lexa’s front door, their clothes in their hands, while their bodies are still damped from the ocean’s water, their feet leaving a water and sand trail behind them as their hair drips salt water down their backs and the room is filled with the echo of their laughter.

“Well beautiful, now you can officially say you have crossed that off your bucket list.”

“Thank you Lexa. I never thought that would be so much fun!”

Lexa smiles, shifting her clothes over her arm she pulls Clarke in by her hips and holds her snugly. “You’re welcome.” She places a sweet kiss over Clarke’s lips, “But admit it, it was fun because I was there.” She mumbles over her the blonde’s plum lips.

Clarke rolls her eyes playfully and smiles cheekily, “Perhaps you had a little to do with it.” She leans in and buries her face against the brunette’s throat, caressing her skin with the soft touch of her lips, teasingly—not realizing how the act is setting Lexa’s skin aflame.

The brunette pulls back slightly, adding a few inches of space between them before clearing her throat nervously. “Clarke...” she warns—her voice filled with a burning desire that sends a chill down the blonde’s bare spine.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Lex.” Clarke coyly apologizes.

Seeing the look in those baby blue eyes immediately sends Lexa forward, closing the gap as her hands gently take Clarke’s face in them. “It’s not that you make me uncomfortable, Clarke. It’s that I’m literary having to use every ounce of self-control and will-power not to do something that you might not be ready for... and with you teasing me, I feel like I’m going to explode, babe.”

The briefly look of sadness immediately disappears from the blonde’s gaze and it’s replaced by one of pure love. _‘God, here I was thinking Lexa didn’t want me... feeling doubtful and ashamed, when in reality it is the complete opposite! Lexa wants me and she is only holding back to respect me and my needs! Fuck, can she be any more perfect?’_ Clarke smiles to herself as something inside her shifts, like a turning key inside a lock.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lexa offers, trying to figure out exactly what is going through Clarke’s mind.

For a second, Clarke just stares into Lexa’s gaze as if trying to decide on something. As if her mind is battling her next decision. But then a shy smile appears across her lips and she leans closer to Lexa’s ear. “I was thinking... maybe—maybe we could save some water and share a shower?”

She pulls back and finds Lexa’s eyes completely wide open. Her pupils dilated, overtaking most of the green of her irises. Her mouth partially parted, while a sheet of red spreads across her chest and her ears grow warm. “Wh—what?” she chokes out.

“Can we take a shower—together?... Just a shower, nothing else.” Clarke repeats slyly—teasingly.

“Clarke...”

“To save water...” her smile grows.

“Right... To save water!” Lexa repeats, a nervous look still written across her face. But she takes a deep, soothing breath and lets her clothes fall to the ground. In one swift motion she sweeps Clarke off her feet, and weightlessly gathers her almost bare body in her arms causing the blonde to breakout into a fit of giggles as she effortlessly makes her way up the wooden stairs.

When in her bathroom, she sets Clarke down and takes a step back as if to give the blonde the chance to change her mind. But Clarke stays rooted and simply just smiles back at her—the blonde’s chest now growing a shade of pink. Lexa turns around and takes a couple of steps until she finds herself inside the huge, walk-in shower. She taps on the small black monitor against the glass wall and it comes to life, turning on the rain-style showerhead as well as the steam that rises from the two silver slits at the edge of the white tile floor.

She turns around to find Clarke standing a few feet away from her, a shy smile coating her lips. “Hi...” she whispers.

“Hi back to you, ma’am.” Lexa offers a smile and her hand to Clarke and the woman takes in unwaveringly. “Are you still sure you’d like to save some water?”

The question makes Clarke chuckle and throw her head back slightly, breaking any tension or potential awkwardness from the situation. When she finds Lexa’s gaze again, she nods and leaning forward she brushes her lips against the brunette’s, allowing Lexa to drink in the sweetness of this kiss. “I’m sure.” She whispers quietly, the words brushing sweetly against parted lips.

Holding her gaze, Lexa moves her hand to Clarke’s back. Her fingers find the hooks of the bra and almost effortlessly unclasps it. Her hands move to find Clarke’s shoulders and slowly her fingers hook underneath her silky bra’s straps, guiding them down the blonde’s soft arms—her eyes never daring to leave Clarke’s, even as the garment falls softly to the ground, leaving the blonde bare.

She then begins working on her own bra, easily unclasping it and allowing it to fall to the floor, next to Clarke’s. Both women now find themselves standing a few inches across from each other, bare, with only their underwear to serve as a safeguard.

“Are you ok?” Lexa’s voice trembles, worried that the woman in front of her will change her mind and it’d be far too late for her to un-see what she already has.

“I’m perfect, babe.” Clarke whispers, offering Lexa a reassuring smile as the brunette tenderly takes her hand and guides her into the warm, steamy shower.

The way their eyes hold on to each other causes their breaths to catch. In this moment, it feels like every fear they ever had is melting away with just the gentle touch of each other’s hand—with every drop of warm water that falls upon their skin. Every doubt they ever had, instantly gone. In this moment they both feel…healed.

Lexa reaches her hand up and brushes the back of it down the side of Clarke’s face. “When you first met me, Clarke, I was so damaged. I had a broken heart that was still bleeding. But now, when I look into your eyes—I feel—like my heart is finally healed. You’ve brought new meaning to my life, baby. Because of you, I see a purpose again. Today, when you finally kissed me at Mrs. E’s house, you literally finished healing my broken heart. I felt like the happiest woman in the world.” She bends down and brushes her lips against Clarke’s causing the blonde’s whole body to tremble with her every touch. “I think about you constantly, Clarke. I wonder what you’re doing, what you’re thinking about—who you’re thinking about. I couldn’t bare the thought of having anyone else ever come into the picture— _our_ picture. I want to be your last, your only one. I want to take away all of the hurt, all of the fear I once saw in those baby blues. I want you to lose yourself in my love... it takes you as long as it takes. I will forever be here, ready to love you in any and every way possible.”

_‘Fuck...’_ Clarke thinks as her heart beats out of her chest. She feels as if her knees are giving out on her but to her surprise, Lexa reaches around her waist and holds her up as she moves her lips to meet Clarke’s. _‘God, help me please... I’ve never in my life felt so on fire like the way this woman is making me feel with just her words. I want her... but what if I’m not ready?’_

The kiss is tender yet it leaves Clarke’s mouth burning with fire—gasping for air. Her gaze feels heavy with desire—almost dazed, when she finds Lexa’s. She tries to speak but nothing comes out. Her breath continues to pick up the deeper she looks into those vivid, emerald eyes. And all Clarke manages to do is grab on to Lexa’s wet, chestnut curls and pulls her forward, crashing their lips together once again—this time more desperately. As if she needs this kiss to tame the flame that’s burning deep within her.

With her hands tangled in the brunette’s hair and her lips ravishing Lexa’s with passion, her knees almost give out from underneath her when she feels Lexa’s fingers hooking beneath her panties. The feeling that shoots through Clarke’s body sends her into complete ecstasy. It is like nothing she’s ever experienced before.

Lexa slowly starts to slip off her panties, leaving an unbearable trail of sensation with her fingers on Clarke’s skin. The simple touch, almost more than what the blonde could stand. With her hands still in Lexa’s hair and her lips still locked on hers, she is barely able to pick up her feet to get the panties off.

Lexa lifts her hands and cups Clarke’s face, leaning down to continue kissing the blonde with so much passion and love that all Clarke wants to do is cry. Cry from the immense amount of love she feels bursting from her chest. The brunette slowly backs Clarke into the glass wall of the shower and steadies her there as warm water continues to cascade down their bare skins.

In this moment, the only thought that forms in Clarke’s head, as her back is flushed against the steamed glass of the shower, is how jealous Raven is going to be... since all she ever talks about is shower sex and how bad she wants it. Although, judging from earlier—who’s to say that she hasn’t already had some with Anya.

Clare shakes her head slowly, forcing the image out of her brain and the subtle movement causes Lexa to pull away.

“You ok?” the brunette asks, breathy.

“I’m more than ok, Lex. I’ve never felt so loved and happy in my life.” Clarke reassures, bringing her hands to cup Lexa’s face and taking in the brunette’s lips in between hers once again.

When Lexa doesn’t think she can kiss any longer, when she’s in desperate need of air, she pulls her lips from Clarke’s but not before gently biting down on the blonde’s lower lip, eliciting a moan from Clarke’s mouth.

“Clarke,” she whispers against her lips in warning and Clarke feels like she’s never experienced such passion in her life.

“Lexa…I…I…”

The brunette smiles deviously and it makes Clarke’s stomach drop through an endless pit of desire. “What is it, CG? Tell me...” she whispers, reading herself for the words that follow, as she places both hands on Clarke’s face and brings her in for a quick, tender kiss.

Clarke is slowly losing herself to Lexa. She never wants this moment to ever end. She slowly pulls away and looks into those enamored, green eyes and without a doubt in her heart, she finally lets free the words that have been burning to escape her lips. “I love you, Lexa Woods. I tried to fight it, but—God, I love you! I want to be with you every second of the day. I want— to be there for you unconditionally. For you to be my best friend, my lover, my everything. I want to take care of you just like you’ve taken care of me... I want to love you, unconditionally, without restrains, without any fears... forever, babe.”

Tears fall freely down Clarke’s face as her heart is finally set free from all the constrictions of her past. Lexa’s face splits into an enormous grin and her heart hurdles over her ribcage with complete bliss. As she grabs a hold of Clarke’s face and brushes tender kisses over her forehead, the blonde buries her face into the crook her neck to hide her blushed expression.

Clarke isn’t sure how long Lexa held her while she cried. All she can feels is how gently the brunette places some space between them and reaches for the soap. Lexa begins to wash every inch of Clarke’s body—softly, gently, sensually... Everywhere she touches leaves tingles across the blonde’s skin. The way she is washing her is almost as sensual as having sex and Clarke doesn’t want her to stop. She’s never felt this intimate with another person in her entire life—not even with Finn.

Then, Lexa’s hands begin to wash the blonde’s hair, massaging her scalp gently, sending Clarke into full bliss and a complete state of relaxation. After she rinses the blonde’s hair and body off, she hooks her fingers over her own underwear and rids herself of it—becoming bare in front of Clarke for the first time. She reaches over and grabs the bar of soap once more, and begins to wash herself as Clarke subtly watches from across the stream of water cascading from the rain showerhead.

After rinsing herself off, Lexa shuts off the water by taping on the screen on the glass wall, and she stands there, water drops dripping down her naked body while her gaze finds Clarke’s.

And Clarke doesn’t look away... she doesn’t even care that they didn’t have knock-my-socks-off wall sex in the shower because Lexa had just knocked her fucking socks off by washing her body carefully... tenderly—giving every square inch of her body attention without crossing any lines or forcing Clarke into anything, just like she promised.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and leads her out of the shower. Reaching into a cabinet, she pulls out a white, soft towel and turns to Clarke with the most breathtaking smile the blonde has ever seen. Her green eyes sparkling as her wet hair frames her beautiful face.

Clarke slowly smiles back as she lets out a small, blissful laugh. Lexa moves forward and wraps Clarke up in the towel, before turning to grab another one and drying herself off.

Clarke looks up from her towel and down Lexa’s perfect body. She’s always known the brunette to be the work out type—but, _‘Holy hell... she looks amazing!’_ The brunette’s tattoos on her arm and down her spine on full display... enticing Clarke’s artistic eyes and curiosity.

“Like what you see?” Lexa teases, wrapping the towel around herself.

“Your tattoos are beautiful, Lexa... do they have a story?”

“They do,” the brunette leans in and sweetly pecks Clarke’s nose, “ _but_ that’s a story for another day, babe.” Clarke nods and smiles back sweetly, “Gosh Clarke, you’re so beautiful... you’re perfect babe.”

“Thank you, so are you.” the blonde shoots back before a yawn overtakes her features.

“What do you say if we find some PJs and call it a night, sleepyhead?”

“That sounds perfect actually...”

 

***

A chorus of birds breaks the drone of the morning waves crashing against the shore. This morning isn’t gray, but a soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merging into soft pinks and peaches, spreading the sunrays across the sky, announcing the new day. Twilight has melted away giving way to the majestic morning glow seeping over the horizon as if the light itself is being poured from a molten sun. Beautiful rays flood over the landscape lighting every blade of grass, shining from each leaf of the palm trees. The lazy wind pushes against the green grass like a child sending dandelion seeds on their way.

_Eight o'clock, Nine o'clock..._ the clock hits ten before Lexa wakes up to an empty bed and Milo lying by her feet. She awakes to soft sheets and the morning light trickling in through the blinds. Shedding herself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, her eyes are still shut as she soaks in the warmth of her covers before letting her emerald eyes meet the sun's rays.

The late fall’s sun brings a welcoming warmth that coats the brunette as good as caramel over a harvest apple. With a long exhale, she detects the tell tale signs of her brain waking from slumber, and from nowhere comes the memory of Clarke nuzzling against her chest as they both fell into a peaceful sleep the night before. The blonde’s scent still lingers in the air as all of Lexa’s senses awaken causing her to turn and to find the empty pillow where Clarke had been asleep just moments before.

She lifts herself against the backboard of her bed, her hands coming up to wipe the sleep from her eyes as Milo comes up the bed to greet her. She reaches for her phone and taps the screen to find it flashing _10:01am._ “Crap... how long have I been asleep for boy? Do you know where Clarke went?”

Milo’s brown eyes simply stare back at hers as he wiggles his tail before he collapses down again, placing his head on Lexa’s lap. As the brunette goes to pet him, she finds a slip of notebook paper tucked between his fur and his collar.

She grabs it and unfolds it to find a hand written message across the page:

‘ _Good Morning Sleepyhead! I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. Whenever you wake up, I’ll be downstairs... thought I’d surprise you with something this beautiful morning :)_

_Ps: I love you_

_xx C.G.’_

Her heart immediately starts rising as a grin overtakes her features and she pets Milo eagerly, “You’re such a good boy!” She praises him before leaping out of the bed and making her way to the bathroom to wash the sleep from her eyes and brush her teeth before making her way downstairs, dressed in just a black _Nike_ sports bra and black shorts, as she goes in pursuit of the blonde—not bothering to put on a shirt.

When her bare feet meet the cold hardwood floor of the kitchen, she finds Clarke with her back turned to her, working on the stove; her golden hair is up in a messy bun and she’s wearing one of Lexa’s oversized white button-ups with nothing else underneath it, aside from her lacey underwear that shows part of the blonde’s perfect ass.

The picture-perfect sight looks like something out of a movie—something that Lexa probably dreamt of night after night when she first met the blonde. Her lips and her throat immediately go dry, causing the brunette to subtly run the tip of her tongue across her lips to moisten them. She forces herself to take a deep breath and settle the burning blood rushing through her veins before strolling forward, towards the blonde.

Lexa’s hands gently wrap around Clarke’s waist and find harbor in her stomach, bringing the blonde’s body flushed to hers. “Good morning, beautiful.” She whispers while placing a tender kiss on the side of Clarke’s neck.

“ _Hmmm_ , good morning babe.” Clarke hums at the sensation of the brunette’s soft lips on her skin.

“How did you sleep?” Lexa asks, turning the blonde around in her arms and holding her snugly.

“Better than I have in years... you’re an amazing cuddler by the way.” She admits, placing a sweet kiss over Lexa’s lips.

“I’m happy to hear that CG...” the brunette turns her head to the side a bit, “...something smells really good, by the way.”

“I’m making you breakfast. I thought I could do something nice to pay you back for all that you’ve done for me.” Clarke confesses coyly.

“Babe, you don’t ever have to pay me back for anything that I do for you. I do it because I love you... but thank you! I can’t wait to try it. What are you making?”

“I know, I know... I’m also doing it because I love you too— _and_ I know of your horrible eating habits.” Clarke giggles, “So I want to make sure that you at least get a yummy breakfast in... I’m making you waffles with Nutella on the side and a fresh bowl a fruit.”

Lexa smiles and asks curiously, “How did you know I love Nutella?”

“Mrs. E might have shared with me how much you liked eating it growing up...” Clarke admits as her face breaks into a cheeky smile.

Lexa’s heart loses it at the thought of Clarke asking Mrs. Elliot about herself... The fact that the blonde cared enough to asks and still seems to want to learn everything about her has her feeling the ultimate definition of complete bliss.

She leans in to kiss Clarke but the moment is interrupted by the resonance of the doorbell going off. Milo rushes down the stairs and begins barking at the door.

“I swear if that’s Anya...” Lexa remarks irritated.

Clarke laughs, “Babe, be nice... Just go answer the door. I’ll finish making breakfast.” She finishes, placing a quick, chaste kiss over the brunette’s lips.

Lexa hushes Milo, and the golden retriever obeys, becoming quiet and heading towards the kitchen to where Clarke now stands. The doorbell rings again.

“I’m coming! Dang, give me a minute.” Lexa hollers, thinking that it has to be Anya—Only she would come bother her this early on a Friday morning. She unlocks the door and pulls it open. “What the hell, An—” Her words halt, her back straightens and her brows immediately crease when she realizes that it isn’t Anya at the door.

Costia stands at the other side of the door, smiling that smile that used to bring Lexa down to her knees when they first began dating. _Now_ —now it does absolutely nothing to her. Not a damn thing.

“What are you doing here, Costia?” Lexa asks, standing stern in her sports bra and shorts with her hand still holding the wooden door. The crease between her eyebrows deepening.

Costia’s smile drops. The woman shakes her head and tries to push past Lexa, and into the house but instead Lexa’s arm locks in place holding the door tighter, serving as a barrier between Costia and the inside of the house.

The woman looks to Lexa astonishingly, unhappy with the brunette’s gesture towards her. She takes a step back and brings her hands to her hips, “Well, I had something very important to talk to you about so I decided to stop by but then I noticed _that_ woman’s car out front.”

And it all clicks to Lexa; Costia must have been driving by and recognized Clarke’s car and decided she would stop by to ruin their morning. At the realization, she takes a deep breath and straightens her features even further.

“Soo... I’m guessing you _do_ have company?” Costia stands there, staring at Lexa.

“Yes, I do. So, if you don’t have a real need for anything, Costia, I’m going to ask that you go.” Lexa demands patiently.

Costia looks pissed but then, Lexa sees tears building in her eyes. The woman puts her face in her hands as she sits down in the front steps and starts to cry.

At first, Lexa thinks about going to her and asking her if she’s ok. But in a moment, it all becomes clear. Costia is faking it—this is just another one of her displays to get the attention she wants. Lexa takes a deep breath, closing her eyes as she leans against the front door, waiting for Costia to finish her show. She isn’t falling for her games anymore. The only thing she wants in this moment, is for her to leave so that she can get back to the love of her life waiting for her, dressed sexy as hell, in her kitchen.

“Lexa, are you even paying attention?”

The brunette glances down at Costia, “What is it Costia?” as she tries to keep the irritation hidden in her voice.

“I’m having second thoughts about marrying Roan.” Costia expresses.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that, Costia?”

The woman looks to Lexa and gives her a small smile. “He’s not you. He could never be you, Lexa. Please, please can we just maybe go for a walk or something? I really need you right now.” She begs.

Lexa pushes herself off the door; a rage now overtaking her initial irritation. “Is that so?... Kind of like when I really needed you after my brother _died_ , and instead of being there, you walked out on me, Costia?”

Costia tries to shake her head. “No! Lexa, I didn’t want to leave. It was just—you were so upset, and so…I don’t know. It was like a part of you was missing, and it scared me. I didn’t know how to deal with that.”

“A part of me _was_ missing, Costia! A big part of me is _still_ missing because Nyko is not here. My brother is gone. He’s gone _forever!_ And nothing that I do will bring him back... All I ever needed you to do was stay with me, to hold me and show me that you loved me. To prove I wasn’t alone in this _fucked-up_ world.” Lexa spits out without taking a breath.

Costia starts to walk towards the brunette, “But—but I can do that now, Lexa. I promise you, I’ll never leave you again. I promise. Just please…give me another chance. I’m begging you. I’ve loved you since we were kids in college, Lexa... please.” And attempts to reach out for her, but it’s stopped when Lexa puts her hands up.

“Stop. Just stop this, Costia. We were _never_ in love.” Lexa shakes her head.

“Don’t say that, Lexa.”

“We weren’t in love. We were in _lust_ , Costia. I thought I loved you, but someone has taught me what real love is. _She_ has totally opened up her heart and soul to me, and she trusts me to take care of her—to love her with no conditions. I can’t even stand the thought of being away from her for more than five minutes. My heart stops when she walks into a room or when she smiles at me—and when I hear her laugh, God, when I hear her laugh I just want to make her laugh more because it makes me feel so fucking happy.”

Costia rolls her eyes and shakes her head in mockery. “Oh please, Lexa. Did you fuck her last night? You know that’s all this is, don’t you, baby? She’s just another girl who you’ve taken to bed to try and forget about me. But, baby, I’m here now! We can be together. I know what I had and I’m ready to take it back.”

Lexa feels heat rising all over her body as anger blurs her vision. “Don’t you _ever_ fucking talk about Clarke like that again! Do you understand that?”

“So, it’s _Clarke_ who’s here. For Christ’s sake Lexa, you barely know that girl... I don’t trust her. She’s hiding something! I don’t think this is a good idea, baby. Please go tell her to pack up her shit and leave, Lexa.”

Lexa just stands there, listening to this woman’s crazy talk. Her only reaction is to scuff and smile in astonishment. “You’ve clearly lost your mind. Get out.”

“Lexa, I know how hard the last nine months have been since Nyko died, but I’m here now, please baby—”

The brunette lets out a long sigh. “Get the fuck out of my property right now, Costia.”

Costia’s mouth drops open in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. I want you to leave my house, and so help me God, if I ever see or hear of you talking about Clarke in any negative sort of way or if I find out you’re digging into her life or trying to talk to her, I’ll make you pay for it. I _love_ her, and I’ll do whatever it takes to protect her. Do you understand me, Costia? Am I making myself clear?” Lexa finishes, her hands on her hips and her demeanor firmer than ever.

“You’re insane! Do you know that? You don’t know a damn thing about that girl. She’s only after you for your money, Lexa! How can you say you love her? You’ve only known her for, what? Two months? Three months?” Costia scuffs.

“Get the hell out of my property and go back to Roan, Costia. You two were made for each other.”

With that, Costia squares off her shoulders and starts marching down the stairs, but then she stops at the bottom of the steps, “You don’t know what you’re walking away from here.”

Lexa laughs and gives her a wink. “Oh, the hell I don’t. I know exactly what I’m walking away from. Just like I know exactly what I’m walking towards—happiness and true love!” she shuts the door and turns to see Clarke standing a few feet behind her with Milo lying at her feet. She is leaning against the staircase, bare footed, wearing the glorious white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her lacey underwear peaking from below its hem—looking happy as hell. The biggest smile tearing her lips apart. “Oh—hi. How long have you been standing there?” Lexa questions nervously.

“Long enough...” Clarke speaks softly—a sensual gaze written across her eyes while the corner of her lips pulls up into a knowing smirk.

It is more than clear to Lexa that Clarke must have seen it and heard it all from where she is standing. Not entirely sure of how she’s feeling, she anxiously adds, “I’m so sorry about all that babe. I had no idea it would be her. I don’t know why she came over... she’s not right in the head. But—but I don’t think she’ll come back...”

“You don’t have to apologize, Lex. I heard it all.” Clarke says, taking a small step forward.

“Are you sure, babe? I mean... do you want to talk about it? I’m—I’m an open book.” Lexa stutters, hoping that whatever doubts Clarke may have, that she’ll be able to settle them.

“Nop.” The blonde simply states, taking another slow step towards the brunette. Her smirk still subtly in place.

Lexa smiles and examines her with a look of curiosity, “So... are we ok?”

“Yup.” Clarke adds, continuing her slow approach. Once she reaches Lexa, she stops a few inches from her and simply smiles. Her gaze locking Lexa’s in place with an evident fire.

“Great!” Lexa responds, her voice a little shaky. The anticipation of whatever the blonde has up her sleeve is turning her insides into a whirlpool of needs. “So, how did breakfast turn out?... It’s probably all cold now, right?”

“Actually—I think it’s pretty hot.”

Lexa is almost completely certain that for some reason, at this point, Clarke is not speaking about the food. There’s something in those baby blue eyes that tells her so. “Are you hungry, babe? Should we eat?”

Clarke’s smirk deepens and she moves closer to the brunette, closing the gap as she places her hands against Lexa’s chest. The moment she touches her, Lexa feels an electricity run through her body, and her breathing inevitably quickens.

The blonde looks up at her with those beautiful cerulean eyes that just simply sparkle, slowly running her tongue across her lips before she speaks, “I’m hungry… _but_ _not_ for food, Ms. Woods.”

Lexa raises her eyebrows in astonishment, as she tries to crack whatever code it may be that Clarke is sublimely using. She literally feels her stomach do a flip—wondering, _‘Could it be?’_

She takes a deep breath, “Babe...”

With her hands still pressed against Lexa’s chest, Clarke begins to speak softly, “Lexa, do you have any idea how _damn_ sexy it is to have someone speak of you the way you just spoke of me to Costia? Do you have any idea how sexy it was to watch you defend me and become all protective the way you just did?... Do you have any idea what it did to my heart to see you tell your ex-lover how much you _love_ me and care for me?” Her hands trail up to cup Lexa behind her neck while her fingers find asylum with the brunette’s tangled hair. “Do you—” she breathes against Lexa’s lips, “—have any idea how _bad_ I want you right in this moment?...” she finishes crushing her lips keenly against the brunette’s.

_“Fu—uck... Fuck...”_ Lexa breathes out, hoping to regain control of the situation fast—hoping to regain control of herself.

The kiss continues until it becomes too much and Lexa is no longer sure if she’ll be able to slow down... if she’ll be able to stop. So, before allowing things to go any further, she breaks the kiss, gasping for air she refocuses and finds Clarke’s eyes. “Clarke—”

But the blonde is too impatient, too turned on to stop and care for words. She launches forward once again, captivating Lexa’s lips.

“Shit—” Lexa mumbles, “Babe... wait—wait...” she breathes, bringing her hands to cup Clarke’s face and pull her back to where she can find her eyes again. Clarke is panting and Lexa has to do everything in her power not to drift her focus down to the erratic rhythm of the blonde’s beautiful, bare breasts through the white shirt. “Are you sure you want this, babe? Are you completely sure about this next step?”

_‘Fuck, I want her so damn bad... please God, help me not to die here and now with this woman.’_ Lexa begs internally, awaiting for Clarke’s response.

Clarke holds Lexa’s gaze firmly when she speaks, “I’m sure Lex...” she takes a brief moment to smile, “Alexandria Woods, I want—I _need_ you to make love to me.”

And those little words shove Lexa over the edge. She glances down Clarke’s body and sees the blonde rubbing her legs together and _holy hell!_ She feels like she’s about to combust. She lifts her gaze up to find Clarke biting down on her lower lip and that’s all it takes. That’s the last drop that makes the cup overflow as something in her snaps.

Lexa grabs Clarke and pulls her up to her, sensually securing her fingers on her waist. The blonde brings her small hands up to the brunette’s face and looks into her eyes. Lexa smiles, “God, Clarke, I love you so damn much.”

She guides Clarke backwards, until the blonde’s back meets the cold surface of the kitchen’s island. The thump causing Clarke to gasp in surprise, but her gasp is drowned by Lexa’s hungry lips. After a moment, Lexa lifts Clarke by her bare thighs and places her lace-covered ass atop the cold surface of the marble island—the sensation eliciting a quiet moan deep in the blonde’s throat.

In response, Clarke wraps her legs tightly around Lexa and continues kissing her with so much passion that the brunette can feel it pouring into her body from Clarke’s—Their tongues exploring each other while their thoughts become drowned by their soft, hungry moans.

Lexa’s hands trail over Clarke’s thighs finding their way to the blonde’s hot center. She doesn’t even have to fully come in contact with the blonde to feel how hot and wet Clarke is. The sensation makes her completely lose her mind and all her thoughts revolve around is how in the hell is she going to be able to last herself—how she needs to do literally everything in her hands to please this woman beyond measures. To take care of her in several ways, more than just one. To love her and make love to her like no one ever has.

Last night had been all about love and opening up their souls to each other without being intimate. Now, in this moment, this is all about passion and fully giving their heart to one another without measures, without boundaries, without conditions, without any fears or doubts.

The blonde’s hands become entangled once more in Lexa’s hair. She pulls and tugs, urging Lexa to kiss her deeper, to kiss her harder—to not dare leave even a millimeter of space between them. She is hungry and so is Lexa. The brunette trails her hands up Clarke’s warm body, feeling how the blonde’s nipples harden against the soft fabric of her shirt. Her hands stop and find the first button as her fingers begin their work—Slowly undoing each of them, one by one, while biting down gently on Clarke’s lower lip, later sucking and licking it slowly to soothe the sting from the bite.

They are both lost in the moment. Both lost in each other. Both lost in all the feels and all the sensations that roam ardently through their bodies. Their chests are heaving—Their skins on fire, give way to a deep blush that runs down their necks and finds harbor across their chests.

Lexa is merely on the third button when she is forced to halt at the intonation of the doorbell going off once again. The ringing echoing through the walls of the house, resonating against the eardrums of both women.

“Fuck!” Lexa groans against Clarke’s lips. The blonde pulls back slightly, catching her breath before speaking.

“Who could that be?”

“I don’t know and I—don’t care!” Lexa says as her lips capture Clarke’s over again.

Both women commence to pick up the pace of the kiss... deepening it with each bite, but once again, the sound of the doorbell fills the house.

“Damn it!” Lexa halts fully this time, her hands falling to her side as she throws her head back in frustration.

Clarke can’t help but to smile at the look on Lexa’s face. She’s never seen a cuter pouty face before in her life—asides from Olly’s. She sighs, trying to regain control of her sense—trying to regain control of her breathing. “Babe...”

“I swear if that’s Costia again, I’m going to send her straight to hell!” Lexa groans with irritation as a fire—a different kind of fire than the one from a few seconds before—coats her dark green eyes. “I’ll take care of it babe. Just give me a moment.” She finishes, placing a tender kiss over Clarke’s forehead before pushing off the marble surface and making her way to the door.

She yanks the door open, “I told you to get the hell—” her words drown in her throat when she sees an older couple. Confused, she simply stares at them. There’s a familiarity in the woman standing in front of her, yet she has no idea who she could be.

“Young lady, is that how you always open the door to greet visitors?” the woman questions with an undertone of irritation coating her words as her blue eyes roam over Lexa’s almost naked, still flushed body.

A sense of embarrassment starts to surface in Lexa’s stomach. She inhales deeply, “I’m sorry ma’am, I thought you guys were someone else... I apologize for my manners but how can I help you guys?”

“We are looking for Clarke Griffin.” The older male standing next to the woman expresses in a gentler tone.

Lexa’s expression changes from that of embarrassment to full confusion as the crease between her eyebrows deepen. “I’m sorry, you are?”

At that moment, Clarke appears from behind her and before the older couple can respond to Lexa, the words tumble from the blonde’s lips in disbelief, “MOM, DAD?!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please don't forget to press that Kudos button if you enjoyed this chapter and also don't forget to leave me a message with your thoughts! As always, I'd love to hear what you all have to say (good and bad). 
> 
> Much love,  
> TaJat
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @TaJat07


End file.
